Unexpected
by The wizarding world of HP
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius Harry est effondré, et se sent seul, à Privet Drive. Mais l'arrivée d'une nouvelle alliée va l'aider à se relever, et à sourire à nouveau. Harry/OC Tome 6 alternatif, intrigue principale conservée.
1. Le changement a parfois du bon

**Unexpected**

**Résumé: Après la mort de Sirius, l'été paraît bien sombre et monotone à Harry, qui passe ses vacances à Privet Drive. Mais l'arrivée inattendue de Camille chez les Dursley annonce de grands changements dans sa vie...  
Spontanée et enthousiaste, la jeune fille réussi à sortir Harry de sa mélancolie, et à lui faire oublier la sombre destinée qui l'attend.  
Lorsque le jeune sorcier retourne à Poudlard, une surprise de taille l'attend. Camille est en fait une sorcière, qui vient d'emménager en Angleterre. Ils apprennent à se connaître, s'apprécient, et se lient finalement d'amitié.  
Un lien fort les unie tous deux, et il semblerait que leurs sentiments soient finalement plus qu'amicaux...  
Mais Harry est plus que jamais menacé par le plus grand des mages noirs...  
Entre amour, suspens et quiproquos, suivez les deux dernières années d'Harry et toute sa bande à Poudlard.  
**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages (sauf Camille) ainsi que l'univers magique d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la grande, talentueuse, J.. La veinarde!!!**

Allongé sur le lit de sa chambre au premier étage du 4 Privet Drive, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais revivait encore une fois dans sa tête le terrible événement qui s'était déroulé il y a peu. Il revoyait son parrain s'effondrer sur le sol froid de la salle des Prophéties, sans vie. Encore une fois. Toutes les nuits Harry Potter s'éveillait en sursaut après ce cauchemar. Il restait ainsi des heures immobile, tel une statue, incapable de faire le moindre geste tant il était tétanisé.

Ce fut donc exténué qu'il se leva ce matin-là, la tête pleine de pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Une longue journée s'annonçait. Il devrait supporter les Dursley pendant encore une semaine avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne vienne le chercher pour aller chez les Weasley. S'il venait, s'entendait.

Harry descendit les escaliers en traînant les pieds, encore secoué par sa nuit agitée. Il marmonna un « Bonjour » à peine audible aux trois personnes qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Personne ne lui rendit la politesse, mais il avait maintenant l'habitude. Alors qu'il s'affairait à préparer des œufs au bacon, l'oncle Vernon prit la parole :

« Pétunia, est-ce tout est prêt pour nos invités ce soir ?

La voix aigue et perçante de la tante retentit alors :

-Ne t'inquiète de rien Vernon chéri, j'ai tout prévu. Monsieur et madame Jones dormiront dans la chambre d'ami bleue, et leur fille dormira dans la rose. Je préparerai un rôtit pour ce soir, ainsi qu'un délicieux pudding pour le dessert. Et cet après-midi j'irai chercher le nouveau costume de mon Duddy chéri. Il va être si élégant ! Tu sais, mon Duddinouchet, Camille a exactement ton âge. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre ! Qui résisterait à un tel ange ?

L'oncle Vernon se contenta d'acquiescer, alors que Dudley semblait se préoccuper uniquement du nombre de tranches de bacon qui allaient remplir son assiette.

-Et toi, repris la voix grave de son oncle avec des accents menaçant, je te jure que si la moindre chose va de travers par ta faute, comme avec les Mason il y a quelques années, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Compris ?

Harry fit oui de la tête, et leva les yeux au ciel. Des menaces, il en recevait trois fois par jour. Alors une de plus ou une de moins…

Quelques heures plus tard, assis sur la balançoire qu'il occupait habituellement lors de ses séjours à Privet Drive, il réfléchissait à la venue des invités de son oncle et de sa tante. Apparemment Mr Jones dirigeait lui-aussi une fabrique de perceuses, mais en France. Il avait cette fois-ci décidé de s'installer en Angleterre, son pays natal, et de s'associer avec l'oncle Vernon. Leur entreprise allait donc devenir la plus grosse d'Angleterre, doublant par la même occasion leur salaire. Peut-être que leur venue allait être une bonne chose pour Harry, finalement. Sa tante et son oncle allaient être moins sur son dos, et il aurait l'occasion de s'éclipser de la maison plus souvent.

Le jeune sorcier passa tout l'après-midi enfermé dans sa chambre, à lire _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, son livre favori. A dix-huit heures la tante Pétunia entra dans la chambre d'Harry sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle tenait des sacs dans ses mains.

-Je veux que tu sois un minimum présentable pour nos invités. Je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses honte. Voici des jeans, chemises ainsi que quelques pulls. Tu auras de quoi t'habiller correctement durant toute la durée de leur séjour avec ça.

-Merci.

Sa tante posa les sacs au milieu de la pièce, et sortit sans autre cérémonie. Elle cria tout de même en partant :

-Cache tous tes instruments et autres livres qui servent à ceux de votre espèce ! Et sois prêt à dix-neuf heures !

Une porte claqua, en l'occurrence celle de la chambre du jeune sorcier.

Une heure plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonçant ainsi l'arrivée imminente d'une famille avec laquelle Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. « Pitié qu'elle ne soit pas comme Marge » fut sa seule prière. Il ne voulait pas risquer de gonfler quelqu'un comme un ballon, il avait déjà fait l'expérience, et bien que ce fût très divertissant, il ne fallait tout de même pas jouer avec le feu.

Un homme de haute stature fit son apparition dans l'entrée. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, était musclé et avait bonne mine. Il affichait un air réjoui. Une femme à peu près du même âge le suivait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré et portait des lunettes rectangulaires, donnant à son visage un petit air sévère. Elle faisait quelques centimètres de moins que son mari.

Enfin, leur fille fermait la marche. Harry fut stupéfait par sa beauté. De longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien encadraient son visage angélique, et de grands yeux chocolats lui donnaient un air enfantin, innocent. Elle n'était pas très grande, Harry devait la dépasser d'une tête. Elle était mince, et une courte robe d'été noire la mettait en valeur.

Après un bref examen Harry détourna des yeux. Il dût se retenir de rire en voyant la tête qu'affichait Dudley. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il dévorait des yeux la jeune fille sans aucune discrétion. Il était vraiment ridicule.

-Bienvenue mes amis ! Bienvenue à Little Whinging ! Venait de crier l'oncle Vernon tout en se précipitant sur son nouvel associé.

-Vernon ! Mon vieil ami ! Je te présente ma femme, Vanessa, et ma fille, Camille !

-Et voici mon épouse Pétunia, mon fils Dudley, et lui là-bas c'est Harry, mon neveu.

Conscient qu'une personne le fixait, Harry tourna la tête et se rendit compte que la dénommée Camille le dévisageait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna les yeux, gênée.

-Dudley, Harry, soyez gentils de monter les valises à l'étage.

Pétunia leur désigna du regard les deux bagages qui encombraient l'entrée. Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent.

Harry déposa la valise de Camille dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait redescendre au salon, il se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Merci d'avoir déposé mes affaires ici.

Sa voix était un doux soprano très agréable à entendre.

-Oh, de rien. Ce n'était pas très lourd.

-Au fait, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi de même.

Ils se sourirent, et furent interrompus par Dudley, qui vint se poster à côté de Camille.

-Je vais te faire visiter la maison Camille.

-Ah euh, d'accord.

Elle ne semblait pas franchement emballée par la proposition, mais tentait de le cacher tant bien que mal. Il fallait dire que le physique de Dudley ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur, et Camille ne semblait pas ravie à l'idée de rester seule avec ce gros tas qui avait des allures de caïd. Ce qu'il était réellement, en fin de compte.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, n'ayant aucunement envie d'avoir droit à une visite guidée « spéciale Dudley ». Au milieu du parcours, il se stoppa lorsqu'on lui adressa la parole.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous Harry ? Demanda Camille d'une voix suppliante.

-Non. Je pense que je vais m'en dispenser.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle plus bas, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

-Tu le comprendras assez vite.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Dudley, qui se goinfrait de chips en ce moment même. Il était hors de question qu'il passe plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui, sinon il allait avoir des envies de meurtre.

Une fois que Dudley se rendit compte que Camille le regardait, il lui fit un énorme sourire, laissant dévoiler une rangée de dents bien jaune, tout en continuant de mastiquer son casse-croûte. Le spectacle n'était pas vraiment beau à voir. Harry rit sous cape, et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un « A table !!!!! » retentit dans toute la maison. Camille et Dudley sortirent de la chambre de celui-ci. La jeune fille affichait un air apeuré, elle semblait au comble du désespoir. Elle le montra bien à Harry qui, curieux, demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Nous avons regardé le feuilleton préféré de Dudley, comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Demanda Camille.

-Les feux de l'amour, répondit fièrement Duddinouchet.

Exaspérée, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Maintenant je comprends où tu voulais en venir tout à l'heure, chuchota Camille à Harry.

Le dîné fut long, mais fort heureusement les Jones semblaient être des gens parfaitement saints d'esprit. Les adultes parlaient entre eux, laissant les plus jeunes manger en silence. Au moment du dessert, cependant, Mrs Jones parut s'intéresser à Harry.

-Alors, dis-moi mon garçon, il paraît que tu ne vis chez ton oncle et ta tante que pendant l'été. Où es-tu donc pendant tout le reste de l'année ?

- Il étudie dans un pensionnat au nord de l'Angleterre, répondit Pétunia à la place d'Harry. Et Dudley est placé dans un excellent établissement privé en plein cœur de Londres. Son père l'a fréquenté avant lui. Cette école a une très bonne réputation, et une grande renommée. Vous pourriez peut-être y inscrire votre fille, Vanessa. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'y plairait beaucoup.

-C'est très gentil à vous Pétunia, mais Camille est elle aussi placée dans un pensionnat. Nous l'y avons déjà inscrite, la contredit Mrs Jones.

-Oh, quel dommage ! Popkin aurait été ravi d'avoir Camille dans sa classe, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Dudley émit un grognement en guise de réponse, la bouche pleine de pudding.

**********

Il était une heure du matin et Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Ne sachant pas comment s'occuper, il sortit de sous son oreiller la dernière Gazette du sorcier. Etait étalé noir sur blanc sur la première page :

**Mystère au Ministère**

**Depuis juin dernier, le retour du plus puissant mage noir a été confirmé. Découvert par la brigade d'Aurors au grand complet, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se tenait en plein cœur du ministère, avec un Harry Potter inconscient à ses pieds. « Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Il ressemblait à un serpent. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et deux fentes au milieu de son visage lui servaient de nez. C'était terrifiant. » Nous confie Percy Weasley, assistant du Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Mais les circonstances d'une telle réapparition restent à déterminer. Selon nos sources, un combat se serait engagé au Département des Mystères peu avant que les Aurors arrivent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait rendu au Ministère dans le but de voler une prophétie, si toutefois une telle chose existe. Nul doute qu'elle concernerait Harry Potter, qui se trouvait sur place, ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore. Ces deux grands noms de la sorcellerie, calomniés durant plus d'une année alors qu'ils clamaient haut et fort le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, sont depuis quelques jours acclamés par l'ensemble du monde de la sorcellerie, et représentent à eux-seuls la lutte contre le mage noir et ses disciples. Des murmures se répandent depuis quelques temps. Harry Potter est maintenant surnommé « L'Elu » ou encore « Le Survivant ». Tout le monde semble penser que la lourde tâche de sauver le monde de la sorcellerie du despotisme lui reviendra. En page 2, une biographie exceptionnelle est dédiée à ce personnage hors du commun. Suite de cet article page 3. **

Harry referma brutalement le journal, et l'expédia dans sa poubelle. Depuis quelques jours, le professeur Dumbledore et lui faisaient la une de la Gazette. Les mêmes articles étaient rabâchés tous les jours, formulés différemment mais ayant principalement le même contenu.

Avec résignation, il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, et se prépara à dormir d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

***********

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent longs et dénués d'intérêts. La maison des Dursley étant un peu surpeuplée, Harry passait ses journées à se balader seul. Son oncle et sa tante jouaient la comédie devant les invités, et faisaient comme si Harry faisait partie de la famille, mais que c'était un solitaire. Ils s'arrangeaient bien sûr pour qu'il ne puisse pas dire un mot, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Je vais me promener, je reviendrai avant dix-neuf heures ! Lança Harry tout en quittant la maison après le déjeuner.

-Attends ! Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Camille avec un regard suppliant.

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Merci !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la tante Pétunia, qui était trop choquée pour prononcer un mot. Une personne qui recherchait la compagnie d'Harry, son neveu tordu ? Impossible.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Camille, qui le poussa le plus vite possible jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

-Harry, tu viens de me sauver la vie. Je n'aurai pas pu supporter Dudley une après-midi de plus. Comment fais-tu pour vivre avec lui ?

-Eh bien je sors toute la journée ou je reste enfermé dans ma chambre quand je suis chez lui.

-Mais, et ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Honnêtement, ils me méprisent autant que je les méprise. Ce sont les seules personnes qui peuvent m'héberger alors ils le font, mais à contrecœur.

-J'ai remarqué que jusqu'à maintenant ils ne t'ont pas laissé dire un mot. Ils veulent te rendre transparent ?

-Tu es très perspicace, tu sais, ricana Harry.

-On me l'a déjà dit, en effet.

Camille adressa un sourire charmant au jeune sorcier. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au terrain de jeux de Privet Drive qui était, comme à son habitude, désert. Ils prirent place sur les deux balançoires.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le courant passait bien entre eux. Aucun des deux adolescents ne voulait se montrer trop indiscret. Ils interrompirent leur discussion lorsqu'ils virent Dudley et sa bande s'approcher d'eux.

-Oh non, pas lui ! S'écria Camille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne viendront pas jusqu'à nous. Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle distraction, dit posément Harry.

-Une nouvelle distraction ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu vois le petit garçon là-bas ? Aujourd'hui, il va servir de souffre-douleur à mon cousin.

En même temps qu'il parlait, la bande de Dudley entoura ledit garçon, et Dudley se plaça au centre du cercle. Il s'apprêtait à frapper le pauvre môme.

-Quoi ? Alors ton cousin est ce genre de brute ? S'exclama Camille. Il ne faut pas le laisser faire !

-Je sais. Bon, toi tu restes ici, j'y vais.

**Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Dans le suivant les choses s'accélèrent, et tout le monde retourne à Poudlard.**

**Je ne modifierai pas énormément la sixième année à Poudlard d'Harry, car je trouve que l'intrigue qu'a ficellée J. est magnifique.**

**Mais l'arrivée d'une personne peut bouleverser beaucoup de choses....**

**Faites-moi savoir si vous voulez que je publie la suite.**

**Reviews please!!! :D**


	2. Courage et entêtement

**Chapitre 2: Courage et entêtement**

**Un grand merci à tous pour avoir lu mon premier chapitre: vous étiez plus de 110!**

**Pour un début, c'est très encourageant!**

**Et je remercie plus particulièrement tous les reviewers qui m'ont poussée à poster la suite le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à klaude, qui n'a pas de compte personnel sur fanfiction, donc j'espère que cette suite te plaira, et merci d'avoir manifesté ton intérêt pour cette fiction.**

-Mais tu es fou ou complètement inconscient ? S'exclama Camille. Là-bas il y a une bande de cinq brutes qui se feront un plaisir de te mettre en pièce si tu t'interposes !

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dudley sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Ils ne me feront rien. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Toi, tu restes ici, ordonna Harry alors que la jeune fille commençait à se lever.

Il se dirigea alors avec assurance vers le groupe d'amis de son cousin. Il arriva juste à temps avant que le pauvre petit ne soit frappé.

-Hé ! Dudley, arrête ça tout de suite !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Au cas où tu serais trop bigleux pour t'en rendre compte, nous sommes cinq, et tu es seul. Alors dégage si tu tiens à ta vie, Harry !

Dudley venait cependant de se figer en le voyant arriver. Mais sa voix était pleine de suffisance, il essayait encore de faire le caïd devant sa bande de copains stupides.

-Attends Dudley, j'ai en ce moment même une révélation.

Harry s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes, fit mine de réfléchir puis repris, comme s'il avait eu une illumination :

-Tu sais compter jusqu'à cinq ! Magnifique ! Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu sembles l'être !

Son cousin, par réflexe, lâcha le petit garçon et s'approcha d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il n'avait pas peur de Dudley, et le mettre en colère l'amusait. C'était même sa seule distraction à Privet Drive, en fin de compte.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ? C'est ça que tu veux Potter, avoue !

-De toute façon, tu ne le feras pas Duddy chéri. Alastor Maugrey, ça te dis quelque chose ? Tu sais, le monsieur bizarre au chapeau lui protégeant une partie du visage que tu as vu une fois ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne te rendre une petite visite juste parce que tu m'as frappé.

Dudley trembla légèrement, et la peur se lut dans ses yeux bleus. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une voix féminine derrière Harry intervint :

-Tes parents peuvent être fiers d'avoir élevé une racaille comme toi Dudley, crois-moi, cracha Camille avec mépris.

Elle vint se planter juste à côté de Dudley, prit par la main le petit garçon haut comme trois pommes qui semblait terrifié. Constatant qu'il pouvait à peine bouger, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras. Camille vint se poster à côté d'Harry, qui se demandait comment il était possible que cette fille, si fragile en apparence, soit si à l'aise et sûre d'elle alors qu'elle se trouvait entourée de cinq brutes. Et si cinglée d'être venue s'interposer aussi…

-A partir de maintenant, dit-elle à Dudley, c'est fini. Tu ne frapperas plus personne. Harry est peut-être assez gentil pour ne rien dire à tes parents, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient si ce soir, en plein dîné, je leur vantais tes exploits ? Hors de ma vue, et ce n'est même plus la peine de m'adresser la parole à partir de maintenant.

Tout cela, avec une assurance désarmante. Harry en resta bouche bée. Dudley serra les poings, et partit sans demander son reste. Sa bande de copains le suivit sans se retourner. Aussitôt qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Camille demanda au petit garçon :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mal ?

-Je m'appelle Lucas dit-il faiblement. J'ai un peu mal au bras.

Camille le reposa au sol, et examina son bras gauche. Aucune blessure n'était apparente. Elle le palpa, et en constatant que le garçon grimaçait, elle en conclu qu'il allait avoir de beaux bleus.

-On va te ramener chez toi proposa-t-elle gentiment. Et je vais parler à tes parents. Je m'appelle Camille rajouta-t-elle. Et voici Harry. Tu peux le porter ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit en état de marcher.

Harry acquiesça, et prit le petit Lucas dans ses bras. Il leur indiqua le chemin pour aller jusque chez lui.

Camille expliqua brièvement la situation aux parents, et leur demanda de laisser une dernière chance à Dudley. Avec beaucoup d'arguments, elle parvint à les convaincre. « Cette fille est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial » pensa Harry.

-Alors là je suis bluffé ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient au 4 Privet Drive pour le dîné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Défier publiquement Dudley alors que tu ne le connais même pas, c'était du pur et simple culot ! Ou du suicide. Tu es vraiment entêtée, tu sais ! Je t'avais expressément demandé de te tenir loin de tout ça, et toi tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup !

-Perspicace, entêtée, suicidaire. Je m'en souviendrais pour me décrire, si un jour je dois le faire, rétorqua sarcastiquement Camille. Mais toi, tu n'es pas mal dans le genre non plus. Toi aussi tu es allé défendre ce petit garçon tout seul. Moi je t'ai juste rejoint. Donc tu as la palme de l'acte le plus téméraire auquel j'ai assisté depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Moi je connais Dudley depuis toujours. Je sais comment m'y prendre avec lui. Toi, non. Tu es vraiment inconsciente, tu sais.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas. A ce rythme-là, les répliques allaient fuser, et cela ne finirait jamais. Harry commençait réellement à l'apprécier. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance tous les deux, mais le peu qu'il avait vu lui avait plu. Cette fille, bien que totalement inconsciente, semblait sûre d'elle et avait manifestement beaucoup de répartie. Elle était assez divertissante, et Harry avait vécu un moment absolument fabuleux lorsqu'elle avait réussit à démonter Dudley et toute sa bande de copains alors qu'ils la dépassaient tous d'une ou deux têtes.

De son côté, Camille ressentait déjà beaucoup de sympathie pour Harry. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était tout de suite sentie attirée par lui. Non, elle n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre, c'était quelque chose de plus complexe. Elle avait tout de suite sentie que ça allait coller entre eux, qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, que ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Comment pouvait-elle en être sûre ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cette question. Mais le plus intriguant était qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part, elle pensait le connaître. Où et quand aurait-elle pu le rencontrer? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Ce fut de très bonne humeur que les deux adolescents rentrèrent chez les Dursley. Lorsque Pétunia aperçue Camille riant avec Harry, le jeune sorcier crut que la mâchoire de sa tante allait se décrocher.

Le dîné fut moins long que d'ordinaire pour la simple et bonne raison que Camille n'hésitait pas à faire la conversation à Harry. Les adultes les regardaient discrètement. Les Jones semblaient ravis que leur fille se soit si rapidement fait un ami. Les Dursley, quand à eux, enrageaient. Leur fils chéri se retrouvait relégué au second plan, et tout cela à cause de leur neveu tordu qui leur menait, encore une fois, la vie dure.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry ne fit pas de cauchemars cette nuit-là. Camille y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Le fait qu'elle se soit mise à lui parler l'avait fait sortir de sa solitude. La journée qui venait de s'écouler avait été divertissante, il avait oublié ses soucis et sa sombre destinée pendant quelques heures. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez sa nouvelle amie pour ça.

Les jours suivant furent très agréables. Jamais Harry ne s'était autant amusé chez les Dursley en quatorze années. Camille lui faisait la conversation, et ils passaient l'essentiel de leur temps au parc. Bien que très expansive, c'était une fille discrète, et la condition de sorcier d'Harry ne fut pas un problème. Ils glissaient sur certains sujets, ce qui arrangeait l'un et l'autre sans qu'ils le sachent. Harry faisait moins de cauchemars maintenant, même si bien sûr ils ne s'étaient pas volatilisés comme par magie, et tous les graves problèmes désormais omniprésents dans le monde de la magie se faisaient secondaires pour lui. Mais seulement pour un temps.

Le séjour des Jones toucha très vite à sa fin, et il fallut se dire au revoir. Harry était plus déçu qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il aurait bien aimé revoir Camille, mais elle n'était pas une sorcière, et l'année prochaine il dirait définitivement au revoir aux Dursley. Les chances de la revoir étaient donc infimes.

-Tiens Harry, il y a mon numéro de portable sur ce papier. Si il y a le moindre problème avec ta famille tu m'appelles, d'accord ? Ou même ne serait-ce que pour me donner de tes nouvelles une fois de temps en temps.

-Merci, répondit-il, lui adressant un mince sourire.

Il fourra le papier dans la poche de son jean, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, une vieille habitude de son père dont il avait héritée. Camille le regarda faire, et se figea tout à coup. Elle avait le regard fixé sur son front, à l'emplacement exact où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de l'exaspération. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une cicatrice. Camille faisait comme tous ces sorciers qui, avant même d'adresser la parole à Harry, regardaient sa cicatrice légendaire avec fascination.

La jeune fille se reprit vite, mais au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, elle avait l'air surprise et troublée. Elle dit une phrase très bizarre en lui disant au revoir :

-A très bientôt, Harry.

Cette phrase on ne peut plus énigmatique sortit bientôt sa tête, car ce soir devrait normalement venir Dumbledore. Allait-il tenir sa promesse et amener Harry chez les Weasley après seulement deux semaines passées à Privet Drive ? Il en doutait. Il ne voulait pas espérer, car la déception ne serait que plus grande s'il devait rester plus longtemps que prévu chez les Dursley.

*********

1er septembre, à bord du Poudlard Express :

-Harry Potter ! Et Neville Londubat ! Quel plaisir de nous honorer de votre présence mes amis ! Allez-y, prenez place dans mon compartiment ! S'écria le professeur Slughorn avec enthousiasme.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil, prêts à s'ennuyer pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Harry écoutait à peine ce que disait Slughorn, l'entendre parler de la mère de Zacharias Smith l'intéressant peu.

-Et Camille Jones ! Vous êtes nouvelle ici non ?

Harry releva tout de suite la tête. Il identifia une chevelure blonde à l'exact opposé de là où il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant c'était bien elle. La même fille qu'il avait connu cet été. Sa dernière phrase « A très bientôt Harry » lui revint en mémoire. Et là il comprit. C'était une sorcière.

-C'est exact monsieur, répondit-elle posément.

-Eh bien j'espère que votre intégration se fera rapidement, et que vous vous plairez à Poudlard. Mais dites-moi, comment se porte votre mère ?

-Elle va très bien, je vous remercie.

-Elle doit être ravie de son nouveau poste. Chef du département des Aurors, ce n'est pas rien ! Surtout en cette période sombre ! J'étais tellement déçu de la voir quitter Poudlard. Une de mes meilleures élèves.

Camille acquiesça, et retourna à la contemplation du paysage. Harry, quand à lui, était stupéfait. Vanessa, la mère de Camille, était un Auror ? Elles avaient bien caché leur jeu. Même lui n'avait rien décelé chez elles, n'avait pas trouvé un seul indice laissant supposer qu'elles étaient des sorcières.

Slughorn les retint durant environ une heure, durant laquelle Harry du se forcer à ne pas jeter des regards trop fréquents dans la direction de Camille. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, et qu'elle allait étudier à Poudlard.

Une fois sorti du compartiment, Harry campa à côté de la porte, laissant les autres partir. Malefoy attendrait. Il trouverait bien le moyen de savoir ce qu'il complotait durant les prochaines semaines. Pour l'instant, il devait surtout saluer Camille.

-Pars sans moi Neville. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Son ami s'éloigna, et il attendit seul. Slughorn devait sûrement retenir Camille, car il entendait sa voix de l'extérieur du compartiment.

Deux minutes plus tard, enfin, Camille pénétra dans le couloir. Elle se prit les pieds dans l'un des tapis qui en recouvraient le sol. Harry la retint juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il remit Camille sur ses pieds.

-L'année commence bien grogna-t-elle.

Puis, lorsqu'elle reconnu qui lui faisait face, elle s'écria :

-Harry ! Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie !

-Oh, de rien. Mais alors, tu es vraiment une sorcière ? La questionna-t-il, n'y croyant toujours pas vraiment tant cela semblait incroyable.

-Oui. Je me suis rendue compte que tu étais un sorcier alors que je te disais au revoir, quand j'ai vu ta cicatrice.

-Bah ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! S'exclama Harry.

Il était vraiment ravi que Camille soit une sorcière. Il avait tellement sympathisé avec elle cet été, qu'il sentait qu'il en serait de même à Poudlard. Elle avait été comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lui. Elle l'avait empêché de sombrer alors qu'il sentait que tout lui échappait, et que Voldemort allait tuer toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

-Le monde est petit hein ?

Camille avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es toute seule ? Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ?

-Non, c'est gentil. Je connais quelques Serdaigles, je suis avec elles.

-Dommage. Je te garderai une place à côté de moi dans la grande salle si tu es envoyée à Gryffondor, proposa Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'immense couloir du train.

-Ma mère était à Serdaigle, alors je pense que je serai plutôt envoyée là-bas. Ne te donne pas la peine de me retenir une place. Mais c'est très gentil de ta part. De toute façon on va se voir souvent à partir de maintenant !

Elle avait l'air ravie. Harry ne pu que lui renvoyer le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard se retournaient sur le passage des deux amis. Ils se séparèrent toujours dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur lorsque Camille atteignit son compartiment.

-A plus tard Harry !

- Bye Camille !

A l'autre bout du couloir, il aperçut Ron qui le regardait bizarrement. Lorsqu'Harry arriva à sa hauteur, il ordonna :

-Je veux son nom, son âge, la maison à laquelle elle appartient, et aussi savoir pourquoi tu riais avec elle alors que l'on ne la connait pas.

-Ron ! Laisse Harry tranquille ! Il peut discuter et rire avec toutes les filles de Poudlard qu'il veut, cela ne te regarde pas ! Le sermonna Hermione.

Ron, qui ne l'écoutait pas, se contenta de fixer Harry, exigeant ses réponses.

-Très bien, elle s'appelle Camille, elle a notre âge, et est nouvelle à Poudlard. Content ?

-D'où tu la connais ?

-Ron ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Harry, ne lui répond pas !

Hermione semblait exaspérée. Une nouvelle dispute allait encore éclater entre Ron et elle. Harry choisit de ne rien dire.

-Mais enfin Hermione, je suis son meilleur ami ! On se dit tout, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Ron semblait convaincu qu'Harry allait venir à son secours, par solidarité masculine. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Quand vas-tu enfin respecter la vie privée des gens Ronald ?!

-On parle d'Harry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus proche de moi que de toi qu'il faut être jalouse comme ça !

Dans sa tête, Harry se dit : « Première bourde de lancée. Bravo Ron. Il va y avoir des cris. Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un… »

-RONALD WEASLEY !

*********

-Désolé, cette place est prise !

Harry venait d'envoyer promener Romilda Vane, qui avait essayé de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il espérait que Camille serait envoyée à Gryffondor, et qu'elle viendrait donc manger avec lui. L'attente ne fut pas longue, puisqu'elle passa avant les premières années.

Il l'aperçut monter sur l'estrade d'un pas assuré, au contraire de tous les nouveaux qui semblaient terrorisés. Son cœur s'accéléra, il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit envoyée dans la même maison que lui. Pourquoi y tenait-il tant ? Il ne l'avait vu que quelques jours, et pourtant il se sentait si confiant, si joyeux avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela restait un mystère. Il en était ainsi pour certaines personnes. Au premier regard, à la première parole échangée, on se sentait confiant, et on avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. La glace était tout de suite brisée, et la conversation était facile, spontanée. Il en avait été ainsi avec Ron, et il semblait que c'en était de même pour Camille.

De son côté, la jeune fille était plutôt indécise. Bien sûr elle voulait rejoindre toutes ses amies à Serdaigle, celles qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite. Mais d'un autre côté, se retrouver à Gryffondor avec Harry était plutôt tentant. Elle avait beau le connaître depuis peu de temps, elle sentait que c'était un garçon gentil, drôle, intelligent et plein de surprise. Et l'inattendu l'excitait, elle ne vivait même que pour cela. C'étaient de petits rebondissements, de petites surprises qui cassaient la monotonie de la vie de tous les jours, et elle adorait ça. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et le professeur Mc Gonagall lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

«Oh, une jeune française. Oui, je vois, tu es très intelligente, studieuse, tu veux réussir. C'est tout en ton honneur. Mais tu as aussi beaucoup de courage, une qualité précieuse en ces temps sombres, qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère ou sous-estimer. Cette année, beaucoup devront choisir leur camp. Quel est le tien ?

-Celui d'Harry Potter, chuchota Camille d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

-Oh, je vois aussi de la loyauté envers tes amis. Et une grande sympathie pour celui qui est appelé l'Elu. Mais ne serait-ce pas un peu plus ? Oui, tu es perdue, je le sens. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé ta maison de toute façon.

Alors, le choixpeau cria, de façon à être entendu de tout le monde :

**Ah, et un auteur sadique de plus sur fanfiction... Je suis désolée pour vous, mais j'aime tellement vous laisser sur votre fin! ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Si tel est le cas, laissez-moi une gentille petite review pour me dire si ça vaut la peine que je poursuive cette fiction ou non.**


	3. Le bien ou la facilité

**Chapitre 3: Le bien ou la facilité**

**Et voilà enfin la suite! Je remercie encore et toujours les reviewers, qui me motivent vraiment à continuer cette histoire. En particulier klaude, Mack et Ankaa Lyrae, à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de message personnel. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

-GRYFFONDOR !

La table la plus à gauche de la grande salle explosa littéralement. Tous tapaient sur les tables, applaudissaient, et certains sifflaient. Camille fut émue par cet accueil vraiment très chaleureux, et se dirigea vers ses nouveaux camarades. Beaucoup de garçons voulaient l'avoir à côté d'eux, mais elle déclina les invitations quand elle repéra Harry qui lui fit un signe de la tête. A sa gauche, une place était libre. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire. Qui de lui ou d'elle était le plus entêté, elle ne le savait pas.

Une fois qu'elle fut assise, Camille constata qu'une bonne partie de l'école regardait Harry et elle tour à tour.

-Tu es si célèbre que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent, c'est toi, lui répondit-il amicalement.

Ils ne purent poursuivre la discussion car les répartitions avaient repris. Une fois qu'elles furent terminées, Harry fit les présentations.

-Camille voici Ron, sa sœur Ginny, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville.

-Enchantée, leur dit-elle.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, renchérit Hermione.

Tout en mangeant, les voisins de Camille faisaient sa connaissance, et demandaient comment était Beauxbâton. La jeune fille leur expliqua en long, en large et en travers la vie là-bas, et on fit les comparaisons avec Poudlard.

-Il y a un choixpeau à Beauxbâton ? Demanda Hermione avec un air très intéressé.

-Oh non, ça n'existe pas là-bas. Et nous ne sommes pas envoyés dans différentes maisons. On est juste classés par âge.

-Le choixpeau a eu du mal à se décider à t'envoyer à Gryffondor, non ? Il a mis pas mal de temps avant de prononcer sa décision, remarqua Hermione avec son habituelle perspicacité.

-Oui, il a hésité avec Serdaigle mais ensuite il a dit que le courage était une qualité très importante par les temps qui courent, et que beaucoup d'élèves devraient choisir leur camp cette année. Je l'ai trouvé très bizarre.

-Qu'entendait-il par choisir son camp ? La questionna Ron.

-Eh bien se ranger du côté d'Harry et Dumbledore, ou du côté de Voldemort je suppose.

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé le nom tant redouté, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le dénommé Seamus recracha son jus de citrouille, et Ron s'étrangla à moitié avec sa saucisse. Ginny trembla légèrement, et Dean regarda sa purée droit dans les yeux, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Seuls Harry et Hermione restèrent de marbre.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de prononcer son nom, c'est du n'importe quoi. C'est exactement ce que Voldemort veut. Ce n'est qu'un nom, rien de plus. En France, presque tous les sorciers prononcent son nom, il n'y a vraiment qu'en Angleterre qu'il inspire tant la peur.

-C'est exact Camille, mais ils ont du mal à s'y faire. Et tu seras peut-être surprise d'apprendre qu'à Poudlard, seules quelques personnes osent nommer Voldemort.

Hermione, tout en parlant, tapait le dos de Ron pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

A ce moment-là Dumbledore se leva et fit son discours. A la fin de celui-ci, il demanda aux préfets et préfets en chef de conduire les premières années à leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Ron se levèrent, et lancèrent des ordres à gauche et à droite.

-Une petite visite du château, ça te dis ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Avec plaisir !

Ils se levèrent, se fondirent dans la masse des élèves qui voulaient regagner leur salle commune, puis foncèrent dans un couloir désert.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda Camille.

-Dans le parc. C'est la nuit qu'il est le plus beau. Nous avons une petite demi-heure avant le couvre-feu.

Et Harry ne mentait pas. Un nombre impressionnant d'hectares s'étendaient à perte de vue. Le parc était réellement splendide. Camille distingua au loin ce qui semblait être un immense stade de Quidditch.

-Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry, espérant que ce qu'elle voyait soit bel et bien réel.

-Eh oui, c'est le terrain de Quidditch. Tu veux qu'on s'approche ?

Les yeux de Camille brillèrent d'envie, et Harry n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse verbale de sa part pour comprendre qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant d'arriver à hauteur des estrades. Harry se hissa jusqu'au sommet, et tendit sa main pour aider Camille à monter. Le silence s'installa, et Camille ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de contentement à la vue du gigantesque terrain de Quidditch qui s'offrait à elle.

-J'aime déjà Poudlard. Ce terrain fait au moins deux fois la taille de celui de Beauxbâton. Qui s'occupe des sélections pour constituer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

-C'est le capitaine qui décide qui fera partie de l'équipe.

-Et qui est le capitaine ? Il faut absolument que je fasse partie de cette équipe.

-C'est moi.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, visiblement satisfait par ce nouveau poste.

-Super ! Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu es un grand joueur de Quidditch ! Fleur ne tarissait pas d'éloges à ton sujet lors de la coupe des Trois Sorciers! Il faut absolument que tu me dises quand auront lieu les sélections !

-Aucun problème, je te préviendrais. Tu joues à quel poste normalement ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant j'étais attrapeur, mais j'ai aussi eu pendant deux ans le poste de poursuiveur. Lequel est libre ?

-Je suis attrapeur, mais tu peux auditionner pour le poste de poursuiveur si tu veux.

-Oh, dommage, j'aimais bien être attrapeur. Mais bon, je me débrouille pas mal avec un souafle dans les mains. Et il y a combien de matchs dans l'année ici?

Harry la renseigna sur le déroulement du championnat, et il eut tout juste fini ses explications lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-_Ad hominem _! Prononça Harry avec assurance.

Camille fut ébahie de voir le portrait s'ouvrir sur une gigantesque salle entièrement décorée de rouge et or.

-C'est la salle commune des Gryffondor, glissa Harry à l'oreille de Camille. C'est ici que nous nous réunissons tous pendant les temps libres. Une salle existe pour chaque autre maison.

Camille aperçue Hermione s'approcher d'elle.

-Tiens, salut vous deux ! Camille, nous dormons dans le même dortoir puisque nous sommes de la même année. Tu veux que je te le montre ?

-Oui, ça serait gentil de ta part Hermione.

-Super ! Dis bonne nuit à Harry, je ne pense pas que nous redescendrons.

Hermione, tout en disant cela, fit un sourire à Camille, pour essayer de la mettre à l'aise.

-Bonne nuit Harry ! A demain !

Camille fit deux bises à Harry, qui parut surpris. Puis elle se souvint.

-Oups, désolée. On se fait tous la bise en France pour se dire bonjour et au revoir.

Harry se contenta de rire et souhaita lui aussi bonne nuit à Camille. Cette fille était vraiment spontanée et sympathique, et il avait besoin de personnes comme elle pour alléger l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait partout à cause du retour de Voldemort.

Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à quelques personnes dont le nom échappait encore à Camille. Elles montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon mais, avant d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être leur dortoir, elle entendit une voix lancer à voix haute :

-Belle prise cette française, Harry !

Automatiquement, elle se stoppa.

-Seamus, toujours égal à toi-même à ce que je constate, soupira Harry d'une voix exaspéré. Premièrement elle s'appelle Camille, et deuxièmement, c'est juste une amie.

-Donc je peux tenter ma chance alors ? J'ai pour règle de ne jamais piquer une conquête à un de mes amis qui est arrivé avant moi.

Camille n'eut pas le plaisir d'entendre la réponse d'Harry puisqu'Hermione la tira par le bras et ferma la porte du dortoir.

-Seamus est impossible en ce qui concerne les filles. C'est un vrai obsédé. Il valait mieux que tu n'entendes pas la suite. Crois-moi, je te dis ça par expérience. Harry l'a sûrement remis à sa place à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ah, d'accord. Bah, merci Hermione.

-Je t'en prie. Donc, voici notre dortoir. L'autre était déjà plein, celui-ci était le seul qui restait. J'espère que tu te plairas ici, ajouta Hermione avec un mince sourire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le demander.

- C'est très gentil à toi Hermione. Je pense que j'aurai besoin de toi pour me repérer dans ce château, il est tellement immense !

Hermione acquiesça, et lui expliqua pendant plus de deux heures diverses choses à savoir sur Poudlard dont on n'avait pas parlé au dîner. Elles en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance, et en apprendre plus sur leur famille respective, leurs goûts, passe-temps favoris… La glace avait tout de suite été brisée entre elles, au grand soulagement de Camille qui avait bien besoin de filles aussi gentilles qu'Hermione dans une école où elle devait connaître en tout pas plus de dix personnes. Mais le challenge était aussi de s'habituer à toutes sortes de nouvelles situations, et elle était plutôt d'une nature assez accommodante, et sa sociabilité lui permettait généralement de se faire rapidement de nouveaux amis, un précieux atout dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

Ce fut a beau milieu de la nuit que les filles décidèrent de dormir, et Camille se glissa dans les couvertures chaudes de son nouveau lit, prête à commencer son année scolaire à Poudlard.

**********

« Donc, Miss Jones, quelles matières allez-vous prendre pour vos aspics ? Demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall le lendemain matin, au cours du petit déjeuner. Je vois que vous avez eu d'excellents résultats à vos Buses, vous pouvez donc choisir ce que vous voulez.

-Défense contre les forces du Mal, potion, botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose et arithmancie.

Deux secondes plus tard, le professeur tendit son emploi du temps à Camille. Elle avait dès maintenant deux heures de temps libre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demanda Harry une fois qu'ils eurent finis leur petit-déjeuner. On a deux heures à tuer le temps.

Aussitôt, le visage de Camille s'illumina.

-J'ai envie d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'est possible ?

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je vais réserver le terrain au cas où, tu n'auras qu'à aller chercher ton balai pendant ce temps-là. On se retrouve dans quinze minutes dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

-Super ! Merci Harry !

Pressée de remonter sur son balai et de découvrir Poudlard par les airs, Camille s'élança en courant dans son dortoir.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle redescendit en tenue de sport moldue dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là.

La plupart des garçons présents la dévisagèrent de haut en bas, mais elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer, trouvant leur comportement très peu discret et surtout assez déplacé.

-On y va ? Demanda Camille à Ron et Harry.

Elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. Harry la dévisageait discrètement, et Ron semblait contempler avec admiration le balai qu'elle tenait fermement.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois que c'est ? Finit par demander Ron. Le dernier Nimbus ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Harry reporta alors toute son attention sur le balai.

-Bah dis-donc ! Avec un engin pareil Harry, t'as intérêt à la prendre dans ton équipe !

-Ron… Je ne prends personne dans mon équipe parce qu'il a un bon balai. Ça serait stupide. Bon, on y va ?

Une fois arrivée sur le terrain de Quidditch, Camille ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Elle enfourcha son balai, et commença à parcourir le terrain. La sensation enivrante de se tenir à plus de vingt mètres du sol, et cela à grande vitesse, se fit de nouveau ressentir. Elle se sentait si vivante sur son balai… Plus rien ne se passait, tous les soucis disparaissaient, seul le plaisir de voler existait encore. Elle se sentait vraiment dans son élément. Elle était juste heureuse.

Elle se posa sur le sol après un échauffement d'une dizaine de minutes, et fut rejoint d'abord par Harry puis ensuite par Ron.

-Bien, alors Harry, je te propose un petit défi. Nous allons tous les deux nous mettre à la poursuite d'un vif d'or qui circulera dans l'enceinte du terrain. Le gagnant donnera un gage au perdant. Tu es partant ?

-Et comment. Je veux voir ce que tu vaux, Camille.

-Parfait. Ron, tu arbitres ?

L'intéressé acquiesça, et Camille sortit un vif d'or de sa poche. Elle l'avait gagné à Beauxbâton lors de sa première victoire en tant qu'attrapeur, deux ans auparavant. Madame Maxime lui en avait fait cadeau pour la récompenser. Elle le lança dans les airs. Ensuite Harry et elle décollèrent.

Pendant plus d'une heure ils parcoururent le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Camille venait de se poster près d'Harry pour arrêter la partie lorsqu'ils aperçurent tous deux en même temps le vif d'or. Ils s'élancèrent tous deux à sa poursuite. Harry était plus lourd que Camille, il allait donc plus vite, mais celle-ci maîtrisait mieux les virages grâce à sa silhouette fluette. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à moins d'un mètre du vif d'or, son cœur s'accéléra. Harry et elle étaient collés épaule contre épaule, chacun avait la main tendue, prête à se refermer sur la petite balle, et ainsi gagner la partie.

« Allez, vas-y Camille, tu peux le faire ! » se disait-elle dans sa tête. Alors la balle plongea dans le vide. Elle réagit extrêmement vite, mais Harry eu l'avantage avec son poids, et prit un peu d'avance. Et c'était sans compter sur son éclair de feu, qui atteignait des vitesses inimaginables. Il s'empara de la balle à seulement quelques centimètres du sol et atterrît sur ses pieds, rayonnant.

-Tu maîtrises bien la feinte de Wronski, Harry. Je m'incline, tu es meilleur que moi.

Camille souriait franchement, n'en ayant rien à faire d'avoir perdu. Elle n'était pas mauvaise joueuse, et elle savait bien que Harry était réputé pour être un excellent attrapeur.

-Merci. Tu es une très bonne joueuse, Camille.

-Alors, quel est mon gage ?

-Je peux y penser et te le donner plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, mais promet-moi que j'aurais droit à une revanche. Je ne vais pas rester sur ma fin.

-Je te le jure, foi d'Harry Potter.

-Parfait ! Rentrons alors. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon premier cours.

Ils repartirent tous les trois de bonne humeur, prêts à attaquer leur nouvelle année scolaire.

**********

Fin Novembre

Camille alla s'affaler dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondors. La journée avait vraiment été épuisante. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles venaient juste de terminer leur cours d'arithmancie, et avaient une quantité de devoirs impressionnante à faire.

-Au fait, Harry, il faut absolument que mardi soir nous ayons entraînement de Quidditch. Je viens de parler à Slughorn, sa prochaine soirée aura lieu à cette date. Par pitié, évite-moi ce calvaire !

Camille lança un regard suppliant à Harry, qui ne pu lui refuser sa requête. Lui-même fuyait comme il le pouvait toutes les soirées de Slughorn.

-Mais enfin, se fâcha Hermione, vous n'allez quand même pas fuir toute l'année. Ne me laissez pas toute seule à chaque fois ! Camille, fais un effort s'il te plaît.

-Désolée, mais ce que tu me demande est au-dessus de mes forces Hermione. Ron, Harry, vous voulez voler un peu ? Ça nous changera les idées.

-Je suis partant ! S'exclama Ron.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, tout à coup en forme, et gagna son dortoir.

-Je pense que ça ne me fera pas de mal, finit par dire Harry.

Camille remonta dans son dortoir, Hermione sur ses talons.

-Tu veux venir regarder, Hermione ? Je pourrais même te prêter mon balai si tu veux.

-Non merci Camille. Je vais te laisser t'entraîner avec les garçons. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez gagné contre Serpentard que vous allez remporter la coupe.

Camille acquiesça, enfila sa tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor, prit son balai et sortit.

-A tout à l'heure Hermione ! Cria-t-elle en fermant la porte du dortoir derrière elle.

Camille se plaisait vraiment beaucoup à Poudlard. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle y était, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Hermione et elle étaient devenues presque inséparables, et elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, au poste de Poursuiveur. Elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec Harry et Ron, et tout le monde était très gentil avec elle. Sauf les Serpentards, mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'ils l'accueillent à bras ouverts lorsqu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle savait bien que les deux maisons étaient ennemies jurées, rien que par principe.

C'était même inespéré qu'elle se soit si vite intégrée dans sa nouvelle école. Elle s'était trouvé de nombreux points communs avec Harry, et il s'était en fait avéré qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était sans doute grâce à lui qu'elle en était venue à faire plus ample connaissance avec Ron, qui était un garçon assez spécial mais très drôle dans le fond. Ils parlaient très souvent de quidditch, et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui les avaient rapprochés.

Quant à Hermione, Camille y retrouvait la bonne élève qu'elle était. Elles partageaient toutes les deux la passion des livres, et étaient sans conteste les deux élèves les plus studieuses de leur année à Gryffondor, bien qu'Hermione la dépasse de loin dans son sérieux. Leurs caractères étaient différents, mais elles se complétaient, et pouvaient parler de choses intéressantes, sérieuses à un moment, drôles à d'autres. Et puis elle avait ses amies d'enfance à Serdaigle avec qui elle pouvait passer du temps.

En fait, Camille aurait nagé dans le bonheur si le monde de la sorcellerie n'était pas en guerre. Chaque jour dans la Gazette Du Sorcier on relatait un enlèvement, un meurtre, une disparition. Ce n'était que malheur partout, de la première à la dernière page du journal. Et à chaque fois Harry affichait un air triste, et elle savait qu'il était plus que quiconque concerné par ses tragédies. Mais elle essayait de faire abstraction de toutes ces horreurs, et voulait profiter des bons moments, parce qu'elle savait très bien que tôt ou tard les choses changeraient, surtout si Voldemort gagnait en puissance jour après jour, comme tout le monde le disait…

Camille joua une petite heure avec Ron et Harry au quidditch avant de rentrer au château pour manger. Une fois de plus Seamus s'assit à côté d'elle. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il la draguait, et la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle trouvait ce petit problème bien sous-jacent par rapport à d'autres, et endurait sans broncher ses éternelles tentatives de rapprochement.

-Alors Camille, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, oui, éluda-t-elle.

Elle commença à parler à Harry, qui était en face d'elle, pour fuir Seamus. Mais il revint à l'attaque cinq minutes plus tard.

-Au fait Camille, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour de balai tout à l'heure avec moi ?

Elle failli recracher sa soupe, avala de travers et répondit difficilement :

-Désolée, mais je suis débordée. J'ai plein de devoirs à faire.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais tu as compris quelque chose au devoir à faire pour Rogue ? Parce que moi, je sèche. Tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer ?

-Euh, eh bien je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider là.

Hermione arriva à ce moment-là, et Seamus partit peu de temps après.

-Ouf ! J'ai vraiment cru que je n'allais pas m'en sortir vivante cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? Demanda Ron.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être trop dure avec lui. Je préférerais qu'il le comprenne par lui-même. Ça serait plus facile pour tout le monde.

Après avoir mangés, alors que les quatre amis pénétrèrent dans la salle commune qui était vide, ils aperçurent Seamus avachi sur une table, seul. Il semblait pensif, mais la vue de Camille il se redressa d'un coup, un air déterminé au visage.

-Euh, Camille j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

« Oh non, par pitié, la malchance me poursuit vraiment. » pensa-t-elle.

-Oui, Seamus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit-elle à contrecœur.

-Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Ça y est. La bombe était lâchée. Camille jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, qui ne savaient pas où se mettre. Harry la regardait avec insistance, son visage dénué d'émotion. Mais elle eu tout de même l'impression que ses yeux verts étaient plus froids que d'habitude.

-Euh, je suis désolée Seamus, je t'aime bien, mais seulement en temps qu'ami.

Elle qui était censée être courageuse regardait ses pieds, en espérant qu'il parte au plus vite. Elle détestait toujours faire ça, briser un cœur. Mais après tout, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle attirait les garçons, non ? Elle ne faisait rien de particulier pour leur plaire, elle restait elle-même.

-Ah, d'accord. Mais tu sais, je pense que tu t'amuserais vraiment avec moi. J'ai pas mal d'expérience avec les filles, et je sais ce qu'elles veulent.

N'ayant pas envie d'en entendre davantage, Camille commença à monter l'escalier en colimaçon pour se réfugier dans son dortoir. Mais Seamus poursuivit :

-On pourrait prendre du bon temps toi et moi ! Et on s'accorde plutôt bien, on est blonds tous les deux !

Camille cria du haut du premier étage, se montrant aux yeux de ses trois amis et de Seamus :

-Je préfère les bruns !

Ensuite elle tourna les talons, et fit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et médita ce qui venait de se passer. Seamus s'était vraiment mal comporté envers Camille, elle qui avait essayée de se montrer compréhensive. Sa journée avait été longue, mais en plus il fallait que les affaires de garçons viennent envenimer la situation !

-Camille ? Camille ?! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Elle n'avait pas entendue Hermione arriver, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Hein ? Ah, pardon Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que Seamus est parti dans son dortoir, donc si tu veux tu peux redescendre dans la salle commune. On fera nos devoirs.

-Euh, honnêtement, je ne crois pas que j'aurais la tête à ça ce soir. Je vais plutôt rester un peu ici.

-Fais comme tu veux. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te changes les idées, quitte à ne pas travailler prends au moins un livre et reste avec moi.

Camille se dit que finalement, Hermione avait raison. Elle prit le livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, et s'apprêta à suivre Hermione en bas. Mais elle la retint avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as dit que tu préférais les bruns tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi sur le moment. Maintenant j'ai une vague idée, mais je voudrais savoir si je me trompe.

-Bah, en fait, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi moi non plus. C'était surtout pour fermer son clapet à Seamus. Mais c'est vrai, en général j'aime bien les bruns. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse au fait Hermione ?

-Oh, pour rien. Bon, on descend ?

Quand elle fut dans la salle commune, Camille aperçut Ron et Lavande s'adonner à un échange de salive aux yeux de tous, et Harry lire un livre. Romilda Vane essayait de capter son attention en gloussant le plus fort possible. Cela énerva Camille plus qu'elle ne voulu bien l'admettre. Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil, faisant mine de n'avoir pas vu Ron avec son actuelle petite amie, et Camille s'écroula dans le canapé à côté d'Harry.

-Alors, Seamus s'est remis de ses émotions ? Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

-Il est un peu sonné. Faut dire, tu l'as royalement envoyé balader, rigola Harry.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rétorqua Camille, d'un air faussement contrarié. J'étais vraiment gênée, et il ne s'est pas montré très compréhensif !

-Bah ça, c'est Seamus, il faudra t'y faire, ajouta Hermione tout en continuant d'écrire sur un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Franchement Camille, tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand tu as dit que tu préférais les bruns et que tu as claqué la porte de ta chambre… J'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire.

-Mais c'était le but, mon cher, c'était le but.

Camille passa une agréable soirée dans l'ensemble. Harry se montrait très divertissant quand il le voulait, et il parvint même à la faire rire de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, Camille se sentait détendue, et soulagée que cette journée soit enfin finie. Pourtant la nuit ne fut pas des meilleures.

_-Camille, je n'en peux plus. J'ai cru devenir fou quand Seamus t'as demandé de sortir avec lui. Je suis amoureux de toi. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?_

_Elle se trouvait dans les vestiaires menant au terrain de Quidditch, et Harry venait de lui faire cette déclaration. C'était inespéré, et pourtant c'était bien arrivé. Se dispensant de l'obligation de répondre, Camille se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Harry répondit à son baiser, et son cœur fit de petits bonds de joie. Soudain les vestiaires s'assombrirent, faisant place à trois silhouettes encagoulées. Elles s'approchèrent de Camille, et lui firent subir un sortilège doloris. La douleur était insoutenable, si intense… Alors une des trois silhouettes enleva sa capuche. C'était bien elle, Bellatrix Lestrange. Plus terrifiante que jamais, ses pupilles brillant d'une lueur de folie. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres mangemorts saisirent Harry et disparurent avec lui. La douleur s'arrêta au même moment._

_-Tu ne reverras plus les personnes que tu aimes, Camille Jones. Tu les verras partir les unes après les autres, et toi tu resteras là. Je te garderai pour la fin, ma petite._

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que j'ai écrit. J'ai choisit de faire des chapitres plutôt tranquilles pour le début, pour bien mettre en place la situation de départ. Mais vous verrez qu'au fil des chapitres, on glissera sur quelque chose de plus sombre et de moins joyeux. Le rêve de Bellatrix Lestrange, vous allez en entendre parler prochainement. Faut bien un peu d'actions dans une histoire sur Harry Potter, même si je m'intéresse d'abord à l'histoire d'amour. **

**Bon bah...de gentilles reviews pour me faire super plaisir?? ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu le début de ma fiction, et à très bientôt!!!**


	4. Tu n'es pas seule

**Chapitre 4: Tu n'es pas seule**

**Bon, comme d'habitude merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir. **

**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite! Selon moi l'histoire débute vraiment dans ce chapitre-là, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

Camille se réveilla soudainement, en nage. Sa respiration était hachée, et son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, la peur la tenaillant. Où étaient les mangemorts, et surtout Bellatrix ? En tout cas pas ici. Mais ils étaient en vie, et c'était intolérable pour la jeune fille. Elle ne cessait de se répéter « ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar », mais tout avait été si réel qu'il était impossible qu'elle arrive à se convaincre. Sans qu'elle le veuille, les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ne supportant plus le noir qui l'entourait, elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette, lança un _lumos_ et sortit de sa chambre.

De la lumière émanait de la salle commune, et elle se dit que même rencontrer Seamus serait mieux que de rester seule. Elle descendit les escaliers sans bruit, mais ne trouva personne. C'était le feu de cheminée qui produisait cette faible lumière. Camille s'écroula lourdement dans le canapé le plus près du feu, et attendit.

Elle essayait de ne penser à rien, ou au moins pas à son cauchemar, mais les images étaient vraiment trop réelles pour pouvoir être oubliées si vite. Elle se rappelait même la douleur. Elle ne pu retenir quelques larmes, qui coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. Les tremblements reprirent de plus belles, et à ce moment-là le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit.

« Camille ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mais, tu pleures ! S'écria Harry d'une voix anxieuse, accourant près d'elle. Ça va ?

-Ça va très bien, merci. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Camille se sentit un peu plus légère lorsqu'Harry s'accroupit à côté d'elle, la scrutant avec inquiétude. Son cauchemar parut moins réel puisque le principal concerné se trouvait en face d'elle, toujours vivant.

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu trembles comme une feuille, et tes yeux sont tout rouges. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout. J'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar, bredouilla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Mais toi, que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci ?

-J'ai été me promener un peu.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu t'es débrouillé pour ne pas te faire prendre ?

-Avec ceci.

Harry lui montra une cape, et s'en recouvrit le corps. Alors, Camille pu seulement voir sa tête, le reste étant devenu transparent.

-Une cape d'invisibilité, non ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Exact. Mais celle-ci est authentique. C'est vraiment très pratique.

-Et quel est l'intérêt d'aller se promener dans le château à cette heure-ci ?

-Comme toi, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Et Poudlard est vraiment idéal pour se changer les idées. Tu veux aller faire un tour ? Il existe une salle très sympa que peu de gens connaissent. Sinon, on peut aller dans les cuisines manger ou boire quelque chose. Ça te fera tout oublier.

-Pourquoi pas. Montre-moi cette salle, je suis curieuse.

Camille se leva, et frissonna. Il faisait vraiment froid et elle n'avait pas pris de pull. Harry lui tendit en parfait gentleman son sweat-shirt, qu'elle enfila sans broncher.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

-De rien. Bon, tu viens sous la cape avec moi ?

-Il y aura assez de place ?

-Largement. Ron et Hermione y rentrent avec moi d'habitude.

Elle se rapprocha timidement d'Harry. Lorsque leurs épaules en virent à se cogner, il les couvrit de sa cape.

Ils traversèrent divers couloirs, faisant le moins de bruit possible avec leurs pieds. A chaque fois qu'Harry frôlait Camille celle-ci se mettait à frissonner sans le vouloir. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était son cauchemar qui la mettait dans cet état-là, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque contact, le plus infime soit-il, décuplait ses sensations. « Ne me dites pas qu'Harry Potter me fait de l'effet, par pitié ! » pensait-elle dans sa tête. C'était bien la dernière chose dont elle ait besoin.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'Harry se stoppa net. Elle lui rentra dedans, et il dû la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. D'un signe, il lui intima de ne rien dire. Alors Camille entendit les bruits de pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur, et elle se figea, telle une statue. Harry fit de même. Ils virent donc émerger d'un autre couloir le professeur Dumbledore, sifflotant tout en marchant d'un pas lent mais énergique. Sa main droite noircie pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison portait une énorme bague fendue. Il tourna la tête et dévisagea –en tout cas ce fut ce qui semblait à Camille- Harry et elle tour à tour. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle était censée être invisible. Aussi vite qu'ils les avaient regardé, le professeur Dumbledore était parti.

-Tu penses qu'il nous a vus ? Chuchota Camille, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il m'a dévisagée.

-Oui, je crois qu'il nous a repérés. Mais il ne dira rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils continuèrent leur route pour finalement s'arrêter au beau milieu d'un couloir, face à un mur nu.

-Donc, Camille, dis-moi où voudrais-tu être en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il y a un lieu que tu affectionnes particulièrement ?

-Euh, je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle avec méfiance. A quoi riment ces questions ?

-Tu verras. Laisse-moi te montrer la salle la plus épatante de Poudlard.

Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité, et fit trois fois un aller-retour devant le mur, ne disant rien, apparemment très concentré. Une fois qu'il se fut stoppé, une porte en fer forgé apparut sur le mur. Harry l'ouvrit avec assurance, et prit Camille par le bras pour qu'elle entre. La jeune fille fut époustouflée de découvrir une salle dotée d'une imposante bibliothèque, de canapés qui paraissaient confortables, d'une gigantesque cheminée ainsi qu'au fond de la salle, un espace aménagé pour s'entraîner aux duels. Les murs étaient ornés des blasons de trois des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Celui de Serpentard avait été malencontreusement oublié…

-Waouh ! Fut tout ce que pu dire Camille.

-Voici la salle sur demande. Je t'ai emmené là où se passaient l'année dernière toutes les réunions de l'AD, dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

-C'est si impressionnant! Poudlard est vraiment génial !

Camille alla s'allonger dans un canapé près du feu, et se recouvrit d'une couverture. Harry s'avachi dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Le silence s'installa. Ce fut lui qui le rompu.

-Alors, raconte-moi ton cauchemar. Il a vraiment du être horrible pour que tu ne trouves pas quelque chose à me dire.

-Comment cela ? S'étonna Camille, détournant le regard du feu de cheminée.

-De tous mes amis, tu es sans doute la plus bavarde.

-Dis tout de suite que je parle trop ! S'exclama Camille, avec un air faussement fâché.

Harry rit brièvement, puis rajouta :

-Et la meilleure actrice aussi. On croirait presque que tu es réellement vexée. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Oh, zut ! Répliqua-t-elle d'une façon théâtrale. Et moi qui pensais être convaincante ! Comment sais-tu que je joue la comédie ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est un pressentiment, c'est tout. Alors, ton cauchemar ? Je suis sûr que ça te soulagera d'en parler, déclara Harry d'une façon plus sérieuse, tout en scrutant Camille avec insistance.

-Euh… je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Bon, on va conclure un marché, je te raconte mon cauchemar, mais en échange tu me racontes aussi le tien.

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais dit finalement :

-C'est d'accord. Mais tu commences.

Camille déglutit, et se décida à ne raconter qu'une partie de son cauchemar. Harry n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, cela aurait été très gênant à raconter. D'ailleurs elle-même avait été troublée par cette scène, ayant toujours considéré Harry comme un ami, bien que le trouvant très séduisant.

-Eh bien, nous étions dans les vestiaires qui menaient au terrain de Quidditch. On…parlait et puis tout à coup tout s'est assombri et des mangemorts sont apparus. Ils m'ont infligé le sortilège doloris, et tout était tellement réel, je ressentais la douleur, c'était atroce. Ils t'ont emmené avec eux, et Bellatrix Lestrange a dit que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens partiraient, et que moi je resterais, qu'elle me garderait pour la fin. Je fais souvent ce cauchemar, mais la personne qui est emmenée change la plupart du temps.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que tu fasses toujours ce cauchemar, Camille ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir répondre à la question.

Oh oui, il y avait une raison, une très bonne raison pour que Camille fasse ce cauchemar. Elle en portait encore la marque au bras droit, et cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à en parler à Harry. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps, et bien qu'il comptât beaucoup à ses yeux, elle voulait laisser le temps passer avant d'aborder ce genre de sujet peu réjouissant.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, puis soupira avant de déclarer :

-Je prends cette réponse pour un oui, mais je ne peux pas te forcer à te confier à moi.

-C'est promis, je te le raconterai un jour Harry. Mais pas maintenant, c'est tout. Là, c'est ton tour. Quel cauchemar as-tu fait ?

Il lui parla de son parrain, Sirius. Et aussi du garçon mort pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Cédric Diggory. Il les voyait tous tomber à terre, les yeux grands ouverts, sans vie. Il entendait les cris de sa mère avant de mourir pour le sauver. Et il voyait aussi sans cesse le visage de serpent de Voldemort. « Des cauchemars autrement plus atroces que les miens » se dit intérieurement Camille. Cela lui faisait réellement de la peine de savoir qu'Harry souffrait tant. Il avait vécu beaucoup trop d'épreuves, bien plus que la plupart de gens, et ce à même pas dix sept ans. Et son avenir semblait si incertain, surtout s'il était l'Elu, comme le murmuraient de plus en plus de gens. Elle l'admirait énormément, car en plus de tout encaisser sans jamais broncher, Harry avait toujours son âme d'enfant, et riait, souriait comme n'importe quel adolescent.

Elle s'en voulait qu'il se confie à elle et que ce ne soit pas à double sens. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler, point final. Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à regagner la salle commune. Camille pénétra dans sa chambre, et se glissa sous ses couvertures sans faire de bruit.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin par Hermione qui tira les rideaux de son lit.

-Par pitié, laisse-moi encore dormir un peu !

Camille se recouvrit la tête avec son oreiller.

-Il est l'heure, Camille ! Je te donne dix secondes pour te lever. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois… décompta lentement Hermione.

-D'accord ! Camille se leva et se mit au garde à vous, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Satisfaite ?

-Euh, seulement si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu portes un des pulls de Harry.

Camille baissa les yeux et constata qu'elle avait bel et bien oublié de le rendre à Harry cette nuit-là.

-Ah…ça, dit-elle, rougissante. Eh bien, euh, j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, alors je suis descendue dans la salle commune, et j'ai rencontré Harry, et on a été dans la salle sur demande, il me l'a montré. J'avais froid donc il m'a prêté son pull. Et…j'ai oublié de lui rendre.

-Ah, d'accord, fut tout ce qu'Hermione répondit.

Cependant, elle avait un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, que Camille fit semblant de ne pas remarquer. La matinée passa rapidement, puis vint l'heure du cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Elle aimait beaucoup ce cours non seulement parce que le professeur était très sympathique, mais en plus parce qu'elle était en binôme avec Harry, et qu'elle pouvait concocter toutes sortes de potions ou filtres. Selon elle, c'était de loin le cours le plus distrayant de Poudlard, et elle l'aimait d'autant plus qu'elle avait certaines dispositions pour les potions, que Slughorn avait remarqué. Bien sûr elle n'égalait jamais Harry –ou plus exactement le Prince de Sang Mêlé- mais elle se montrait très satisfaite en se disant qu'elle, elle y arrivait par elle-même.

A la fin du cours le professeur retint Hermione, Harry et elle. Il leur parla d'une soirée pour Noël qu'il allait donner, et il tenait à ce qu'ils soient présents. L'excuse de l'entraînement de Quidditch ne marcha pas puisqu'aucun joueur de l'équipe, mis à part peut-être Ginny, ne voudrait s'entraîner le soir de Noël. Il leur fallu donc se résigner à accepter l'invitation.

-Je crois vraiment que je ne vais pas y survivre, déclara Camille une fois que la porte des cachots se fut refermée. En tenue de soirée, avec un cavalier qui plus est ! Ça va être un enfer !

-Moi je suis satisfaite que vous veniez tous les deux, rétorqua Hermione avec suffisance. Pour une fois je ne serai pas toute seule. Et vous n'avez aucune échappatoire.

-J'aurai vraiment préféré passer ma soirée d'une autre façon, ajouta Harry. Moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas d'y aller.

Camille et Harry continuèrent de se plaindre tout le long du chemin menant au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, au plus grand damne d'Hermione.

Le soir même, il y eut entraînement de quidditch. Harry et Camille s'y rendirent seuls, Ron étant encore une fois collé à Lavande.

Plusieurs filles papillonnèrent des yeux lorsqu'elles passèrent devant Harry dans les couloirs, et lancèrent des regards noirs à Camille, à côté de qui il marchait. Il ne semblait même pas les remarquer, uniquement concentré sur la conversation qu'ils avaient.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne les voies même pas Harry, soupira Camille.

-Voir qui ?

-Toutes ces groupies qui te font les yeux doux !

Il rit brièvement, avant de dire :

-Elles aiment mon nom et la notoriété qu'il signifie, c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la seule chose qu'elles aiment…marmonna Camille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda Harry.

-A mon avis, ton physique y fait pour beaucoup…

Camille croisa brièvement le regard rieur de son ami, et finit par déclarer :

-Ok, on change de sujet !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et ils gagnèrent leurs vestiaires respectifs dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Camille fut étonnée de se surprendre à sourire comme une idiote en repensant au sourire en coin qu'Harry lui avait adressé cinq minutes plus tôt. Elle essaya de se reprendre, s'empara de son balai, et sortit sur le terrain de quidditch.

Il faisait nuit à présent, et les températures étaient très froides, surtout en cette période de l'année, mais le vent apportait une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu alors que tout le monde croulait sous le travail, qui était encore plus énorme avant les vacances de Noël.

-Bon, alors ce soir, tout le monde va s'entraîner à éviter des cognards, décréta Harry. On a à presque chaque entraînement des blessures à cause de ça, donc je pense qu'il est temps de faire quelques exercices pour apprendre à correctement les éviter. Mine de rien ça peut être dangereux, surtout si vous vous trouvez à plus de vingt mètres de haut. Et il vaut mieux ne pas s'en préoccuper seulement au beau milieu d'un match.

Tout le monde enfourcha son balai, et Harry lança plusieurs cognards dans les airs. Le but était de jouer comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois-ci les deux batteurs essaieraient d'expédier des cognards sur les joueurs, qui devraient les éviter. La séance promettait d'être…fracassante, Harry proposa donc à ceux qui ne voulaient pas y participer de retourner au château. Mais tout le monde resta.

Camille enchaînait but sur but, évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les cognards. Elle et Ginny faillirent tomber plus d'une fois de leurs balais, mais leurs silhouettes fluettes leur offraient une meilleure souplesse que les autres dans leurs mouvements. Camille se sentait presque invincible, la vitesse l'enivrait, et le problème des cognards était d'une telle simplicité que c'en était déconcertant. Elle se laissait aller, profitant simplement du plaisir de jouer au quidditch, ce qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Vingt minutes avant la fin de l'entraînement, Ginny lui fit une passe tout en lui indiquant d'un coup de tête Ron qui s'était placé vers l'anneau de gauche, une grosse erreur de tactique dont il fallait profiter. Camille accéléra, se ruant vers l'anneau droit. Elle allait lancer le souafle lorsqu'elle vit un cognard foncer sur elle. Elle essaya de remonter, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Elle se sentit faire un tour de trois-cent-soixante degré sur elle-même, et une douleur fulgurante lui déchira la jambe droite. Elle avait vraiment trop mal, à en avoir la nausée. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide, mais une voix hurla :

-Levicorpus !

Elle n'alla pas s'écraser par terre, mais se retrouva deux mètres au-dessus du sol, la tête à moitié à l'envers. Elle vit Harry atterrir au sol, ainsi que la moitié de l'équipe. Il prononça :

-Liberacorpus !

Camille se sentit tomber de nouveau, et atterrit dans les bras de son capitaine de quidditch préféré. La douleur n'aurait pas été si réelle, elle se serait crue au paradis.

-Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement, tout en la posant tout doucement sur le sol.

Il parlait en connaisseur, en tant que capitaine qui avait connu plus d'une blessure lors des entraînements de quidditch. Son calme olympien empêcha heureusement Camille de paniquer, car la douleur lui donnait le tournis.

-Ma jambe droite, je crois qu'elle est cassée, bredouilla-t-elle, encore sonnée par le choc.

-Bon, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara Harry. On arrête l'exercice pour ce soir. Ginny, je te nomme capitaine jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.

La rousse acquiesça, et Camille se releva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant maladroitement contre Harry. Elle devait serrer les dents pour ne pas craquer et ne pas se mettre à pleurer tant la douleur était insupportable. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils partirent lentement car Camille avait du mal à boitiller.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du terrain de quidditch et déjà elle commençait à fatiguer.

-On y sera encore demain à ce rythme-là, observa Harry.

-C'est très probable, répondit Camille, serrant les dents pour maîtriser la brusque vague de douleur qui lui transperça la jambe.

-Bon, passe tes deux bras autour de mon cou, je vais te porter.

Camille regarda Harry deux secondes, et constata qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Elle s'exécuta docilement, et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Le reste du trajet fut beaucoup plus…agréable. Camille devait se retenir de sourire, malgré la douleur à sa jambe. Elle se l'était déjà cassée deux fois auparavant à cause du quidditch, et elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Mais la douleur au début était toujours aussi désagréable. Harry semblait la porter sans aucun effort apparent, mais le plus distrayant arriva lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Drago Malefoy était assis au beau milieu des escaliers, Pansy Parkinson à ses côtés, serrée contre lui.

-Tiens, Potter joue encore au sauveur, constata-t-il avec un air narquois lorsqu'il vit Camille dans ses bras.

Harry le fusilla du regard, et continua son chemin sans s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu ne me prends jamais dans tes bras comme ça, Drago ? Se plaignit Pansy, qui croyait que les deux Gryffondor étaient déjà partis.

Harry et Camille se regardèrent brièvement, avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

-Prends-en de la graine Malefoy ! Hurla Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Regarde bien pour voir comment on fait !

Malefoy lança toute une série de jurons, mais Camille et Harry n'eurent pas le loisir de tous les entendre puisqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama madame Pomfresh qui sortit de son bureau.

-Jambe cassée, dit simplement Camille.

Harry la posa sur le lit le plus proche, et s'assit au rebord, attendant que l'infirmière fasse son travail. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis retournaient à leur salle commune, Camille marchant sur ses deux jambes.

-Rien que pour casser Malefoy, ça valait le coup de se péter la jambe ! S'exclama Camille, toute guillerette.

Harry rit brièvement, lui lançant un regard complice, et déclara :

-Je crois que je m'en souviendrai longtemps. On devrait peut-être envoyer des fleurs à Parkinson…

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, et Hermione se jeta sur Camille, lui demandant comment elle allait.

-Harry a joué le rôle du sauveur ce soir. Il m'a portée dans tout le château sans se plaindre, dit-elle tout en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

-Tu n'étais pas bien lourde…

L'heure suivante fut ponctuée de rires, et Camille se coucha de très bonne humeur cette nuit-là. Mais elle n'arriva pas pour autant à s'endormir facilement.

Elle revivait encore et encore les quelques minutes qu'elle avait passée dans les bras d'Harry, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose : que cela recommence. Elle se sentait sourire encore et encore quand elle le revoyait lui adresser son sourire en coin craquant, rire, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. A minuit, elle finit par se lever, et alla chercher dans le fond de sa valise un pull car elle avait vraiment froid.

Elle allait en prendre un vieux lorsqu'elle repéra celui qu'Harry lui avait prêté quelques temps auparavant. Alors, avant même qu'elle ait réfléchit, elle s'en empara, l'enfila et retourna dans son lit. Elle respira avidement l'odeur qui avait imprégné le vêtement, l'odeur d'Harry, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, Camille réalisa une chose assez embêtante: elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui était assez romantique. De temps en temps, je mets des petits trucs "fleur bleue" parce que je suis une romantique pure et dure... :D**

**Voilà, je posterai la suite rapidement, en tout cas j'essaierai.**

**Reviews please?? ;)**


	5. la fête de Slughorn

**Chapitre 5: La fête de Slughorn**

**Ouh là, j'ai été gâtée avec les reviews pour le dernier chapitre! J'étais vraiment trop contente de savoir que mon histoire me plaît!**

**Alors un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé leur avis!**

**klaude: merci de me laisser des reviews depuis le début! je t'ai envoyé un message pour te prévenir de la publication de mon dernier chapitre, tu ne l'as pas reçu? en tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira!**

**Licker: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer mon histoire!**

**tim: Mes chapitres, trop courts? Ils font 10 pages word chacun pourtant! ;) Par contre, à la fin de ta review, tu annonces une adresse e-mail un peu barbare, mais t'as pas écrit l'adresse! Lol. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**kamomille:Ouah, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur! Et j'étais pliée en deux quand tu as comparé le couple Harry/Camille à de la brioche savoureuse! C'était bien trouvé! En tout cas merci pour ton soutien!**

Les jours passèrent et la nouvelle concernant la fête de Slughorn se répandit. De nombreux garçons voulaient accompagner Camille à la soirée, et cela l'énervait le plus au point. Harry était lui-aussi victime de demandes incessantes de la part des filles. Le seul avec qui Camille aurait accepté d'aller à ce stupide réveillon était un brun à lunettes qui ne semblait pas décidé à aller accompagné à la fête de Noël.

Eh oui, elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry dépassait l'amitié. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu'elle l'apercevait, lorsqu'il lui souriait. Camille se demandait même comment elle avait pu être aveugle si longtemps, avoir attaché si peu d'importance à ces réactions qu'elle avait en sa présence. Elle passait toutes ses journées avec lui, et dès qu'elle le perdait de vue, elle n'arrivait plus à se le sortir de la tête. S'en était agaçant, parfois elle voulait se frapper pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits, et priait pour qu'elle arrête de penser sans discontinuer à lui.

Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas tomber sur elle, pas ça ! C'était une fille qui avait les pieds sur terre, et qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait à rêvasser vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, à fantasmer sur un garçon comme ces petites adolescentes stupides. Oh oui, elle se sentait stupide à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry. Et puis, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme ça, elle s'était éprise du garçon sans doute le moins accessible de Poudlard… Elle avait beau le côtoyer tout le temps, elle savait que leur relation était simplement amicale, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Ou alors, cela lui échappait complètement.

Camille se répétait jour après jour que ce n'était qu'un béguin amoureux qui partirait comme il était arrivé, mais elle ressentait toujours cette boule à l'estomac lorsque des filles se mettaient à draguer ouvertement Harry. Avec la fête de Slughorn, toutes les filles de Poudlard se voyaient déjà en robe de soirée au bras du garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Mais fort heureusement Harry les fuyaient comme il pouvait, allant se terrer dans toutes les cachettes de Poudlard qu'il connaissait. Au plus grand soulagement de Camille.

La salle sur demande était donc devenue un lieu privilégié pour se cacher, et il n'était pas rare que les deux amis s'y retrouvent plusieurs fois par jours, sans le vouloir. Car Camille se faisait elle-aussi poursuivre, et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer un peu avec les garçons de Poudlard.

-Alors, quelle fille t'a couru après, cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle était en train de lire un livre dans un canapé près du feu.

Harry venait de rentrer dans la salle.

-Toujours Romilda Vane. Je n'en peux plus de cette fille. J'ai réfléchi à cette stupide soirée, et je pense que ni toi ni moi n'aurons la paix tant que nous n'aurons pas choisi un partenaire.

Camille referma son livre, curieuse mais ressentant tout de même une certaine appréhension. Elle redoutait qu'Harry choisisse une fille canon de Poudlard, car il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elles étaient toutes à ses pieds. Elle se força à parler avec un air faussement détaché.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit-elle. Mais tous ces garçons qui veulent m'accompagner sont seulement intéressés par mon physique, la plupart ne me connaissent même pas personnellement. Alors il est hors de question que j'aille à cette fête avec l'un d'entre eux. C'est vraiment la plaie cette soirée quand même…

-Tout à fait d'accord, concéda Harry.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et fixa la cheminée d'un regard absent. Il semblait être dans ses pensées. Camille, qui croyait que la discussion allait s'arrêter là, rouvrit son livre. Il lui fut arraché des mains avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Hé ! S'écria-t-elle, tout en essayant de rattraper son ouvrage, qu'Harry tenait fermement dans une main hors de sa portée.

-Tu es comme Hermione, incapable de te passer de livres plus d'une seconde, soupira Harry.

-Et alors, où est le mal ? Rend-le moi, s'il te plaît.

-D'abord, je veux te demander quelque chose. Et j'aimerai que tu n'aie pas ton nez dans le livre au même moment.

-Très bien, abdiqua Camille en se laissant retomber dans le canapé. Que veux-tu me dire ?

« Pitié qu'il ne me demande pas des conseils sur les jolies filles de Poudlard… » Pria-t-elle, se promettant d'aller se jeter dans le lac du parc s'il le faisait. Rendre visite au calmar géant était presque plus tentant que de débattre sur la beauté des filles de l'école avec Harry.

-Tu veux aller à la soirée de Slughorn avec moi ?

A la seconde même à laquelle ces paroles furent prononcées, le cœur de Camille s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver. Mais pourtant Harry attendait qu'elle réponde, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle sentait son cœur battre une chamade désordonnée, et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle était peut-être due au bonheur ou bien au choc émotionnel, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

Camille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, trop heureuse de constater qu'Harry savait qu'elle existait, et qu'il l'avait choisie parmi toutes ces filles. Bon, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais il aurait pu demander à Hermione ou toute autre fille de l'accompagner à la fête. Et même s'ils y allaient seulement en amis, c'était déjà ça. C'était sans compter sur le fait que, maintenant, elle n'aurait plus à se faire un sang d'encre à chaque fois qu'Harry parlerait à une fille, se demandant si elle allait être sa cavalière ou non. Et rien que ça, ça la faisait planer.

-Avec plaisir, Harry, répondit-elle, aux anges.

Le beau brun lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de lui dire :

-Parfait. Alors je te rends ton livre.

Camille reprit son ouvrage, qui lui parut tout d'un coup beaucoup moins intéressant. Elle était sur un petit nuage, planant avec un stupide sourire collé aux lèvres, et ça allait sans aucun doute durer jusqu'à la fin de la journée… C'était le bon côté lorsque l'on était amoureux : cela pouvait parfois faire monter au septième ciel. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Je n'ai plus besoin d'échapper à la moitié des garçons de Poudlard maintenant. Le premier qui me demande d'aller à la soirée avec lui, je lui dis que j'y vais avec toi. Et avec les ragots qui se colportent à toute vitesse ici, dès ce soir on sera sûrement tranquilles. Tu viens ou pas ?

-Oui, je te suis. On a entraînement de quidditch dans une demi-heure de toute façon, on a qu'à aller aux vestiaires ensemble, on volera un peu plus longtemps que les autres.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils croisèrent en chemin le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, qui s'arrêta pour parler à Harry.

-Salut Harry.

-Bonjour Alex, répondit-il amicalement.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Camille détailla le nouveau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il était blond, des cheveux retombant sur son front dissimulaient quelque peu ses yeux bleus. Il était grand et musclé comme tout joueur de Quidditch. Il affichait un air bienveillant.

-Félicitation pour ton dernier match, le complimenta Harry.

-Merci, répondit Alex tout en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux d'un mouvement de la tête. Tu es prêt pour le prochain match ?

-Je pense. Mon équipe s'entend bien, et on a de bons joueurs cette année.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu. Notamment Camille. Excellente performance au dernier match contre les Serpentards, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est gentil de dire ça. J'attends de voir ce que tu vaux face à Harry. Ça va être difficile d'attraper le vif d'or avant lui, si tu veux mon avis.

Alex ne sembla pas du tout vexé que Camille tente de le rabaisser, au contraire, il éclata de rire. Harry, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Eh bien, nous verrons d'ici là. A plus vous deux !

-Bye ! Répondirent en chœur Harry et Camille.

Ils débouchèrent sur une autre aile du château, et les deux amis tombèrent sur quatre groupies de cinquième année qui se mirent à glousser bruyamment lorsqu'elles aperçurent Harry. Il soupira, et jeta un regard apeuré à Camille. L'une des filles s'approcha d'Harry et demanda, entre deux éclats de rire :

-Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à la fête de Slughorn avec l'une de nous ?

Elle papillonna des yeux d'une façon absolument grotesque, et Camille dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Harry lui lança un regard incendiaire auquel elle répondit par un sourire angélique.

-Désolé, répondit-il avec un calme olympien, mais j'y vais déjà avec Camille.

Les quatre filles la vrillèrent d'un regard emplit de haine, et Camille tira Harry par le bras, adressa un faux sourire aux groupies et dit :

-Vraiment désolée pour vous les filles ! Harry, on y va ?

Ils se remirent en marche, et Camille s'exclama, toute guillerette :

-Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Ce soir, tout Poudlard est au courant, et demain, tout le monde nous laisse tranquille.

Harry se contenta de sourire, et les deux amis se quittèrent pour aller se changer dans des vestiaires séparés. Camille mit plus de temps pour s'habiller ce soir-là, car son attitude rêveuse lui fit enfiler sa robe de quidditch à l'envers, et mettre ses chaussures aux mauvais pieds. « Voilà ce qui arrive quand je pense à Harry Potter, super… » Grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

***********

« Alors, Hermione, le verdict ? Demanda Camille, qui sortit de la salle de bain.

-Tu es splendide ! S'exclama son amie, qui pour sa part était déjà prête depuis un quart d'heure.

-Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, concéda Camille.

Hermione s'était relevée les cheveux en un chignon parfait et portait une longue robe bleu marine en satin qui faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine. Elle était vraiment très jolie, et Camille pensa vaguement à aller gifler Ron pour lui faire revenir sur terre : c'était avec Hermione qu'il devait sortir, et non pas avec Lavande, cette pie superficielle qui ne vivait que pour glousser et colporter des ragots !

Camille jugea d'un œil critique sa tenue pour la soirée de Slughorn. Elle portait une longue robe noire bustier, dont le décolleté était raisonnable. La tenue chic lui avait coûté cher, mais que ne ferait-on pas pour être belle ? Et surtout pour être remarquée par un certain brun à lunettes… Camille avait laissé ses cheveux lâches, et s'était juste maquillée un peu pour l'occasion. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui passait des heures devant sa glace, et ne souhaitait pas se transformer en pot de peinture pour une stupide soirée.

-Dis-moi, avec Harry vous allez à cette soirée en tant qu'amis, ou c'est plus que ça ? Demanda Hermione avec un air suspicieux.

Les rumeurs allaient de bon train depuis le jour où tout Poudlard avait su que le grand, le magnifique, l'héroïque Harry Potter allait au bal avec Camille. Les deux amis ne se faisaient plus poursuivre par des prétendants –surtout Harry- mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les ragots s'étaient arrêtés de circuler à l'école. Camille n'avait pu que constater combien ses camarades de classes, quasi-exclusivement des filles, étaient curieux.

-On est juste amis, Hermione, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme.

-Mm, se contenta de remarquer son amie, apparemment peu convaincue.

-Bon, j'y vais, reprit Camille pour couper court à cette discussion. On se voit dans le bureau de Slughorn une fois que ton cavalier t'aura récupérée ! Mais pitié, n'embrasse pas Mac Laggen ! Il est uniquement tourné vers sa petite personne, ne t'abaisse pas à sortir avec un garçon comme ça.

-Je te le promets, jura Hermione. Je vais juste passer la soirée avec lui, point final.

D'un pas décidé, Camille quitta sa chambre. La plupart des Gryffondor étaient malheureusement présents dans la salle commune pour voir le « couple » le plus glamour de Poudlard se rendre à la soirée de Slughorn. Elle ignora toutes les paires d'yeux posés sur elle, et chercha des yeux Harry. Il lui faisait dos, et était en train de jouer contre Ron aux échecs. Elle remarqua à peine les regards appréciateurs de certains garçons et se dirigea vers lui.

-Salut vous deux !

Ron, qui se trouvait en face de Camille, l'examina brièvement, avant de dire :

-Jolie robe. On a pas tout à fait fini la partie.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle. J'attendrai.

Elle s'assit à côté de Ron, et se fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Harry leva les yeux de l'échiquier. Il la regarda discrètement de haut en bas avec attention, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche comme le faisaient tous les autres garçons. Camille fut très satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Mais elle dû se forcer durant le reste de leur partie d'échec à ne pas dévisager Harry sans retenue, car il était vraiment trop craquant avec sa tenue de soirée et ses cheveux comme toujours en bataille. Une fois encore, la jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter de tomber amoureuse… C'était vraiment la plaie, et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à un brun qu'elle aurait, pour son propre bien, aimé considérer comme un simple ami. La partie reprit, et Harry perdit finalement.

-On y va ? proposa-t-il.

-On est partis. A tout à l'heure, Ron.

-Tu me ramène Harry pas trop tard Camille, s'il te plaît ! La prévint Ron.

-Promis !

Ils sortirent enfin de la salle commune, et de son atmosphère étouffante.

-Euh, tu es très jolie ce soir Camille, dit Harry après une petite hésitation.

Il semblait gêné, comme si cette confession était déplacée, et il avait un sourire timide aux lèvres. Camille ne pu s'empêcher que ses sourires étaient un véritable atout. Plus d'une fois il parvenait à ses fins en adressant simplement un sourire charmeur aux gens, et elle s'était déjà fait avoir plus d'une fois…

-Merci, Harry. Tu es très élégant. Dommage que tu ne sortes les tenues de soirées que pour de rares occasions, dit Camille avec plus d'assurance.

-De même pour toi.

Elle rougit à la réplique d'Harry, qui avait apparemment retrouvé sa répartie, et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, qui se précipita sur eux.

-Oh Harry et Camille, quel plaisir de vous compter parmi nous ce soir! Je crois que grâce à vous ma soirée est un franc succès ! Tout le monde veut venir pour vous voir ! Allez, entrez ! J'ai plein de personnes à vous présenter !

Les deux adolescents déglutirent, puis suivirent le professeur, prêts à passer une soirée mortellement ennuyeuse. Il les abandonna lorsqu'un de ses anciens élèves arriva, les laissant pour un moment seul.

-Je crois que je vais mourir si je reste ici plus de dix minutes, avoua Camille, qui regardait si la porte d'entrée était libre d'accès, pour tenter une sortie.

-Malheureusement je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix… Soupira Harry.

Une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années totalement hystérique vint alors l'apostropher, et Camille déglutit difficilement, tentant de prendre son mal en patience. Une heure passa, pendant laquelle des sorciers vinrent signifier à Harry à quel point ils l'estimaient, ils l'admiraient. C'était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pris la grosse tête avec tous ces compliments. Mais cela n'avait pas été dans l'éducation d'Harry, qui avait toujours cru être transparent jusqu'à ses onze ans. C'était bien la seule chose positive que les Dursley lui avaient apporté… Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, Camille murmura à Harry :

-Je préférerai carrément être en retenue avec Rogue en ce moment…

-Et moi discuter avec Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des filles…

Camille ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, se disant que la soirée devait être encore pire pour Harry que pour elle s'il préférait passer du temps avec le fantôme le plus incontrôlable et agaçant de Poudlard plutôt que d'être à cette fête.

Un vampire nommé Sanguini vint saluer Harry, et il serra ensuite la main de Camille. Sa stature imposante et son teint blanchâtre faisait peur à la jeune fille, et celui-ci fixa pendant quelques instants son avant bras droit sans ciller. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, et Camille du se racler la gorge pour que le vampire revienne sur terre, et lâche sa main.

Celle-ci fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Harry avait manifestement compris que quelque chose clochait. Camille jeta un bref coup d'œil à son bras qui n'était pas caché par les habituels uniformes de Poudlard, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le fond de teint moldu qu'elle avait pensé à appliqué avait commencé à partir, révélant une fine cicatrice sur quelques centimètres. Elle colla son bras contre sa robe, le dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait non seulement au vampire, mais aussi à Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Camille, n'en pouvant plus, commençait à fixer le plafond et à soupirer, Harry lui proposa en chuchotant:

-Camille, je pense qu'on peut s'éclipser maintenant, non ?

-Sers-toi de ta cape d'invisibilité, répondit-elle immédiatement. Tu as été inspiré de la prendre en fin de compte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry les recouvrit tous deux, si bien qu'ils purent quitter le bureau de Slughorn sans se faire repérer.

-Viens, on va faire un tour dans la salle sur demande, murmura-t-il.

Camille acquiesça, mais en cours de route Harry se stoppa. Il venait de reconnaître les voix de Rogue et Malefoy, qui semblaient se disputer.

Ils entendirent toute leur conversation. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait Camille découvrait de nouvelles choses alarmantes. Une fois que Malefoy fut partit, ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Une fois installés dans les canapés qui servaient aux réunions de l'AD, Camille ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Rogue voulait _vraiment_ aider Malefoy ? L'aider pour une mission que lui a confié Voldemort ?! C'est impossible ! Inimaginable !

-Je te l'avais bien dit, Malefoy est un mangemort. Et Rogue est apparemment un agent double, déclara rapidement Harry, qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle, apparemment alerte.

-Mais, Rogue appartient à l'ordre du Phoenix enfin!

-Il l'a dit lui-même, il joue la comédie. Tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que Malefoy prépare un mauvais coup ? Ou tu vas faire comme Hermione et Ron, toujours trouver des excuses minables ?

-Je te crois Harry. Mais pour Rogue, je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que c'est un mangemort.

Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'entendre, jusqu'à en conclure qu'ils devaient en parler à tous les membres de l'Ordre, afin de les mettre au courant. Si Rogue était un agent double, toutes les missions de l'organisation pouvaient être compromises, gravement compromises.

Harry, se rappelant ensuite la raison initiale de sa venue à la salle sur demande, interrogea Camille. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net, savoir si ce qu'il avait vu était bien ce qu'il pensait ou s'il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

-Est-ce que tu peux me montrer ton bras droit s'il te plaît Camille ?

Aussitôt, elle devint méfiante.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai cru voir quelque chose dessus tout à l'heure. Alors je veux juste vérifier.

Elle réfléchie à toute vitesse, puis se dit qu'Harry avait finalement le droit de connaître la vérité. De toute façon, il finirait par le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, curieux et déterminé comme il était. Camille leva son bras au niveau de son ami, qui l'observa attentivement.

Harry posa délicatement un doigt sur la fine cicatrice qui, à cause de la forte poignée de main du vampire, n'était plus caché par le maquillage.

-Je peux ? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Camille acquiesça, résignée. Son ami caressa doucement la cicatrice, enlevant au passage tout ce qui la dissimulait. Elle fit des efforts pour ne pas se laisser envahir par toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait à cette caresse, forte inhabituelle. Elle essayait d'ignorer les frissons qui la prenaient, et de rester connectée à la réalité.

Harry fronçait les sourcils, se posant manifestement plein de questions.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?! S'exclama-t-il. La cicatrice est récente, et elle est encore rose !

Camille regarda brièvement Harry, le visage dénué d'émotion.

-Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ça ne serait pas la cause de tes cauchemars ?

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, son visage très –trop- proche du sien. Camille dû faire appel à toute sa raison pour ne pas, d'une part, dévisager sans retenue son ami, et d'autre part, l'embrasser fougueusement. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien était un véritable supplice. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, détailler chacun de ses traits.

Il affichait un air très anxieux, et elle finit par craquer :

-D'accord, je vais t'expliquer.

**Et voilà, les révélations sont pour le prochain chapitre!**

**Malheureusement je pars en vacances, donc le rythme de chapitres postés par semaine sera modifié pendant les deux prochaines semaines. **

**Je vais m'arranger pour qu'une amie me poste les quelques chapitres que j'ai en stock, donc pas de panique, vous aurez très vite une suite la semaine prochaine!**

**Je souhaite aussi de bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent comme moi.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!!!**


	6. Tout se complique

**Chapitre 6: Tout se complique**

**Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise, d'après ce que vous dites dans vos super gentilles reviews.**

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre car à l'heure qu'il est je suis en vacances dans un endroit où il n'y a aucune connexion à internet. Alors je remercie EdwardBella4E qui a la gentillesse de poster ce chapitre en mon nom. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!**

Comment en était-il venu à être si proche de Camille ? Harry essaya de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il s'était accroupit si près d'elle, mais curieusement en fut incapable. Il avait sûrement voulu qu'elle sente qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que l'on était épaulé, et il voulait que Camille lui dise tout à propos de cette étrange blessure qu'elle avait au bras. Il était inquiet pour elle, et il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il présumait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Bellatrix Lestrange, et rien que l'horrible souvenir de son personnage lui donnait la chair de poule, et il n'avait que trop peur de ce qu'avait subit Camille.

Harry la regardait gravement, sans ciller, mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce à quoi elle réfléchissait : comment peser les mots, faire ressortir justement les choses, ne rien omettre sans revivre seconde par seconde ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait déjà de l'expérience avec ce genre de récits épiques, il avait dû en faire un tous les ans à Dumbledore, et il savait que c'était dur. D'autant plus qu'à sa connaissance, Camille n'en avait parlé à personne, avait tout gardé enfouit au fond d'elle, dans une sorte de prison intérieure.

Harry posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune fille, qui sembla revenir sur terre. Elle était hésitante, ne semblait pas trouver ses mots. Il lui dit doucement :

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça le sera encore plus si tu le gardes pour toi.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas un récit héroïque, se contenta de dire Camille. Je n'ai pas tué ou envoyé à Azkaban des mangemorts. Dans l'histoire, je suis juste la pauvre petite victime.

-Et si tu reprenais tout depuis le début, que je comprenne ? Demanda Harry, qui n'était pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Camille prit une grande inspiration, puis commença à parler d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser, bien qu'elle flanchât parfois, preuve de son émotion :

-Comme tu le sais, Voldemort cherche en ce moment des partisans pour augmenter ses effectifs. Et quand il a appris que ma mère reprenait l'ancien poste de Scrimgeour, il a tout de suite été intéressé. Une sorcière brillante, jeune, au poste de Directeur du département des Aurors lui aurait été très utile. Un espion à un poste haut placé du ministère, qui connait tous les meilleurs combattants de l'Angleterre, il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une pareille occasion. Alors il a décidé d'envoyer quelques personnes faire un tour dans notre nouveau domicile. C'est ainsi qu'à huit heures du soir, alors que ma mère et moi cuisinions, nous avons vu débarquer chez nous cinq mangemorts. Ils ont été clairs, soit ma mère entrait dans leurs rangs, soit ils me tuaient. Ils étaient tous cagoulés, seule Bellatrix Lestrange a montré son vrai visage. La cicatrice que j'ai au bras, c'est un petit souvenir qu'elle m'a laissé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur à l'évocation de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait non seulement tué son parrain, mais ensuite, non contente d'avoir assez répandu le mal comme cela, elle avait essayé de s'en prendre à Camille.

Harry se releva, ayant tout à coup besoin de marcher, et demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait calme :

-Et comment vous en êtes-vous sorties avec ta mère ?

-L'Ordre du Phénix, par je ne sais quel miracle, est arrivé. Alors les mangemorts ont pris la fuite. Mon père était heureusement encore au travail, il n'a donc pas eu à subir ce combat. Et ma mère n'a pas été blessée.

Harry, il devait bien l'admettre, était sonné. Il savait bien que Camille lui cachait des détails, car cette attaque était beaucoup trop résumée. Mais il la reconnaissait bien là, elle avait toujours son habituelle discrétion, et son souci de ne jamais trop s'étendre sur ses faiblesses.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Début août.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours une cicatrice ? Normalement un sort très simple les supprime, s'étonna Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Les médicomages ont eu du mal à refermer ma blessure, avoua Camille sans émotion. Bellatrix avait pris soin de m'ouvrir le bras avec un poignard empoisonné. Il y avait du venin de serpent sur la lame, qui rend très difficile la cicatrisation de la plaie. Aucun sort n'a permis de faciliter la guérison. Et le venin…brûle.

Camille ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace à l'évocation de la douleur, et passa inconsciemment son doigt sur sa cicatrice, comme si cela était une vieille habitude.

-Tu as eu très mal ? Demanda Harry, priant pour qu'elle réponde non.

Assez de personnes avaient déjà souffert ou péri à cause de Voldemort, et le fait que Camille se soit fait elle-aussi attaquer l'ébranlait beaucoup, il devait l'admettre.

-Honnêtement ? Oui. Mais, enfin tu sais, je n'aime pas trop m'étendre sur ce genre de choses, confessa Camille, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

-Je comprends. Et dans tes cauchemars, tu subis le sortilège doloris, se souvint alors Harry. C'est ce qui s'est passé en réalité ou pas ?

Il vit Camille se tendre à cette évocation, et elle hocha simplement la tête en guise d'affirmation. Il ne savait là-aussi que trop bien la sensation provoquée par le sort, et on ne pouvait sans doute pas connaître pire torture. La torture. Harry réalisa que c'était ce qu'avait subit Camille. Il croisa son regard innocent, doux, et une colère sans nom s'empara de lui. Pourquoi elle ? Elle était si fragile, comment osaient-ils ?

Harry parcourait en long et en large la salle sur demande, essayant de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, pour Camille. Elle s'était confiée à lui, et il devait lui montrer qu'il était capable d'encaisser, de gérer la situation.

-Pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas parlé dans la Gazette ? Finit-il par demander, serrant les dents.

-Ma mère a voulu que cela reste secret, pour ne pas affoler les gens. Voilà pour la petite histoire, déclara Camille, qui manifestement voulut mettre un terme à la conversation. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que mes cauchemars ont commencé.

-Merci de m'en avoir parlé Camille.

-De rien. Mais ne l'ébruite pas s'il te plaît. Tu peux en parler à Ron et à Hermione, mais à personne d'autre. Les gens n'ont pas vraiment besoin de savoir qu'ils ne connaissent pas toutes les attaques causées par Voldemort, il y a déjà bien assez d'horreurs comme ça en ce moment… soupira Camille.

-Bien sûr, concéda Harry. Et ta blessure, elle te fait toujours mal, même maintenant? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Elle me brûle toujours un peu parfois, répondit-elle, tout en regardant distraitement la fine cicatrice rose. Si un jour tu croises par hasard Bellatrix Lestrange, n'oublie pas de la saluer de ma part…

-Je n'y manquerai pas. C'est elle qui a tué mon parrain, Sirius.

Camille, qui affichait un sourire narquois, le perdit totalement. Harry la regarda brièvement, une lueur triste dans les yeux.

-Ils n'arrêteront jamais, pas vrai? Lui demanda-t-elle, des accents désespérés dans sa voix. Ils continueront à tuer tant qu'ils le pourront.

-C'est exact. Il faudra les arrêter, répondit Harry d'un air déterminé.

-Et qui le fera? Il paraît qu'ils sont plus nombreux que jamais.

-Les aurors, l'Ordre du Phénix et tous ceux qui voudront rétablir le bien au sein de notre communauté.

-Et toi? Le questionna Camille gravement. Tout le monde t'appelle le Survivant, l'Elu. On dit que ce sera à toi de tuer Voldemort. Est-ce que c'est vrai? Cette prophétie existe réellement?

Harry se figea une fois que la question fut formulée. Le moment était venu pour lui de décider s'il faisait vraiment confiance à Camille. Dumbledore lui aurait-il permis de lui révéler le contenu de la Prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort ? Après tout, c'était à Harry seul de le décider. Camille venait de lui confier un secret que personne ne connaissait, ce qui prouvait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. Mais il ne la connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que Ron et Hermione, et il ne savait donc pas si accorder sa confiance aussi prématurément soit une bonne idée.

Mais il aurait voulu lui dire, si les choses n'avaient pas été aussi compliquée, aussi graves, si elles n'avaient pas pu avoir tant de répercutions sur le monde de la magie, il lui aurait dit sans aucune hésitation. Sauf que ce n'était hélas pas le cas. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, et avant même que sa décision fut prise, Camille s'était levée.

-Je suis désolée, je suis trop curieuse. Ne répond rien. Je…retourne à la salle commune. C'était sympa de s'ennuyer ensemble ce soir à la fête de Slughorn. A demain, Harry.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie.

-Attends Camille ! S'écria Harry. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa bonne humeur, de sa joie de vivre. Il allait tout lui dire si elle le souhaitait, si c'était important pour elle, mais il voulait à tout prix la garder auprès de lui. Il ne laisserait pas Voldemort lui prendre toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait, c'était hors de question.

Camille se retourna à mi chemin, et dit juste :

-Franchement, ne te donne pas cette peine. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut. Et tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets. Bonne nuit.

Et elle disparut après que la porte se soit refermée sur elle.

Harry s'effondra dans le canapé, et donna un coup de poing rageur dans un coussin.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit toujours si compliqué ?! S'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

Camille, quant à elle, retourna du plus vite qu'elle put dans son dortoir. Hermione n'était manifestement pas encore rentrée de la fête, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle enleva sa robe de soirée et se mit au lit, priant pour s'endormir au plus vite.

Mais toutes sortes de sentiments l'envahissaient : la déception de n'avoir pas pu obtenir ce qu'elle voulait savoir -ce qui la tracassait depuis longtemps déjà- , la tristesse que cette soirée se soit si lamentablement terminée, mais surtout la douleur. La douleur de savoir qu'elle n'était rien pour Harry, ou en tout cas rien de plus qu'une simple camarade de classe avec qui il passait pas mal de temps en ce moment. Alors qu'il représentait tellement pour elle…

Camille se sentait idiote, nulle, pathétique, d'apporter autant d'importance à un garçon qui ne la considérait que comme une fille ordinaire. Mais en fait c'était ce qu'elle était, une fille ordinaire. Alors que lui se distinguait des autres, brillait par son intelligence, sa bonté et par son désir de toujours venir en aide aux autres. Elle n'était pas à sa hauteur, et il fallait dès que possible que ses sentiments disparaissent, ou sinon elle passerait son temps à souffrir.

« Joyeux Noël Camille… » Se dit-elle, sarcastique. Elle qui avait tant espéré de cette soirée, qui en avait tant rêvé dès le moment où Harry lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière, la réalité était toute autre… La vie était injuste. Non seulement Voldemort faisait des horreurs, mais en plus il fallait que la seule chose qu'il restât aux gens bien, l'amour, leur cause tout autant de problèmes. Camille était plutôt mal barrée, sa vie privée était la seule chose qui lui restait à peu près, et elle volait petit à petit en éclats.

« Arrête de te lamenter sur ton pauvre petit sort, tu vaux mieux que ça et il y a bien pire que ton cas, lui murmurait une petite voix autoritaire dans sa tête. Redresse les épaules, regarde droit devant toi, et avance au lieu de pleurer seule à cause d'un garçon ! Des chagrins d'amour, tu en auras plein d'autres dans la vie enfin ! Tu fais pitié… »

Camille ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle devait être forte, c'était douloureux, mais elle devait l'être absolument. Ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent petit à petit, et elle finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, exténuée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Hermione était déjà debout, et terminait de boucler sa valise.

-Bonjour Camille, lança-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

-Salut Hermione. Alors, cette soirée avec Mc Laggen ?

-Horrible. Plus jamais je ne recommencerai. Il a passé sa soirée à m'exposer en quoi il était meilleur que tout le monde dans tous les domaines, vraiment super… Ironisa-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je te l'avais bien dit… Lui rappela Camille, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pitié, Harry m'a déjà fait le coup hier soir… D'ailleurs, lui et Ron sont partis par portoloin tôt ce matin, Dumbledore trouvait que c'était plus sûr que de voyager par le train. Et euh, Harry te fait dire qu'il est désolé pour hier.

Camille sourit brièvement, d'un sourire triste, mélancolique, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se leva, et partit se doucher. Lorsqu'elle revint Hermione était assise sur son lit, et lui demanda, un air curieux et interrogateur au visage :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement entre Harry et toi hier soir ? Je ne l'ai vu que cinq minutes avant d'aller me coucher, et il m'a dit que c'était trop long à expliquer.

Camille soupira, puis se dit que cela lui ferait sans doute du bien de se confier à quelqu'un, que cela pourrait lui enlever un poids. Elle relata sa soirée à Hermione du début à la fin, d'une façon aussi neutre que possible. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, son amie lui dit :

-Harry se confie très peu. Et s'il le fait, il reste très évasif. Tout ce qu'il a vécu, ce qui l'attend, il pense que c'est son fardeau personnel, et il essaie de laisser les autres en dehors de ça, pour leur propre bien. Faut s'y faire, et il ne faut pas que tu le prennes mal Camille.

-J'aimerai être aussi confiante que toi, Hermione... Soupira-t-elle malgré elle.

Camille se leva, et ferma sa valise, qu'elle venait de remplir à craquer.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda finalement Hermione.

Elle posa des yeux étonnés sur son amie, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Aimer qui ?

-Harry, évidemment ! De toute façon je suis presque sûre que tu as penchant pour lui. Aucune fille ne lui résiste de toute façon…

-Es-tu toi-même sous son charme Hermione ? Plaisanta Camille.

-Idiote ! Il est comme un frère pour moi, c'est tout !

Camille se prit un oreiller en pleine figure, et elle finit par dire à Hermione :

-Très bien, c'est donnant-donnant. Je réponds à une de tes questions sans mentir, et tu fais pareil pour moi. C'est une sorte de compromis. On se fait confiance mutuellement.

-Ça marche ! Es-tu amoureuse d'Harry ?

Camille souffla un bon coup avant de répondre par un timide et mélancolique :

-Oui, Hermione, je l'aime.

Son amie ne parut nullement surprise, fit seulement un petit sourire à Camille, qui rebondit par une autre question pour éviter d'avoir à étaler ses sentiments au grand jour.

-A toi maintenant : es-tu amoureuse de Ron ?

-Malheureusement oui. Je suis mal barrée hein ?

Hermione la regardait, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il apparut alors à Camille qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas qu'un seul cœur en morceau dans cette pièce. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu verras, dans quelques années on en rigolera, et ce moment ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, la consola-t-elle.

-Si on est encore en vie, rajouta Hermione.

-Oui, ça pourrait être pas mal d'être encore vivantes, concéda Camille.

Hermione rit brièvement, avant de sécher une unique larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue.

-On ne va pas se gâcher notre Noël à cause de ces cons que sont les garçons, alors on va essayer de les oublier du mieux que l'on pourra pendant deux semaines, d'accord ? Proposa Camille.

-Ça marche. Et n'oublie pas que tu viens chez moi pour la dernière semaine des vacances. Mes parents sont très pressés de te rencontrer.

Camille sourit brièvement, et les filles descendirent leur valise, disant au revoir au dortoir qu'elles affectionnaient tant pour deux semaines. Finalement, le fait d'être séparée d'Harry pendant quelques temps serait peut-être une bonne chose. Cela lui permettrait sans doute de prendre de la distance, de faire le point. Et Hermione serait là, et Camille savait que tant qu'elles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre, qu'elles pourraient se soutenir mutuellement, tout irait bien.

************

Camille s'arrêta devant le palier de la maison des Granger, dans la banlieue de Londres, et sonna. Elle entendit des pas se précipiter dans le hall et ouvrir la porte à toute vitesse. Sa meilleure amie Hermione se trouva alors en face d'elle, et lui sauta dessus.

« Camille ! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis si contente de te voir !

-Moi aussi Hermione ! Tu m'as manquée !

-Et c'était réciproque ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux ! Entre !

Camille se débarrassa de son manteau, et Hermione l'aida à monter sa valise. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, se racontant leur première semaine de vacances respectives au sein de leur famille. Elles en vinrent à parler de Ron et Harry, qu'elles n'avaient pas revu depuis le soir de la fête de Slughorn.

Le cœur de Camille se serra lorsqu'elle se souvint comment s'était terminée cette soirée. Mais avec le recul, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait sans doute exagérée les choses. Elle avait tout d'abord refusé de confier à Harry l'attaque de Bellatrix Lestrange chez elle plus tôt dans l'année, mais ce n'était pas par méchanceté ou par manque de confiance, c'était juste qu'elle n'était alors pas prête à en parler. Quand on savait ce que le mystère entourant Harry concernait, et qu'il pourrait avoir des répercutions sur le monde entier de la sorcellerie, elle comprenait qu'il ne désirait pas en parler.

Mais Camille pensait vraiment qu'il était l'Elu. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il lui aurait sans doute dit tout de suite, et comme il n'était pas du genre à se vanter de sa notoriété, il aurait démenti depuis bien longtemps ces rumeurs qui apparaissaient souvent dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Et puis c'était sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait la carrure idéale du héro : intelligent, juste, soucieux de son prochain, perspicace, rusé… Bref, il avait toutes les qualités dont une personne avait besoin pour faire de grandes choses.

Hermione la sortit de ses pensées, lui demandant :

-Il te manque ?

Camille soupira, et acquiesça.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'il me manque. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura jamais plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Il n'éprouve rien pour moi, voyons les choses en face. J'arrive toujours à sentir quand les garçons sont intéressés par moi, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'encourageant de ce côté-là…

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il n'éprouve rien pour toi, lui répondit Hermione. Il est très buté, réservé et timide. Peut-être qu'il t'aime et qu'il cache bien son jeu. Mais ça, personne ne le sait à part lui. Et peut-être éventuellement Ron, s'il a réussi à lui soutirer des informations. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ?

-Je vais attendre un peu, et je verrai ce que ça donne. Mais je ne passerai pas des années à espérer qu'il se réveille enfin. Il faudra forcément à un moment ou à un autre que je passe à autre chose, que je l'oublie.

-N'en viens pas à cette possibilité-là maintenant, lui conseilla Hermione, c'est trop tôt. Jusqu'à maintenant je vous ai très peu observés, mais désormais je vais vous avoir à l'œil, sans qu'il ne le remarque bien sûr.

Camille acquiesça, dubitative, mais ne releva pas. Cette histoire devenait vraiment beaucoup trop compliquée à son goût…

Les jours qui suivirent furent vraiment très agréables, et réussirent à distraire Camille. Les Granger étaient des gens adorables, qui s'occupaient très bien d'elle. Les deux amies flânaient dans Londres, profitant du monde moldu, où la guerre n'était pas présente. Deux jours avant le retour à Poudlard, les filles décidèrent d'aller se promener sur le chemin de Traverse.

En passant devant la boutique de Quidditch, Camille se rappela qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau nécessaire à balai, le sien étant usé jusqu'à la corde.

-Bon, Camille, tu te décides ? Demanda Hermione, exaspérée que son amie n'arrive pas à choisir entre deux nécessaires qui étaient à ses yeux on ne peut plus identiques.

-Attend Hermione ! Les deux marques sont totalement différentes ! Répondit Camille. Il faut que je fasse attention à toutes les indications.

-Je serai toi, je prendrais le nécessaire sponsorisé par Nimbus, ajouta une voix masculine. La qualité est nettement meilleure que celui de Brossdur.

Camille se retourna pour faire face à l'inconnu qui venait de lui parler. Sa voix lui était vaguement familière.

-Ah, salut Alex ! Lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle reconnu le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle.

-Camille, Hermione, content de vous voir, répondit-il. Vous avez passé un bon Noël ?

-Excellent. Et toi ? Se renseigna Camille.

-Je me suis bien reposé. Mais j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

-Nous aussi, dit Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois. Bon, Camille, tu vas payer ?

-J'y vais tout de suite Hermione. A bientôt Alex ! Bonne fin de vacances.

-Au revoir les filles !

Alex quitta la boutique, et une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible, Hermione annonça à Camille :

-Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Il ne regardait que toi quand nous parlions. Et il est rentré dans la boutique juste pour te parler, nous étions seules quand nous sommes arrivées.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel, puis les filles se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott à la recherche de nouveaux livres à lire.

La fin des vacances arriva vite, et bientôt Camille monta de nouveau dans le Poudlard Express, qui la ramènerait à Poudlard. Ces vacances avaient été reposantes, et elle envisageait sa rentrée avec sérénité. Elle pensait très souvent à Harry, au fait qu'elle allait enfin le revoir, mais le cas d'Alex la contrariait. Il paraissait clair qu'il était intéressé, et si les choses n'évoluaient pas très vite avec Harry, elle finirait sans doute par se consoler avec lui.

C'était affolant de constater à quel point on pouvait souffrir lorsqu'on était amoureux. Camille n'avait jamais expérimenté ça, et aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement. Mais tout aurait été trop simple, évidemment…

**Et voilà, la suite sera postée normalement (si tout va bien) la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, j'y ai surtout fait ressortir les sentiments de Camille et sa relation avec Harry qui devient un peu plus compliquée. C'est normal, ils sont tous les deux en train de se rendre compte qu'ils sont entre deux types de relation: amicaux ou plus... Donc forcément, ça devient plus complexe.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, et à la prochaine!**

**PS: Des reviews pour me faire plaisir? ;)**


	7. Le Quiddich, un sport qui verse à

**Chapitre 7: Le Quidditch, un sport qui verse à l'extrême**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, j'y répondrai quand je reviendrai de vacances.**

**Dans ce chapitre j'ai fait un saut dans le temps, je voulais qu'il y ait un peu d'action...**

Début mars, avant le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle :

Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et Camille ne dormait toujours pas. Le lendemain aurait lieu le deuxième match de Gryffondor, la tension était donc à son comble. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer d'une telle façon qu'elle en avait presque envie de vomir. Pour penser à autre chose qu'à son prochain match, la jeune fille se remémora les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Elle se sentit sourire en se remémorant ses retrouvailles avec Harry. L'un et l'autre semblaient si soulagés de se revoir, si heureux de se retrouver, que Camille avait décidé de totalement oublier leur fâcheuse dispute avant de partir en vacances, et de ne plus jamais le remettre sur le tapis. Ils s'étaient brièvement pris dans les bras, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois, au moins là elle n'avait pas la jambe cassée à cause d'un cognard, et elle avait pu pleinement profiter de ce contact physique, même s'il n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Mais évidemment, les choses étaient restées les mêmes entre eux. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les deux que Camille ne voulait pas essayer de faire avancer les choses entre eux, car perdre leur complicité aurait alors été la pire chose qui eût pu leur arriver. Elle profitait de chaque instant passé avec Harry. Tout était si naturel, spontané avec lui, c'en était déconcertant. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été faits pour s'entendre, et personne n'aurait été surpris que d'ici quelques années, l'un ne finisse les phrases de l'autre.

Ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés –en imaginant que cela fut possible- lorsque Ron faillit se faire empoisonner. Il dût rester confiné à l'infirmerie, et Hermione s'étant réconciliée avec lui, lui rendait très souvent visite. Cela faisait d'autant plus le bonheur de Camille qu'elle était persuadée que Ron n'aimait pas Lavande, et qu'il cherchait même à se débarrasser d'elle. Alors pendant ce temps-là, forcément il ne restait qu'elle et Harry. Elle était heureuse d'être si proche de lui, venait juste au moment de se coucher où elle souffrait, se rappelant qu'elle voulait plus que de l'amitié entre eux…

Et Alex Gray semblait vouloir lui offrir ce qu'il manquait à Camille. Mais celle-ci, ayant déjà constaté qu'Harry avait lancé quelques regards noirs à l'élève de Poufsouffle, ne répondait pas à ses avances, se disant que cela ne l'aiderait certainement pas à gagner le cœur d'Harry s'il pensait qu'elle était intéressée par un autre garçon. Ces regards assassins avaient beaucoup intrigués la jeune fille, et elle se disait que la jalousie, bien qu'efficace dans certains cas, devait rester dans des proportions raisonnables. Alors elle se contentait de sourire à Alex lorsqu'ils se croisaient, et discutaient ensemble deux minutes.

Camille se trouvait dans une sorte d'impasse : prisonnière entre son envie de conserver la complicité qu'elle avait avec Harry et celui, plus violent, qui criait qu'elle l'aimait. Pour relativiser, elle se contentait de lire les journaux, où chaque jour un nouveau drame était relaté, à chaque fois causé par des mangemorts. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa mère, qui en plus de mener à bien de nombreuses interventions des aurors, avait récemment intégré l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque matin, lorsque le journal arrivait, Camille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une boule à l'estomac, se disant que ce jour-là, cela serait peut-être sa mère qui aurait été assassinée.

Vers deux heures du matin Camille s'endormit enfin, mais son sommeil fut peuplé des traditionnels cauchemars liés à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient nerveux. Camille fixait son assiette sans rien manger à l'intérieur tant elle était stressée. Elle se remémorait dans sa tête toutes les techniques qu'elle avait mise au point avec Ginny pour être efficaces. Harry se trouvait à peu près dans le même état de nervosité qu'elle, si ce n'était pire.

-Franchement, il faut que tu avale quelque chose Camille, lui conseilla Hermione. Et pareil pour toi, Harry.

Camille acquiesça, et avala un toast sans en sentir le goût tant sa gorge était sèche.

-J'espère que Cormac va bien se tenir, j'ai vraiment cru que Ginny allait lui lancer son fameux sortilège de chauve-furie l'autre jour à l'entraînement… Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Camille.

-Oui, je vais devoir garder un œil sur lui, soupira Harry. Il est tellement incontrôlable que ça peut être dangereux. Et Ron n'est pas vraiment satisfait qu'il joue à sa place, il a un peu peur de la concurrence je pense.

-C'est tout lui ça, concéda Hermione.

Camille partit cinq minutes plus tard, tant stressée qu'elle dû faire un détour par les toilettes pour être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas vomir son petit déjeuner. C'était ça avant chaque début de match, elle avait toujours un mal fou à gérer son stress. Alors qu'ils attendaient Harry pour pénétrer dans le terrain, Mc Laggen avait commencé à donner des ordres à droite et à gauche. N'en pouvant plus, Camille fini par crier :

-CORMAC ! ARRÊTE DE TE PRENDRE POUR LE CAPITAINE DE CETTE EQUIPE ! SILENCE, LAISSE LES AUTRES SE CONCENTRER !

Cela eu au moins l'avantage de le faire taire, et Camille eut le droit à des sourires reconnaissants des autres membres de l'équipe. Harry arriva peu de temps après, et ils pénétrèrent dans le terrain. Une foule de supporters rouge et or les acclamèrent. Le coup d'envoi du match fut donné.

Camille marqua quelques buts, eu l'extrême plaisir de voler le Souafle à Zacharias Smith plusieurs fois au cours du match. Alors qu'elle allait offrir dix points de plus à Gryffondor, elle remarqua une chose totalement anormale.

Mc Laggen avait quitté ses buts, et était en train de foncer sur elle. Il allait la percuter de plein fouet, alors qu'elle se trouvait à dix mètres du sol. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise, lança le souafle à Ginny qui se trouvait juste à sa droite, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Cormac se déporta au dernier moment sur sa gauche.

Camille, folle de rage, délaissa son poste pour un instant, et chercha Harry du regard. Il se trouvait dix mètres plus haut, et regardait un peu partout à la recherche du vif d'or. Il semblait n'avoir encore rien vu. Elle partit le rejoindre et lui hurla de façon à couvrir le bruit du commentateur:

-Demande à ton gardien de reprendre son poste! Il a failli me percuter alors que j'avais le souafle dans les mains, à dix mètres du sol!

Camille nota que si Harry l'écoutait, en tout cas il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point au beau milieu du terrain. Elle chercha du regard ce qui attirait son attention, reléguant ainsi la tentative d'assassinat de Mc Laggen au second plan. Elle ne pu retenir un cri d'indignation à la vue du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ce cher Cormac avait quitté son poste de gardien uniquement pour aller prendre la batte de Peakes, et pour lui montrer les « bons » mouvements à effectuer. Camille entendit Harry hurler:

-Cormac! Reprend tout de suite ton poste, et laisse les autres joueurs se charger du leur! Maintenant!

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'un cognard passait justement près de Mc Laggen, et que celui-ci l'envoya pile dans la trajectoire de son capitaine.

Camille regarda la balle rouge se rapprocher d'eux, et en un coup d'œil elle comprit que le cognard allait passer à cinq centimètres d'elle, mais frapper Harry de plein fouet.

Instinctivement, elle poussa son ami du plus fort qu'elle pu tout en criant:

-Harry, attention!

Il fut déporté de la trajectoire du cognard, mais failli perdre l'équilibre sur son balai. Camille eu juste le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de comprendre son erreur.

En éloignant son ami du cognard elle s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, déplacée très légèrement sur la droite, de façon à mettre tout son poids pour éloigner Harry de la balle rouge.

Et maintenant, c'était elle qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire.

Camille vit le redoutable cognard se rapprocher d'elle à toute vitesse, tel un météorite. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement.

Des bruits d'os qui se cassent, l'odeur du sang, la nausée, l'impression de chuter.

Puis ce fut le noir.

**********

Camille ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce furent des yeux verts. De magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille. Si elle était morte, aucun doute, elle se trouvait au paradis. Mais sa vision, auparavant trouble, se fit plus nette, et elle identifia les murs blancs comme étant ceux de l'infirmerie.

-Aïe, fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire.

Son corps était engourdi, comme si elle était restée très longtemps sans bouger. Elle avait mal à la tête, aussi. Elle entendit Harry soupirer de soulagement, avant de demander :

-Alors, Camille, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle essaya de se redresser, mais Harry la fit se rallonger. A bout de force, elle se laissa faire.

-J'ai mal au crâne, bougonna-t-elle.

-C'est normal. Je vais appeler madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Il s'éloigna, et Camille constata qu'elle était seule dans l'immense infirmerie. Ses membres étaient gourds, elle devait avoir dormi longtemps. La tête lui tournait quelque peu, mais sinon cela allait. En tâtant son visage, elle constata qu'elle avait tout de même quelques égratignures, et un bandage qui lui recouvrait une partie du front. Mrs Pomfresh arriva alors en trombe à son chevet, Harry sur ses talons.

-Alors, ma petite, tu as eu une fêlure du crâne, un bras cassé, ainsi que quelques côtes fêlées. Je t'ai tout arrangé mais je te garde quand même pour la nuit. Dans une heure tu prendras cette potion posée sur ta table de nuit pour atténuer ton mal de tête. Tu as des questions ?

-Non, c'est bon. Merci de m'avoir remise sur pied.

L'infirmière lui sourit brièvement avant de s'éloigner.

Camille dévisagea Harry durant une seconde, et elle constata qu'il en faisait de même. Mais l'expression de son visage reflétait plus de l'inquiétude qu'autre chose. En le détaillant un peu plus, elle constata qu'il portait encore sa tenue de quidditch.

-Tu es resté tout le temps à l'infirmerie depuis la fin du match? Lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Oui. Je te devais bien ça. Et puis je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi de toute façon.

Camille se mit en position assise, et Harry s'assit au bord de son lit. Leur proximité -quelque peu inhabituelle- eu pour conséquence de réveiller pleinement la jeune fille. Une grande tasse de café n'aurait pas eu plus d'effets. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle finit par demander:

-Au fait, qui a gagné le match ?

-Gryffondor, répondit Harry. Mais de seulement dix points d'avance sur Poufsouffle. Autrement dit…

-Serdaigle est en meilleur posture que nous pour remporter la coupe, finit Camille avec un ton lugubre.

-Oui. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut gagner, Camille. Il nous reste encore un match à jouer, tout est possible. Et… continua Harry, mais avec plus d'hésitation. Je crois que je te dois des remerciements. Si tu ne t'étais pas jetée sur moi, je serai à ta place à l'infirmerie.

Camille s'amusait de le voir si gêné. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent de voir Harry Potter rougir, et elle savait que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas de si tôt.

-De rien, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai des meilleurs réflexes que toi, tu n'y peux rien.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais ne rétorqua rien. Camille lui adressa un sourire angélique.

-Cela n'empêche que c'était vraiment très courageux de ta part, finit-il par admettre.

-C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que je finirais dans ce lit à l'infirmerie. Je m'en serais bien passée.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant cinq minutes, puis Ron et Hermione arrivèrent.

-Camille! Ce que je suis soulagée que tu sois réveillée! Où as-tu mal? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda Hermione, quasi hystérique.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Relax, Hermione…

Les quatre amis reparlèrent du match de quidditch, et Camille en vint à repenser à celui qui avait provoqué son accident.

-Au fait, où est Mc Laggen ? Lui et moi avons des comptes à nous rendre, dit Camille avec un air machiavélique.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre rigoler Ron.

-Harry s'est occupé personnellement de son cas, ne te fais pas de soucis.

-Alors, Harry, tu en es venu aux mains ou tu lui as jeté un sort ? Le questionna Camille.

-Il a eu le nez cassé et un bel œil au beurre noir grâce à moi, répondit-il tout en lui adressant un sourire angélique, ce qui la fit fondre.

Elle se reprit, et se gifla mentalement.

-Evidemment, reprit Ron, comme il a fait ça devant tout le monde à la fin du match, il a fait perdre trente points à Gryffondor, mais tout le monde était tellement content… Je crois que ça a été la plus belle humiliation de ce cher Cormac. Je pense qu'il s'en souviendra longtemps, Harry.

-J'espère bien ! Ajouta celui-ci. Ça lui apprendra à jouer avec une batte alors qu'il est gardien. En plus, te voir dans un tel état, Camille… Il y avait du sang de partout, c'était horrible. Tu m'as vraiment fichu une peur bleue.

Elle était sur un petit nuage. Harry en était venu aux mains avec Cormac, ce qui prouvait qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il admettait lui-même qu'il avait été très secoué par ses blessures. Camille prit son habituel faux air détaché et dit:

-Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci. Merci de m'avoir vengée. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à le faire plus tard.

Harry ne pu pas répondre puisque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Camille reconnue Alex, qui venait probablement lui rendre visite.

-Camille ! Enfin de retour parmi nous ! Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Je me disais que j'allais te rendre une petite visite, mais je vois que tu as déjà de la compagnie. Ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai une autre fois.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux on s'en va, proposa Ron.

Harry lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis, ne pu s'empêcher de noter Camille. Il serrait les dents, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Non, non. Vous étiez là avant, je repasserai plus tard, trancha Alex. Rétablis-toi bien Camille.

-Merci d'être passé. A plus, Alex ! Termina celle-ci.

Malheureusement Harry, Ron et Hermione durent bientôt quitter l'infirmerie puisque les heures de visite se terminaient. Camille se mit en pyjama et s'endormit aussitôt. Son sommeil fut sans rêve grâce à la potion que lui donna Mrs Pomfresh, et elle se réveilla toute fraîche et en pleine forme le lendemain matin. Sur sa table de chevet, elle trouva un parchemin soigneusement plié, qu'elle parcourut aussitôt.

_Chère Camille,_

_J'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau dès que tu seras sortie de l'infirmerie. Le mot de passe est : chocogrenouille. _

_Je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Cette lettre intrigua grandement Camille, qui se demanda pourquoi l'entretien avec son directeur était si urgent. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, et fut sortie de l'infirmerie en milieu de matinée. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la gargouille qui permettait d'accéder au bureau de son directeur, et d'une voix assurée dit:

-Chocogrenouille.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau, elle constata que la porte était déjà ouverte.

-Bonjour Camille, comment vas-tu? Lui demanda le professeur Dumbledore, qui était assis à son bureau.

-Très bien monsieur.

-Tu t'es remise de tes blessures d'hier?

-Oui, complètement. Madame Pomfresh m'a tout remis en place.

-C'est parfait. Camille, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, lui dit son directeur avec un air grave.

Il se leva du bureau, et saisit une vieille pipe toute sale.

-Hier il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts, et les blessés dans notre camp sont nombreux. Je ne peux rien t'expliquer de plus pour le moment, notre portoloin va bientôt partir, mais tu sauras tout en chemin. Ton aide sera précieuse aux médicomages.

-Moi ? S'étonna Camille. En quoi pourrais-je aider ?

-Tu le sauras sur place.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne pu continuer puisque la pipe se mit à siffler. Sans aucune hésitation Camille la toucha, étant vraiment intriguée, et surtout inquiète. Elle se sentit partir du bureau, et la seconde d'après, elle n'était plus à Poudlard.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

-Oh mon dieu…

**Aha, sadique, hein? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y aura encore plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là, j'ai légèrement modifié le scénario par rapoort au livre parce que ça me faisait vraiment trop mal au coeur quand Harry se prenait le cognard. Alors c'est Camille qui a morflé à sa place^^. **

**La suite sera publiée à mon retour de vacances, parce qu'il faut encore que je l'écrive. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et qui laissent des reviews!!!**


	8. La guerre est bien là

**Chapitre 8: La guerre est bien là**

**Et me voilà de retour de vacances! Je m'excuse du retard, je comptais poster ce chapitre il y a quelques jours, mais il ne me convenait vraiment pas, alors j'ai tout effacé, et écrit quelque chose de différent. Inutile de vous dire que quand vos chapitres font 10 pages word, ça fait pas mal de choses à récrire...**

**Donc j'espère sincèrement que ce réusultat vous plaira.**

**Encore une fois je remercie vivement les reviewers qui étaient au rendez-vous, et qui ont laissé leurs impressions lors de la publication de mes deux derniers chapitres. Et tout particulièrement kamomille, qui est anonyme. Tes reviews me font toujours bien rire!**

Le spectacle était horrible. Devant Camille se dressait un gigantesque manoir en piteux état, les murs noircis par le feu, une partie de la façade entièrement démolie. Les fenêtres étaient explosées, des morceaux de verres jonchaient par dizaines au sol. La porte d'entrée était défoncée, et des tuiles du toit tombaient lourdement par terre, provocant un vacarme assourdissant. Et bien sûr la marque des ténèbres, gigantesque tête de mort, se dressait fièrement au-dessus de cette maison, marquant un endroit attaqué de plus.

La tempête, celle que tout le monde redoutait depuis des mois, avait finit par éclater. Le ciel noir opaque, menaçant, ne contrastait que plus avec les éclairs terrifiants qui zébraient autour de la marque des ténèbres. Des bourrasques de vent rendaient l'air glacial, donnaient la chair de poule. Les dalles de pierres qui menaient au porche du manoir étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de givre, preuve que les détraqueurs étaient passés par-là avec les mangemorts. Un épais brouillard ne faisait qu'augmenter le sentiment de peur qu'éprouvait Camille, car on voyait à peine devant soit.

Elle fixait sans ciller cette scène, ébahie que des mangemorts puissent faire un tel carnage. Elle revint sur terre lorsque des cris retentirent. Autour d'elle, des médicomages soignaient sur place des personnes, en emmenaient d'autre à Ste Mangouste. Etaient-ils des sorciers, des moldus, aurors ou simples citoyens, elle ne le savait pas. Le professeur Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Camille, et lui dit d'une voix d'où perçait la tristesse :

-Il faut que tu ailles voir quelqu'un Camille…

La jeune fille eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Le professeur Dumbledore la prit par les épaules, et la fit traverser une étendue d'herbe où certains médicomages s'affairaient à soigner des blessés sur place. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, était dans un état second. Une multitude de cris provenant des blessés lui donnait des hauts le cœur, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder l'état misérable dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Lorsque le professeur ralentit, puis se stoppa finalement, Camille releva les yeux du sol, et sentit son cœur s'affoler lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, allongée sur un brancard magique. Un médicomage brandissait sa baguette sur le corps inerte qui se trouvait à un mètre d'elle, un air extrêmement concentré au visage.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et ses jambes flageoler. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche, retenant un cri de franchir ses lèvres. Camille finit par tomber à genou sur le sol humide, soufflant simplement un :

-Maman…

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des nombreuses plaies et coupures qu'avait sa mère, certaines profondes, d'autres moins. Sa peau était blanche comme les morts, avait perdue toute sa couleur, et au niveau du ventre, sa robe d'auror était déchirée, laissant apercevoir une entaille longue d'au moins quinze centimètres. Lorsque Camille observa son visage, elle eut envie de vomir. Les yeux de sa mère étaient vides, grands ouverts, écarquillés, son visage tordu par un rictus de douleur.

Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Camille ne voulait pas qu'elle soit morte, surtout pas ! Qu'allait-elle devenir sans elle ? Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre normalement ?

Camille leva les yeux vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son élève. Il lui apprit :

-Elle n'est pas morte, pas encore. Ce médicomage lui a jeté un sort qui la plonge dans le coma, ainsi elle souffre beaucoup moins. Mais tu vois sa grande blessure au ventre ? Elle ne peut pas cicatriser, car un poignard identique à celui qui a servit à te blesser a été utilisé. Ta mère se vide de son sang en ce moment même, et si cela dure trop longtemps elle n'y survivra pas.

Camille éclata alors en sanglots, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Elle prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne, et tenta de contenir la vague de douleur qui se propagea dans sa poitrine.

-Comment faire pour la sauver ? Chuchota-t-elle, des accents désespérés dans la voix.

-C'est là que c'est tu peux nous aider, Camille. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, et peut-être qu'en plus de sauver ta mère tu pourras sauver d'autres personnes blessées.

Dumbledore remit Camille sur ses pieds, et encore une fois la prit par les épaules pour la conduire autre part. Elle le suivit sans broncher, tel un automate, ne pouvant oublier l'image déchirante de l'état de sa mère. Toutes sortes de pensées, de questions sans réponses l'envahissaient, à lui en donner mal à la tête.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Ce ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar, cela n'était pas réel ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait arriver à Camille ? Elle ne pouvait pas, non elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa mère à seulement seize ans, cela n'était pas juste !

« Mais la vie n'est pas juste » lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle passa devant le manoir démolit, dont une aile entière semblait avoir été rasée, comme après une explosion. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, se rendormir, et se réveiller à Poudlard, et se préoccuper seulement du nombre d'heures qu'elle passerait à jouer avec Harry, Ron et Ginny au quidditch, à préparer des répliques pour rembarrer Malefoy, apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour se venger de Mc Laggen et éventuellement penser aux devoirs qu'elle aurait à rendre pour la semaine qui suivrait. Elle ne voulait pas marcher à quelques centimètres d'aurors gravement blessés, voir sa mère entre la vie et la mort, non ce n'était pas pour elle ! Elle n'était pas assez forte, jamais elle n'allait encaisser.

Ses yeux étaient vides, elle était ailleurs, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle pénétra dans une tente qu'elle revint sur terre.

-Mais ils sont tout à fait normaux ! S'exclama un sorcier, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Dumbledore et il déclara vivement, mais avec un certain soulagement :

-Ah, Albus, heureusement vous êtes là. Nous avons récupéré trois poignards dans le manoir, mais ils sont tout à fait normaux ! Aucun d'eux ne possède de venin de serpent ! J'ai vérifié quatre fois ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?!

Camille posa ses yeux sur la table en bois posée au beau milieu de la tente, et fut éblouie par la lueur que répandaient les trois poignards en argents. Ils ressemblaient traits pour traits à celui qui l'avait blessé l'été précédent.

-Du calme mon ami, dit de son habituelle voix calme Dumbledore. J'ai amené de l'aide avec moi.

Il montra Camille du doigt qui s'étonna :

-Moi ? Mais en quoi puis-je aider ?

-Approche-toi de la table, et observe bien ces trois couteaux. Bellatrix Lestrange a utilisé l'un d'eux la nuit dernière, notamment sur ta mère qui a finit par la désarmer. Kingsley Shaklebot m'a informé avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange jeter un sort d'illusion très puissant sur ces couteux une fois qu'elle en a perdu un. Elle a crée deux très bonnes copies du vrai poignard dans le but de nous égarer, de nous distraire. J'ai besoin que tu m'indiques quel est l'original, qui est le seul à réellement contenir du poison.

-Mais je… je n'en sais rien, balbutia Camille, qui regardait ces trois poignards à ses yeux on ne peut plus identiques.

-Concentre-toi, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, l'encouragea doucement le professeur. Ce poignard t'as blessée, a entaillé ta chair, une marque plus profonde reste donc en toi, ce qui te met en tête de liste pour déceler le vrai du faux.

Camille jeta un coup d'œil aux deux sorciers qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, et qui la regardaient gravement. Elle soupira, sachant que la partie était perdue d'avance, mais s'empara de l'un des couteaux. Elle le retourna, l'observa dans tous les sens, et caressa doucement la lame. Mais il ne lui évoquait rien de particulier, ne ressentait rien qui eu pu lui permettre d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait de l'original. Elle le reposa sur la table, et s'empara du second.

Dès que Camille le toucha, elle sentit sa blessure cicatrisée comme chauffée à blanc, et poussa un petit cri avant de laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol le couteau, tout en se tenant le bras droit. Le professeur Dumbledore, plutôt que de se jeter sur le poignard tombé à terre, se précipita sur Camille, et lui retira sa main posée sur sa blessure. Celle-ci poussa un juron lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler à nouveau, une entaille s'étant rouverte sur sa blessure.

-Par Merlin, c'est fout ce que ce poignard peut faire comme dégâts ! Je l'amène tout de suite à d'autres experts à Ste Mangouste Albus, et votre aide là-bas serait la bienvenue, dit le petit sorcier tout en s'emparant avec précaution du poignard avec l'aide d'une écharpe.

-Je vous y rejoindrai un peu plus tard, déclara Dumbledore, qui leva sa baguette sur l'avant bras de Camille.

Il lança un sortilège informulé, et Camille vit sa blessure se refermer lentement, et au fur et à mesure que la plaie cicatrisait, elle sentait la brûlure due à la coupure diminuer, puis la douleur disparaître totalement. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin bien, puis poussa encore un juron lorsque l'entaille se reforma.

-Et merde ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer, même en présence de son directeur. Pas encore, j'ai déjà assez dégusté !

La coupure avait beau être plus fine et moins étendue, Camille sentait quand même sa peau comme chauffée à blanc, et elle serrait les dents à cause de la souffrance.

-Je pense que tu vas devoir faire un tour à Ste Mangouste Camille, diagnostiqua son directeur. Je suis vraiment désolé des risques que je t'ai fait courir, j'aurai dû essayer de voir la différence entre chaque poignard avant toi.

-Ce n'est rien, grinça Camille, qui serrait toujours les dents. Au moins je me suis rendue utile. Mais je veux aller voir ma mère maintenant que l'on a trouvé le vrai poignard.

-Elle a déjà due être transportée à Ste Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ont évacué beaucoup d'aurors déjà. Nous allons les rejoindre, et verrons ta mère là-bas bien entendu, concéda le professeur Dumbledore. Peux-tu déjà transplaner ?

-Je n'ai pas encore l'âge monsieur.

-D'accord. Alors prends mon bras, et accroche-toi fort, ça risque de secouer un peu.

Camille essuya sa main pleine de sang sur sa robe de sorcier, et s'accrocha au professeur Dumbledore. Elle se sentit partir, secouée dans tous les sens, l'air lui manquait, elle allait étouffer… Puis elle atterrit dans un couloir bondé, l'estomac tout retourné.

-Encore une ! S'exclama une petite sorcière replète en robe blanche qui couru vers Camille. C'est à cause de l'attaque ?

-Le poignard empoisonné lui a fait une entaille à l'avant bras droit, l'informa le professeur Dumbledore de son habituelle voix calme.

-Le fameux ?! Les mangemorts ont bien réussis leur coup, ces blessures nous rendent fous ! Viens avec moi ma petite.

La sorcière la poussa sans aucune cérémonie sur une chaise libre dans le couloir où des aurors étaient déjà soignés par des médicomages hystériques.

-Nous n'avons plus de place dans les chambres, expliqua la sorcière qui sortait de sa poche un épais bandage. Apparemment les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que les aurors, et ils se sont plus ou moins pris une raclée.

Avec sa baguette magique, elle enroula le pansement autour de la blessure de Camille, et le serra étroitement. Une fois que ce fut finit, elle soupira, puis déclara :

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que les spécialistes aient trouvés un antidote au poison maintenant. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Tu boiras ça quand tu te sentiras faible, c'est un tonic.

Camille s'empara de la fiole, mais demanda tout à trac :

-Vous savez comment va Vanessa Jones ? C'est ma mère, il faut que j'aille la voir.

Le visage du médicomage perdit son petit sourire avenant, et regarda brièvement Dumbledore, avant de murmurer :

-Suivez-moi…

Camille sentit son cœur se serrer, et se leva avec peine. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans le couloir était rythmé par un gémissement d'un auror qui était blessé. Tous avaient le visage livide, certains arborant des plaies dues au poignard de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait dû prendre du plaisir à charcuter ses victimes, d'autres qui avaient subis un sortilège que les médicomages s'affairaient à soigner. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, ou regarder le sol, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de tout enregistrer, chaque gémissement, chaque grimace de douleur, chaque plaie sanguinolente. Le spectacle était absolument horrible, et Camille savait que ce n'était surtout pas pour quelqu'un d'aussi émotif qu'elle.

Elle finit par pénétrer dans une chambre où deux médicomages s'agitaient autour d'un lit. Elle reconnut la chevelure blonde de sa mère, qui avait les yeux ouverts. Un énorme bandage compressait sa blessure, empêchant au maximum le sang de couler. Mais son visage était tendu, et on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle souffrait. Et Camille était mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir que cette coupure faisait bien plus mal qu'une simple blessure. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à la vue du corps frêle de sa mère, qui regardait d'ailleurs le vide.

Elle s'approcha du lit, et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle survive, qu'elle se remette. Elles avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble. Ce ne pouvait pas déjà être la fin de sa vie, pas déjà, c'était bien trop tôt !

Sa mère sembla reprendre connaissance, puisqu'elle fixa d'abord sa fille puis Dumbledore, qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura avec difficulté :

-Ramenez-la à Poudlard Albus. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle reste ici.

Une vague de douleur l'obligea à s'arrêter de parler, et elle reprit, serrant les dents :

-Elle reviendra me voir quand j'irai mieux, pas maintenant.

-Non ! Protesta vivement Camille. Je vais rester avec toi maman ! Je _veux _rester avec toi !

-Crois-moi, c'est mieux que tu retournes à l'école. Albus… Supplia la mère de Camille dans un ultime effort.

Il s'approcha de son élève, la prit par les épaules et déclara :

-Il faut que tu laisses ta mère se reposer, viens Camille.

Celle-ci ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, mais se dit que de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa mère avant de s'en aller avec son directeur. Elle sortit de la chambre et une fois qu'elle fut dehors demanda tout en sanglotant :

-Et maintenant je fais quoi ? Je vais croiser les doigts, attendre le moment fatidique, que quelqu'un vienne pour m'annoncer qu'elle est morte ? Je veux absolument rester avec elle, je ne veux pas la laisser seule !

-Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, te reposer. Et ta mère survivra si les médicomages trouvent un antidote au poison, ce dont je suis persuadé. Il est préférable que tu ne la voie pas dans cet état-là. Viens, nous rentrons à Poudlard Camille. Tu as été très courageuse, montre-moi que tu l'es encore plus.

Le professeur Dumbledore sortit sa vieille pipe, consulta sa montre, et dit avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient pile à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle se mit à siffler, Camille la toucha avec résignation. La seconde d'après, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Son directeur la rattrapa, et l'assis sur un lit alors que l'infirmière arrivait en courant dans leur direction.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent confuses, Camille était comme vidée, sur une autre planète. Elle revoyait dans sa tête encore et encore le corps mutilé de sa mère, ses yeux empreints de souffrance. Cette vision était intolérable, personne ne devrait avoir à assister à pareil spectacle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne proche. Camille sentait les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. La situation avait beau être critique, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Harry soit là en ce moment-là. Qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, qu'il lui murmure des mots apaisants, même s'ils ne changeaient pas grand-chose. Qu'elle puisse juste le regarder, admirer ses yeux verts qui la fascinaient, qu'elle puisse entendre le son de sa voix, respirer son odeur. Elle se sentait pleurer de plus en plus alors qu'elle se rendait compte que pour le moment elle était là, seule, sans personne.

Camille vit vaguement madame Pomfresh lui porter une potion à ses lèvres, qu'elle but sans se poser de questions, puis se sentit glisser vers l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Camille constata qu'il faisait maintenant nuit noir, et qu'elle était en pyjama, allongée dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Elle se releva péniblement, s'installa en position assise, et croisa le regard inquiet de madame Pomfresh.

-Comment te sens-tu ma petite ?

-Vide, répondit d'une voix rauque Camille.

-Je dois te changer ton bandage, il est complètement ensanglanté.

Elle leva son bras droit, et fit une grimace lorsqu'elle constata qu'effectivement son pansement était devenu rouge cramoisi. Pendant que l'infirmière s'exécutait, Camille demanda, curieuse :

-J'ai dormit combien de temps ?

-Durant tout l'après-midi et la moitié de la soirée, lui répondit l'infirmière. Une vingtaine de personnes sont venues te voir, mais je les aie renvoyées.

-Et vous avez des nouvelles de ma mère ? Ils ont trouvé l'antidote ?

-Je suis désolée, je n'en sais rien du tout. Les seules informations que nous avons proviennent de la Gazette.

Madame Pomfresh montra le journal posé sur la table de nuit de Camille, puis fixa le nouveau bandage tout propre sur son bras.

-Tu prendras la potion posée le plus à droite sur la table de nuit pour reprendre des forces, et celle d'à côté pour dormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemar. Je suis dans la salle à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Camille regarda l'infirmière partir, puis une fois qu'elle fut seule s'empara avec avidité de la Gazette du Sorcier. En première page s'étalait en gros titres :

_**Nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts**_

_**Hier soir, à vingt-trois heures, alors que se tenait une petite soirée entre collègues du Ministère de la Magie chez Théodore Anson, récemment promut par le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour, tout un bataillon de mangemorts on fait irruption dans le manoir, à la surprise générale. La fête s'est donc transformée en cauchemar pour tous, trois sorciers ayant trouvés la mort au cours d'un combat sans merci. Le seigneur des Ténèbres aurait rassemblé une partie de ses troupes afin d'affaiblir le camp adverse, un grand nombre d'aurors étant pour une fois réunis. Notre envoyé spécial a pu constater avec horreur les restes du combat qui s'est engagé hier soir, réduisant à l'état de « ruine » la maison de la famille Anson. Selon nos sources, beaucoup d'aurors ayant pris part au combat ont été gravement blessés, dont Vanessa Jones, nommée il y a huit mois Chef du Département des Aurors. On ignore toujours son état de santé, nos dernières informations nous indiquant uniquement que deux mangemorts ont été transférés à Azkaban tôt ce matin. Nous espérons avoir plus d'informations dans la prochaine édition, mais cette bataille est déjà décrite par des spécialistes comme la plus grosse n'ayant jamais confronté les serviteurs du mage noir et les aurors, gardiens de la paix aujourd'hui révolue. Suite de l'article page 4, première colonne à gauche.**_

Camille replia le journal, ne pouvant toujours pas y croire. La situation ne pouvait pas être aussi grave, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Elle regarda la photo qui était affichée au-dessus de l'article, et reconnut le manoir qu'elle avait vu ce matin là, dont une partie était entièrement démolie, la tête de mort planant fièrement au-dessus du toit, bien à la vue de tous, leur rappelant à qui ils avaient à faire.

-On n'arrive pas à y croire nous non plus.

Camille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, et vit une personne apparaître comme par magie en face d'elle.

-Pourtant je l'ai vu, c'est bien réel. C'était… cauchemardesque, avoua Camille, regardant avec attention son visiteur.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et pris la main de Camille dans la sienne en un geste réconfortant.

-Tu devrais retourner au dortoir Harry, le couvre-feu est déjà passé, et si tu te fais prendre par madame Pomfresh tu auras une retenue, le prévint à contrecœur Camille, qui aurait plus que tout voulu qu'il reste.

Sa main chaude dans la sienne emplissait son cœur de joie, les circonstances auraient été différentes, elle en aurait sans doute sourit, mais voilà, sa mère était entre la vie et la mort, et Harry avait beau être là, cela ne changeait dans le fond pas grand-chose. Mais il était avec elle, et rien que cela réussissait à la rendre plus optimiste, moins défaitiste.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je me soucie du règlement et du nombre de retenues que j'écope ? Demanda en souriant Harry. Et pour madame Pomfresh… assurdiato !

Il brandit sa baguette vers le bureau de l'infirmière et reprit, en parlant à voix haute cette fois-ci :

-Ron et Hermione auraient voulu venir avec moi, mais on ne tient plus tous les trois maintenant sous la cape. Mais ils sont venus te voir tout à l'heure, quand tu dormais.

Camille acquiesça, sans relever. Elle détacha ses yeux de ceux d'Harry qui la scrutaient avec inquiétude, et reposa son regard sur la photo de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle finit par murmurer, n'en pouvant plus de tout garder pour elle :

-Ils l'ont pratiquement tuée Harry…

Elle sentit les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, et Camille s'étonna de l'immensité de ses réserves de larmes, qui semblait ne jamais s'épuiser. Harry comprit manifestement qu'elle parlait de sa mère puisqu'il serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne, un air de profonde tristesse au visage.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle meurt ? Se demanda à voix haute Camille, un sanglot lui échappant sans qu'elle puisse le contenir. Comment je vais m'en sortir sans elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de stopper les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment. Sa mère était entre la vie et la mort, c'était une tragédie, tout son monde s'effondrait, elle se sentait détruite, mais Harry n'avait pour autant pas besoin d'assister à ça.

Camille essayait de régulariser sa respiration, sans vraiment y parvenir. L'image de sa mère dans un brancard magique, inconsciente, les yeux dans le vide, flottait dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse la chasser.

Elle fut surprise de sentir un autre souffle se mêler au sien, et un corps musclé se coller contre elle. Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille de sa voix douce, suave, qu'elle aimait tant :

-Il faut que tu te calmes Camille. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il le faut.

Camille acquiesça, et essaya de se maîtriser. Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Sauf que maintenant cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa mère. Elle sentait son cœur battre une chamade désordonnée alors que le torse musclé d'Harry se levait et s'abaissait régulièrement contre elle. Cela lui procurait des sensations indescriptibles tant elles étaient fortes et le jeune homme, sans qu'il le sache, en se rapprochant d'elle, ne l'aidait pas à se relaxer. Sa tête reposait au creux de l'épaule de son ami, et elle pouvait humer son odeur qu'elle affectionnait tant, sentir ses cheveux noir en bataille frôler son front, le bout de son nez.

La main d'Harry caressait doucement le dos de Camille, et celle-ci entendait à peine ses mots réconfortants. Ses paroles entraient par une oreille et ressortaient par l'autre, la tension physique était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Un moment passa, un long moment, et la respiration de Camille finit par se régulariser.

Elle réalisa alors pleinement la situation : elle et Harry en train de s'enlacer à l'infirmerie, seuls au monde. Camille sentait la déception pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'elle réalisait que cette étreinte était purement amicale, mais c'était mieux que rien non ?

Camille rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son ami s'écarter légèrement d'elle, et croisa son regard qui, comme d'habitude, la laissa sans voix. Comment était-il possible de posséder de si beaux yeux ? C'était injuste de posséder une telle arme de séduction !

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda doucement Harry, qui sécha les quelques larmes qui continuaient de couler sur le visage de Camille.

Celle-ci acquiesça doucement, et dit d'un ton ironique :

-Je suis sûre que tu es content d'être venu…

-Je le suis, dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. Maintenant tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. C'est fait pour ça les amis non ?

Camille acquiesça, et Harry se sépara d'elle à son plus grand regret.

-Je pense qu'il faut que tu dormes, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Et puis il faut que tu te reposes à cause de ta blessure.

Harry prit doucement l'avant bras droit de Camille, constatant avec une grimace que le sang colorait petit à petit le pansement blanc.

-Dumbledore t'as raconté ? Demanda Camille, qui se demandait comment Harry était au courant pour sa blessure, dissimulée sous sa manche.

-Oui. Je te cherchais sur la carte du maraudeur ce matin. Je venais de lire la Gazette, j'étais inquiet, et quand je t'ai vue apparaître tout à coup à l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore, je suis venu sur le champ. Il m'a tout expliqué, tu n'auras pas à le refaire, sauf si bien sûr ça te soulage.

-Je crois que je vais m'en dispenser.

-Je m'en doute bien, accorda Harry.

Il s'empara de la petite fiole placée à gauche de la table de nuit et la tendit à Camille.

-Bois maintenant, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Je n'en ai pas très envie. S'il arrivait quelque chose à ma mère et que l'on ne veuille pas me réveiller ? Je veux rester éveillée au cas où.

Harry soupira, avant de proposer :

-D'accord, on passe un marché. Je reste ici cette nuit avec toi, comme ça si quelqu'un arrive avec des nouvelles, il me les donne et je te réveille sur le champ, ça te va ?

Camille réfléchit deux secondes, avant d'abdiquer :

-Ça marche. Mais tu vas sûrement faire une nuit blanche du coup…

-Oh, je n'en suis plus à une près. Demain c'est dimanche, je ferai une sieste.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Camille.

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur, et lui tendit la potion. Camille s'en empara, mais renifla avec dégoût la mixture.

-A ta santé ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de boire la potion d'un trait.

Elle reposa la fiole sur la table, et se rallongea dans le lit, la tête tout à coup lourde.

-C'est un somnifère aussi ce truc ? S'étonna Camille.

-Oui, lui répondit doucement en chuchotant Harry. Dors maintenant, je reste avec toi.

Le remerciement de Camille se perdit dans sa tête et elle s'endormit instantanément d'un sommeil sans songe, calme, paisible, à l'inverse de la situation actuelle, de ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Ce qu'avait vu Camille hier, jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Mais, aussi sombre fusse la vie qui l'attendait dehors, elle se sentait désormais plus rassurée.

Car, peu importe les épreuves qu'elle devrait subir, elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Harry serait là pour elle, et elle pour lui. Et rien que cette pensée rendait son avenir moins sombre. Peut-être même pourrait-on finalement distinguer la lumière.

**Et voilà! Selon moi ce sont durant les épreuves que des liens forts entre des personnes peuvent se créer, j'ai donc saisit l'occasion pour rapprocher Harry et Camille.**

**Vous aurez d'autres précisions sur "l'évolution" imminente de leur relation dans le prochain chapitre.**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience! ;)**

**Merci à tous de suivre ma fiction.**


	9. Parler de sentiments

**Chapitre 9: Parler de sentiments**

Camille s'éveilla en sursaut, retenant un cri de douleur. Elle se mit en position assise dans son lit d'infirmerie, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure au bras. Le bandage blanc était désormais rouge cramoisi, et on n'avait pas besoin d'être un médicomage pour en arriver à la conclusion que l'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait toujours pas.

« Tu as très mal ?

Elle sursauta, et se tourna vers la droite, pour regarder Harry qui venait de s'asseoir au bord de son lit, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, ses beaux yeux verts à moitié endormis. En cet instant, la douleur qu'éprouvait Camille devint secondaire. Harry était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle sentit le soulagement la gagner, elle n'était pas seule, il était toujours là pour elle, et ce dès le début.

-Ça m'élance par moment, répondit Camille en serrant néanmoins les dents. J'ai dormit combien de temps ?

-Pas très longtemps. Il est trois heures du matin.

Camille arrêta de fixer Harry pour regarder au dehors, et constata qu'il faisait encore nuit noir. Elle se sentait toujours fatiguée, mais elle savait par expérience que dès que sa blessure la brûlait au point que cela la réveillait, il n'était même plus la peine d'essayer de dormir. Un élancement au bras lui fit penser à sa mère, qui devait bien plus souffrir qu'elle en ce moment même. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et elle demanda avec panique à Harry :

-Et ma mère, toujours pas de nouvelle ?

Il fit non de la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne, une petite attention pour lui dire de s'accrocher, de tenir bond. Cela fit chaud au cœur à Camille, qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer davantage sa main contre celle d'Harry.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose si personne ne vient non ? Cela veut dire qu'elle tient le coup, déclara Harry avec douceur et optimisme.

Camille hocha la tête, mais ne répliqua rien. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à Harry, qui la regardait avec insistance, et détourna automatiquement les yeux. Elle ne savait vraiment pas soutenir le regard, et ce n'était pas le moment rêvé pour faire ce genre de choses. Elle se força à faire la conversation et demanda à Harry avec une voix détachée:

-Tu n'as toujours pas dormi ?

-Non, mais comme ça j'ai eu l'immense privilège de discuter avec Mc Go, qui est venue voir comment tu allais il y a deux heures.

Camille hocha simplement la tête avant de réaliser tout à coup :

-Attends ! Mc Go t'as vu avec moi au beau milieu de la nuit ?! Comment elle a réagit ?

A sa grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire. Camille dû se tenir au bord du lit de sa main libre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Son sourire était tout simplement…éblouissant, et voir ses yeux verts pétiller était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il fut donné de voir à Camille. Elle se gifla mentalement, se suppliant de se maîtriser et de se reprendre.

-Elle m'a fait le traditionnel sermon : le règlement indique qu'il faut avoir rejoint son dortoir à dix heures au plus tard, imita à la perfection Harry, prenant la voix dure et tranchante du professeur Mc Gonagall. Et tout à coup, elle s'est mise à me sourire, et a offert dix points à Gryffondor pour, je cite, «la solidarité dont je fais preuve, et qui doit être un modèle pour tout le monde ».

Camille éclata de rire, n'arrivant pas à s'imaginer Mc Gonagall récompenser Harry pour avoir enfreint un article du règlement de l'école auquel elle était si attachée.

-Waouh, t'as répondu quoi à ça ?

-Je l'ai remerciée, et puis ensuite je lui ai fait croire que je voulais dormir un peu pour qu'elle parte avant de changer d'avis…

Camille ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Harry, se disant qu'il avait le don de la distraire comme personne. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés, surtout en un moment pareil. Quel aurait été son état à présent s'il n'avait pas été là ?

Elle aurait repensé encore et encore à sa mère qui était entre la vie et la mort, et se serait sans doute lamentée sur son triste sort. Bien sûr, Camille aurait pleuré aussi. A cause de la douleur, qu'elle essayait de maîtriser, mais aussi à cause de tous les aurors qu'elle avait vus blessés, certains qu'elle connaissait même personnellement, les ayant rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de sa mère.

Au lieu de ça, elle riait grâce à Harry, qui arrivait même à la faire sourire. C'était l'un des avantages d'être amoureux, la personne que vous aimiez pouvait vous épauler plus que quiconque étant donné que c'était la seule qui comptait réellement, avec qui vous vouliez tout le temps être.

Harry réprima un bâillement, et Camille dit à regret :

-Il faut vraiment que tu dormes Harry. Je peux m'en sortir toute seule, remonte dans ton dortoir, proposa-t-elle.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je resterai, alors je reste, se buta Harry.

-C'est ridicule enfin, protesta Camille, je t'assure que je ne crains rien, en cas de besoin il y a madame Pomfresh de toute façon.

Elle retira à regret sa main de celle d'Harry, rompant le contact qui réchauffait son cœur et lui permettait de rester tranquille, apaisée au maximum, et commença à se lever afin d'aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Camille n'eut même pas le temps de faire un mètre qu'elle sentit les murs de l'infirmerie bouger, et ses jambes flancher. Sa vision devint trouble et Harry se rua sur elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-Tu viens de me donner une excellente raison de rester, rit-il, la rasseyant sur le lit. Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il observait anxieusement Camille. Tu es toute blanche !

-Oui, je me suis levée trop vite, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

-C'est toi qui ferait bien de dormir, lui conseilla Harry. Tu as vu comme tu es faible ? Incapable de tenir debout !

Camille lui lança un regard noir, rétorquant du tac au tac :

-A ton avis dans quel état serais-tu si tu perdais du sang continuellement, et cela depuis presque vingt-quatre heures ? Et je sais que je n'arriverai plus à dormir maintenant, j'ai trop mal.

Elle passa distraitement la main sur sa plaie, pour la caresser comme autrefois, mais l'écarta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le sang transperçait le pansement, et qu'il y en avait désormais sur sa main.

-Il faut te changer ton bandage, diagnostiqua gravement Harry.

Il s'empara d'un rouleau de pansement posé sur la table de nuit, et commença à le dérouler.

-Je peux le faire toute seule, proposa Camille. Ça m'est déjà arrivé, je sais comment m'y prendre.

-Non, je vais le faire, la coupa Harry.

Il s'empara du bras de Camille avec douceur, et la jeune fille se mordilla discrètement la lèvre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Harry encore une fois. Il défit le bandage, fit une grimace lorsqu'il aperçut la plaie bien nette qui laissait la chair à vif, et refit un pansement bien serré pour diminuer au maximum l'hémorragie.

-Et voilà, c'est finit, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Camille soupira, et ne put s'empêcher de demander à voix haute :

-Pourquoi es-tu si parfait ?

Harry lui fit un sourire éblouissant, mais la contredit :

-Je ne suis pas parfait, bien loin de là, j'ai des défauts, comme tout le monde.

-Si tu le dis… Mais je ne pense pas que beaucoup de garçons seraient restés avec moi ce soir, Harry.

-Oh, moi j'en connais un ou deux qui n'auraient pas été contre… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix tout à coup sinistre.

Camille fronça les sourcils, intriguée. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Des garçons à qui elle plaisait ? Ils n'étaient pas bien dur à déchiffrer… Ils voulaient pouvoir embrasser une jolie fille, quant au reste, eh bien ils s'en fichaient complètement. Ils étaient tous plus prévisibles les uns que les autres en fin de compte, seul Harry échappait à cette règle. Il était adorable, avait un bon fond, mais Camille s'était plus d'une fois torturée à essayer de le comprendre, de saisir les sous-entendus qu'il pouvait cacher un peu partout dans ses phrases, de saisir telle ou telle saute d'humeur… Et puis à chaque fois cela ne donnait rien. Il était bien l'un des seuls garçons en qui elle n'arrivait pas à lire comme dans un livre ouvert, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle l'aimait.

De toute façon, même en imaginant que d'autres garçons que lui soient restés avec elle, Camille n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Car il n'y avait jamais eu qu'Harry depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard… Elle se retint de pousser un soupir, se disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il se comportait tel qu'il avait toujours été : en simple bon ami. Mais elle se refusa à penser à ce genre de choses en ce moment-là, Harry était là, et c'était le principal, non ?

Elle croisa brièvement son regard, mais il détourna les yeux, fixant le dehors d'un air absent, comme dans ses pensées. Camille se souvint l'avoir déjà vu comme ça l'été dernier, alors qu'ils venaient de faire connaissance. Plus tard, elle avait appris qu'elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie quelques semaines seulement après la mort de son parrain, Sirius. Alors, elle avait compris que lorsqu'Harry détournait volontairement du regard et observait le paysage sans le voir vraiment, c'était pour se laisser aller à une souffrance cachée. Il ne voulait pas que les gens le voient durant un moment de faiblesse. Comme à son habitude, il portait son lourd fardeau seul, sans broncher, acceptant son destin. Camille admirait vraiment son courage et sa force mentale. Elle demanda, se disant que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de poser une telle question :

-Comment est-ce que tu l'as vécu quand ton parrain est mort, Harry ?

Il sembla revenir sur terre, et soupira avant de dire avec tristesse :

-C'était le seul parent proche qu'il me restait, et qui me rattachait réellement à mon père et à ma mère. Alors ça a été plutôt difficile quand Lestrange l'a tué sous mes yeux…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de s'étendre sur ses sentiments, il se montrait très discret sur ce genre de choses. Camille pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler, mais elle avait le pressentiment que c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Et tu étais seul après sa mort ou des gens ont été là pour toi ? L'interrogea Camille.

-Euh… Ron et Hermione m'ont épaulé, mais seulement par lettres. J'étais à Privet Drive, alors on ne pouvait pas se voir. Et puis… toi tu as été là.

Il prononça cette dernière phrase avec un air gêné, hésitant.

-Moi ? S'étonna Camille. Mais je ne savais même pas qui tu étais lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés ! Alors je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurai pu t'aider !

-Tu m'as fait sortir de ma solitude, lui avoua Harry, qui regardait maintenant ses pieds. Et puis tu étais tellement distrayante avec Dudley…

Il lança un regard amusé à Camille, revivant manifestement des scènes marrantes dont elle et Dudley étaient les vedettes.

-Ah…ton cher cousin, soupira Camille, qui avait elle aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Inutile de te préciser que vous n'avez absolument rien en commun ! L'un a eu toutes les qualités, et l'autre est complètement raté…

-Pétunia est exactement d'accord avec toi je pense, accorda Harry avec un sourire.

-Sauf qu'elle et moi ne parlons visiblement pas de la même personne lorsque nous pensons à un garçon qui a toutes les vertus… Rit Camille.

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin absolument craquant, et voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais un coup de tonnerre strident retentit, interrompant les deux jeunes amis. Camille observa par la fenêtre, et vit des éclairs zébrer dans le ciel, et se rendit compte en y prêtant plus d'attention que l'on pouvait entendre le bruit que la pluie produisait en martelant sur les carreaux des fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

-Là, je suis contente de ne pas être seule… Fit-elle remarquer.

-Tu as peur des orages ? Se moqua Harry.

-Non, j'adore ça, mais avoue que cette infirmerie est le décor idéal d'un fil d'horreur…

Harry lui lança un sourire moqueur, visiblement pas impressionné du tout. Ils parlèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, dont Camille ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Elle était fatiguée et se sentait vraiment faible à cause de tout ce sang qu'elle perdait, elle avait mal, mais Harry faisait des efforts pour la distraire au maximum, ce qui marchait très bien. Aux environs de quatre heures du matin, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, et Harry se précipita sur sa cape d'invisibilité. Il eut juste le temps de s'en recouvrir avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre à la volée.

-C'est elle ? Demanda un médicomage apparemment sur les nerfs.

-Oui, c'est bien elle, accorda le professeur Dumbledore.

Le sorcier en robe blanche se précipita sur Camille, et lui enleva sans cérémonie son bandage.

-Professeur, mais que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Les médicomages viennent de trouver le contrepoison dont nous avions besoin, alors maintenant tu vas être soignée.

Elle regarda faire le sorcier qui étala un onguent d'une couleur moutarde sur son avant bras. Dès qu'il fut sur sa peau, Camille sentit la sensation de brûlure se faire de moins en moins forte, pour disparaître totalement au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement, et le médicomage lança un sortilège informulé qui referma la plaie. Il enleva l'onguent de son bras à l'aide d'une grande compresse, mais Camille constata que son ancienne cicatrice, plus longue, était toujours là. Le médicomage hocha négativement la tête lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, marmonnant :

-C'est trop ancien, je ne peux pas effacer cette cicatrice. Vous la garderez à vie, j'en ai bien peur.

Camille n'ajouta rien, s'attendant déjà à ça depuis le début. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui déclara avant même que la question ne fut formulée à voix haute :

-Ta mère a survécu. Elle va rester quelques jours à Ste Mangouste par précaution puisque sa blessure était très grave, mais elle va bien. Ton père est avec elle, et tu viendras les voir pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Camille sentit son estomac se relâcher d'un coup, et eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer normalement pour la première fois depuis des heures. Sa mère n'était pas morte, elle allait s'en sortir, tout irait bien… Elle remercia le médicomage de l'avoir soignée, et il s'en alla sur le champ, marmonnant un au revoir à peine audible.

-Alors Camille, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'approcha du lit de son élève, mais resta néanmoins debout, signe qu'il n'allait pas s'attarder.

-Beaucoup mieux depuis deux minutes, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, observant son avant-bras encore une fois. Et les autres aurors, ceux qu'on a vu à Ste Mangouste, ils s'en sont sortis ou pas ?

-Pour la plupart, oui. Malheureusement deux sont décédés des suites de leurs blessures, déclara avec tristesse son directeur. Mais ils savaient à quoi ils s'engageaient en exerçant leur métier, quels risques ils encouraient.

-Ils ne méritaient pour autant pas de mourir, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Camille.

-Bien sûr. Beaucoup de choses injustes arrivent, surtout en ce moment, concéda le professeur Dumbledore avec gravité. C'est pour ça qu'il faut profiter de la vie au maximum, Camille. Pour que, si quelque chose arrive, tu ne regrettes pas d'être passée à côté de certaines choses qui valaient la peine d'être vécues. Mais il est quatre heures du matin, et les paroles philosophiques d'un vieillard comme moi doivent t'embêter, je te laisse dormir.

-Au revoir professeur, dit poliment Camille, qui était troublée par les paroles de son directeur.

Il lui adressa un sourire, et s'en alla, non pas sans s'être stoppé une seconde au niveau de la porte qui était toujours ouverte. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, Harry apparut à l'endroit exact où Dumbledore s'était arrêté, un sourire aux lèvres. Il referma la porte, et s'assit à côté de Camille.

-Ta cape d'invisibilité ne sert pas à grand-chose face à Dumbledore j'ai l'impression… Remarqua Camille. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il jamais fichu de parler en termes explicites ? Ne passe pas à côté de certaines choses, mais lesquelles ?!

-Je crains de n'avoir pas plus compris que toi où il voulait en venir, dit Harry avec un air désolé. Et ton bras, ça va ?

Il s'en empara doucement, et caressa du bout du doigt la longue et fine cicatrice qu'avait –et qu'aurait pour toujours- Camille. A ce contact, elle fut parcourut d'un frisson qu'elle contrôla du mieux qu'elle put.

-Euh, oui, ça va très bien, balbutia-t-elle. Mais ça c'est secondaire. Ma mère va s'en sortir et c'est le principal, non ?

-Oui, c'est sûr, accorda Harry avec un sourire.

Il relâcha le bras de Camille et celle-ci se fit violence pour dire :

-Maintenant tu peux y aller Harry. Je t'ai tenu éveillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, il faut vraiment que t'ailles dormir maintenant.

-Tu en es sûre ? Il y a pas une heure de ça tu ne tenais même pas debout je te rappelle. Et puis avec ce que tu as apparemment vécu, je ne serai pas surpris qu'il y ait un contrecoup.

-Un contrecoup ? S'étonna Camille.

-Que tes nerfs lâchent. Je préfère que tu ne soies pas seule si ça arrive.

-Tu te fais du mouron pour rien. Je vais dormir, demain matin je quitte l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, on file à la bibliothèque chercher un sort bien sympathique à jeter sur Mc Laggen, je fais abstraction du mieux que je peux de la journée d'hier et tout ira bien ! Je verrai ma mère la semaine prochaine, qui sera totalement guérie, et puis c'est tout !

Harry la regarda avec attention, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Tu en as déjà fait plus que quiconque pour moi, file dormir maintenant ! Ordonna Camille.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite comme ça, parce que s'il insistait pour rester, la proposition serait si tentante que Camille n'aurait sans doute pas la force d'écouter sa raison et de lui dire encore une fois de partir.

-Très bien, j'y vais, abdiqua Harry.

Il se releva du lit, et s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité sans pour autant s'en revêtir.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Redemanda-t-il encore une fois.

-Mais oui, allez, pars !

Camille lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer, et Harry déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se résoudre à quitter l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne la referma pas, mais Camille ne saisit pas ce détail sur le coup. Elle s'allongea dans le lit, et ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

La dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut à un brun à lunette qui approchait son visage du sien avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Rien que ce contact physique avait réussit à affoler le cœur de Camille, qui s'était mis à battre une chamade désordonnée. Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, cinq minutes seulement après le départ d'Harry.

Camille ne sut pas exactement par quoi elle fut réveillée durant la matinée. Mais elle se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle n'eut même pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore besoin de sommeil, et était bien décidée à dormir plus longtemps. Mais elle perçut deux voix familières parler, et se décida à tendre l'oreille.

-Ron m'a dit que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, déclara Hermione.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je voulais garder un œil sur elle, dit Harry.

-Tu es resté _toute _la nuit à son chevet ?

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans ? Je l'aurai fait si ça avait été toi !

-Il n'y a rien de mal à ça Harry, rétorqua Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu lui étais aussi attaché, c'est tout.

-C'est une très bonne amie, et elle a faillit perdre sa mère hier. Alors je ne voulais surtout pas la laisser seule alors qu'en plus elle avait mal à cause de son entaille au bras.

-Une bonne amie… Répéta Hermione avec une voix particulière, comme lorsqu'elle était songeuse. Rien de plus ?

Camille sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et ses membres se tendre. Une ou deux secondes passèrent, uniquement marquées par le silence.

-A quoi rime cette question Mione ? Finit par demander Harry avec surprise.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne ! S'entêta Hermione.

-Chut ! On va la réveiller ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Si Camille se réveille, je dors toujours dans mon dortoir, d'accord ? Et je ne suis pas resté toute la nuit avec elle.

-Quoi ?! Harry, faut que tu m'expliques là !

-Plus tard Hermione… Grogna Harry.

Camille entendit des pas se faire de moins en moins audibles, puis la porte grincer en se refermant. Elle garda les yeux fermés, mais Hermione dit à voix haute :

-C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux Camille.

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se mit en position assise sur le lit.

-Comment tu as su que je ne dormais plus ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je te vois te réveiller tous les matins, je sais y faire maintenant.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Camille et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Oh, ça va. Disons que j'ai déjà passé de meilleures journées, mais ça va…

Les deux amies parlèrent de la mère de Camille et de l'attaque des mangemorts durant les dix minutes qui suivirent puis, Camille en ayant assez de parler de malheurs, demanda à Hermione :

-Tu as fait exprès de demander à Harry si j'étais plus qu'une amie pour lui ? Généralement tu as plus de tact que ça.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai fait exprès, avoua Hermione avec un sourire. Et j'ai bien fait non ? Sa réaction a été exactement celle que je voulais !

-C'est loin d'être aussi simple pourtant… Soupira Camille.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est. A partir du moment où il n'a pas dit : « non, c'est simplement une amie » cela veut dire qu'il se pose des questions quant à ses sentiments pour toi.

-Mouai…

Camille voulait y croire, absolument. Mais si c'était pour être déçue plus tard, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle décida, pour une fois, de laisser les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes, et de ne pas se torturer avec le problème « Harry Potter ». Ron et Harry arrivèrent bientôt à l'infirmerie avec d'autres Gryffondor venant s'enquérir de la santé de Camille.

Elle ne pouvait absolument pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun à lunettes qu'elle aimait, qui la regardait distraitement à l'autre bout de la pièce, maudissant Hermione de lui faire se poser à présent de telles questions à propos de Camille. Et ce qui s'en retirait, eh bien cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

**Et voilà, les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer à partir de maintenant entre Harry et Camille!**

**Je remercie tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions au dernier chapitre.**

**Et tout particulièrement juubi, qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review enthousiaste à 3h du matin! J'apprécie beaucoup, merci!**

**A très bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. Révélations

**Chappitre 10: Révélations**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Harry ? Demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Elle était adossée contre un pan de bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, un livre sur ses genoux qu'elle feuilletait distraitement tout en regardant avec attention son ami.

Harry, quant à lui, observait Camille qui était installée à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, et qui souriait faiblement à Alex Gray, qui essayait de la faire rire. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée, son teint était plus pâle que jamais et ses beaux yeux chocolats brillaient moins que d'habitude, ils étaient plus ternes. Mais malgré ça, elle restait belle, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, en quoi était-elle jolie ? Harry n'arrivait pas bien à saisir pourquoi il la trouvait physiquement attirante. Elle avait de jolis traits fins, mais sa beauté n'était pas banale, comme certaines filles de Poudlard. Elle avait quelque chose en plus qui la rendait particulière. Son sourire jouait pour beaucoup, ses deux petites fossettes aussi. Oui, elle avait du charme, c'était ça.

-Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune sorcier sortit de sa contemplation, et revint sur terre:

-Pardon, tu disais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour obtenir le souvenir que veut Dumbledore ? C'est sûrement très important, et Slughorn ne te le donnera pas de lui-même !

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Hermione, soupira Harry, qui malgré lui recommença à regarder Camille à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

-Ce n'est pas en la fixant que tu trouveras une solution, l'avertit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? S'énerva Harry. Je veux juste voir comment elle va !

Hermione referma son livre d'un air las, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, qui regardait le parc à travers la fenêtre d'un air absent. Le silence s'installa, brisé par Camille qui vint vers les trois amis, et qui chuchota :

-Ron, dépêche-toi de sortir de la bibliothèque, Lavande vient d'arriver et m'a demandé où tu étais.

Aussitôt, l'intéressé réagit au quart de tour, et demanda d'un air paniqué :

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans l'entrée. Sors par la porte de derrière !

Ron ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et fila sans demander son reste. Il lança à ses amis un vague :

-On se voit au dîner !

Avant de disparaître.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'envoie pas carrément promener Lavande ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple pourtant, remarqua Camille.

-Il n'a pas le cran nécessaire pour le faire, soupira Hermione. Alors il préfère fuir. Il espère qu'ils vont juste arrêter de se voir, sans l'inconvénient des cris lors d'une rupture.

Camille afficha une moue dubitative, avant de changer de sujet.

-Au fait, c'est quand le prochain entraînement de quidditch, Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait la façon particulière qu'elle avait de le dire, qui se différenciait des autres. C'était sans doute le fait qu'elle ait vécu si longtemps en France, elle avait un petit accent lorsqu'elle prononçait certains noms, dont son prénom. Harry se gifla mentalement et répondit simplement :

-Ce soir normalement.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Je veux que tu te reposes. Je crois que tu t'es assez surmenée durant les trois derniers jours.

-Mais non, ça va ! Je me suis totalement remise du match de quidditch d'il y a deux jours, et Madame Pomfresh me fais boire trois fois par jour un tonic, alors je peux t'assurer que je pète la forme !

Elle adressa un sourire implorant à son ami, mais Harry resta catégorique :

-Hors de question que tu mettes les pieds sur un terrain de quidditch avant le prochain entraînement, en fin de semaine.

Camille soupira, et s'adossa contre la bibliothèque, vrillant Harry d'un regard incendiaire.

-S'il te plaît Harry, j'en ai vraiment besoin pour me changer les idées, le supplia-t-elle au bout d'un moment avec un air sincère.

-Tu devrais la laisser rejouer au quidditch Harry, lui conseilla Hermione. Et puis maintenant Mc Laggen ne sera plus là étant donné que Ron peut de nouveau jouer. L'entraînement sera plus tranquille que les précédents.

Harry pesa brièvement le pour et le contre, puis abdiqua devant l'air implorant de Camille :

-Très bien, à huit heures sur le terrain de quidditch.

-Génial ! S'exclama Camille, tout à coup plus guillerette. Bon, je vais finir ce stupide devoir pour Rogue.

Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa table, seule. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Il devait le reconnaître, aimait bien la regarder. Lorsqu'il voyait ses jolis yeux chocolat pétiller de malice, il se sentait heureux, le cœur léger. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de refaire surface cet été, à Privet Drive, et encore maintenant Camille arrivait, sans le savoir, à calmer Harry lorsqu'il était en colère, à le faire dédramatiser les choses, bref, c'était sa bouée de sauvetage en quelque sorte. Et il voulait à tout prix être la même chose pour elle, il souhaitait lui rendre la pareille. Une indescriptible envie d'avoir un contact physique avec elle, le plus infime soit-il, s'empara tout à coup d'Harry, sans raison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais il en était parvenu à la conclusion suivante : il voulait la toucher et la sentir contre lui uniquement pour la réconforter, pour l'aider. Car on se sentait toujours soutenu lorsque l'on était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il savait au fond de lui que cette excuse était pratique, mais il ne voulait pas aller chercher plus loin…

Harry surprit Alex Gray regarder « discrètement » Camille à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Le Poufsouffle, la sachant seule, se leva alors et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il sembla à Harry qu'il lui posait une question à propos du cours de sortilège qu'ils avaient en commun. Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'accrocher avec plus de force au rebord en bois de la bibliothèque, et eu l'envie incontrôlable d'étrangler l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

-Gray veut sortir avec Camille ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry à Hermione, les dents serrées.

Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de Camille, et constata que son voisin ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Il était temps que tu le remarques, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix détachée.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça doit faire trois mois qu'il lui tourne autour Harry… Soupira Hermione.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-il. Et elle va sortir avec lui ?

Il avait fait exprès de parler avec détachement, faisant mine d'à peine s'intéresser à la conversation en feuilletant brièvement le livre du Prince. Mais intérieurement, il sentait son estomac se contracter, son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? L'interrogea Hermione, suspicieuse.

-Pour savoir, c'est tout.

Harry referma son livre de potion d'un coup sec, et jeta un vague coup d'œil dans la direction de Camille, qui se trouvait pile dans son champ de vision. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard, il détourna donc aussitôt les yeux. Dans sa tête, des tas de questions sans queue ni tête se posaient. Pourquoi ressentait-il de la jalousie lorsqu'il voyait Gray rire avec Camille ? Pourquoi aurait-il tellement voulu être à la place de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle en ce moment-même, alors qu'ils étaient proches ? Pourquoi aimait-il regarder Camille ? Pourquoi voulait-il toujours la sentir près de lui, ou même mieux, contre lui ? Pourquoi appréciait-il tant sa compagnie ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout le temps la protéger ?

Une réponse à toutes ces questions se formait dans sa tête au fur et à mesure que toutes les excuses qu'il avait trouvé pour son comportement jusqu'à maintenant s'avéraient être complètement fausses. Et cette solution ne lui plaisait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

-Et merde… Ne put s'empêcher de jurer Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Il revint sur terre, et se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Oh, euh, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de parler d'une chose importante pour le devoir de Rogue, mentit-il.

Son amie acquiesça, et ne releva pas. Harry se mit à regarder le parc à travers la fenêtre, jurant intérieurement pour être tombé…non, il ne voulait même pas penser à ça.

-Harry ?

Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait de l'appeler.

-Tu vas mettre Camille au courant à propos de…tout ?

Il compris qu'elle faisait allusion au fait qu'il était l'Elu, qu'il essayait de percer les secrets du passé de Voldemort avec Dumbledore, et que ce serait à lui de le tuer, et à personne d'autre. Harry poussa un soupir, avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux pas. Ça ne ferait que la mettre en danger. Et je crois qu'elle a eu son compte pour cette année…

-Mais elle se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet. Et tu ne pourras pas les éviter éternellement…le prévint Hermione.

-Tu penses que je devrais lui dire ? S'étonna Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle. C'est à toi seul de décider, mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-Je veux la laisser en dehors de tout ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en regardant ses pieds.

-Oui, je comprends, tu veux la protéger. Tu tiens vraiment à elle ? L'interrogea Hermione, un air très sérieux au visage.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu veux vraiment remuer le couteau dans la plaie ou quoi ?! » Jura Harry intérieurement. Il se calma, puis répondit à sa meilleure amie :

-Elle m'a beaucoup aidé cet été. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais après la mort de Sirius j'étais…anéanti. Et je lui dois énormément à cause de ça.

Hermione acquiesça, avant de reprendre :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublie pas que tu dois absolument obtenir ce souvenir Harry. Peut-être qu'il te permettra de découvrir une chose d'une importance capitale à propos de Voldemort. Si Dumbledore tient absolument à ce que Slughorn te le donne, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Je sais bien, Hermione. Je vais y penser, et j'y arriverai.

-Très bien. Bon, on y va ? C'est l'heure du dîner.

Les deux amis sortirent de leur recoin, et s'installèrent cinq minutes à la table de Camille après qu'Alex Gray fut parti, attendant qu'elle ait terminé son devoir. Ils allèrent ensuite dîner, mais Ron fut introuvable.

-Il va se mettre à sauter tous les repas pour éviter Lavande ? S'exclama Camille, alors que tout le monde avait finit de manger.

-Oh, il en serait bien capable... se moqua Harry.

-Bon, bah de toute façon maintenant c'est l'heure de l'entraînement, déclara Camille. On y va Harry ?

-Oui. A tout à l'heure Hermione !

Harry fit un signe de la main à son amie, s'empara de son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de quelques autres joueurs de leur équipe.

-Que ce soit bien clair, dit-il à Camille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires, à la moindre chute ou au moindre signe de fatigue de ta part, je t'arrête jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, compris ?

Camille soupira en guise de réponse, levant les yeux au ciel, mais souriant néanmoins. Sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle croisa une personne qui essaya tant bien que mal de raser les murs, priant pour se faire oublier de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor.

-Mc Laggen… Siffla-t-elle, ses poings la démangeant tout à coup.

Harry évalua la situation le plus vite possible. Camille, prête à frapper Cormac, et lui, agrippant discrètement mais fermement sa baguette sous la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il vit son amie s'avancer vers Mc Laggen, qui faisait accessoirement une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, Harry eut le réflexe de l'attraper par la taille et de la maintenir contre lui. Camille, elle, essaya de se dégager de son emprise, criant :

-Mc Laggen, je vais te tuer !

Le Gryffondor se stoppa, et leva sa baguette vers Camille.

-Tu veux vraiment me jeter un sort ? Ricana-t-elle. Regarde, tous mes coéquipiers sont ici, tu n'as aucune chance !

En effet, l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet était maintenant dans le couloir, et Ginny menaçait déjà Cormac de sa baguette. Il comprit alors qu'il était en mauvaise posture, et Harry décida d'intervenir :

-Cormac, pars tout de suite d'ici, parce que entre nous je ne rêve que d'une chose : que Camille te donne une gifle magistrale. Je la retiens pour le moment, mais cela n'est pas dit que je ne la laisse pas se défouler sur toi dans deux secondes.

Le visage de Mc Laggen se décomposa, et il prit ses jambes à son cou, quittant à moitié en courant le couloir. Harry posa ses yeux sur Camille, et réalisa que ses deux mains étaient posées sur sa taille, et qu'il la maintenait fermement contre lui. Elle ne semblait pas gênée par ce contact physique au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, car il se rendit compte avec ébahissement qu'il aimait cruellement ça. Il reprit ses esprits, ignorant son cœur qui faisait des petits colibris de joie et demanda à son amie :

-Tu penses que tu es suffisamment calme pour que je te relâche sans que tu te mettes à poursuivre Mc Laggen ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre… Marmonna Camille, une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

-N'oublie pas que je lui ai déjà réglé son compte, lui rappela Harry.

Il s'amusait bien à la voir si rageuse. Du haut de son mètre soixante cinq, elle voulait tenir tête à une armoire à glace de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq, alors qu'elle avait une silhouette fluette qui semblait si fragile qu'on aurait pu la briser en moins de deux. Pourtant, elle ne se laissait nullement impressionner, au plus grand amusement d'Harry.

-C'est dommage, je n'ai pas eu la satisfaction de te voir lui refaire le portrait, j'étais inconsciente, dans un lit d'infirmerie ! S'exclama avec rancœur Camille. Je veux ajouter une touche finale, _ma _touche personnelle, à sa punition.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit bien nécessaire, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

Camille allait répliquer quelque chose mais Ron débarqua en courant dans le couloir, croyant manifestement qu'il était en retard, et se stoppa lorsqu'il vit toute l'équipe de quidditch réunie au grand complet, tous affichant un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Camille et il demanda, étonné :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Harry et Camille se séparèrent sur le champ, le rose leur montant aux joues. Ginny donna une claque sur la tête de son frère, le traitant au passage de crétin. Tous les Gryffondor reprirent leur chemin vers les vestiaires, Peakes expliquant brièvement à Ron l'accrochage avec Mc Laggen.

Harry se changea dans un état second, le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut comme à son habitude le premier sur le terrain de quidditch, et tout en apportant grâce à un sortilège de lévitation l'énorme malle contenant le Souafle, les Cognards et le Vif d'Or sur le terrain, revit dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait oublier le frisson qui lui avait parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il avait senti le corps de Camille contre le sien, qu'il avait pu sentir ses courbes à travers le fin tissu de sa robe de sorcière.

Il envisagea pendant un moment de prendre la batte de Peakes et de se frapper avec afin de reprendre ses esprits, mais les premiers joueurs firent alors leur entrée sur le terrain, et Harry n'eut d'autre solution que d'essayer de se concentrer à fond sur le quidditch sans que rien de vraiment radical ne puisse le ramener sur terre.

Mais il dû s'avouer une chose, une chose importante, une chose qu'il aurait par-dessus tout voulu éviter en un moment pareil, alors que Voldemort faisait plus que jamais partie de sa vie : Harry était en train de tomber amoureux malgré lui.

**Et voilà, notre cher Harry est enfin honnête avec lui-même.**

**A partir de maintenant tout va s'accéléer, les prochains chapitres seront donc très importants.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci, comme d'habitude je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews!!! Et en particulier aux reviewers anonymes:**

**delphi7676: Eh oui je suis sadique, et je m'en excuse! ;) J'espère que tu n'as pas trop tourné en rond, parce que je me sentirais vraiment coupable si à cause de moi ta moquette était en sale état... Tu pourras toujours faire un devis, et peut-être faire jouer les assurances si elle est complètement morte! Lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review!**

**juubi: J'admire ton courage, parce que moi je n'ai pas trop le courage de laisser les reviews tard dans la nuit. Mais continue, parce que les reviews pour moi c'est comme le chocolat, j'en raffole! Et merci pour m'avoir jeté des fleurs, ça regonfle mon ego^^. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.**


	11. A l'aube du changement

**Chapitre 11: A l'aube du changement**

Harry soupira pour la énième fois depuis deux heures, et regarda encore une fois le cadran de sa montre, priant pour que le temps s'accélère subitement. Il balaya du regard la salle commune, vide à part la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui le regardaient d'ailleurs tous deux avec insistance. Ron finit par demander :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive vieux ? Depuis deux heures, tu ne tiens pas en place !

-Harry attend qu'_elle_ revienne, dit avec un sourire Hermione tout en continuant de feuilleter son livre.

Il lui lança un regard assassin, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire angélique.

-Attendez, je suis le seul à avoir manqué un épisode ? S'étonna Ron. De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De rien du tout, grogna Harry. Hermione divague, elle ne dort pas assez avec toutes ses révisions, ça commence à atteindre sa raison.

Harry vit son amie fermer son gros livre de runes anciennes d'un coup sec, et le vrilla d'un regard incendiaire, sans pour autant rien relever. Elle consulta elle-aussi sa montre, et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Ron tout en étouffant un bâillement.

-Dans le parc. Il fait beau et chaud, et Camille revient dans une demi-heure, j'irai l'accueillir comme ça. Harry, tu m'accompagnes ?

-D'accord, accepta celui-ci sur le champ, se levant tout de suite du canapé dans lequel il était installé. Tu vas faire une sieste Ron ?

Celui-ci bâilla encore une fois, tout en acquiesçant.

-Forcément, quand on mange autant, la digestion dure plus longtemps que pour les personnes normalement constituées, railla Hermione.

Ron ne releva même pas, se contentant de lancer un regard peu avenant à son amie. Il monta dans son dortoir, et Hermione s'empara de la main d'Harry, le jetant dehors. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au parc, et lorsqu'ils furent parvenus à l'un des grands saules de Poudlard, Hermione relâcha la main de son meilleur ami et s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Alors, ça fait combien de temps ?

-Combien de temps que quoi ? Demanda Harry tout en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu as des sentiments pour Camille ?

-Je… Comment tu… ? Bafouilla Harry, surprit par la question de son amie.

-Oh, il n'y a qu'à te voir la regarder pour comprendre, déclara Hermione comme si c'était une évidence. Et puis depuis deux semaines qu'elle est chez ses parents pour les vacances, vous vous envoyez des lettres tous les jours. _Tous _les jours ! Sans prendre en compte le fait que tu trépignes d'impatience depuis hier puisqu'elle rentre aujourd'hui par le Poudlard Express !

Harry soupira, ne cherchant nullement à contredire Hermione. Il l'adorait, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais elle était si attentive et perspicace que parfois, cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur…

-Je suis mal barré, grogna-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

-Ah oui ? Moi je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Hermione, je suis censé tuer Voldemort, moi et moi seul. Et il y a deux semaines, j'apprends finalement qu'en plus de devoir vaincre son enveloppe corporelle, je devrai détruire des horcruxes très puissants qu'il a caché je ne sais où. Alors ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour moi d'avoir des histoires de cœur, soupira Harry.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, le contredit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu dois continuer à vivre, ne pas laisser Voldemort avoir une emprise si énorme sur toi qu'elle finisse par te faire passer à côté de tas de choses. Tu as le droit d'être amoureux Harry, et tu n'as pas à te sacrifier encore une fois.

-Ah oui ? La coupa Harry. Et imaginons pendant une minute que par miracle Camille éprouve la même chose pour moi que ce que je ressens pour elle, et qu'on finisse par sortir ensemble. Tout le monde à Poudlard sera au courant, et les fils de mangemorts comme Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle se feront un plaisir d'informer leurs pères que j'ai une petite amie. Et imagine un peu l'opportunité pour Voldemort ? C'est justement pour _ça _que je suis mal barré.

Harry se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre, sa tête et son dos reposant contre l'écorce du saule. Il était dans une impasse, et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était tiraillé entre son devoir : tuer Voldemort, qui devait être sa priorité numéro un, et ses sentiments. Camille lui manquait bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, il ne pensait qu'à elle du matin au soir. Lorsqu'il l'avait en face d'elle, son besoin vital de la voir, d'entendre le son de sa voix se trouvait assouvit, ce qui n'était pas le cas lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, en train d'aider sa mère qui était en convalescence.

-Il faut que tu soies patient Harry. Essaie déjà de savoir si elle te considère plus que comme un ami, et si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'elle sera prête à prendre des risques pour être avec toi, lui conseilla finalement Hermione.

-Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose, comment crois-tu que je pourrai vivre avec ? Lui demanda Harry avec un certain désespoir.

-Nous n'en sommes pas là pour le moment, et peut-être qu'il ne lui arrivera rien du tout.

Harry soupira encore une fois, n'en pouvant plus de cette situation. Il regarda sa montre et déclara platement :

-Le train de Camille arrive dans cinq minutes, on ferait bien d'y aller.

Hermione acquiesça, et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le quai du Poudlard Express, et arrivèrent avec deux minutes d'avance. Lorsque le train se stoppa et que les trois quart d'élèves de l'école descendirent avec leurs valises, Harry sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il cherchait Camille des yeux, et lorsqu'il la repéra enfin, Alex Gray descendait sa valise du wagon, et souriait encore une fois comme un bellâtre ignorant à la jeune fille. Hermione, qui avait elle-aussi repéré son amie au loin, lança un vague coup d'œil à Harry, mais celui-ci fut distrait par l'arrivée d'une brunette qui hurla, quasi-hystérique :

-HARRY !

Le jeune sorcier se retourna pour faire face à Romilda Vane, qui se jeta dans ses bras sans qu'il ait rien pu prévoir. Elle l'étreignit brièvement avant qu'Harry reprenne ses esprits, et s'écarte d'elle. Elle ne sembla nullement douchée, lui demandant avec enthousiasme:

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-C'est exactement la question que j'allais lui poser, s'éleva une voix familière du dos du jeune sorcier.

Il se retourna et vit que Camille était arrivée jusqu'à eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentit sourire lorsqu'il put enfin revoir son visage pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Il sentit avec avidité son parfum floral, alors qu'il voyait Hermione sourire, à deux mètres d'eux. Il la relâcha, et constata que Romilda était toujours là, un air contrarié au visage.

-Euh… Je te vois plus tard Romilda, dit Harry avec peu d'assurance, essayant de se débarrasser d'elle.

Cela sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de les remettre en arrière, en profitant pour montrer à tous ses boucles brunes. Elle remit ensuite en place le col de sa chemise, dont les premiers boutons étaient volontairement ouverts, laissant apparaître son décolleté. Puis elle s'éloigna en remuant les hanches, tout sourire.

-Oh, pitié, il faut que j'aille vomir, déclara Camille, un air de profond dégoût au visage.

-Jalouse ? Demanda en riant Harry.

Il fut surprit de voir son amie rougir légèrement avant de reprendre son assurance et de répliquer tout à trac :

-Jalouse d'une allumeuse pareille qui essaie de te faire boire un filtre d'amour toutes les semaines ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! Bon, on y va ? Vous avez deux semaines de vacances à me raconter !

Harry s'empara de la valise de son amie et la traîna alors qu'ils commençaient à retourner au château. Hermione fit remarquer avec finesse :

-Oh, je pense qu'Harry t'a tout raconté dans ses lettres.

Il la fusilla du regard, mais Hermione fit semblant de ne rien voir.

-Comment va ta mère ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

-Oh, ça va. Elle est toujours faible, mais elle se remet.

Hermione se lança dans un autre sujet de conversation avec Camille peu après, et Harry eut tout le loisir de pouvoir observer son amie à sa guise, sans se faire repérer. Il aimait sa démarche souple et élégante, sa silhouette élancée, ses longs cheveux fins blonds qui bougeaient au rythme de ses pas, son teint pâle et ses joues qui se coloraient légèrement de rose lorsqu'elle riait ou souriait. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était quand même ses yeux. Jusqu'à maintenant, les yeux chocolat qu'avaient plusieurs de ses amis l'avaient toujours laissé complètement indifférent, mais ceux de Camille avaient une particularité, un éclat qui leur était propre et qu'il ne trouvait pas chez les autres.

Harry observa avec une joie non dissimulée le ciel d'un bleu azur. C'était l'un des premiers vrais beaux jours qu'ils avaient depuis les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, et cela ne pouvait qu'améliorer son moral. Mais peut-être que ce qu'il le rendait heureux était tout autre chose, ou plutôt une toute autre personne, qui se trouvait même peut-être à côté de lui en ce moment même…

******

Camille n'avait jamais été aussi enjouée que depuis qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard. Elle avait été loin de s'amuser durant les dernières vacances scolaires, à rester au chevet de sa mère qui devait boire des litres et des litres de tonic tous les jours pour reprendre des forces, et même si elle était désormais sortie d'affaire, elle était restée cloîtrée chez elle durant presque deux semaines entières. Elle avait partagé son temps entre les lettres qu'elle envoyait entre autre à Harry tous les jours, et ses devoirs, qui l'occupèrent des heures entières.

Elle était heureuse de rentrer au château, et de pouvoir retourner à ses petits problèmes d'adolescente banale. Bon, elle devait s'admettre qu'elle était surtout soulagée d'enfin pouvoir retrouver Harry, même si elle l'avait vu dans les bras de Romilda Vane lorsqu'elle était descendue du train. Mais Camille ne voulait pas s'en soucier outre mesure pour le moment, le principal était qu'il était là, à un mètre d'elle à peine, comme en ce moment alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de la matinée, les vacances étant désormais terminées. Elle était en train de rire d'une blague qu'avaient faite Harry et Ron à Crabbe et Goyle pendant les vacances lorsqu'on héla son nom.

-Camille ! S'exclama Alex Gray, qui passait dans le même couloir qu'eux.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, signe qu'il voulait lui parler. Il salua Harry de la tête avec un air amical. Camille regarda son ami, qui répondit à son signe de tête avant de s'éloigner, non pas sans avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il était partit si soudainement.

-Quelle mouche a piqué Harry ? Demanda Alex une fois qu'il se fut éloigné.

-Je…c'est rien, répondit évasivement Camille. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien ! En fait je me disais que je pourrais t'aider pour ton dernier match de quidditch. Comme j'ai déjà joué contre les Serdaigle, je connais leur tactique. Et puis je suis attrapeur, donc je peux regarder leur jeu, surtout celui des poursuiveurs. Ça pourrait t'être utile. On aimerait tous que Gryffondor gagne.

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur, et Camille ne put qu'y répondre.

-C'est vraiment sympa, ça serait avec plaisir.

-Très bien, à la bibliothèque ce soir à dix-neuf heures ?

-Génial ! Bon, désolée, mais j'ai cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et tu connais Rogue…

-Ok, file ! A plus tard !

Camille lui fit un sourire et un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant à moitié en courant sa salle de classe. Alex venait de trouver un moyen de passer du temps avec elle, et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser, car lorsqu'il était question de quidditch, Camille était prête à beaucoup de choses.

Elle fut la dernière arrivée en classe et eut le droit à un regard glacial de Rogue, qui ne fit pour autant aucun commentaire. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander tout en sortant son livre :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partit tout à l'heure ?

Il lui répondit en chuchotant, faisant mine de regarder Rogue qui avait commencé à parler :

-Je ne voulais pas être de trop, j'ai préféré te laisser seule.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? S'étonna Camille, qui était complètement perdue.

-Jones ! Non seulement vous arrivez en retard à mon cours, mais en plus vous discutez ! Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor !

Camille soupira, mais ne releva pas. Elle sortit son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, et essaya d'écouter le cours de Rogue, en vain. L'attitude d'Harry lui échappait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à se comporter ainsi envers Alex. Après tout, à sa connaissance, il n'avait rien fait de mal. La jeune fille ne revint pas sur le sujet, par discrétion. Elle voulait d'abord en parler à Hermione, elle qui connaissait si bien Harry fournirait sans aucun doute une très bonne explication à son comportement à Camille.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, et Camille en oublia presque son rendez-vous avec Alex à la bibliothèque, à dix-neuf heures. Elle y entra en trombe, essoufflée, et le repéra, adossé contre une étagère, feuilletant un livre. Il lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle arriva, et elle posa son sac par terre, s'asseyant sur le bord de l'étagère se trouvant en face de celle du Poufsouffle.

-Désolée du retard, s'excusa-t-elle. Les profs sont en train de tous péter les plombs, à nous donner tant de travail.

-C'est rien, je comprends. Tout le monde y a droit en ce moment. Bon, alors je commence ? J'ai bien mémorisé la tactique des Serdaigle lors de notre dernier match, mais ils peuvent en changer pour le vôtre.

-Je sais, mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

Ils passèrent donc la demi-heure qui suivit à parler de quidditch, puis dévièrent sur d'autres sujets de conversation. Camille passait un bon moment avec le Poufsouffle, et se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment sympathique. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui plaisait. C'était un garçon gentil, intelligent, beau, sensible, drôle, prévenant… Bref, il avait tout pour lui. De son sourire charmeur à sa conversation intéressante, il devait faire craquer plus d'une fille. En un mot, on aurait pu dire qu'il était parfait.

Camille le trouvait beau, et c'était un jugement juste parce qu'il l'était réellement, personne n'aurait pu le mettre en doute. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant attirée par lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était justement trop parfait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de détester les défauts d'Harry, mais c'était justement ça qui le rendait humain, normal. Et puis il était plein de surprises, au contraire d'Alex, avec qui elle savait que si elle avait une relation, elle serait platonique. C'était sans prendre en compte le fait qu'Harry, lui, n'avait pas une beauté naturelle comme Alex. Il avait énormément de charme, et son côté brun mystérieux le rendait en quelque sorte fascinant pour Camille.

Au bout d'une heure passée à la bibliothèque, Camille était en train de rire à une blague de son camarade, lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha brusquement d'elle, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle devait prendre une décision, maintenant. C'était lui ou Harry. Alex lui tendait une perche, s'offrait à elle le plus simplement du monde, lui proposant une relation « évoluée » entre eux. Et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ? Son amour pour Harry la détruisait, lui rendait la vie impossible. En sortant avec Alex, elle pourrait alors avoir une chance de détruire ce lien presque malsain qui la liait à Harry, et redevenir forte et indépendante. Oui, elle allait laisser Alex l'embrasser, et il l'aiderait à oublier, à ne plus souffrir. C'était sa raison qui parlait, mais pour une fois elle allait l'écouter, au lieu de son cœur.

Camille croisa ses yeux bleus océan, et une douleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Elle fut frappée alors tout de suite quelque chose. En fait Alex n'était pas parfait. Il avait un seul défaut, mais un gros défaut : il n'était pas Harry Potter. Comment notre raison et notre cœur pouvaient-ils avoir des opinions aussi contradictoires ? Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ferait une erreur en s'offrant au premier venu, qu'il fallait qu'elle continue d'être patiente avec Harry, qu'elle laisse les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes entre eux.

Camille revit le visage de celui qu'elle aimait vraiment, ses yeux verts vif, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours en bataille, son sourire en coin, et fut sûre de sa décision. Elle allait peut-être regretter plus tard d'avoir repoussé Alex, mais sur le moment, cette décision semblait être la bonne. Elle allait encore une fois agir en fonction de ses émotions, et laisser sa raison à la porte, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas comme si ce choix était définitif, elle pourrait changer d'avis quand elle le voudrait. Camille savait seulement qu'elle n'était pas prête à oublier Harry, à s'avouer vaincue seulement maintenant. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il valait la peine qu'elle s'accroche encore à lui un moment, il était différent des autres, unique. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur le torse d'Alex, et le repoussa.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-elle d'une voix douce, si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs, je suis vraiment navrée, mais je ne te voie que comme un simple ami Alex.

Il poussa un soupir déçu, mais répondit d'une voix égale :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ça me fais tout bizarre, tu es la première fille à me repousser tu sais…

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, s'excusa encore Camille, qui regardait le sol, les joues en feux.

-Non, ne le sois pas. Je vais te laisser, aller digérer le plus gros râteau de toute ma vie, dit-il, conservant malgré tout un petit air amusé.

Camille rit brièvement, d'un rire nerveux, avant de dire :

-S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de gêne entre nous, ok ?

-C'est promis. Bon, bah bonne soirée. J'espère que cette discussion à propos du quidditch t'aidera.

Il fit un mince sourire à Camille, avant de s'éloigner. Celle-ci poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans de pareilles situations. Elle s'empara de son sac, et sortit de la bibliothèque avec un nœud à l'estomac, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de repousser Alex. Elle fit le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor dans un état second, et s'effondra dans un canapé de la salle commune à côté d'Hermione. Elle voulait vraiment chasser l'entrevue avec Alex de sa mémoire, et oublier le fait qu'à cause d'elle, il était désormais malheureux. Ron était assis en face d'elle, et lui demanda tout de suite :

-Alors comme ça tu sors avec Gray ?

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Camille, qui sortit de ses pensées.

-Harry vous a vus vous embrasser tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque alors qu'il ramenait un livre qu'il a emprunté, l'informa Hermione avec un air pincé.

-On ne s'embrassait pas, rectifia Camille dont le cœur battait à présent à cent à l'heure, il essayait de m'embrasser. Mais je l'ai repoussé.

Elle vit le visage d'Hermione se détendre, comme soulagé. Ron, quand à lui, demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas ! S'exclama Camille comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ron ! S'énerva Hermione. Les sentiments, ça ne s'explique pas ! Et Camille n'en a pas pour Alex, point final !

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, décidant manifestement d'arrêter définitivement d'essayer de comprendre les filles. On va manger ? J'ai faim.

-Laisse-moi juste une minute pour aller déposer mes livres de cours dans le dortoir, lui demanda Hermione. Camille, tu devrais faire la même chose que moi.

Elle sentit le regard un peu plus appuyé que d'habitude de son amie, et comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Elle acquiesça, et montèrent dans le dortoir.

-Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? Demanda Camille une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Alex ? Je n'y comprends rien !

-Je l'ai déjà expliqué, on était à la bibliothèque et tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a essayé de m'embrasser. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'allais me laisser faire, mais ensuite je l'ai repoussé, expliqua rapidement Camille. Harry nous a vraiment vus ?

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Hermione. Et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux quand il est rentré dans la salle commune… Camille, faut que tu ailles lui dire qu'il se fait des idées.

-Oui, si tu veux, accorda Camille. Demain ou un autre jour. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il en ait réellement quelque chose à faire.

-Eh bien moi je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Camille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de demander :

-Vas-y, explique-toi.

-En fait, déclara Hermione, il ne s'est rendu compte que quelques jours avant que tu partes en vacances qu'Alex voulait sortir avec toi. Et disons qu'il a eu une réaction…bizarre. Il s'est tendu, et a serré les poings.

-Ça ne prouve strictement rien, se buta Camille. Hermione, je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées ni même me donner de faux espoirs, ça serait trop dure à encaisser si tout se révélait sans fondement.

-Sois un peu perspicace enfin… Harry découvre que tu as un prétendant deux jours avant que tu partes en vacances, et depuis, il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que vous ne vous envoyiez pas de lettres ! Fais ce que je te dis, va le retrouver, et dis-lui qu'il se fait des idées à propos d'Alex et toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Camille. Jusqu'à maintenant il s'est comporté comme le bon ami par excellence, rien ne presse enfin !

-Camille Jones ! Cria Hermione avec un air autoritaire. Va le trouver, tout de suite !

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas…

Camille fronça les sourcils, trouvant Hermione bien trop rentre-dedans pour une fille qui avait d'habitude du tact, de la finesse et de la diplomatie.

-Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, se buta Hermione. Maintenant, file !

Camille n'eut pas envie de désobéir à son amie. Son air autoritaire et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs la firent quitter la chambre, et partir à la recherche d'Harry. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle devait le retrouver, mais elle allait faire confiance à Hermione, et elle verrait bien comment les choses se présenteraient sur place.

De son côté, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit une fois que Camille eut quitté la chambre, et soupira :

-Par Merlin, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire pour les gens qu'on aime…

**Me voilà de retour! Je suis désolée, ce chapitre aura mis pas mal de temps à venir, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'appréhender et à le mettre en forme correctement, mais ça y est, je pense y être parvenue!**

**La rentrée des classes est synonyme de reprise de travail, donc j'aurai désormais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'essaierai de garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, ou au moins un toutes les deux semaines, tout dépendra de la masse de travail qui m'attendra!**

**En bref, je posterai le plus régulièrement possible. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain est le plus important de ma fiction selon moi.**

**Et encore un grand merci aux reviewers qui me boostent toujours avec leurs compliments!**

**juubi: J'espère que tu ne tomberas pas sur mon chapitre tard ce soir, parce que c'est finit les grasses matinées maintenant, en tout cas si tu n'es pas encore à l'université! Je te remercie pour ta super gentille review, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!**


	12. Tout va changer

**Chapitre 11: Tout va changer**

**Voilà, après presque deux mois de trou, je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à le poster, mais je croule sous une énorme masse de travail, donc je n'avais plus le temps décrire.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, qui est vraiment un tournant dans mon histoire. Je m'attèle dès maintenant à la suite, et j'essaierai de poster désormais plus régulièrement. Bonne lecture!**

C'était si facile de se laisser vivre. Se contenter d'attendre. D'espérer que quelque chose survienne inopinément et change notre vie, la rende moins monotone, plus intéressante. La plupart du temps, c'était une personne en particulier qui pouvait faire tout chambouler, qui avait le pouvoir de nous faire croire lorsqu'on la regardait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Cela s'appelait l'amour. Si cela arrivait un jour, la surprise était de taille, sinon, eh bien on pouvait toujours attendre indéfiniment en continuant d'espérer…

Les gens se répartissaient en deux catégories : il y avait les fonceurs, ceux qui prenaient leur vie en main, se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, et ce malgré les épreuves qu'ils pourraient avoir à surmonter. Et il y avait aussi les défaitistes, qui laissaient les choses se dérouler d'elles-mêmes, trop faibles pour avoir le courage de tout tenter pour être heureux.

Camille s'était toujours considérée comme une battante, une de ces filles à forte tête qui ne se laissaient pas faire, affrontaient la peur dans les yeux. Sa force morale avait autrefois été sa fierté, et elle se rendait compte qu'en quelques mois elle était devenue laxiste.

Adossée contre le mur des vestiaires du terrain de quidditch, elle regardait avec anxiété et crainte une silhouette à la robe de quidditch rouge et or voler à une vitesse affolante à plus de trente mètres de hauteur, par un temps exécrable. C'était facile d'observer Harry de loin, de rester dans l'ombre. Passer de l'autre côté, se montrer à lui, se forcer à avancer, c'était tellement plus dur…

Mais pourtant, il fallait choisir. S'effacer définitivement, ou bien se décider à faire un pas en avant. Camille savait qu'elle n'avait plus de temps. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour se montrer aux yeux de son ami, sur le terrain de quidditch. Cinq petits mètres, qui lui coûtaient. Elle l'aimait énormément, et c'était justement là qu'était tout le problème… Elle était devenue presque entièrement dépendante à Harry, et cet attachement, ce lien malsain, lui faisait horreur.

Camille serrait les poings, fixant encore et toujours Harry de loin, se retenant de partir en courant. Les grandes explications, les discours inspirés, cela n'avait jamais été son truc… Elle aimait la spontanéité, l'imprévisibilité, en tout cas venant des autres. Alors réfléchir encore et encore à ce qu'il se passerait si elle allait voir Harry, ce qu'elle lui dirait, essayer de prévoir ses réactions, cela la paniquait plus qu'autre chose.

Mais elle avait le choix, entièrement le choix maintenant. Elle était la seule à décider quelle route emprunter. Pour une fois la situation dépendait entièrement d'elle, et de personne d'autre. Elle aurait voulu avoir un déclic, regarder Harry et savoir ce qu'elle devait faire avec clarté. Mais le doute subsistait, encore et toujours. Elle avait deux options, très simples, mais si dures à départager…

La première : retourner dans son dortoir et se forcer à n'aimer Harry que comme un simple ami, oublier tous les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Se fabriquer une carapace, et repartir de zéro. Mais en ce moment, Camille ne se sentait pas capable de faire tant d'efforts pour arrêter d'aimer son ami.

Sinon, il y avait toujours la deuxième option : aller le voir, lui expliquer qu'il y avait eu un gros malentendu avec Alex aujourd'hui, et qu'il se faisait des idées. Cette solution semblait la meilleure à Camille, mais l'imprévu, pour une fois, lui faisait peur. Qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait si elle allait tout lui expliquer, comment il réagirait, ce qu'il en penserait.

La jeune sorcière jura encore une fois intérieurement, se maudissant d'être torturée par le doute en pareille situation. Elle aurait dû savoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais le problème, c'était que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela aurait été bien trop facile, évidemment. Camille se contenta d'inspirer et d'expirer de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, et essaya de ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui atteignait des sommets.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout c'était Harry. Mais elle ne pouvait faire taire la voix de sa raison, qui lui intimait d'être prudente, de ne pas faire comme toutes ces filles qui se prenaient la tête pour un rien, et qui préféraient s'accrocher à un garçon plutôt que de tourner la page. Là où était la complexité, il n'y avait rien de bon à la clé. Totalement énervée, Camille ne put s'empêcher de jurer tout haut :

« Putain, mais je fais quoi maintenant ?!

-Tu réfléchis trop, c'est ton plus grand problème en ce moment à mon avis.

Camille se retourna brusquement, et se rendit compte que Ginny était à quelques mètres d'elle, son éternel sourire bienveillant au visage.

-Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'étonna Camille.

-J'avais oublié mon livre de botanique ici après l'entraînement en me changeant. Et tu es là depuis combien de temps, à regarder Harry sans bouger ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Camille se sentit rougir, et se mordit la lèvre, avant de bafouiller :

-Eh bien…euh, je ne veux pas le déranger pendant qu'il vole, mais comme il y a une tempête… Enfin je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

-Mm, je vais faire comme si je te croyais, déclara Ginny avec un vague air amusé. Mais selon moi, tu devrais aller le retrouver…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Camille, avant de commencer à partir des vestiaires.

-Entre nous, ça servirait à quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger tout haut Camille avec de l'émotion dans sa voix.

Ginny se stoppa tout net et, sans se retourner, dit calmement :

-C'est comme pendant un match de quidditch. Tu dois te battre en permanence pour conserver le souafle et marquer des points pour ton équipe. C'est dur, parfois tu te blesses, mais tu dois continuer à lutter, parce qu'au final, tu remportes la coupe. Et lorsque tu l'as en ta possession, là tu te dis que tu as bien fait de te battre pour l'obtenir.

-D'accord, alors si j'ai bien compris, Harry est la coupe dans ce cas présent ? Demanda Camille, sceptique.

Ginny lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, avant de repartir tout en criant à son amie :

-Exactement ! Alors remporte la finale Camille, tu es la dernière en lice !

La jeune sorcière entendit la porte des vestiaires claquer, et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira un bon coup, avant de pénétrer sur le terrain de quidditch, marmonnant à voix haute pour elle-même :

-Ça a intérêt à être une sacré belle coupe de quidditch…

Camille fut trempée en quelques secondes, sa robe de sorcière lui collant à la peau, ses cheveux tombant lourdement sur ses épaules. Un vent glacial rendait l'atmosphère vraiment sinistre, et elle se dit qu'Harry était vraiment fou de voler par un temps pareil. Une fois qu'elle fut au milieu du terrain, elle jura encore une fois à voix haute :

-Super, et maintenant j'attends des heures qu'il me remarque enfin…

Camille leva les yeux vers le ciel –et n'en fut que plus trempée- avant de dégainer sa baguette et lancer un _lumos maxima_ afin qu'Harry la voie enfin. Elle aperçue son ami descendre en piquée sur le sol avant d'atterrir avec sa grâce habituelle. Camille rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et Harry lui demanda platement –et avec une certaine froideur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Camille ?

-Je suis venue te chercher avant que tu réussisses à te tuer en volant par un temps pareil, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, regardant encore et encore les yeux d'Harry. Même ses lunettes ne pouvaient dissimuler de pareilles émeraudes, et ses cheveux noirs en bataille complètement mouillés, retombant négligemment sur son front, ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son charme. Camille se demandait comment elle avait pu avoir du mal à se décider à venir le voir. Bien sûr qu'il en valait la peine, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était le bon. Elle aurait pu être heureuse en ce moment si elle n'avait pas constaté qu'Harry affichait une expression froide, distante.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je contrôle la situation, déclara-t-il platement. Tu peux retourner au château, je continue de voler un peu.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il enfourcha de nouveau son balai. Le réflexe de Camille fut de le retenir par le bras, l'empêchant de lui échapper.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? S'exclama-t-elle.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire. Lui balancer en pleine figure « Tu te fais des idées pour moi et Alex » aurait été vraiment peu diplomatique et indélicat. Et cela n'aurait rien résolu du tout. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle sache ce qu'il en était pour Harry.

Camille observa son ami froncer les sourcils, son visage se tordant en une grimace qui laissait penser qu'il essayait de se maîtriser, de se retenir d'exploser.

-Tout va bien Camille, maintenant si tu le veux bien je vais continuer de m'entraîner, j'en ai besoin.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Tu es le plus doué de toute l'école en quidditch, et même les plus téméraires d'entre nous n'ont pas osé essayer de voler ce soir. Allez, rentrons au château Harry.

Camille se put s'empêcher de frissonner, trempée pour de bon. Harry dégagea son bras de l'emprise de la main de Camille, et se contenta de répéter encore une fois platement:

-Retourne au château Camille. On se voit demain.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie, avant de commencer à amorcer un décollage. Paniquée, Camille expliqua avec rapidité, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait désormais plus de temps :

-Harry ! Pour Alex et moi tu…

-Ah oui, félicitation pour vous deux, la coupa-t-il avec une amertume à peine dissimulée tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le sol pour décoller.

-Je l'ai repoussé, on ne sort pas ensemble, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Camille vit la surprise passer sur le visage d'Harry et il demanda, redescendant tout à coup de son balai :

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Vous vous aimez pourtant, non ?

La jeune sorcière écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'éclater de rire nerveusement. Etait-il si aveugle que ce ça ? Etait-il si loin de la vérité que ce qu'il paraissait ? Il fallut quelques secondes à Camille pour se remettre du choc avant d'être capable de s'exprimer de nouveau correctement :

-Alors, c'était vraiment ce que tu croyais ?

-Je crois ce que je vois, et il allait t'embrasser à la bibliothèque, et tu te laissais faire. Pour moi, c'est une preuve suffisante, expliqua Harry, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

-Mais je te dis que je l'ai repoussé, merde ! S'exclama Camille, qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'entêtement d'Harry. Tu veux peut-être aller le demander à Alex lui-même ? Le provoqua-t-elle.

Il hocha négativement la tête, et se mit à fixer le saule cogneur –enfin, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Camille- de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Celle-ci se força à se calmer et, faisant appel à tout son self-control, demanda à son ami d'une voix douce :

-Alors, vas-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu voles par un temps pareil, et pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pensif ? J'essaie de trouver une réponse à tout ça, mais aucune ne me vient à l'esprit.

Elle essayait d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, son estomac qui était totalement noué, et les petits tremblements auxquels son corps était soumis. Camille attendait, espérant qu'Harry lui tendrait une perche, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui donner un indice expliquant pourquoi il semblait toujours aussi pensif. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur lui.

Lorsqu'il était allé à la bibliothèque et qu'il avait vu Gray essayer d'embrasser Camille, déjà cela n'avait pas été la joie. Harry était parti voler, car il avait besoin de réfléchir, et de s'isoler. Faire comme si tout allait bien, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Personne à part Hermione ne savait qu'il aimait Camille, et jouer la comédie semblait constituer un trop gros effort pour lui. Alors il avait volé, encore et encore, tout en se convainquant que c'était mieux ainsi. Camille devait être heureuse avec Alex, et Harry pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur sa mission : vaincre Voldemort. Il pouvait désormais essayer d'avancer, d'oublier ses sentiments pour Camille tant qu'il en était encore temps, et rester un simple ami pour elle. Il s'était presque convaincu que tout irait bien lorsqu'elle avait débarqué.

Comme si les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez compliquées comme ça, elle était arrivée comme une fleur pour ramener Harry au château, toujours aussi belle et adorable. Comment pourrait-il trouver la force d'arrêter d'aimer une fille si géniale ? Et puis, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait repoussé Alex. La chose pour laquelle Harry avait prié intérieurement s'était en fait réalisée. Elle n'aimait pas ce Poufsouffle, non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était répété cette phrase dans sa tête, et alors, tous ses problèmes initiaux étaient revenus d'un bloc.

Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'arrêter d'aimer Camille désormais s'il savait que son cœur ne se tournait pas vers Gray, qu'elle était toujours libre. Alors, la voix de sa raison et de son cœur s'étaient de nouveau engagées dans un rude combat. « Elle est si jolie sous la pluie, elle est ici pour toi, mais prends les choses en main, embrasse-la sombre idiot ! Elle a repoussé ce con de Gray et elle vient te le dire en personne, tu sais ce que cela signifie non ?! » « Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle n'aime pas Alex mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle t'aime _toi_. Elle est juste venue clarifier les choses, et en amie fidèle elle prend soin de toi. Et puis pense à elle, tu lui ferais prendre des risques si tu venais à sortir avec elle. Ne fais rien qui puisse compromettre votre amitié ».

Ces voix donnaient la migraine à Harry, et il ne savait absolument pas laquelle écouter et prendre en considération. Il tentait de ne pas couver du regard son amie, qui était en face de lui, mais c'était si dur…

-Harry ?

Il revint sur terre, et la regarda, de nouveau attentif.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici par un temps pareil? Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien, et je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer d'un coup. Que faire ? Harry regarda brièvement Camille, si belle mais si fragile, et se dit à contrecœur qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas partie de sa vie. Il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas le droit de la mêler à la mission qui l'attendait. Il resterait son ami, mais il ne pouvait lui avouer ses sentiments, même si le moment semblait rêvé. Harry répondit, tout en empoignant son balai de sa main gauche :

-Ce n'est rien. On va rentrer au château, si ça continue tu vas vraiment attraper froid.

Il commença à marcher, se dirigeant sans rien ajouter de plus vers les vestiaires. Camille, irritée, le suivit tout en s'exclamant :

-Alors c'est la réponse à laquelle j'aurai droit : ce n'est rien. Merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche cette marque de confiance !

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, crois-moi.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?! S'énerva Camille.

Harry continua son chemin, sans répondre, regardant droit devant lui, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de lui dire toute la vérité. De son côté, Camille sentit la colère l'envahir, et le retint par le bras.

-Mais regarde-moi et réponds-moi enfin ! Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si distant tout à coup, explique-moi ! Je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien !

Camille sentait à peine la pluie qui continuait de tomber dru, elle était comme absente, sur une autre planète. Elle plongea dans les yeux verts d'Harry, et ne pu s'en détacher. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie à elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir proche d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'émotionnellement. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'espérer un rapprochement physique entre eux, mais si la complicité qui les liait s'envolait, elle ne savait pas si elle y survivrait.

Elle fut déchirée de voir une lueur de profonde tristesse passer sur le visage d'Harry, qui regarda finalement le sol, un air abattu au visage. Elle lui relâcha le bras, sachant que ce n'était pas en y allant sans diplomatie qu'elle arriverait à tirer quelque chose de lui. La situation lui échappait complètement, elle le sentait, et n'en paniquait que plus.

-J'aimerai tellement savoir ce à quoi tu penses, pour pouvoir t'aider, te comprendre enfin, murmura au bout d'un moment Camille d'une voix à peine audible.

On n'entendait rien d'autre que le bruit de la pluie et des feuilles aux arbres bouger au rythme du vent. Tout était calme, et personne ne pouvait deviner le combat intérieur qui faisait toujours rage chez Harry. Il releva finalement la tête, et dit à Camille :

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Cela ne concerne que moi, et moi seul.

-Dis toujours, je suis sûre qu'on pourra trouver une solution. Laisse-moi t'épauler.

Harry eut un rire nerveux, et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Camille se rapprocha de lui, voulant à tout prix qu'il se confie à elle. C'était une nécessité, un besoin viscéral en ce moment. Elle avait absolument besoin de retrouver l'ami qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Leurs visages se trouvaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais elle tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle pu ce détail, et implora pour la dernière fois :

-S'il te plaît Harry, dis-moi.

Il resta silencieux, la regarda brièvement dans les yeux avant de détourner son regard, et alors Camille sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Qu'Harry ne l'aimât pas, c'était une chose, mais qu'il ne la considère même pas comme une vraie amie était une gifle en pleine figure. La seule pensée qui lui faisait tenir le coup venait de s'effondrer, et la déception était de taille. En fait, elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres pour lui. Cette pensée était intolérable, et elle soupira, avant de se mettre en marche pour repartir vers le château.

Dans les films et livres relatant des histoires d'amour, Harry aurait sans doute retenu Camille par la taille, l'aurait plaquée contre lui et lui aurait dit : « je t'aime », avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Deux adolescents beaux et talentueux épris l'un de l'autre s'embrassant sous une pluie torrentielle au beau milieu de nulle part, cela aurait fait un très beau cliché, très romantique. Mais ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas arriver dans la vraie vie, tout ne pouvait pas être aussi beau ni romantique. En fin de compte, la réalité était tout autre…

Camille pénétra dans les vestiaires du quidditch dans un état second, complètement sonnée, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle, s'en était trop ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle frissonnait et claquait des dents lorsqu'elle s'assit sur un banc de la salle. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son casier, ses jambes la portant à peine, et passa sa robe de sorcier trempée par-dessus sa tête, la pendit sur un cintre. Elle enfila ensuite comme un automate un jean et un chemisier moldu, la seule tenue qu'elle avait en réserve en cet endroit.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Camille s'approcha de la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de quidditch, se réfugiant dans des souvenirs réconfortants, les bons moments qu'elle avait passé dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor jusqu'à maintenant. Chaque respiration était un combat, chaque goulée d'air qu'elle inspirait étant douloureuse. Elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, mais se retenait de pleurer pour de bon. Camille ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, de se retenir d'exploser. C'était trop d'émotions pour un soir, elle ne pouvait pas tout encaisser d'un coup sans broncher.

Au bout d'un moment, quelques minutes sans doute, elle sentit une main prendre doucement la sienne, un souffle se mêler au sien, une odeur lui émoustiller les sens. Harry était juste derrière elle, Camille l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais continua de fixer le dehors, alors que la pleine Lune apparaissait derrière une épaisse couche de nuages sombres. La pluie était désormais moins forte, et le vent semblait être en grande partie tombé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle simplement, la voix dénuée d'émotion.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Harry à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas troubler le silence qui régnait.

Camille soupira, et se retourna, répliquant du tac au tac :

-Je pensais qu'on était amis, mais apparemment je me suis trompée.

Elle sépara sa main de celle d'Harry, et commença à partir. Elle fut retenue par le bras, et Harry murmura avec crainte :

-Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Tu as le choix. Harry, on a tous le choix. J'ai fait le mien. Toi aussi. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, mentit-elle sans grande conviction.

Camille prit la main d'Harry qui maintenait son bras contre lui, et l'en sépara. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, mais les ravala du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se remit à marcher, espérant atteindre la porte menant à la sortie le plus vite possible.

En l'espace d'un instant, d'une minuscule seconde, tout changea. Une décision, une simple impulsion, qui modifia irrévocablement deux vies.

Camille se sentit tout à coup poussée contre un casier, et vit dans les yeux d'Harry une lueur déterminée. Tous les événements arrivèrent ensuite en bloc. Les sens de la jeune sorcière étaient comme démultipliés, en émois, et elle perçut et mémorisa chaque détail. L'une des mains d'Harry était posée sur sa hanche, l'autre contre le casier, près de sa joue.

Camille sentit son cœur à la limite de l'explosion lorsqu'elle constata que le visage d'Harry se rapprochait du sien, et avant même qu'elle ait pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, elle sentit ses lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes.

Cela semblait irréel, trop beau pour être vrai, mais c'était bon, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Camille ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de répondre au baiser d'Harry. Sa capacité de réflexion semblait en être au stade « inexistant », elle sentait seulement les lèvres d'Harry bouger contre les siennes, leurs deux corps désormais collés l'un contre l'autre. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre qu'Harry pouvait l'entendre.

Elle se sentait si vivante, elle avait envie d'hurler sa joie. Comment était-il possible que la situation se soit retournée si vite ? Elle était sur le point de perdre définitivement Harry, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait contre lui, en train de l'embrasser. Etait-ce cela qu'il sous-entendait en disant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Camille ? Etait-ce une façon un peu tordue de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, et pour une fois n'avait pas envie de s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à leur baiser, et qui déclara :

-Voilà, maintenant tu connais mon problème.

Puis il sortit des vestiaires sans se retourner, sans regarder derrière lui. Camille sourit, se disant que maintenant, on avançait enfin.

Finalement, elle avait bien fait de s'accrocher, de continuer à lutter, même si ça avait fait mal. Parce que la récompense en valait effectivement la peine.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, parce que ça doit bien être la cinquième version que j'ai écrite durant la semaine! Je voulais que ce chapitre soit vraiment bien, j'espère y être parvenue.**

**Des gentilles petites reviews pour motiver l'auteur? ;)**

**PS: Pour ceux qui aiment le couple Harry/Hermione, je vous conseille de passer faire un tour sur fanfiction demain matin, je posterai un OS romantique sur nos deux héros que j'ai écrit pour mon plaisir il y a un petit bout de temps déjà.**


	13. Sectumsempra

**Chapitre 13: Sectumsempra**

Le retour à la réalité est toujours un moment douloureux, difficile. Lorsque l'on se réveille après un rêve merveilleux qui concrétise toutes nos espérances, et que l'on rend compte que la situation réelle dans laquelle on se trouve est toute autre. Alors on ressent ce pincement au cœur, cette envie de se rendormir, de se replonger dans ce songe où tout est merveilleux, fait pour nous rendre heureux. On essaie de fermer les yeux, de se vider la tête, et de se rendormir, mais ce rêve s'en est allé pour toujours.

La poursuite du bonheur est une quête universelle. Et lorsqu'on l'a touché du bout des doigts pour finalement devoir y renoncer, il est dur de l'oublier et de reprendre une vie moins parfaite, de se contenter de ce que l'on a. Généralement, lorsque Camille se réveillait après avoir fait de beaux rêves, souvent liés à Harry ces temps-ci, elle était terriblement déçue. Parce qu'en réalité, le garçon qu'elle aimait était un simple ami, et qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucune ambiguïté dans leur relation, qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle.

Mais cette fois-ci fut une exception. Camille se réveilla peu à peu, sortant d'un profond sommeil sans songe. Ses membres étaient gourds, et sa tête était lourde. Elle garda tout d'abord les yeux fermés, et les événements d'hier soir lui revinrent en un bloc. Elle se redressa tout d'un coup, et ouvrit les yeux, désormais bien réveillée. Elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione, déjà habillée, se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, et venait d'ouvrir les rideaux du lit de son amie.

« Non Camille, tu ne rêves pas, Harry t'as bel et bien embrassée hier soir. Je te le dis avant que tu me poses la question, tu as l'air tellement dans les vapes ce matin… La prévint Hermione avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Camille ne put empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, et se leva du lit d'excellente humeur.

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire stresser, mais laisse-moi juste te dire que les cours commencent dans dix minutes…

-QUOI ?! S'exclama Camille, qui se jeta sur sa montre pour regarder l'heure. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée plus tôt ?

-Je me suis levée à six heures pour réviser un peu mes runes anciennes, et généralement tous les matins tu penses à mettre ton réveil. On dirait qu'Harry t'as vraiment lavée le cerveau ma pauvre…

Camille ne releva même pas, se jetant sur son placard à la recherche de vêtements propres.

-Fonce en cours de potion Hermione, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Lui cria Camille tout en courant dans la salle de bain, se maudissant d'être aussi tête en l'air.

Tout en se préparant, la jeune sorcière se remémora les événements de la soirée précédente, et sentit son estomac se contracter à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir Harry. Que faire ? Fallait-il lui parler ? Ne rien dire ? Agir comme si de rien n'était ? Se comporter en amie banale ou bien en nouvelle « petite amie » ? Rien n'était fixé pour le moment, et cela faisait horriblement peur à Camille.

Elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard en cours de potion, hors d'haleine. Tous les élèves s'affairaient déjà à préparer une potion, et évidemment Camille attira l'attention de toute la classe. Elle ignora les regards de ses camarades, et alla directement voir le professeur Slughorn, qui se trouvait dans la réserve.

-Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, encore essoufflée, j'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil ce matin.

-Oh, ce n'est rien Camille, allez vous installer à votre place. Votre mère était bien plus souvent en retard que vous, c'est un miracle que ce soit seulement votre premier de l'année…

-Ah vraiment ? Demanda Camille, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que son professeur lui posait sur sa table –accessoirement juste à côté de celle d'Harry- ses ingrédients.

-Oh par Merlin, quelle tête de linotte c'était cette Vanessa… Rit Slughorn avec nostalgie. Mais revenons-en à notre cours, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un filtre d'amour, vous avez deux heures.

Camille ne put s'empêcher de faire une légère grimace, se disant qu'elle aurait vraiment dû rester couchée. Il ne manquerait plus que l'odeur de la potion prenne celle d'Harry et que celui-ci le sente pour qu'elle puisse aller se pendre en haut du saule cogneur. Malheureusement, le professeur Slughorn remarqua avec une perspicacité inhabituelle l'air apeuré de Camille, et demanda :

-Camille, vous allez bien ? Vous et Mr Potter faites des drôles de tête.

On entendit deux éclats de rire dans la salle provenant du même endroit. Hermione et Ron se retournèrent en même temps vers Harry et Camille, et les regardèrent avec amusement. Ils étaient les deux seuls à comprendre vraiment la situation, Harry ayant dû parler à Ron, et Camille à Hermione.

La jeune sorcière, qui sentit ses joues virer au rouge, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avant de dire à son professeur :

-Tout va bien monsieur, je vous remercie.

Elle jeta ensuite un vague coup d'œil à Harry, qui acquiesça lui-aussi, voulant dire au professeur que tout allait bien. Celui-ci finit par s'en aller, mais Ron continua de dévisager Camille et Harry tour à tour avant qu'Hermione ne lui donnât un coup de coude et qu'il daigne se retourner. Camille, rouge de honte, ouvrit son livre à la bonne page, sans faire de commentaires.

-Alors, tu ne t'es pas réveillée ce matin ? Chuchota Harry sans lever le nez de son livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé.

-Non, j'ai complètement oublié de mettre mon réveil hier soir, murmura Camille tout en commençant à préparer sa potion.

Elle luttait pour ne pas dévisager sans aucune discrétion son voisin, mais tout son corps semblait être aux aguets, chaque muscle était contracté, chaque parcelle de son corps était comme frustrée de ne pas pouvoir entrer en contact physique avec Harry. Camille se maudit intérieurement d'être devenue accro à Harry Potter, un simple baiser lui ayant presque fait goûter au paradis. Par Merlin ce qu'il embrassait bien… Et encore, ils avaient échangés un baiser chaste… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Malefoy, qui l'interpella.

Camille se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle nota qu'Harry avait fait de même.

-Pas trop stressée pour le match contre Serdaigle dans trois jours ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'avais même pas réussi à terminer le dernier match contre Poufsouffle, Potter t'avais amenée à l'infirmerie alors que tu étais inconsciente, railla Malefoy.

-Oh, c'est trop gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, ironisa Camille. Devrais-je te rappeler que tu n'étais même pas présent à ton propre match de quidditch ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, Serpentard s'était d'ailleurs fait écraser par Gryffondor… C'est bien ça Harry ?

-Tout à fait, affirma-t-il avec le sourire. Tu avais même finie meilleure marqueuse du match.

Malefoy dévisagea les deux Gryffondor tour à tour, un rictus méprisant au visage. Camille, pour clore la conversation, ajouta sur un ton faussement jovial :

-Allez Malefoy, ne sois pas déçu. Même si tu avais joué en tant qu'attrapeur dans ton équipe, tu te serais fait rétamer par Harry. Dis-toi que tu as évité une humiliation pour cette année…

-Tu peux parler Jones ! Tonna le Serpentard. Se prendre un cognard en pleine figure venant de sa propre équipe, ce n'est pas très glorieux !

Camille serra les dents et les poings, se retenant de frapper Malefoy. Ce fut Harry qui intervint, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Dois-je raconter à Camille -et donc accessoirement à toute la classe- quelle apparence t'avait fait prendre Maugrey en quatrième année ? Il fait des fouines absolument magnifiques Camille, ajouta Harry, taquin.

Elle ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire, et vit Malefoy devenir rouge comme une tomate. Slughorn les rappela à l'ordre, et Camille et Harry n'eurent d'autre choix que de se retourner, laissant Malefoy à son humiliation bien méritée.

-Je te remercie d'être venu à mon secours, chuchota-t-elle, lançant un sourire à Harry.

-Je t'en prie, rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer ça en valait la peine, rit-il.

Camille se mordit la lèvre tout en souriant à Harry, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que son visage soit si magnifique et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que cela lui fasse tant d'effet à _elle_. Quoique, à la réflexion, toutes les filles devaient être en pamoison devant Harry. Les deux heures qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans un silence religieux selon la volonté de Slughorn, qui n'aimait guère entendre jacasser durant ses cours.

Lorsque les Gryffondor et Serpentard sortirent de potion, les élèves de Poufsouffle attendaient déjà devant la porte. Camille et Harry, qui sortaient tous deux du cours ensemble, virent en même temps Alex Gray se mettre discrètement à l'opposé du chemin qu'empruntaient les Gryffondor pour se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, sans aucun doute dans le but de ne pas croiser Camille. Harry le remarqua, et la regarda brièvement. Elle ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Maintenant tu me crois ?

Il acquiesça avant de continuer, plus bas :

-Et pour hier soir, il faut qu'on parle.

Sa voix ne tremblait nullement, Harry semblait maître de ses émotions, assuré. Il n'était plus le garçon bouleversé qu'elle avait vu la veille au soir, et c'était cela qui l'intriguait le plus. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait réfléchit à la situation, et qu'il savait désormais quoi faire. Camille chercha un indice dans sa voix : de la joie, qui aurait signifié qu'il était heureux d'avoir finalement pris la situation en main, et qu'ils allaient continuer d'avancer tous les deux dans leur relation, de la gêne qui aurait voulu dire que ce baiser avait été une erreur ou encore bien d'autres indices, mais évidemment il ne laissait rien paraître. Camille dit alors elle aussi le plus normalement possible :

-D'accord, mais à la fin de la journée, je veux rester concentrée pour l'examen de métamorphose, déjà que je maîtrise à peine les sorts de Mc Go…

Harry sourit à Camille, visiblement satisfait d'être une cause de déconcentration chez la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Le reste de la journée passa bien trop vite au goût de Camille, qui sentait son estomac se contracter à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il était déjà huit heures, et elle n'avait vu Harry ni après les cours ni pendant le dîner. Son absence commençait vraiment à devenir bizarre.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il pourrait être ? Demanda Camille à Hermione, qui finissait un devoir pour Rogue.

Ron, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, finit par soupirer, et se leva :

-Je vais voir s'il n'a pas laissé par miracle sa carte du maraudeur dans le dortoir pour que tu le trouves. Tu me rends folle à tourner comme un lion en cage depuis trois heures…

-Merci Ron, soupira Camille, qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil vide, à bout de nerf.

Il revint une minute environ plus tard, la carte en main, blanc comme un linge. Camille et Hermione le remarquèrent en même temps, et s'en emparèrent, regardant là ou Ron avait posé son doigt. Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, celles de Mimi Geignarde, deux noms étaient affichés : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

-Oh ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon du tout… Murmura Hermione tout en sortant sa baguette magique de son sac.

Camille, elle, revit alors dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry après la fête de Slughorn, avant les vacances de Noël. Il pensait que Drago était un mangemort, il en était même certain, et avait juré de finir par le pincer. Et même s'ils ne faisaient que de se provoquer en temps normal, deux ennemis jurés seuls dans des toilettes abandonnées, Camille ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait donner. Elle lâcha la carte du maraudeur, et sortit la baguette magique de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, avant de partir en courant.

Elle sentait son estomac noué par la peur, mais elle courait droit vers le danger. Elle aimait Harry, et à cause de ça, il fallait qu'elle le protège, qu'elle l'empêche de faire une bêtise en provoquant Malefoy, ou en lui prêtant main forte s'ils se battaient déjà. Au loin, à quelques mètres, elle entendit Hermione la suivre, et lui hurler de l'attendre, mais Camille étant plus rapide, alors elle continua de courir à en perdre haleine. En une minute, deux à la rigueur, elle était devant les toilettes des filles, et ouvrit doucement la porte, se préparant déjà à jeter un sort si besoin était.

Lorsqu'elle passa à travers l'entrebâillement, Camille vit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : Harry et Malefoy engagés dans un combat sans relâche, des sorts fusant de toute part. Tous deux n'avaient même pas remarqués l'entrée de Camille, trop occupés à parer les sorts qu'ils jetaient l'un et l'autre. Elle visa Malefoy avec sa baguette, la main tremblante, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Mais son hésitation ne dura qu'un temps, car lorsque Camille entendit Malefoy commencer à lancer un sort impardonnable, elle se décida à intervenir. Trois sorts fusèrent alors en même temps :

-ENDOLO…

-RICTUSEMPRA !

-SECTUMSEMPRA !

Les événements survinrent alors d'un bloc, Camille eut à peine le temps de tout saisir. Malefoy fut propulsé sur un lavabo à cause du sort qu'elle lui avait lancé, et le mur où il se trouvait deux secondes auparavant explosa alors de toute part, les carrelages se fissurant et explosant, la plomberie sautant dans toute la pièce, provoquant une inondation monstre. Camille se baissa juste à temps avant qu'un morceau de carreau lui éclate à la figure, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione entra en trombe dans la pièce, flanquée de Rogue.

Les deux nouveaux venus mirent un temps avant de comprendre la situation, et Camille réfléchit à toute vitesse, l'adrénaline lui faisant penser à une vitesse folle. Elle avait déjà entendue Harry parler à Hermione du sort qu'il venait de lancer, il venait de son livre de potion. Voyant les effets plus que néfastes qu'il produisait sur le mur, il devait forcément relever de la magie noire, ou d'une forme de magie interdite similaire. Il allait se faire pincer par Rogue, et aurait de gros ennuis. Lui qui avait, plus que quiconque, besoin de se faire discret par les temps qui couraient, il n'aurait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Camille lança un sortilège informulé sur le mur, pensant intérieurement _compacta maxima_. Le mur explosa encore plus en morceau, l'eau mouillant chaque personne présente dans les toilettes, et Rogue se précipita pour lancer divers contre sorts. Pendant ce temps, elle vit Harry se relever du sol, sa baguette à la main, de la poussière mélangée à de l'eau sur tous ses vêtements et son visage. Camille se précipita sur lui, et lui prit sa baguette des mains, lui intimant le silence. Elle la rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, et reprit sa place initiale, observant le mur reprendre une forme normale. Ensuite Rogue se précipita sur Malefoy, qui semblait sonné, et tonna :

-Miss Granger, vous l'emmenez tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, ne comprenant visiblement toujours pas la situation, acquiesça, et guida Malefoy, placé sur un brancard magique. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Rogue regarda tour à tour Harry et Camille, et dit d'une voix glaciale :

-J'exige des explications.

Il y eu une seconde de silence puis Harry ouvrit la bouche. Camille, plus rapide que lui, se lança, mais ne pouvant néanmoins contrôler quelques trémolos dans sa voix :

-Je cherchais Harry…et puis j'ai entendu des bruits dans les toilettes des filles, comme des cris. J'y suis entré et…Malefoy menaçait Harry avec sa baguette alors que lui n'en avait pas. Alors…on a commencé à se battre, et je l'ai propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ? Demanda d'une voix sèche Rogue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ri…Rictusempra.

-Mais encore ?

Camille ne répondit rien, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par Rogue. Il lui faisait peur en fin de compte.

-Mais encore ?! Répéta-t-il. Jones, je n'ai aucune patience, alors vous avez intérêt à me le dire, et tout de suite !

-Compacta maxima, avoua-t-elle. C'était pour faire peur à Malefoy, une tactique d'intimidation que j'ai apprise à Beauxbâton. Lorsque l'adversaire est en position de faiblesse, lui faire peur va l'amener à capituler plus vite, récita-t-elle, tâchant de paraître aussi convaincante que possible.

-Votre baguette, ordonna Rogue.

Elle la lui tendit sans rechigner, ayant déjà prévu qu'il allait vérifier les derniers sorts qu'elle avait jeté. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait causé encore plus de dommages au mur, afin de construire de fausses preuves. Rogue lança un sortilège sur la baguette de Camille, dans le but de voir comme prévu les derniers sorts qui avaient été lancés. Mais tout était parfaitement normal. Il sembla passablement énervé, et se tourna vers Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, comment se fait-il que vous vous promeniez dans le château sans votre baguette? Un homme de votre situation se doit d'être prudent pourtant, railla-t-il.

-On a un entraînement de quidditch dans une demi-heure, j'allais me changer mais je me suis souvenu que j'avais oublié de prévenir Camille que nous avions avancé l'heure, alors je suis parti à sa recherche, et j'ai oublié ma baguette dans le dortoir mentit-il à la perfection.

-Videz vos poches, ordonna Rogue.

Harry s'exécuta sans broncher, et Rogue fut sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il comprit qu'Harry n'était coupable de rien dans cette histoire, en tout cas en apparence. Il se retourna, et fit les cent pas dans les toilettes, ignorant superbement Mimi Geignarde qui marchait à quelques mètres de lui, l'air intéressée.

-Bien, Jones, vous aurez une retenue mercredi prochain. J'interdis à tout le monde de se battre en duel, et détruire les murs de l'école afin de passer pour un petit tyran n'arrange pas votre cas. Et comme monsieur Potter semble lui-aussi mêlé à cette affaire, il aura l'honneur de vous tenir compagnie mercredi soir. Maintenant regagnez vos dortoirs.

Camille reprit d'une main tremblante sa baguette que lui tendait Rogue, et sortit des toilettes, Harry derrière elle. Elle marcha sans se retourner et sans adresser un mot à son ami, son estomac se dénouant peu à peu. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la salle de classe des sortilèges, elle y pénétra, suivie d'Harry. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et demanda à Harry :

-Lance le sort d'insonorisation au cas où Rogue ou n'importe qui d'autre veuille nous écouter.

Il s'exécuta, et Camille tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, tout en essayant de se relaxer. Une fois qu'elle se fut à peu près maîtrisée, elle reprit :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais avec Malefoy dans les toilettes ?

-Je l'ai vu sur la carte du Maraudeur dans le dortoir. Alors…

-Alors tu as décidé de foncer tête la première avant même de penser à ce que cela impliquait ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Camille. Mais enfin où avais-tu la tête ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'agir sottement, pas quand on est quelqu'un comme toi !

-Quelqu'un comme moi ?! S'étonna –faussement- Harry. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Oh si tu le sais très bien ! Tu es l'Elu, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai compris, en fait toute personne ayant un minimum de jugeote l'a saisit ! Alors ce genre de bêtises comme te jeter dans la gueule du loup, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes Harry !

Camille vit son ami pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, et l'étonnement se lire sur son visage.

-Quand l'as-tu deviné ? Finit-il par demander tout en s'adossant sur une table.

-Dès que j'ai commencé à te côtoyer. Il ne m'a pas fallu deux secondes pour comprendre que tu étais modeste, et que si tu n'avais pas bel et bien été l'Elu, tu aurais sans cesse démentit ce titre s'il ne t'était pas dû.

Camille observa gravement Harry, et celui-ci finit par dire d'une voix posée :

-Je ne te savais pas aussi observatrice et perspicace.

-Je ne suis pas la seule. Harry, tout le monde a des soupçons. Et tes leçons avec Dumbledore… Les gens pensent que cela concerne Voldemort, et j'en suis persuadée moi aussi.

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour démentir cette information, mais Camille le coupa :

-Ne me dis rien. Je ne pose pas de questions, je sais de toute façon que tu ne peux pas parler de ce genre de choses. Je te préviens juste de ce que je sais.

Désormais calmée, Camille sortit la baguette magique d'Harry de sa robe de sorcier et la lui rendit.

-Et dès demain tu te débarrasses de ce livre de potion, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry reprit sa baguette magique, et dit d'un ton emplit de culpabilité :

-J'ai jeté le premier sort qu'il me passait par la tête. Il allait me torturer alors…

-Je le sais bien. Sauf que tu as vu les effets qu'a eu ce sort, et imagine que cela ait été Malefoy à la place du mur… Ce Prince est maléfique, alors demain on va cacher ce livre.

Harry fit toutefois remarquer avec hésitation :

-Mais quand même, ce n'était qu'un sort griffonné sur une page, cela ne veut pas dire que le Prince est malveillant pour autant…

Camille haussa les sourcils avant de s'exclamer, ne pouvant pas y croire :

-Attends, tu as failli tuer Malefoy et tu penses que le Prince était un gentil élève pacifique ?! Cela ressemblait à de la magie noire pure et dure, et Rogue le savait ! C'est pour ça qu'il était tellement en colère, parce qu'on s'en est sortis indemnes et que lui n'a eu aucune preuve ! Toi qui es censé combattre la magie noire tu veux continuer de passer tes journées avec un livre qui en recèle ?! Imagine ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenue pour te sauver la mise ?! Tu as pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ?! Ou tu fais toujours tout avec impulsion ?!

-Mais de quoi on parle là ?! S'exclama à son tour Harry. De ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Malefoy, ou de toi et moi ?!

Camille se leva de sa chaise, outrée, et ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Harry la retint par le bras alors qu'elle allait partir, lui disant :

-Ne prends pas la fuite enfin ! Tu passes ton temps à t'enfuir !

-Je pense pourtant que c'est préférable. On pourrait tous les deux dire des choses qu'on finirait par regretter. On se voit à l'entraînement.

Harry acquiesça puis poussa un bref soupir avant de laisser partir Camille. Celle-ci sentit d'ailleurs des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues, se disant que finalement, le rêve éveillé qu'elle vivait depuis ce matin n'aurait pas duré bien longtemps…

**Bon, j'ai fait exprès de modifier cette partie de l'histoire avec le problème de Sectumsempra parce que ça m'avait tuée dans le livre de J. que Harry ne puisse même pas jouer sa propre finale avec son équipe de quidditch. Je suis en train de vous préparer un petit chapitre mignon, j'essaierai de le poster mardi soir, au pire samedi prochain. **

**Et la dispute entre Harry et Camille n'est qu'un petit accrochage sans grande conséquence, mais pour les romantiques vous verrez que je m'en servirai pour écrire une petite scène un peu fleur bleue (mais pas trop, pour ne pas verser dans le cucu). Donc ne me tuez pas tout de suite!!! ;)**

**Et je remercie vivement tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une gentille review pour le dernier chapitre, ça fait tellement plaisir! **

**A très bientôt pour la suite!**


	14. La réconciliation

**Chapitre 14: La réconciliation**

« Oh non, pas encore… Soupira Camille, qui se trouvait dans la grande salle.

Elle se leva précipitamment de table, son petit déjeuner à peine entamé, et sortit dans le parc prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Les nausées la reprenaient, et voir la moindre parcelle de nourriture retournait son estomac, lui donnant envie de vomir. Ce qu'au moins la moitié des joueurs de l'équipe avait déjà fait durant les dernières vingt quatre heures. Camille fut rejointe aussitôt par Ginny, qui lui demanda, anxieuse :

-Tu es si stressée que ça ? Pourtant tu étais tout à fait calme avant les deux derniers matchs de quidditch.

-Là c'est une finale, c'est différent, avoua-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais. Bon bah le match commence dans une heure, alors autant aller directement dans les vestiaires, ce n'est même plus la peine d'espérer te faire manger un morceau maintenant…

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor se mirent en route, essayant de sourire le plus naturellement possible aux quelques élèves qui croisaient leur chemin et leur souhaitaient bonne chance. Camille sentait son estomac si contracté qu'elle croyait qu'à tout moment elle pourrait vomir. A sa connaissance, jamais elle n'avait été aussi stressée, qui plus est pour un match de quidditch. Mais son anxiété avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le fait que durant ces deux derniers jours, ses relations avec Harry avaient plutôt été…tendues.

Un soir il l'embrassait, le lendemain elle le sauvait de l'exclusion de l'école, et évidemment, ils finissaient par s'engueuler. Camille aurait dû s'en douter, jamais sa relation avec Harry n'avait été simple, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le devenir. Alors cela faisait maintenant presque deux jours qu'ils se contentaient d'échanger des banalités, aucun d'eux deux ne semblant vouloir ravaler sa fierté et aller, faute de s'excuser, au moins s'expliquer cette fois-ci calmement. « C'est tout de même un beau gâchis » pensa Camille en son fort intérieur tout en se changeant dans les vestiaires en compagnie de Ginny.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour être prête, et elle se retrouva assise sur un banc, à attendre que les minutes passent. Ginny constata avec compassion que Camille était blanche comme un linge, puis partit rejoindre Dean qui devait lui « prodiguer des encouragements ». Hermione vint heureusement prendre la relève, et força Camille à manger des toasts qu'elle venait de lui apporter.

-Harry est dans un état à peu près similaire au tien, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est le capitaine, il a plus de pression que nous autre les joueurs, remarqua simplement Camille.

-Et…Vous allez passer combien de temps à éviter le vrai problème tous les deux ?

-J'ai un match de quidditch dans quelques minutes Hermione, soupira Camille. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser en plus à mes problèmes sentimentaux…

Les deux amies passèrent ensuite les vingt minutes qui suivirent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Camille étant de toute façon trop stressée pour pouvoir participer à une conversation un tant soit peu sérieuse. L'heure fatidique arriva bien vite, et l'équipe de Gryffondor se réunit dans la salle où se décidaient toutes les tactiques de jeu. Camille se retrouva, bien malgré elle, à regarder Harry plus que raison alors qu'il expliquait une dernière fois comment ses joueurs devaient contrer les attaques des Serdaigles.

-Chacun sa dose de courage… Nargua Ron, qui avait de toute évidence remarqué qui Camille fixait.

-Oh, mais je ne te demande pas quelle est la tienne très cher, rétorqua Camille du tac au tac. Hermione est sans doute passée te voir il y a quelques minutes non ?

Elle vit avec plaisir le visage de Ron se colorer en rouge vif, et il bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles, mais Camille décida de ne pas l'embarrasser encore plus.

-Bon, eh bien je pense qu'on est tous prêts, jouez comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant et je pense qu'on a vraiment nos chances pour remporter cette coupe. Mais quoi qu'il arrive sachez que ça a été un plaisir de voler avec vous cette année, dit Harry avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, allons infliger une sale défaite à Serdaigle !

-Et pas de quartier pour Smith ! S'écria Ginny avec un air machiavélique.

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire, et se leva afin d'aller se diriger vers le terrain. Camille se leva de sa chaise rapidement, trop rapidement sans doute puisqu'elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle se rattrapa contre la table la plus proche, attendant que les murs restent à leur place.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Harry, un air soucieux au visage.

Camille essaya d'oublier le fait qu'ils étaient maintenant les derniers dans la salle, et que la tenue de quidditch d'Harry le rendait vraiment désirable, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé à quelques mètres de là il y a à peine trois jours.

-Le stress, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Mais ça ira mieux une fois que je serai sur mon balai, en train d'essayer de piquer le souafle à ce con de Zacharias Smith…

Elle vit Harry lui adresser un sourire en coin absolument craquant, et sentit son estomac se décontracter légèrement.

-Je sais que le match est dans moins de cinq minutes, que c'est tout sauf le moment de parler de ça, s'aventura Harry avec appréhension, mais je voulais te dire, pour avant-hier, je…

-Je suis désolée, le coupa Camille.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, avant même d'avoir réfléchit. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Camille avait besoin d'Harry, elle détestait se disputer avec lui, et le voir là, si beau et hésitant, cela la faisait craquer. Elle le vit lui adresser un sourire timide, et elle continua :

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ta vie, à toi de voir si tu veux continuer d'utiliser ce livre, je sais que ça ne changera pas ce que tu es. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, c'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Je…jamais je n'aurai dû réagir comme ça, c'est toi qui a raison après tout, commença Harry.

-N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ? Demanda Camille. On a eu un petit accrochage, on avait les nerfs à vif après le combat avec Malefoy et les menaces de Rogue, c'est tout. On a un match de quidditch à gagner pour le moment…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry comme toujours, encore aveuglée par leur beauté, même après tous ces mois. Aucun doute, c'était une arme de séduction massive. Au loin, on entendit des applaudissements et une voix amplifiée raisonner dans un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètres. Camille soupira, fit un mince sourire à Harry, lui faisant signifier : maintenant, au boulot, assurons le spectacle !

Elle pensait qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, l'équipe les attendaient, mais au lieu de ça, Harry lui dit précipitamment :

-Au fait, j'ai trouvé ton gage.

-Mon gage ? S'étonna Camille, qui ne comprenait pas bien de quoi Harry parlait.

-Tu te souviens, au début de l'année, on avait fait un pari: le premier de nous deux qui attrapait le vif d'or était redevable à l'autre. J'avais gagné, et je t'avais dit que je verrai plus tard pour ton gage. Bah ça y est, je l'ai trouvé.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Camille. Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elle se sentait sourire, intriguée. Harry avait un regard malicieux, et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

-Bah comme je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, toute la pression est sur mes épaules, et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez lourd à porter, je vais devoir me battre contre mon ex pour attraper le vif d'or, alors je pense que j'ai le droit à un petit encouragement, déclara-t-il tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le regard pétillant, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Abrège mes souffrances, crache le morceau, rit Camille, dont la curiosité la rongeait.

-Embrasse-moi.

Elle sentit son cœur avoir un raté, et haussa les sourcils, n'étant pas sûre de bien croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pourtant Harry conservait son air assuré –amusé même- et semblait attendre. Camille n'eut pas trop à réfléchir, elle se laissa simplement guider par ses pulsions.

Harry et elle étaient déjà proches, elle n'eut qu'un pas à faire pour mettre fin à la distance les séparant. Leurs visages étaient désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais Camille ne faisait rien pour précipiter les choses. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les yeux d'Harry de si près, et comptait bien en profiter… Entendre son cœur battre la chamade était pour une fois agréable, sentir chaque muscle de son corps en éveil était une sensation inhabituelle mais plaisante. Camille voyait le visage d'Harry se rapprocher lentement –mais sûrement- du sien, comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, pas comme la dernière fois. Mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Chaque détail était enregistré dans son cerveau, gravé à jamais, sa place étant désormais sur le point de s'inscrire dans les « souvenirs exceptionnels ».

Et puis, Camille sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes. Le baiser fut au départ chaste, elle et Harry tentant apparemment de se maîtriser, mais bien vite ses mains se crochetèrent sur la nuque de son petit ami, caressant les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille qu'elle aimait tant, et elle sentit deux bras entourer son dos, rapprochant désormais son corps de celui d'Harry. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, le rendant plus fougueux, et Camille crut pendant un bref moment que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite.

Ce qu'elle aurait aimé que le temps se suspende, que ce moment dure pour toujours… Elle se sentait sourire tout en embrassant Harry, un frisson lui parcourait le corps, et une énergie soudaine s'emparait d'elle. Elle mit un peu de temps à analyser ce nouvel état d'esprit. En fait, c'était la chose la plus simple, la plus douce du monde, ce après quoi tout le monde courrait : le bonheur d'un amour partagé.

S'était-il écoulé quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes ? Camille avait perdu la notion de temps, elle profitait de ce moment en or, que personne ne lui enlèverait jamais, et elle fut ramenée à la dure réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle s'écarta brusquement d'Harry, et vit Ron afficher une mine surprise puis gênée, se contentant de dire :

-Désolé mais…on n'attend plus que vous.

Camille fut surprise d'entendre Harry éclater de rire avant de dire :

-Enfin Ron, je ne viens pas de commettre un meurtre, ne fais pas cette tête-là…

Il fit un sourire d'excuse, se contentant de bafouiller :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver comme ça, c'est tout…

Ce fut au tour de Camille de rire du malaise de son ami, et elle alla chercher son balai, posé sagement à côté de celui d'Harry dans le fond de la salle. Elle croisa le regard du garçon qu'elle aimait, et lui sourit avant de lui dire :

-Bon match, je suis sûre que tu finiras par attraper le vif d'or, je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça !

-Moi je suis sûr que tu finiras meilleure poursuiveuse de l'année, annonça Harry.

Camille lui fit un petit sourire, le cœur léger, tout le stress envolé. Encore une fois, Harry montrait de remarquables capacités à la distraire, et elle sentait que cela ne serait pas la dernière fois… Harry empoigna son balai dans une main, et passa un bras autour de la taille de Camille avant de sortir de la salle. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui patientaient avant de pouvoir enfourcher leur balai et de décoller afin de se montrer sur le terrain étaient tellement stressés qu'ils remarquèrent à peine Harry et Camille se séparer l'un de l'autre, allant se positionner selon l'ordre requis dans la rangée. La seule qui conserva sa perspicacité fut Ginny, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer :

-Tiens, tu as repris des couleurs Camille…

Avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Harry fit signe à un élève que son équipe était prête, et on entendit Luna Lovegood –enfin, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Camille- annoncer l'arrivée de l'équipe de Serdaigle sur le terrain, puis celle de Gryffondor.

Camille enfourcha son balai et retrouva la sensation enivrante de s'envoler à une vitesse fulgurante à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, acclamée par plus de la moitié de l'école, les Gryffondor s'étant comme toujours débrouillés pour être les plus bruyants. Etant choisie comme première poursuiveuse de son équipe, c'était à elle que revenait la tâche de s'emparer en première du souafle que madame Bibine lancerait, et de s'arranger pour que ce soit Gryffondor qui marque les premiers points, importants pour le moral de l'équipe.

Elle vint se placer en face de Zacharias Smith, une espèce d'armoire à glace courte sur patte de sixième année, qui lui fit un sourire machiavélique.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de savoir que tu vas finir sur un brancard avant la fin du match Jones…

-Oh, mais ne le sois pas, je compte bien terminer ce match gagnante et meilleure poursuiveuse de l'année. Il me semble bien que tu es le dernier favori pour gagner ce titre non ? Lui rappela-t-elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Son visage se tordit en un rictus méprisant, et Camille regarda une dernière fois au-dessus d'elle alors que madame Bibine expliquait une encore et toujours les règles du quidditch- comme si elle ne les connaissait déjà pas par cœur… Harry faisait de fréquents allers-retours entre Camille et Smith, fronçant les sourcils, intrigué. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, auquel il répondit avant de lui désigner le sol.

Camille sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle vit le professeur de vol s'emparer du souafle, et le lancer de toutes les forces en l'air tout en sifflant le début du match. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir sa trajectoire qu'elle se jeta sur la balle rouge, s'en emparant sous les yeux de Smith, qui avait mis du temps à réagir. Elle évita de justesse un poursuiveur de Serdaigle, et fonça droit sur l'anneau central, avant d'envoyer brusquement le souafle à gauche. Le gardien ne vit même pas le coup venir, et regarda le souafle passer au beau milieu d'un des anneaux, offrant les dix premiers points à Gryffondor.

Camille entendit une huée d'applaudissements, et sourit de toutes ses dents à Zacharias qui passait devant elle, un air menaçant au visage. L'heure qui suivit fut intense. Jamais les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avaient été aussi concentrés et déterminés. Ron parait les attaques des Serdaigle admirablement, Peakes et Coote se chargeaient de protéger les poursuiveurs des cognards, et s'évertuaient à toujours les envoyer dans la direction de Smith… Quant à Camille, Ginny et Katie, elles étaient rapides, efficaces et n'hésitaient pas à laisser leur partenaire marquer des points au dernier moment, reléguant le prix de meilleur poursuiveur de la saison en second plan, alors qu'elles étaient trois des favorites pour le remporter.

Camille entendait à peine les commentaires de Luna, trop concentrée dans le match. Harry était complètement sortit de ses pensées, son seul objectif étant de faire gagner son équipe. Au bout d'une heure trente de jeu, elle entendit néanmoins avec clarté la voix de la jeune Serdaigle clamer avec force que le score était de cent à trente pour Gryffondor. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres, persuadée d'avoir déjà gagnée, que Camille fit une passe décisive à Katie, qui fit gagner dix points supplémentaires à Gryffondor.

Elle se faisait un plaisir de piquer à Zacharias Smith le souafle à chaque fois qu'il entrait en sa possession, et ses coéquipiers avaient l'air aussi enjoué qu'elle, tout le monde détestant cordialement le Serdaigle insolent et à l'ego surdimensionné. Elle allait encore faire passer le souafle dans l'anneau central des Serdaigle lorsqu'elle sentit une énorme masse la propulser contre la tour en bois qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, sans qu'elle ait rien pu prévoir.

La jeune fille fut surprise, sentit tout le flan droit de son corps cogner puis frotter contre le bois dur, et poussa un cri de douleur avant de lâcher le souafle et de perdre le contrôle de son balai. Elle se sentit tomber, encore et encore, puis entendit une personne hurler son prénom. Elle ne se sentit pas s'écraser contre le sol, quelqu'un l'ayant retenu juste à temps.

Camille se rendit compte qu'elle avait instinctivement fermé les yeux lorsqu'elle les rouvrit pour constater que son sauveur était en fait Harry. Il la maintenait contre lui, mais son balai descendait dangereusement en piquée… Elle ne sut pas trop comment, mais Camille se sentit rebondir contre le sol, et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Elle se retrouva ensuite allongée sur Harry, qui avait amorti sa chute, son Eclair de Feu à quelques mètres d'eux. Il fallut deux secondes aux deux adolescents avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole, se remettant du choc.

-Ça va ? Finit par demander Harry d'une voix haletante.

-Je… je crois oui, balbutia Camille. Co… comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée sur toi ?

-J'étais en train de faire des tours de terrain et ce connard de Smith t'a propulsée contre la tour alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de toi. Je t'ai rattrapée, mais on est descendu en piquée, on allait trop vite et je n'ai pas réussi à freiner à temps.

-Merci de m'avoir empêché de m'écraser sur le sol…

Camille revint sur terre lorsqu'elle entendit des sifflements provenant de la foule, et roula sur le côté afin d'arrêter de se donner en spectacle avec Harry dans une position qui pourrait _vraiment_ porter à confusion…

Lorsque son bras droit vint à toucher le sol, la jeune sorcière retint un cri de douleur, laissant néanmoins échapper un grognement. Elle constata que sa tenue de quidditch était partiellement déchirée, et que son bras saignait. Le bois dur de la tour avait dû l'écorcher. Camille croisa les yeux vert émeraude d'Harry, qui la regardait avec un air soucieux.

-Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie Camille, déclara-t-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, levant les yeux pour constater que le match continuait de se dérouler. Camille ne pouvait pas abandonner son équipe maintenant, cela lui semblait impensable. Elle ressentait un vague picotement désagréable dans son bras, et une petite brûlure, mais elle savait que l'adrénaline l'empêchait d'avoir plus mal. Elle allait finir son match, parce que jamais elle n'arriverait à dormir ce soir si elle était responsable de la défaite de son équipe. Elle faisait exprès d'ignorer les commentaires de Luna, qui devait raconter Dieu sait quoi, et se contenta de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche et de lancer :

-_Accio nimbus !_

Camille vit son balai arriver de l'autre bout du terrain, et dit à Harry avec une pointe de défi dans la voix :

-Faudra me traîner de force à l'infirmerie, parce que même si je finissais avec une jambe cassée, jamais je ne voudrai être responsable de la défaite de mon équipe, je ne le supporterai pas. Et puis je dois régler son compte à Smith…

Elle se releva, s'empara de son balai, et Harry dit alors d'une voix dure :

-Camille, ne joue pas avec le feu, tu vas à l'infirmerie _maintenant_.

-On peut avoir une retenue pour désobéir à son capitaine ? Parce que si tel est le cas, réserve un créneau horaire pour moi, je ne compte absolument pas suivre ton ordre.

Elle entendit Harry soupirer, puis dire d'une voix tranchante :

-Tu es blessée, alors tu ne remontes pas sur ton balai, c'est clair ?

-Je connais mes limites, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, affirma Camille. Et merci de m'avoir rattrapée en plein vol, c'était très… romantique.

Harry essayait de garder un visage fermé, mais elle le vit sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Alors, convaincue que la discussion devait s'arrêter là, Camille suivit Smith du regard avant de décoller. Elle fonça droit sur le Serdaigle, qui la pensait toujours hors jeu, et donna un coup de poing dans le souafle qu'il maintenait contre son bras droit. La grosse balle rouge vola dans les airs, et elle la rattrapa habilement, tout en volant le plus vite possible vers les anneaux adverses. Son retour sur le terrain était si inattendu qu'il en surprit plus d'un, dont le gardien des Serdaigle, qui cru même qu'il avait même une hallucination. Camille lança alors tranquillement le souafle dans l'anneau central, et fut acclamée par l'ensemble des Gryffondor et leurs supporters.

Elle laissa ensuite Katie s'emparer du souafle, et vit Harry, de nouveau sur son balai, venir lui dire tout en souriant :

-Après le match, je t'engueule.

-Très bien capitaine, oh et au fait, je te dédie le dernier but que j'ai marqué, annonça fièrement Camille.

-Quel honneur ! Je te dédierai quand à moi ma victoire une fois que j'aurai attrapé le vif d'or, renchérit Harry.

A peine eut-il dit cela que les deux adolescents virent une minuscule balle dorée voler autour d'eux. Ils se regardèrent, interdits, puis Harry fonça à sa poursuite, allant à une vitesse que Camille n'avait jamais vue. La jeune fille faillit lâcher le souafle que lui passait Ginny, mais reprit ses esprits et offrit dix points de plus à Gryffondor, le gardien adverse étant encore une fois à côté de la plaque, regardant Cho et Harry à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent confuses. Le jeu avait plus ou moins cessé, tous les joueurs regardant plus volontiers les deux attrapeurs se battre pour offrir la victoire à leur équipe, amorçant des montées, descentes, virages et accélérations fulgurantes afin de continuer de poursuivre le vif d'or. Harry avait une légère avance par rapport à Cho, et sa main droite était tendue, mais il était impossible de voir précisément à quelle distance se trouvait la balle dorée.

Camille sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, le stress lui nouer l'estomac. Maintenant, tout dépendait d'Harry. Et elle savait au fond d'elle-même que l'issue du match déciderait de bien plus de choses que de l'avenir d'une simple coupe posée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall…

Un silence inhabituel régnait. Jamais les supporters n'avaient autant retenu leur souffle, l'issue du match ayant une dimension beaucoup plus importante que les précédents. Harry pouvait monter jusqu'à trente mètres de hauteur pour finalement redescendre à dix, et ainsi de suite. Camille ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant, même si ce n'était vraiment pas de circonstance en un moment pareil.

Et puis, il y eut cette seconde. Cet instant en suspend, où le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté. Ce minuscule moment, qui fit pencher la balance d'un côté. Camille vit la main d'Harry se refermer sur la balle dorée, qu'il brandit fièrement en l'air, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Puis, ce fut l'effervescence. On entendit des cris provenir de toute part, des effusions de joie. La foule hurlait : Harry Potter ! Encore et encore. Camille se posa sur le sol, avec tous ses coéquipiers, et entendit la voix de Luna Lovegood raisonner avec une clarté inaccoutumée :

-Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or, Gryffondor gagne le match contre Serdaigle trois cent à cinquante et remporte la coupe de quidditch!

Tout fut confus après cela. Tout le monde criait, pleurait de joie, se prenait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on félicitait les joueurs de toute part. Il semblait que la moitié des Gryffondor avaient débarqués sur le terrain, et Camille fut prise de nombreuses fois dans les bras de camarades hystériques. Une énorme masse semblait s'être formée autour d'Harry, constituée principalement de filles, et Camille eut un petit sourire triste, avant d'aller voir Hermione qui se trouvait posément à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Félicitations Camille, tu as été grandiose ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci ! En fin de compte ça y est, Harry est officiellement aussi doué que semblait l'être son père au quidditch, il vient d'offrir de nouveau la coupe à Gryffondor.

-Vous avez tous été excellents, il était normal que vous gagniez ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au bras par contre ? S'étonna Hermione, qui inspecta brièvement la blessure de Camille.

-Quelque chose qui aurait nécessité d'aller à l'infirmerie sur le champ, déclara une voix grave que Camille ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se retourna et vit Harry juste derrière elle, le vif d'or toujours entre ses mains, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle le prit dans ses bras d'une façon toutefois aussi amicale que possible tout en lui disant :

-Tu as été _brillant _!!! Incroyable ! C'était fantastique à voir ! Du grand Harry Potter !

Harry ne s'écarta pas d'elle, au contraire, et lui dit joyeusement :

-J'ai été bien encouragé, c'est sans doute pour ça…

Camille lui fit un sourire malicieux, mais ils ne purent continuer tranquillement leur conversation, tout un groupe de filles de sixième année venant glousser prêt d'Harry. Romilda Vane vint volontairement se poser juste à côté d'Harry, une ou deux filles derrière elle, attendant manifestement de le féliciter comme il se devait. Camille poussa un soupir d'agacement, et se dégagea de son ami. Elle tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put la jalousie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur depuis tout à l'heure, alors qu'au moins une trentaine de filles avaient pris Harry d'assaut. Mais cette fois-ci, la chance tourna.

Elle n'avait même pas commencé à s'éloigner qu'Harry avait déjà anticipé, et s'était assuré qu'elle ne parte pas du tout. Camille sentit son corps s'écraser contre celui de son ami, et sa bouche capturer la sienne. C'était imprévu, et c'était sans doute pour ça que c'était aussi bon. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, et de répondre au baiser d'Harry tout en essayant d'oublier le fait qu'ils étaient en train de se donner en spectacle devant tout l'école.

Mais ça ne la gênait pas. Parce que ce que venait de faire Harry, c'était de lui donner une belle preuve d'amour. C'était une façon de lui dire : je t'aime, et je veux que tout le monde sache ce que je ressens pour toi, que tu comprennes que les autres filles ne comptent pas pour moi. Et c'était si bon de savoir ça…

La guerre faisait rage. Voldemort était en train de gagner en puissance, de rassembler des partisans tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, il tuait des gens innocents et tâchait de répandre le mal à tout prix. Harry était mêlé à tout cela, bien malgré lui. La situation semblait critique, mais pendant une minute, juste pendant cette minute, Camille se permit de s'en moquer, et d'oublier. Elle laissa le bonheur se répandre en elle, et profita de l'instant présent, avec Harry. Parce qu'il était le bon, et parce que ce que Dumbledore s'évertuait à répéter depuis des mois par des sous-entendus prenait enfin un sens pour Camille : tant que nous continuerions d'aimer, la bataille contre le Mal se poursuivrait, parce que nous aurions toujours une raison de nous battre.

Camille finit par s'écarter d'Harry, un grand sourire sur son visage, et le regarda profondément dans les yeux. Oui, elle avait une bonne raison de se battre. Et peu importe le prix à payer, elle l'acceptait, parce que cela en valait la peine. Parce qu'_il_ en valait la peine.

**Et voilà, j'étais joyeuse et d'humeur romantique quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, donc pour une fois mes personnages ont le droit d'être pleinement heureux!**

**Bon, je vous prévient tout de suite, ça ne va pas durer... A très bientôt pour la suite!**

**Des gentilles reviews pour me combler? :D**


	15. On est tous les deux

**Chapitre 15: On est tous les deux**

« Aïe !!!

Camille serra les dents, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Madame Pomfresh continua d'appliquer son onguent sur les éraflures de la jeune sorcière, ignorant superbement son cri de douleur.

-Mais ça brûle enfin ! Je croyais que ce truc était censé me guérir ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Mlle Jones ! Vous seriez venue me voir plus tôt, vous n'auriez pas eu mal du tout puisque la blessure aurait été récente ! Vous l'avez bien cherché, alors restez tranquille, il ne reste plus que deux minutes avant que cela fasse de l'effet, lui intima madame Pomfresh.

-Deux minutes de trop… Siffla Camille entre ses dents.

Elle croisa le regard compatissant d'Hermione, qui était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Madame Pomfresh reposa l'onguent sur la table de nuit, et partit voir un autre blessé sans plus de cérémonie.

-Les autres sont tous déjà en train de faire la fête je parie ? Devina Camille. Et Harry doit se faire draguer par une vingtaine de filles je présume…

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire jovial, et rétorqua :

-Ecoute, c'est lui qui t'as embrassé devant l'école au grand complet, alors je pense plutôt que les filles qui comptaient le draguer vont noyer leur chagrin dans le whisky pur feu ce soir, jurant par Merlin qu'elles sont maudites, et que c'est une torture de savoir que le cœur d'Harry Potter est déjà pris.

-Penses-tu qu'elles s'en remettront un jour ? Demanda Camille avec un air faussement tragique.

Hermione rit brièvement, avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Non mais plus sérieusement, il y a une grosse fête qui se prépare dans la salle commune. Des élèves sont partis en douce à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter toutes sortes de choses. Ils sont vraiment inconscients tout de même… Sortir de l'enceinte du lycée par les temps qui courent, ce n'est vraiment pas sage !

-Ils essaient de s'amuser un peu, ce n'est pas méchant, fit remarquer Camille tout en observant attentivement les éraflures sur sa peau disparaître peu à peu. Quand est-ce qu'on a les résultats pour les meilleurs joueurs de quidditch de l'année au fait ? Je veux savoir si je suis la meilleure poursuiveuse !

-Normalement c'est affiché par écrit dans notre salle commune d'après ce que disait McGonagall, informa Hermione.

Dès que Camille eut cette information, elle se leva de son lit sans plus de cérémonie, voulant à tout prix aller voir les résultats sur le champ.

-Jones ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites enfin ?! Cria l'infirmière, qui accourut vers elle.

-Regardez, je suis guérie ! S'exclama Camille en retour. Alors maintenant, je vais profiter de la fête qu'on organisée les Gryffondor !

Madame Pomfresh soupira, marmonnant des mots inintelligibles, mais finit néanmoins par abdiquer :

-Très bien, vous pouvez y aller, mais retirez l'excès d'onguent sur votre bras dans votre dortoir !

Après l'avoir remerciée, Camille partit au pas de course dans les couloirs du château, suivie de près par Hermione. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle clama avec impatience :

-_Quid Agis _!

Et pénétra dans la salle commune. Jamais elle n'avait entendue salle plus bruyante de toute sa vie. Les Gryffondor chantaient sans s'en lasser « Weasley est mon roi » et autres blagues destinées à encourager leurs joueurs, alors que d'autres discutaient et riaient. Un attroupement semblait s'être formé autour d'un large parchemin dont une fine écriture à l'encre dorée scintillait à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Camille voulut s'en approcher mais un beau brun à lunettes lui facilita la tâche, s'écriant joyeusement tout en venant vers elle :

-Meilleure poursuiveuse de l'année !

Camille sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement à la vue d'Harry, dont les traits étaient illuminés par la joie. Elle ne put empêcher un énorme sourire victorieux de franchir ses lèvres, et demanda à nouveau :

-J'aurai l'air idiote si je me donnais la peine de m'interroger sur l'identité du meilleur attrapeur, pas vrai ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire en coin absolument craquant avant d'ajouter :

-Ron est le meilleur gardien et Peakes le meilleur batteur.

-Eh bien notre capitaine a fait du bon boulot avec nous cette année… Félicita Camille.

Harry, ignorant superbement la moitié des élèves présents dans la salle commune qui les fixaient, déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de Camille, manifestement plus heureux que quiconque. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer et le rose lui monter aux joues, et se souvenant qu'elle portait encore sa robe de quidditch déchirée, finit néanmoins par déclarer:

-Bon, je vais me changer, enlever ces espèces de lambeaux qui me servent de robe de quidditch.

Harry acquiesça et dit joyeusement à Camille avant de retourner voir Ron :

-On se voit tout à l'heure !

La jeune sorcière commença à monter les escaliers pour accéder à son dortoir, et eut l'extrême plaisir de croiser Romilda Vane au premier étage. Celle-ci, un air plus que déçu au visage, lui jeta un regard incendiaire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Camille, encore plus heureuse –en admettant que cela fut possible- pénétra dans sa chambre et s'octroya une bonne douche avant d'enfiler un jean, un débardeur et le pull au blason de sa maison.

Elle redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et constata que la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor avaient déjà commencés à boire, les bouteilles de bièreaubeurre et de whisky pur feu circulant déjà un peu partout dans la salle. La musique des Bizarr' Sisters résonnait dans toute la salle, et on s'entendait à peine. Une bonne partie des élèves dansaient déjà dans un coin de la salle commune transformé grâce à la magie en dancefloor.

-Il n'est même pas huit heures et tout le monde se saoule déjà ? Demanda Camille à Ginny, qui venait dans sa direction.

-On a gagné Camille, il faut fêter ça dignement ! S'exclama la rouquine, une bouteille de bièreaubeurre à la main. Et d'ailleurs, pour Harry et toi, félicitations !

-Euh…merci, répondit-elle, sentant une nouvelle fois le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Toute l'école ne parle plus que de ça maintenant, il y a des rumeurs de plus en plus folles qui circulent, rit Ginny. Certains disent que ça dure depuis le début de l'année scolaire, d'autres affirment que c'est un pari sans importance, et enfin il y en a quelques uns qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire croire que vous avez été surpris en train de vous embrasser dans des salles de classes désaffectées, et plus si affinité…

-Ginny, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, je te remercie, ironisa Camille.

Elle tenta d'oublier pour le mieux le fait que toute l'école ne parlait que de son histoire avec Harry, et se mit à siroter une première bièreaubeurre qu'il vint lui apporter une minute plus tard.

Le reste de la soirée devint plus…flou, la Gryffondor ayant sans doute bu plus que raison. La jeune sorcière se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne tenace, et s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit pour se rendre compte qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de la veille. Elle consulta son réveil, qui indiquait dix heures du matin.

Elle fila prendre une douche, encore endormie, et descendit dans la foulée dans la salle commune, où elle trouva Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean et Ginny en train de discuter tranquillement. Mais leurs voix étaient déjà trop fortes au goût de Camille, qui se fit violence pour ne pas plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire cesser tout ce vacarme. Elle allait vraiment avoir la tête qui allait exploser… Tous la regardèrent avec un air amusé lorsqu'elle arriva à leur table. Elle s'écroula à côté d'Harry, qui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui tendre un verre contenant un liquide rougeâtre.

-C'est Hermione qui en a préparé pour tout le monde, se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Camille acquiesça, avant de boire cul sec la mixture au goût du jus de tomate que sa meilleure amie lui avait préparé.

-Hermione, je t'aime, déclara Camille, qui avait déjà l'impression que les coups de poings qui menaçaient de fracasser son crâne en plusieurs morceaux se faisaient déjà moins violents.

-Je sais, je sais… Commenta celle-ci avec un air faussement blasé. Ginny s'est senti revivre après ça.

Camille regarda brièvement Ginny, qui avait l'air tout à fait normal aujourd'hui. Puis elle se remémora la soirée qui venait de s'écouler, et se souvint d'à peu près tout, en tout cas dans les grandes lignes. En partant du moment où Romilda s'était réconfortée dans les bras de Seamus, en passant par tous les couples qui s'étaient formés et déformés –la plupart étant trop saouls pour avoir encore un comportement normal- pour en finir par la fin de soirée, qu'elle avait passée dans les bras d'Harry, assis tous deux dans un canapé. Peut-être même que Colin avait pris une photo, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre…

Elle se laissa aller contre le bois dur de la table, attendant que la potion miracle d'Hermione fasse de l'effet.

-Mon dieu, quelle gueule de bois… Soupira Camille.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Harry. J'ai passé ma soirée m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise.

-Désolée, se contenta de dire Camille.

-Ne le sois pas, je suis content de savoir que quand tu étais petite tu étais du genre à envoyer le fils de tes voisins sur le toit de leur maison quand il te mettait en colère, rit Harry.

-Je t'ai raconté ça ? S'exclama Camille, se redressant tout à coup.

-Ça et l'histoire du bouledogue que tu avais teint en violet alors que sa propriétaire détestait cette couleur. Puis il y avait aussi l'histoire du petit Brandon, dont des pustules monstrueux lui étaient poussés le jour où il avait essayé de soulever ta jupe quand tu étais en maternelle, ajouta Harry, ayant l'air de manifestement bien s'amuser.

Camille regarda son nouveau « petit ami » quelques secondes, interdite.

-Je t'ai vraiment raconté tout ça ?

-Tu étais trop drôle, je t'assure, affirma Harry avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres, un sourire rieur collé au visage.

Camille sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put ce détail. Détail qui avait son importance, soit. Dieu merci son mal de tête lui faisait penser à autre chose qu'au brun qui était assis à côté d'elle, et dont les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais lui donnaient un air négligé qui lui allait à ravir. Bon, en fait elle y pensait quand même, malgré les marteaux piqueurs qui s'étaient logés dans son crâne, mais cela tournait moins à l'obsession que d'habitude.

Quelques minutes suffirent à la potion pour faire effet, et Camille se sentit revivre lorsque sa migraine fut complètement passée. Les six amis partirent petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et un murmure s'éleva lorsque les Gryffondor arrivèrent. Ginny se tourna vers Camille, l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit hier ? Toute l'école ne parle plus que d'Harry et toi ! ».

-C'est à cause de la coupe de Quidditch, diagnostiqua Camille, catégorique. Les gens parlent de l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'est tout.

-Si tu arrives à t'en convaincre, c'est déjà pas mal, ricana Ginny.

Camille lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, essayant d'oublier du mieux qu'elle pouvait le fait qu'Harry et elle étaient le centre de l'attention, et sans doute pas à cause de la coupe de Quidditch… Il s'assit d'ailleurs à côté d'elle, et elle lança la conversation pour penser à autre chose qu'à leurs coudes qui s'entrechoquaient sans cesse. Oui, elle était vraiment dingue de ce garçon…

Harry et elle furent les premiers à avoir fini leur petit déjeuner et, lassés d'attendre interminablement leurs amis, sortirent tous deux de la Grande Salle sous les yeux de la quasi-totalité de l'école. La plupart des filles lançaient des regards assassins à Camille, ou en tout cas, les regards bienveillants se remarquaient moins facilement. Elle passa devant Romilda Vane, qui tenait méchamment sa fourchette dans la main, un air meurtrier au visage.

-Je crois que Romilda rêve en ce moment même de me planter sa fourchette en plein cœur, rit Camille une fois que les deux sorciers furent sortis du couloir.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, rit Harry. Au moins, plus de filtres d'amour à redouter désormais !

Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire angélique, et la jeune fille se sentit fondre sur place. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils entendirent des bruits suspects provenir de l'autre bout du couloir, suivit d'un énorme fracas. Harry prit donc Camille par le bras, et la fit emprunter le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne, sans doute convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Peeves.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre, dans une salle pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais, serrés l'un contre l'autre à cause du manque de place. Camille se demanda vaguement si son « petit ami » l'avait fait exprès ou pas, mais sa capacité de réflexion fut réduite à néant lorsqu'elle sentit le torse d'Harry contre le sien, se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

-C'est pas l'endroit où se bécotent tous les couples de Poudlard ici ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Probable, répondit Harry, qui semblait en fait surtout écouter les bruits au-dehors pour savoir si des gens étaient toujours dans le couloir.

Camille sourit de l'innocence de son ami, et, n'en pouvant plus, dit d'une manière très explicite pour la première fois de sa vie :

-Je ne t'ai pas dignement félicité pour ta victoire hier en fait.

Harry tourna son visage vers le sien, tout à coup attentif et intrigué, se demandant où Camille voulait en venir. Elle ne le laissa pas dire un mot, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit au quart de tour, se collant complètement à Camille, approfondissant sur le champ leur baiser. Elle ne connaissait pas Harry si fonceur, et n'en fut que plus satisfaite, se félicitant de son audace jusqu'alors insoupçonnée, et essaya d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, qui faisait une tachycardie certaine. Ce fut elle qui dû s'écarter la première, à bout de souffle. Il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles le silence régna, chacun semblant essayer de se remettre de ce contact physique auquel ils étaient encore très peu habitués, et qui était éprouvant pour les nerfs –en tout cas pour ceux de Camille. Harry finit par dire avec un air plus sérieux :

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire de sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Cela signifie que je suis traqué par Voldemort et toute son armée de Mangemorts, et que cela peut être très dangereux pour toi…

-Je te coupe tout de suite Harry, je sais tout ça, et je m'en contrefiche, se lança Camille. J'ai choisit mon camp il y a des mois de ça déjà. C'est le choixpeau qui me l'a demandé : le bien ou la facilité. Je n'ai pas eu d'hésitation, aucune, j'ai choisit en sachant très bien quelles pourraient être les conséquences. C'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, parce que la choixpeau disait que le courage était une qualité importante, indispensable en ces temps de guerre. Alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je sais dans quoi je me lance. Je l'ai toujours su.

-Tu y a pas mal réfléchit hein ? Demanda Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence, impressionné par le calme et la détermination de Camille.

-Evidemment ! Tu me vois vraiment foncer la tête la première sans avoir réfléchit au préalable ?

-Tu pourrais servir d'appât à tous ceux qui veulent me nuire…

-Eh bien pour le moment je crains plutôt d'être tuée dans mon sommeil, assassinée par toutes tes groupies qui me haïssent, le coupa Camille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry rit brièvement, mais ne releva pas. Elle sentit ensuite une de ses mains prendre doucement la sienne, et il finit par demander avec hésitation:

-C'est à cause de moi que tu as repoussé Gray quand il est venu t'embrasser ? C'est indiscret comme question, je sais, mais je n'arrête pas de me la poser depuis les trois derniers jours.

Camille sourit brièvement, avant de déclarer doucement :

-A ton avis ?

-Oui ?

-Evidemment ! Comment pourrait-on te préférer Alex Gray enfin ?

Camille maudit la pénombre qui régnait dans le passage secret, car elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression du visage d'Harry. Elle savait à peine à quelle distance de son visage se trouvait le sien, distinguant vaguement ses traits dans les grandes lignes. Elle sentit Harry se rapprocher d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, tout simplement. Qui eut cru qu'une simple étreinte aurait pu autant combler une personne ? Camille fermait les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait, le bonheur la ballotant de toute part. Des minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun des deux adolescents ne parlait, profitant des premières minutes de calme auxquelles ils avaient droit depuis la veille.

Un énorme fracas retentit de nouveau dans le couloir près duquel ils se trouvaient, ramenant les deux jeunes sorciers à la réalité. Harry s'écarta de Camille, lança un _lumos _avec sa baguette magique avant de sortir sa carte des maraudeurs.

-Des premières années, constata-t-il avec un sourire. Une armure a dû leur tomber dessus…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire, et les deux adolescents sortirent de leur passage secret et se remirent en chemin vers la salle commune, tous deux transportés de joie. C'était effrayant de constater à quel point une seule personne avait le pouvoir de changer les choses dans votre vie. Mais pour le moment, c'était une bonne chose, aussi bien pour Camille que pour Harry. Ils s'étaient trouvés, et tâcheraient du mieux qu'ils pourraient de rester ensemble, malgré la destinée d'Harry, qui serait un faussé plus que probable entre eux…

Mais deux mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune tempête ne se dessinât à l'horizon. Les élèves s'étaient peu à peu lassés de raconter des ragots à propos d'Harry et Camille, la plupart étant d'ailleurs sans fondement, et le couple mascotte de Poudlard avait peu à peu cessé d'attirer l'attention. Le mois de Juin touchait bientôt à sa fin, et Camille pensait justement, en ce moment, dans la salle commune, à Harry. Qui était Dieu sait où, mais la jeune sorcière ne se faisait pas de souci à ce sujet. Il était de notoriété publique que son petit ami –cette appellation lui mettait toujours autant de baume au cœur- adorait se balader dans le château et dénicher de nouveaux passages secrets. Qu'il montrait toujours à Camille, d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient désormais passés maître dans l'art de disparaître d'un seul coup dans un passage secret quand l'envie leur prenait de s'embrasser sans que tout le monde ne les voient, surtout les Serpentards. C'était une précaution que prenait Harry, mais qui convenait parfaitement à Camille. Elle était toujours agréablement surprise lorsque son petit ami la tirait par la taille et qu'ils disparaissaient une minute ou deux alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Cela pouvait arriver n'importe où, n'importe quand, à son initiative ou à celle d'Harry.

Elle poussa un soupir de regret en pensant que d'ici deux semaines, l'année scolaire serait finie. Par Merlin ce que cette année à Poudlard était passée vite… Camille laissa ensuite son esprit vagabonder librement, revivant ses souvenirs les plus heureux avec Harry ces derniers mois. La salle commune se vida peu à peu, la plupart des élèves allant se coucher.

Camille finit par voir Harry émerger du portrait en fin de soirée, et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le héla mais il monta directement dans son dortoir en courant. Perdue, elle se leva de son fauteuil sans pour autant monter voir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Hermione et Ron, eux-aussi présents, échangèrent des regards surpris. A peine Ron avait-il déclaré :

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Qu'Harry était redescendu de son dortoir, tenant plusieurs choses dans ses mains. Il fonça droit sur Hermione et lui dit à toute vitesse :

-Dumbledore m'emmène quelque part pour mener une mission, ça concerne Voldemort. Il pense que le château est bien gardé mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Les mangemorts vont essayer d'entrer dans le château, et ils vont sans doute réussir. J'ai entendu Malefoy jubiler tout à l'heure dans la salle sur demande, il a trouvé un moyen de les faire rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Voilà la carte du maraudeur, et de la potion Felix Felicis, vous allez en avoir besoin. Je dois y aller, Dumbledore m'attend. Je vous en supplie, faites bien attention à vous !

Et il commença à quitter la salle commune sans plus de cérémonie. Camille, un instant sous le choc, le suivit à travers le portrait, et le héla de nouveau :

-Harry ! Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?!

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et lui dit avec l'air le plus sérieux et grave qu'elle ait jamais entendu :

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer Camille. Il faut que tu me promettes de faire attention à toi, et si besoin est, de prendre la fuite. Je ne pourrai pas être concentré pour ce que je dois faire si je te sais en danger. Tu me le promets ?

-C'est promis, répondit-elle automatiquement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune sorcière, paniquée par la soudaine gravité de la situation, lui demanda à toute vitesse alors qu'il allait se remettre en route :

-Harry ? Attends ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plan comme ça enfin ! Mais c'est quoi cette mission ?! C'est dangereux ?

-Je te promets de faire attention ! Mais je ne peux pas perdre de temps, je dois partir tout de suite ! Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, je te le jure !

Et Harry partit en courant dans le couloir, sa cape d'invisibilité à la main. Sans même se retourner. Camille se laissa aller contre le mur, et glissa contre le sol froid du couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle le savait. Elle avait toujours su que ce moment finirait par arriver, qu'elle devrait le laisser partir sans savoir si elle le reverrait. Mais Camille n'avait pas voulu y penser outre mesure, et voilà que la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. Il était en danger, et elle aussi apparemment.

Elle se mit à courir, et émergea dans la salle commune où se trouvaient désormais Neville, Dean, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Tous étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, et consultaient la carte du maraudeur.

-Mais je ne le vois pas, s'écria anxieusement Hermione. Je ne vois toujours pas Drago ! Et Harry et Dumbledore viennent de disparaître !

-Il faut les attendre, déclara Camille. Il faut attendre les mangemorts au détour du couloir qui mène à la salle sur demande, si on veut avoir une chance de les surprendre.

-Tu penses que c'est ce qu'attend de nous Harry ? S'interrogea Ginny.

-Qui défendra le château ? Il y a bien deux ou trois aurors ici en permanence, mais si toute une armada de mangemorts débarquent, ils ne feront pas long feu. Et il faudra donner l'alerte aux autres élèves et aux professeurs, même si Dumbledore a dû tous les envoyer patrouiller cette nuit, tâcha de deviner Camille.

-Elle a raison, concéda Hermione. On va se diviser en plusieurs groupes, et patrouiller dans le château nous aussi.

Un silence de mort se fit après qu'Hermione eut prononcé ces paroles. Camille sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, se remémorant intérieurement, et sans en informer ses amis, la formule _sectumsempra_. Si elle avait le malheur de croiser Bellatrix Lestrange, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si besoin était. Elle détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire, mais s'il fallait vaincre le mal par le mal, elle le ferait.

Après avoir bu chacun une gorgée de Felix Felicis, les amis se séparèrent, et Camille se retrouva à attendre avec Ginny près de la salle sur demande, la carte des maraudeurs en main. Les deux jeunes Gryffondor regardaient anxieusement les noms des personnes qui étaient affichées sur la carte, guettant –la peur au ventre- l'arrivée probable des mangemorts. Elles attendirent ainsi plus d'une heure et demie, sans que rien ne se produise. Aucun _periculum _ne fut lancé dans le ciel, signe que leurs amis allaient bien, et qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau de leur côté.

Mais Camille fut alarmée par un fracas assourdissant, et le bruit d'une lourde porte qui s'ouvrait. Avec Ginny elles regardèrent en vitesse quels noms s'étaient affichés, et virent avec stupeur qu'elles avaient de la visite. Puis, tout à coup, tout devint noir. Camille jeta en vitesse un sort informulé, visant le ciel tout en prononçant dans sa tête _periculum_. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que l'une des personnes présentes en ce moment même à quelques mètres d'elle s'avérait lui être plus que familière. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle renforça sa prise sur sa baguette magique, consciente qu'elle aurait à s'en servir très prochainement. Et elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qui devait être accomplit. Et pour ça, il ne fallait pas fuir, et donc rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry. Mais elle avait fait son choix, tout comme lui. Il se battait pour que Voldemort perde cette guerre, elle devait en faire de même. Même si pour cela elle y laissait la vie.

**Eh oui, ça faisait vraiment très longtemps... **

**J'ai bossé, bossé et encore bossé et donc j'ai dû laisser en suspens ma fiction, mais je me remets à écrire et je m'attèle dès maintenant à écrire le prochain chapitre.**

**J'espère le poster prochainement, je ferai mon possible en tout cas!**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est tellement encourageant et ça fait tant plaisir! :D**

**Et merci à tous les autres de continuer à lire ma fiction!**

**A très bientôt!**


	16. Est ce la fin?

**Chapitre 16: Est-ce la fin?**

« Ginny, cours !

Camille, tout en hurlant cette phrase, s'abaissa brusquement alors qu'un sort détruisit le mur à l'emplacement où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Elle regarda le résultat, bénissant Harry de lui avoir donné de la potion Felix Felicis, qui manifestement marchait du tonnerre. Les sorts la rataient tous, ou alors elle réussissait à les parer. Les jeunes Gryffondor descendirent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menaient au hall, battant en retraite. A deux contre au moins cinq mangemorts, elles n'avaient aucune chance…

La quasi-totalité du château semblait être réveillée, et Camille poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une dizaine d'aurors arrivèrent, avec sa mère en tête.

-Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle, courant vers elle. Ils sont passés par la salle sur demande, je n'ai rien pu faire !

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda en priorité Vanessa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à travers les verres de ses lunettes.

Camille hocha positivement la tête, et ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

-Ils sont au moins cinq, peut-être plus. J'ai aperçu Lestrange et Greyback, mais je ne sais rien d'autre.

-D'accord, allons-y tout le monde ! Déclara avec autorité la mère de Camille. On se voit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour sa fille.

Et les sorcières et sorciers en robes marron s'éloignèrent au pas de course, alors que certains élèves en pyjama apparaissaient au fur et à mesure, questionnant Camille et Ginny sur la situation actuelle.

-Camille, il faut que je retrouve Dean, déclara Ginny avec anxiété. Imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…

-D'accord, on va regarder la carte du maraudeur. Oh, et pitié qu'Harry aille bien… Ne put s'empêcher de dire Camille tout haut, avec l'envie irrépressible de pleurer.

Elle finit par localiser Dean, et Ginny partit sur le champ le retrouver, pendant que Camille prétextait attendre dans le hall qu'Harry revienne. Mais à peine la rouquine fut-elle partie qu'elle consulta de nouveau la carte, et trouva près de la tour d'astronomie Bellatrix Lestrange. N'écoutant que ses émotions, dont la colère et le désir de vengeance, Camille se mit à courir droit vers le danger, faisant fît de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry.

En deux minutes de course elle fut parvenue à sa destination, et constata que le couloir était désormais désert. Elle prit la décision de se terrer dans un coin, et attendit. Au bout d'une minute, elle vit Malefoy descendre de la tour au pas de course, suivi de Rogue. Camille se décida à se montrer au grand jour et brandit sa baguette tout en criant :

-Que faites-vous ici ?!

Elle ne vit même pas le coup venir. Rogue dirigea soudainement sa baguette sur elle, et elle se sentit propulsée contre un mur, sa tête le heurtant violemment. Malefoy et Rogue se remirent à courir sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Camille à son triste sort. Elle vit néanmoins Drago lui jeter un vague coup d'œil avant de rattraper Rogue, qui était déjà parti. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, son regard n'était pas empreint de haine comme à son habitude, mais plutôt de douleur. Le jeune Malefoy avait le teint plus pâle que jamais, et pour la première fois laissait paraître une détresse que Camille avait tout de suite identifié. Mais que s'était-il bien passé dans cette tour d'astronomie ? Et comment était-il possible que Rogue ait finalement bel et bien changé de camp ?

Camille était étendue au sol, encore consciente, mais souffrant trop de son coup à la tête pour pouvoir se lever. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue, et de grands élancements, tels des coups de poing, lui donnaient l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Elle vit avec désespoir Bellatrix Lestrange passer en courant sans même la remarquer, flanquée de plusieurs mangemorts. Tous semblaient pressés, tous lui échappaient.

Et puis, elle aperçu pour sa plus grande surprise Harry courir à en perdre haleine après Rogue, Lestrange et Malefoy. Lui non plus ne la vit pas, et Camille se rendit alors compte que Rogue l'avait propulsée dans un endroit dissimulé de la vue de tous, ou du moins partiellement cachée. Elle avait mal, elle était sonnée, mais elle ne pouvait laisser Harry seul contre tous ces mages noirs. Camille se releva péniblement, et passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle ne saignait pas, c'était déjà ça. Elle se massa son épaule gauche, qui avait manifestement prit un coup, et se remit en marche difficilement. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait mieux et que les murs avaient cessés de bouger, Camille courut à nouveau à travers les longs couloirs de Poudlard pour se diriger au plus vite vers la sortie. Il lui semblait avoir entendu Greyback parler de la forêt interdite, mais elle n'en était plus bien sûre…

En cinq minutes elle fut dehors, et remarqua un énorme attroupement qui s'était formé au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Camille décida d'aller dans cette direction sur une impulsion, plutôt que de se remettre à poursuivre les mangemorts, et se fraya un passage parmi la foule qui s'était formée. Elle fut frappée par l'expression de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Une grande partie pleuraient, d'autres avaient le regard vide, et certaines ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de l'immense tête de mort qui planait au-dessus de Poudlard, preuve d'un autre endroit attaqué par les mangemorts. Camille rencontra Hermione, qui lui dit tout en pleurant :

-Il est mort, Dumbledore est mort…

Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement, et son estomac se nouer. Ne pouvant y croire, elle bouscula plusieurs élèves jusqu'à parvenir au premier rang. Et ce qu'elle vit alors resta gravé dans sa mémoire comme étant l'une des visions les plus douloureuses qu'elle ait jamais vu. Harry était agenouillé contre le corps inerte d'Albus Dumbledore, et pleurait, sans lâcher l'une de ses mains qu'il tenait apparemment de toutes ses forces.

Camille regarda avec horreur le vieux sorcier étendu sur le sol, les bras en forme de croix. Ses yeux étaient fermés, toute couleur avait déserté son visage, et il n'affichait plus son éternel petit sourire malicieux. Il aurait presque put avoir l'air endormi si sa position n'avait pas été si inhabituelle. Hermione vint chuchoter à Camille, qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du cadavre:

-Il faut que tu emmènes Harry autre part, il t'écoutera et te suivra sans doute. Il se fait souffrir en restant ici.

Camille revint sur terre, acquiesça doucement et commença à marcher lentement vers Harry, une première larme coulant sur sa joue. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait était douloureux, la rapprochait du garçon qu'elle aimait qui était au bord du précipice. Elle dut réprimer l'envie de partir en courant lorsqu'elle fut arrivée juste à côté de son directeur, frappée par l'inexpression de ses traits, lui qui faisait si souvent des mimiques en tout genre. Elle finit par s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Harry, et lui murmura avec émotion tout en le regardant:

-Harry, il faut qu'on s'en aille. Il faut qu'on parte. Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici.

Mais elle constata que son petit ami ne l'écoutait nullement, et que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son beau visage. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer, et c'était autrement plus douloureux que de savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux du visage de son professeur, allié, guide, qui n'était désormais plus de ce monde.

-Harry, ce n'est plus lui, Dumbledore est parti, cela ne t'apporte rien de rester ici près de son corps, ajouta Camille avec tristesse. Harry, regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI !

Le jeune sorcier finit par poser ses yeux sur Camille, qui crut que son cœur allait se déchirer en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle vit son expression. Une douleur immense, infinie, sans borne, qui le rongeait, le ballotait de toute part. Ses yeux à eux seuls lui communiquaient ce qu'il ressentait, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour alléger sa peine. Elle lui prit doucement le bras et lui murmura tout en le regardant dans les yeux, sans ciller, sûre maintenant qu'il avait son attention:

-Il faut y aller maintenant Harry. Tu penses que Dumbledore aurait voulu que tu restes près de sa dépouille ? Qu'il aurait voulu que tu souffres comme maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête négativement, et jeta un dernier regard à son directeur, dont le visage était désormais d'une blancheur translucide, toute vie l'ayant à jamais quitté. Il se releva en même temps que Camille lorsque celle-ci décida qu'il était temps de partir. La jeune sorcière enlaça sa taille, et il passa un bras autour de son cou. Alors ils se mirent à marcher, sans se retourner pour apercevoir pour la dernière fois le corps inerte d'Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier de son temps, un des derniers espoirs de la communauté magique pendant cette guerre, qui n'était plus. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui avait les yeux baignés de larmes, elle leur intima tout en sanglotant:

-Allez à l'infirmerie, tous les autres membres de l'Ordre y sont déjà rassemblés.

Camille acquiesça, et Harry et elle se remirent en route en silence. Elle regarda encore une fois l'immense tête de mort qui flottait au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'emplacement où se trouvait le professeur Dumbledore. Non, c'en était fini, il ne se relèverait plus, il était bel et bien mort. La jeune sorcière sentait les larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, et tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle put les martèlements dans son crâne qui lui faisaient de nouveau mal. Elle continua son chemin, Harry se laissant apparemment guidé par ses pas, revivant sans doute dans sa tête des souvenirs qui appartenaient à lui seul.

Camille sentait ses jambes s'engourdir alors qu'elle approchait de l'infirmerie, et ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte, pour tomber sur une quinzaine de personnes qui discutaient à voix basse. Dès qu'ils virent les nouveaux venus, Molly et dieu sait combien d'autres se jetèrent sur Harry et Camille tout en criant. Assaillie par tout ce monde, la jeune fille sentit une bouffée de la chaleur la saisir, et elle eut tout à coup du mal à respirer. Elle commença à se séparer d'Harry, ce qui le fit apparemment revenir sur terre, et elle le vit la regarder bizarrement.

-Camille ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus.

Elle acquiesça, puis les murs de l'infirmerie se mirent à bouger, et ses jambes fléchirent. Elle se sentit tomber, entendit Harry hurler son prénom, puis ce fut le noir.

**********

-Elle a fait une jolie commotion apparemment, constata madame Pomfresh.

Camille ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour constater qu'elle était allongée dans un lit d'infirmerie, et qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et sa mère la regardaient anxieusement. Elle se releva péniblement de façon à se mettre en position assise et déclara mollement :

-Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée dans les pommes comme une petite princesse dans un conte moldu à deux balles?

-On dirait bien que si, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire. Et Harry t'as rattrapée avant que tu ne t'effondres par terre, exactement comme ce qui arrive aux princesses…

Géniale l'allusion au prince charmant devant sa mère… Camille fit semblant de n'avoir pas saisit et se contenta de soupirer :

-Oh génial, j'ai vraiment bien choisi mon moment…

-Comment tu as eu cette commotion? Interrogea tout à trac Harry.

-Je me suis cogné la tête assez fortement contre un mur, avoua Camille tout en se massant la nuque.

-Et comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, ayant manifestement deviné qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

Camille fit une grimace, le regarda avec un air d'excuse et dit :

-Ne me fais pas une scène s'il te plaît. Je suis…allée chercher Bellatrix Lestrange, je me suis cachée bien gentiment en attendant qu'elle descende de la tour d'astronomie, et je suis tombée à la place sur Rogue et Malefoy qui descendaient en courant. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. Je me suis mise en travers de leur chemin, je pensais que Rogue était toujours dans notre camp, et en fait non puisqu'il m'a…propulsée contre un mur avec un rictusempra sans doute, avant même que j'ai vu le coup venir…

Camille guetta la dispute éclater, mais Harry se contenta de lancer un regard assassin à sa petite amie.

-C'était terriblement stupide ! S'écria à la place la mère de Camille, dont celle-ci avait presque oublié l'existence. Tu comptais te mesurer seule face à Bellatrix Lestrange ?! Non mais tu es complètement inconsciente ma pauvre petite ! Elle t'aurait réduit en pièce en moins de deux !

-Tu n'en sais rien ! S'exclama Camille. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et j'ai une petite affaire à régler avec elle !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Ne refais plus _jamais_ ça, c'est bien clair Camille Jones ?

-Oui maman, grogna-t-elle sans conviction.

Sa mère lui lança un regard assassin auquel elle répondit, mais elles furent coupées par madame Pomfresh qui vint apporter une potion à Camille. Après l'avoir ingurgité, celle-ci finit par demander à contrecœur, devinant que personne ne se donnerait la peine de la mettre au courant :

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment Dumbledore est…mort, et qui a fait ça.

Harry poussa un soupir, et se résigna à lui raconter toute l'histoire, avec l'attention de manifestement toutes les personnes présentes à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, les adultes commencèrent à parler dans leur coin de changement de plans et de tactiques, et les jeunes élèves de Poudlard n'eurent d'autre choix que de prendre chacun une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, administrée de force par madame Pomfresh. Camille s'endormit donc cette nuit-là dans un lit à l'infirmerie, celui d'Harry étant juste à côté du sien. Juste avant de plonger dans le sommeil, elle se souvint s'être dit que, en quelques heures, la situation venait de changer du tout au tout… Sa petite idylle avec Harry était manifestement finie, car la dure réalité venait de les rattraper de plein fouet. Et la guerre, les morts et disparitions en tous genres feraient désormais plus partie de leur quotidien que jamais.

************

Camille leva les yeux vers le ciel pour profiter de sa couleur azur, qui était loin d'être fréquente en Angleterre. La chaleur était étouffante en cette journée de fin juin, et les cumulus avaient tous désertés le ciel, laissant le soleil illuminer Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. Ce n'était pas un jour pour un enterrement, loin de là… Mais Dumbledore aurait sans doute apprécié que cette école, ce pour quoi il avait œuvré toute sa vie, s'illustre de cette façon lors de son enterrement.

La cérémonie était finie, et la moitié des élèves partaient par le train du Poudlard Express, leurs parents ayant décrétés que l'école n'était désormais plus un endroit sûr pour eux, surtout maintenant que Dumbledore était mort. Les autres, ceux qui restaient jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, partaient faire une promenade dans le gigantesque parc que Camille affectionnait tant. Elle venait quant à elle de dire au revoir à sa mère, qui repartait travailler au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione et Ginny étaient avec elle, toutes trois en robes noires pour l'occasion. La jeune Gryffondor regardait anxieusement Harry échanger quelques mots avec Rufus Scrimgeour, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, et qu'il vienne vers elle.

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire auquel il répondit tristement. Ses yeux étaient vides, et Camille avait bien vu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à l'emplacement de la tombe du professeur Dumbledore. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était mort, et toutes les plus grandes figures de la communauté magique s'étaient rassemblées aujourd'hui pour lui dire adieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière qu'elle avait envisagé de terminer son année scolaire à Poudlard…

-Camille, on va à l'intérieur ? Proposa Harry, la tirant de ses réflexions. Il y a un truc dont il faut que je te parle.

La jeune fille acquiesça, et eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'elle vit Hermione et Harry se jeter un petit coup d'œil, comme s'ils comprenaient quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à ne pas saisir. Elle le suivit sans faire de commentaires à l'intérieur du château, mais finit tout de même par demander à son petit ami :

-Où va-t-on Harry ?

-Dans la salle sur demande, on y sera plus tranquille pour parler, répondit-il simplement sans émotions.

Camille sentit son estomac se nouer, se disant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle tâcha de réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut lorsqu'elle commença à s'imaginer les sujets déplaisants dont Harry pourrait être amené à lui parler maintenant, l'un dépassant tout particulièrement les autres. Les deux jeunes sorciers croisèrent quelques élèves en chemin, mais rentrèrent sans difficulté dans la salle sur demande, qui avait fait apparaître la salle de réunion de l'AD.

La jeune sorcière s'assit dans un canapé, et déclara tout à trac pour ne pas laisser la panique la gagner :

-Très bien, parlons.

Harry s'assit sur le coude d'un fauteuil disposé en face d'elle et dit d'une voix dure :

-On ne peut plus continuer à se voir.

Ça y est, la bombe était lâchée, sans que Camille ait rien pu prévoir. Son cœur loupa un battement, son estomac se noua pour de bon, et respirer lui devint plus difficile.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle automatiquement.

-D'abord, il y a eu Cédric Diggory, ensuite Sirius, maintenant Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que tu sois la prochaine, déclara Harry d'un ton catégorique.

Oui, Camille pouvait aisément comprendre cela. Mais était-ce une raison valable pour une rupture ? A ses yeux, c'était loin d'être suffisant…

-Ce n'est _pas _à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts Harry. Et je pense avoir le droit de prendre part à cette décision non ?

-Non, j'ai déjà fait mon choix, on en reste là.

Camille croisa le regard d'Harry, et elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était déterminé, catégorique. En tout cas en apparence. Elle rit nerveusement avant de reprendre, indignée :

-On en reste là ? C'est tout ?! Aussi simple que ça ?! Tu veux peut-être que je te donne ma bénédiction pendant que tu y es ! C'est trop facile enfin de me jeter ainsi, je vaux mieux que ça!

-S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, lui demanda Harry avec tristesse.

-Mais c'est toi qui les compliques ! S'exclama Camille, hors d'elle, tout en se levant du canapé. Je serai autant en danger ici qu'ailleurs ! _Tout le monde_ peut se faire attaquer d'un instant à l'autre désormais, cela m'est déjà arrivé par le passé alors que je ne te côtoyais même pas !

Elle se stoppa, essayant de se calmer et de maîtriser les tremblements qui la prenaient. Harry, lui, ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder d'une drôle de façon, que Camille n'aurait pas su qualifier. Elle sentait son cœur battre une chamade désordonnée, son pouls était rapide, et dans peu de temps, si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, les larmes lui montraient très certainement aux yeux. Sortir avec Harry était la seule chose vraiment positive en ce moment, qui la comblait et lui faisait oublier que la guerre faisait rage et que la situation devenait de plus en plus critique au fil des jours qui passaient.

Combien de camarades avaient perdu un proche cette année ? Le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter, et avec la mort de Dumbledore qui venait de survenir, le moral était au plus bas pour tout le monde. Et Camille ne savait franchement pas à quoi elle pourrait se raccrocher si elle perdait Harry. Rien que cette perspective lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et elle lui demanda après quelques secondes de silence, tout en fixant le sol :

-Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-C'est la décision la plus sage, se contenta de dire Harry avec un calme impressionnant.

-Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

-La réponse ne t'apporterait rien Camille.

La jeune fille réfléchit deux secondes, avant de répliquer, une nouvelle explication à cette conversation lui traversant tout à coup l'esprit :

-Si, bien sûr que si, au contraire ! Tu t'es lassé de moi, c'est ça ? Et pour ne pas me blesser tu me fais croire que c'est trop dangereux qu'on s'affiche ensemble?! Je suis capable d'encaisser, je ne suis pas si fragile !

Harry se mit à soupirer, et détourna ses yeux de Camille. Celle-ci enchaîna pendant qu'elle était encore à peu près maîtresse de ses émotions :

-Harry, réponds-moi. Le doute c'est une torture, alors vas-y, dis-moi la vérité.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard de Camille, qui sentait qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus se maîtriser au point de ravaler ses larmes. Si encore une fois elle devait croiser son regard vert émeraude, elle craquerait. Jusqu'à la veille, elle était parfaitement heureuse, et voilà que son monde s'écroulait tout à coup, qu'elle perdait le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était pas capable d'encaisser ça sans s'effondrer de chagrin, elle n'était pas assez solide.

-Alors ces deux derniers mois c'était quoi pour toi finalement ? Lui demanda au bout d'un moment Harry avec une once de colère, enfin c'était ce qui semblait à Camille.

-C'est toi qui me pose cette question alors que tu es en train de rompre ? Mais enfin c'est le monde à l'envers Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée, tout en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Mais tu n'as rien compris ! S'emporta tout à coup le jeune sorcier, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps ses émotions. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de t'infliger ça, de te faire un coup pareil ?! Ça me dégoûte, ça me rend malade, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! C'est pour ta sécurité ! Dans un monde parfait il n'y aurait pas de guerre et on n'aurait pas à avoir cette conversation, on serait juste tous les deux et ça serait très bien comme ça ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et on doit prendre des décisions en conséquence. Jamais je ne me serai lassé de toi enfin, et je me demande comment ça a pu ne serait-ce que t'effleurer l'esprit !

Camille se sentit plus légère lorsqu'elle eu entendu cela, et son estomac se dénoua quelques peu. Elle se décida à jeter un vague coup d'œil à celui qu'elle aimait, et réalisa avec stupeur une chose : Harry venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rompre. Décidément, il n'entrerait jamais dans les normes. La jeune sorcière soupira et s'adossa contre le rebord d'une des nombreuses bibliothèques dans la salle. Après un bref silence elle demanda à Harry, de nouveau à peu près maîtresse de ses émotions :

-Alors, en plus de la mort de Dumbledore, tu vas t'infliger ça ? Rompre alors que tu avoues toi-même que tu n'en as pas envie ? Tu es vraiment masochiste…

-Je te le répète : c'est la seule solution.

-Absolument pas, rétorqua Camille avec un regain d'assurance. Je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais fait mon choix : je ne passerai pas mon temps à fuir. C'est bon pour les Serpentards ça. Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaille mieux affronter une situation compliquée ensemble plutôt que seul ? Je suis la fille de l'auror le plus haut gradé du Ministère de la Magie et du plus influent, rien qu'à cause de ça je suis déjà une cible. Je pense au contraire qu'en restant près de toi, je serai plus en sécurité que laissée à l'abandon dans une maison avec, en guise de protecteur, un père moldu qui a pour seule arme un grand couteau de cuisine !

Camille vit avec satisfaction Harry afficher une mine pensive, et froncer les sourcils, preuve que ses paroles avaient eu un impact sur lui. Il finit néanmoins par dire avec lassitude :

-De toute façon je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine Camille, autant te le dire tout de suite. Sans Dumbledore, cet endroit n'est plus sûr, et il m'a donné une tâche à accomplir. Nous serons forcément obligés de mettre un terme à tout ça au bout d'un moment, il faut que tu le saches.

La jeune sorcière sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus après les paroles d'Harry. Selon lui, un faussé les séparait tous les deux désormais, et il était visiblement infranchissable. Quoiqu'elle dise, il trouverait toujours une raison supplémentaire qui les pousserait à rompre. Mais elle ne le voulait surtout pas, peu importe le prix à payer pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

-Et si je m'en fiche ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup, laissant ses émotions l'envahir sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les réprimer. Tu penses toujours avec pessimisme, tu envisages tout de suite le pire ! Mais il pourrait aussi ne rien arriver, tout pourrait bien se passer, pour une fois ! Harry, tu prends la mauvaise décision, je t'assure, tout le monde y perdrait dans l'histoire ! S'écria de nouveau Camille, qui ne put retenir quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Je sais ce que je fais, dans quoi je m'embarque, ce n'est pas un caprice de petite fille !

Camille dut s'arrêter de parler pour réprimer un sanglot, alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu se montrer plus forte, plus persuasive, plus calme, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était dépassée par les événements, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout encaisser sans broncher. Elle tenait tellement à Harry, tellement plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre… Et il lui échappait sous les yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher cela. C'était son impuissance face à cette situation qui était si dure à digérer, en fin de compte.

La jeune Gryffondor enfouit son visage dans ses mains, afin de se cacher à la vue de son « petit ami », un statut qu'il perdrait sûrement dans très peu de temps. A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, et Camille se demanda quoi faire. Partir ? Cela aurait voulu dire abandonner définitivement Harry, et renoncer à leur histoire. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Sinon, elle pouvait rester dans cette salle à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et peut-être que ce serait lui qui partirait en premier, ou qui attendrait que sa crise de sanglots passe avant de reprendre ses arguments de choc pour lui faire comprendre en quoi leur relation était vouée à l'échec.

A sa plus grande surprise, Camille sentit des bras protecteurs l'encercler, et se mettre à lui caresser doucement le dos. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes. Elle aurait sans doute bien assez de temps pour pleurer plus tard…

-Finalement tu n'y as pas vraiment gagné en venant à Poudlard, tu n'aurais pas débarqué ici les choses n'auraient pas été si compliquées, dit doucement Harry. Tu te serais sans doute éprise d'un garçon bien et dont le sort de notre monde ne dépend pas.

-Il est vrai que Dudley aurait été parfait pour moi, ironisa Camille tout en essayant de maîtriser ses pleurs.

Harry rit brièvement mais ne répliqua pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Camille l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, l'avait torturé sans que cela soit intentionnel durant ces dernières minutes. Avait-elle seulement idée du courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour oser prononcer ces mots, qui lui brisaient le cœur : on doit se quitter ? Il l'aimait, il l'aimait même trop, et c'était là qu'était tout le problème. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, à voix haute. Mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de le faire, le remettant toujours à plus tard, pour un moment bien particulier. Oui, il aurait vraiment dû le faire plus tôt.

Et la tenir maintenant dans ses bras, comme si souvent ces derniers temps, et savoir que cela serait sans doute la dernière fois, c'était une pensée intolérable… Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une noyée à une bouée de secours, lui balançant argument sur argument sans ménagement, criant un instant, le suppliant la seconde d'après de ne pas prendre une décision pareille. Et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, à la quitter d'une telle façon, de plus contre sa propre volonté.

Sa relation avec Camille, c'était la seule chose qui allait bien dans sa vie. Quand il était avec elle, il était juste Harry, un adolescent banal. Il en oubliait presque sa destinée, et la mission qu'il aurait à accomplir très prochainement, il profitait uniquement de l'instant présent. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire parti de ces garçons qui ne pensaient qu'à leur copine, et étaient presque en admiration devant elle. Mais voilà, ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il ait rien pu prévoir…

Il avait lutté pour ne pas trop s'attacher à elle, mais il s'était en fait contenté de se voiler la face, car il réalisait désormais que son pire cauchemar aurait été que cela fut elle dans la tombe blanche à la place du professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il était désorienté. Il s'efforçait généralement d'écouter sa raison, quitte à ce qu'il souffre, pour être sûr de toujours prendre les bonnes décisions, en tout cas les plus sages. Mais avec Camille, il était de plus en plus difficile de faire taire la voix de son cœur, qui lui implorait de ne pas se sacrifier encore une fois pour des raisons nobles. Et il lui était de plus en plus dur d'ignorer cette supplique.

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est enfin posté! Désolée d'avoir mis pas mal de temps, mais je n'arrêtais pas de le réecrire sans être jamais satisfaite...**

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé, même si l'ambiance est plutôt pesante et les événements tragiques! **

**Je ne rajouterai rien, pour laisser le suspens jusqu'au bout. Auteur sadique, je sais... :D**

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie bien vivement ceux qui prennent le temps de laisserr une review, ça me fait toujorus super plaisir!**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Les sept Potter

**Chapitre 17: Les sept Potter**

**Après une très très longue absence dont je m'excuse en donnant comme seule et unique excuse: les cours, me voilà enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre fraîchement pondu!**

**La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'avec les vacances mes publications seront plus régulières, enfin j'espère. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chhapitre vous plaira, merci comme toujours à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, qui fait mine de rien trèèès plaisir à tous les auteurs qui publient sur fanfiction!**

Les températures en cette nuit de juin étaient inhabituellement chaudes à Poudlard, et Camille en avait profité pour aller faire une escapade à la tour d'astronomie, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur tout le domaine, dont le parc ainsi que le lac, lieux qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. La jeune sorcière était perdue dans sa contemplation du domaine de son école, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer régulièrement le tombeau blanc d'Albus Dumbledore, qui brillait dans toute sa splendeur à quelques centaines de mètres à côté du saule cogneur. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et essaya d'oublier du mieux qu'elle put l'horrible image de son directeur étendu sur le sol après avoir chuté du haut de la tour sur laquelle elle était revenue à présent.

Camille se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait décidé de se rendre sur les lieux de cet horrible meurtre, alors qu'elle avait justement cherché à s'échapper de ce douloureux événement. Grand paradoxe… Elle faisait les cent pas, se concentrant sur le bois qui craquait à chaque pas effectué. Fermant les yeux, la jeune sorcière essayait d'imaginer la scène qui avait pu se dérouler ici, et se forçait à se remémorer quels mangemorts avaient été présents. Afin de leur faire payer, tout comme Rogue, le meurtre auquel ils avaient participé. Et Malefoy… Le traître, qui avait fait pénétrer, comme l'avait prédit Harry, les mangemorts dans Poudlard, le seul lieu qui était préservé de cette guerre jusqu'à présent. Qu'allait-il désormais advenir de cette institution ?

Camille rouvrit les yeux, et retourna s'agenouiller au bord de la tour, n'ayant nullement peur de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait. Un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier dans la main, elle relut pour la énième fois à l'aide d'un lumos l'article qui décrivait l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore, qui avait eu lieu dans la journée. Ensuite, naturellement, ses pensées dévièrent pour en arriver avec sa discussion plutôt musclée avec Harry. Il avait été dur à convaincre, mais n'avait finalement pas pu se résoudre à rompre avec Camille. La Gryffondor revit une fois encore la fin de leur entrevue dans sa tête.

_« Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, l'avait-elle supplié en plongeant ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant. Ce serait une énorme erreur. Que penses-tu que Dumbledore aurait voulu que tu fasses dans une pareille situation ? Sûrement pas que tu écartes tous ceux que tu aimes de ta vie pour te retrouver au final complètement seul. _

_Cette dernière phrase eut un impact insoupçonné sur Harry, qui après un froncement de sourcil opina doucement en hochant la tête, un air triste au visage. Il soupira un instant, et déclara ensuite d'un air résigné :_

_-De toute façon c'est au-dessus de mes forces, jamais je n'aurai la force de partir en te laissant seule ici apparemment. Tu m'es trop indispensable. _

_-Alors oublions cette conversation Harry, tu as eu assez d'émotions comme ça durant ces deux derniers jours, n'en rajoute pas une couche, lui conseilla Camille qui se dégagea de son étreinte et sécha promptement ses larmes._

_Après quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles les deux adolescents se contentèrent de se regarder gravement, tristement, elle se força à déclarer :_

_- Il faudrait que tu ailles dormir Harry, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. Ron te réveillera pour le dîner._

_Elle constata qu'il la fixait toujours sans ciller pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, mais il sembla revenir sur terre et admit que cela pourrait en effet être une bonne idée. Il quitta la salle sur demande après avoir embrassé et étreint doucement Camille, qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche, vidée de toute émotion. »_

Depuis elle avait vu Harry dix minutes au dîner, mais à aucun moment ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls, au plus grand damne de la jeune sorcière qui voulait à tout prix éviter que son petit ami ressasse seul des idées noires. Bon, elle devait se l'avouer, Camille craignait surtout qu'en étant seul, Harry imagine d'autres raisons qui pourraient le pousser à la quitter une bonne fois pour toute. Sentant son estomac se nouer à nouveau, elle se força à penser à autre chose pour le moment, et s'assit au bord de la rambarde de la tour, tournant ses yeux vers l'immense terrain de quidditch qu'elle devrait malheureusement quitter d'ici quelques jours. Les minutes passèrent ainsi lentement, et bien vite Camille entendit l'énorme horloge de Poudlard indiquer les deux heures du matin. Résignée, elle se remit debout et se dirigea sans bruit vers son dortoir, renonçant à mettre la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait acheté chez les frères Weasley. En de pareilles circonstances, plus personne ne se soucierait qu'un élève ait dépassé le couvre-feu…

Lorsque Camille eut franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui en profita pour lui faire la leçon quant à l'heure tardive, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle commune. Une dizaine de Gryffondor, apparemment tous insomniaques, étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle, certains lisant et d'autres chuchotant entre eux. Aucun ne fut surpris de voir Camille débarquer à cette heure-ci, la jeune fille étant connue pour son sommeil léger. Elle repéra Hermione qui lisait tranquillement un livre et s'installa en face d'elle.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Pratiquement personne ne dort en fait, déclara Hermione. Mais certains préfèrent rester dans leurs dortoirs. Harry est descendu il y a une demi-heure et est parti dans la salle sur demande. Tu devrais peut-être aller le rejoindre.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, il préfère sans doute rester seul, surtout après notre petite conversation durant l'après-midi.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête pour contredire Camille et rétorqua :

-Il m'a demandé où tu étais et s'est justement dit que tu voudrais peut-être rester seule. Ensuite il est parti directement.

Camille sentit son estomac se dénouer légèrement, se disant que le fait qu'Harry veuille la voir était peut-être la preuve qu'il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision, car sinon il se serait donné la nuit pour réfléchir à la situation. Elle se dit alors qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne finisse par être vraiment sinistre à force de ressasser seul tant de souvenirs que personne ne connaissait. Hermione sembla le comprendre d'après son sourire malicieux et fit signe à Camille de sortir, ce qu'elle fit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie.

Elle se surprit à marcher d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, et ce fut presque essoufflée qu'elle arriva devant la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur avant de voir enfin la lourde porte en fer apparaître devant ses yeux, et l'ouvrit non pas sans difficulté. Camille fonça droit dans Harry qui s'apprêtait apparemment à sortir de la salle, et tout en s'écartant d'elle lui adressa le premier sourire franc et réel auquel elle avait eu droit depuis deux jours.

-Tu partais ? Demanda Camille tout à trac, refermant néanmoins la porte.

-J'allais à ta recherche justement, expliqua Harry. J'avais oublié la carte du maraudeur dans mon dortoir et ne pas savoir où tu étais m'inquiétais.

Elle acquiesça et alla s'installer dans un des canapés dont disposait un salon à la taille modeste, agrémenté d'une bibliothèque dans un coin de la pièce. Les tons ocre de la salle lui donnaient un petit côté cosy qui plaisait beaucoup à Camille, c'était pourquoi au cours de ces derniers mois ils s'y étaient souvent retrouvés. Harry s'installa d'ailleurs à côté d'elle et réprima difficilement un bâillement.

-Tu devrais vraiment dormir Harry, lui conseilla-t-elle simplement.

-Si je pouvais, je le ferais. Mais trop de souvenirs me reviennent en tête, avoua-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune Gryffondor.

Camille préféra ne rien ajouter, comprenant parfaitement que les cauchemars liés aux récents événements étaient bien la dernière chose qu'Harry aurait souhaité affronter. Elle se contenta de prendre la main du garçon qu'elle aimait dans la sienne et de caresser doucement sa paume. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence, qui n'était pas gênant mais plutôt apaisant. Rares avaient été les moments calmes durant ces deux derniers jours, et au bout d'un moment Harry se laissa même aller contre l'épaule de Camille, signe qu'il s'était quelque peu détendu.

Ce contact innocent mais tendre fit sourire la jeune fille, qui dans un éclair de lucidité se dit qu'il fallait tirer parti de cette ambiance paisible pour aider Harry à se détendre. Le voir si fragile, si éreinté faisait de la peine à Camille et la souciait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

-Et… Et si on dormait tous les deux ici ? Proposa-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

Camille sentit son cœur s'accélérer quelque peu après avoir prononcé ces paroles, et Harry se redressa doucement, un air interrogateur au visage.

-Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas être de très bonne compagnie en ce moment Camille, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

-Cela pourrait en être une, affirma-t-elle avec détermination, se levant du canapé. Comme ça si tu fais un cauchemar, tu me réveilles et je te…distrais.

Harry afficha une mine narquoise à l'évocation de distractions nocturnes, et Camille se sentit rougir, se maudissant de laisser traîner dans ses phrases de pareils sous-entendus.

-Je crois que tu viens de me donner une bonne raison d'accepter, déclara le jeune sorcier avec un sourire coquin, incapable de pouvoir conserver une mine impassible.

Camille prit le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main et l'expédia dans la direction d'Harry, qui n'eut aucun mal à l'intercepter avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, se mettant à rire réellement pour la première fois depuis des jours entiers. Il attrapa sa taille pour l'amener contre lui sur le canapé et captura automatiquement ses lèvres. Leur baiser qui fut au départ doux se fit ensuite empreint de frustration lorsqu'ils l'approfondirent. La peur, l'angoisse, tous ces sentiments mêlés s'exprimaient librement pendant ce moment d'abandon, où tous les masques tombaient.

Harry avait allongé Camille sur le canapé de façon à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, leurs deux corps désormais serrés l'un contre l'autre. La jeune fille s'enflammait par ce contact, mais sentait aussi bien à travers ce baiser la détresse de son petit ami, qui voulait apparemment oublier tout ce qui venait de se produire ces derniers jours en s'abandonnant dans les bras de Camille. Alors que la jeune Gryffondor allait prendre le visage du garçon qu'elle aimait en coupe, elle fut surprise par la brusque transformation du canapé sur lequel ils étaient allongés en un lit large et haut, apparu sans doute après le vœu silencieux d'Harry.

-Plus pratique, se contenta-t-il d'haleter entre deux baisers.

-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Camille avec vigueur avant de reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient arrêtées.

Les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir peu avant le lever du jour, serrés l'un contre l'autre, souhaitant tous deux silencieusement de ne pas être séparés par la guerre qui désormais ferait plus que jamais rage et qui influerait encore un peu plus sur leur quotidien. Mais la sombre destinée qui attendait Harry les sépareraient obligatoirement un jour ou l'autre, il le savait et aurait souhaité par-dessus tout éviter cela.

Plus d'un mois s'était désormais écoulé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, et les vacances d'été étaient arrivées bien plus vite que prévu, si bien qu'on était désormais fin juillet. Et pendant tout ce temps, les nouvelles s'étaient faites de plus en plus mauvaises. Attaques dans le monde moldu, disparitions, morts étaient le lot quotidien de tous les sorciers en Angleterre à présent, et le meurtre de l'un des seuls sorciers capables de tenir tête à Voldemort avait jeté une vague de pessimisme partout dans la communauté magique.

Camille sortit en cette soirée du 28 juillet du Terrier plein à craquer en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron, qui se dirigèrent tous trois vers le plus grand chêne qui se trouvait à proximité de la maison.

« Vous pensez que cette idée de créer six répliques d'Harry pour l'évacuer de Privet Drive est une bonne idée ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron à voix haute, cette question le turlupinant manifestement depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Selon moi oui, répondit Hermione, mais le fait qu'elle nous vienne de Mondingus m'intrigue, et m'inquiète un peu je dois le dire.

Camille se contenta d'acquiescer, sentant son estomac se nouer à l'idée de partir d'ici une petite heure mener cette première mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Etant majeurs depuis peu, Hermione, Ron ainsi qu'elle-même avaient eu l'autorisation d'intégrer l'organisation, ce malgré les réticences de leurs parents. Et évacuer Harry sain et sauf de la maison de sa tante était leur première mission à tous les trois.

Mais, en dehors de cette anxiété que beaucoup devaient ressentir, Camille ne pouvait ignorer la joie intense qui la saisissait à l'idée de revoir Harry après presque un mois de séparation. Bien sûr ils s'étaient envoyés de nombreuses lettres, mais avaient veillé à ne raconter que des banalités dans leurs missives au cas où celles-ci seraient lues, car avec les temps qui courraient on était jamais trop prudent. Savoir qu'ils allaient se revoir ce soir était donc une délivrance pour elle, même si pour sa part Harry n'était pas au courant qu'elle ferait partie de la mission. Cette pensée lui venant à l'esprit, Camille demanda à Ron et Hermione :

-A votre avis, comment ce plan va-t-il être accueilli par Harry ?

-J'en ai déjà parlé à Fol Œil, déclara Hermione tout en s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre, il ne voudra pas nous laisser prendre son apparence physique, c'est couru d'avance.

-Oui, il va protester, ça c'est clair, renchérit Camille.

Elle prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie et huma l'air frais de la campagne qu'on ne retrouvait qu'au Terrier. En cette période de grosses chaleurs, sentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche ainsi que diverses fleurs et plantes sauvages était un vrai bonheur, et le soleil de plomb aujourd'hui présent parvenait presque à faire oublier le climat sombre, sinistre, qui enveloppait désormais le monde magique de toute part.

Les trois adolescents se perdirent dans la contemplation des gnomes présents dans le jardin des Weasley et qui s'affairaient à creuser des trous partout dans le sol afin de le rendre le plus terreux possible. L'un des gnomes finit d'ailleurs par se faire projeter la tête la première dans un des trous creusés par un de ses camarades blagueur, qui émit un ricanement perçant assez peu mélodieux. Ron ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un sort de jambencoton, ainsi le petit habitant du jardin regagna sa tanière en titubant, jurant des gros mots apparemment appris par les jumeaux Weasley, sous les éclats de rire de Camille et Hermione.

Le soleil finit par se coucher et les trois jeunes sorciers se relevèrent bien vite pour aller rejoindre le reste des membres de l'Ordre qui s'étaient réunis dans le jardin. Désormais Hagrid était arrivé sur une moto rutilante à laquelle était fixée un side-car, quatre balais et deux sombrals complétant le tout pour une expédition plus que dangereuse. A mi-chemin pour aller retrouver les autres membres de l'Ordre, Camille se sentit retenue par le bras et se tourna vers Hermione qui lui murmura pendant que personne ne pouvait les entendre :

-Pas de démonstration d'affection avec Harry lorsque tu le reverras Camille, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour le moment. Je sais que ça fait presque un mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, mais il faudra vous maîtriser pour le moment, j'en ai bien peur.

-Hermione, ça serait totalement déplacé enfin ! S'insurgea-t-elle, surtout quand il y aura une dizaine de personnes autour de nous ! Et nous avons un timing serré, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il faudra rester vigilant constamment.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous étions comme toujours sur la même longueur d'onde.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent mutuellement avant de se séparer tout en se souhaitant bonne chance, Hermione montant sur un sombral avec Kingsley et Camille sur un balai avec Tonks pour faire le trajet jusque chez Harry.

-Tu veux te mettre devant pour conduire Camille ? Demanda gentiment l'auror avec un sourire avenant.

-Oh c'est gentil Tonks mais tu es bien plus qualifiée que moi, je te laisse les commandes.

-On m'a dit que tu volais très bien, mais tu as raison, pour ce soir il vaut mieux être prudent. On fera une partie de quidditch plus tard dans l'été dans ce cas, déclara joyeusement la femme de Remus Lupin, comme toujours aussi optimiste.

Camille remercia silencieusement l'auror pour ce petit échange de paroles banales mais qui l'avaient mise en confiance, dédramatisant par la même occasion la situation en parlant d'un futur match de quidditch, indice qui laissait à penser qu'ils reviendraient tous vivants de cette mission périlleuse. Elle monta derrière Tonks sur son balai et lorsque Fol Œil donna le top départ, elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle monta en piquée dans le ciel, une sensation qui lui manquait déjà alors que cela faisait seulement un mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait de quidditch.

Mais, cette première impression passée, la jeune fille resta vigilante tout le long du trajet, scrutant anxieusement tout comme les autres le ciel et ses alentours, à la recherche d'un ou deux éventuels mangemorts en poste ce soir-là. Mais aucune présence ne fut détectée et bien vite l'équipe atterrit dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive, Tonks faisant un atterrissage en dérapage plutôt risqué qui lui valut une réprimande de son mari Remus. Camille, pour sa part, ne put s'empêcher de complimenter Tonks pour son audace, et eu le droit à un bref clin d'œil venant de sa partenaire aux cheveux rose vif. Maugrey Fol Œil les rappela à l'ordre et leur intima de rentrer immédiatement dans la maison des Dursley.

Camille y suivit Hermione, et sentit bien malgré elle son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'elle aperçu Harry qui accourait à leur rencontre, un air hautement surpris au visage. Comme d'habitude elle le dévisagea de haut en bas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, avec sa silhouette d'athlète, ses cheveux en bataille, ses grands yeux verts, sa fine bouche et son menton carré, il était toujours aussi attirant que d'habitude…

Camille fut plus rapide qu'Hermione et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, lui claquant une bise sur la joue au passage. Harry lui adressa un sourire joyeux et lui caressa discrètement mais tendrement la main, puis ils se séparèrent pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons auprès des adultes. Une fois les retrouvailles faites, les membres de la mission au grand complet se réunirent dans la cuisine des Dursley, les plus jeunes riant franchement, sans doute grâce à la présence des jumeaux Weasley qui détendaient énormément l'atmosphère.

-En fait Harry, déclara George d'un air taquin, nous étions venus voir ton cher cousin Dudley au départ, histoire de lui donner quelques bonbons qui en sont au stade d'expérimentation pour le moment. Mais apparemment il est déjà parti, quel dommage…

-Oh, c'est sûr que tu loupes quelque chose George, rétorqua avec ironie Camille. Contente-toi de regarder les magnifiques portraits de lui dans toute la maison, ça devrait compenser… Sa magnifique tête ronde souriante devrait être une source d'inspiration pour toi, j'en suis certaine !

-Toi en tout cas on sait que tu n'es pas venue ici pour voir le cousin d'Harry Camille, répliqua du tac au tac Fred avec un air qui signifiait « ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec nous, on est les plus forts ».

Harry lui sauva la mise en faisant exprès de demander tout à coup avec une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha :

-Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le Premier Ministre ?

Les jumeaux fulminèrent dans leur coin, lançant un regard noir à Camille qui leur en adressa un pour sa part angélique. Après qu'Harry ait félicité Tonks et Lupin pour leur mariage, Fol Œil interrompit toute discussion pour expliquer le plan de la soirée. Le silence se fit alors total pendant que l'auror le plus aguerri du groupe expliquait comment se déroulerait la mission.

-Non ! Finit par s'écrier Harry lorsqu'il fut question de changer six personnes en sa réplique grâce au polynectar. Pas question !

-Je les avais prévenus que tu réagirais comme ça, dit Hermione en prenant un petit air supérieur.

Camille, pour sa part, se contenta de soupirer, s'attendant tout comme sa meilleure amie à une telle réaction de sa part. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse des difficultés lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de son entourage…

-Si vous croyez que je vais laisser six personnes risquer leur vie… Commença Harry.

-Comme si c'était une nouveauté pour nous, lança Ron.

-Prendre mon apparence, c'est très différent…

-Oh tu sais Harry, personne ici n'en a très envie, dit Fred avec sérieux. Imagine que quelque chose se passe mal et que nous soyons tous condamnés à rester à jamais des petits imbéciles binoclards et maigrichons.

-Tu n'as rien à rétorquer à ça Camille ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander George après une seconde de silence, toujours aussi blagueur.

-Heureusement pour toi je ne peux pas te jeter de sorts dans cette maison George… Fulmina-t-elle, serrant les dents et regrettant de ne pouvoir faire payer à Fred sa remarque désobligeante –et totalement fausse- sur le physique de son petit ami.

Harry les coupa tout de suite, manifestement hermétique à la plaisanterie des jumeaux, en remarquant que pour que le plan soit réalisable, il fallait qu'il donne de ses cheveux, et qu'il ne le ferait pas. Après que Maugrey lui eu fait des remontrances, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Camille qui lui fit les gros yeux, l'intimant silencieusement de donner immédiatement ses cheveux. Il s'exécuta manifestement à contrecœur, et Maugrey ordonna :

-Bon, alors, les faux Potter, en file indienne, s'il vous plaît.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Camille ainsi qu'un Mondingus très réticent s'alignèrent les uns derrière les autres, et reçurent chacun un verre plein de polynectar. Ils burent tous leur verre cul sec, et Camille fut prise d'une irrépressible envie de vomir lorsque la potion lui descendit dans la gorge. Elle sentit des cloques se former sur son visage, son corps s'allonger brusquement, ses formes féminines disparaître, ses cheveux se rétracter. Sa vue se brouilla quelque peu, puis elle constata avec horreur que six Harry Potter étaient apparus dans son champ de vision.

-J'en connais une qui doit être contente de voir tous ces Potter dans la pièce, blagua immédiatement le Harry qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

-George, ce n'est pas l'endroit et encore moins le moment pour de telles plaisanteries ! Rétorqua sévèrement un autre Harry, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione.

Maugrey, pour couper court à toute discussion, invita les nouveaux Harry à changer de vêtements. Après un vague regard d'excuse à son petit ami, Camille enleva son chemisier et son jean devenus trop étroits et courts et enfila une tenue à sa taille. Elle mit aussi des lunettes et s'empara d'un sac à dos ainsi que d'une chouette empaillée dans une cage, et vint se placer à côté de ses compagnons. Maugrey commença à énumérer les couples qui seraient formés, ainsi Camille ferait le trajet avec Bill sur un sombral tout comme Hermione et Kingsley, les autres voyageant par balai hormis Harry et Hagrid qui se déplaceraient en moto, perspective qui affolait tout de même la jeune sorcière, qui aurait préféré le savoir sur un balai avec un auror hautement qualifié comme Fol Œil.

Une fois ressortis dans le jardin des Dursley, Bill aida très élégamment Camille à monter sur l'imposant sombral, bien qu'elle soie elle-même capable de le voir, ayant été confrontée à la mort l'été dernier lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par Bellatrix Lestrange. A cette pensée, la jeune fille sentit la colère monter en elle, l'envie de vengeance faisant monter son adrénaline. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à sa droite pour voir le véritable Harry s'installer dans son side-car, mais se força à détourner les yeux afin de se concentrer. D'ici quelques minutes, l'extradition allait débuter, et il se pourrait que l'Ordre ait à ses trousses toute une armada de mangemorts et peut-être même Voldemort en personne. A cette pensée, Camille ne put retenir un frisson, qui fort heureusement échappa à tout le monde.

-Bien, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps, déclara Fol Œil en regardant sa montre. A trois, tout le monde décolle et va le plus vite possible rejoindre la maison dans laquelle il doit atterrir, vous connaissez chacun votre itinéraire. Un… Deux… TROIS !

Camille se cramponna à Bill, qui était devant elle, surprise par la sensation de voyager sur le dos d'un sombral –et qui était très désagréable. Son équilibre semblait beaucoup plus précaire que sur un balai, et pour la première fois le fait de prendre de la hauteur par rapport aux habitations lui donnait quelque peu le vertige. Vraiment, elle aurait voulu voyager sur un balai mais sa mère l'en avait empêché, craignant qu'on la confonde avec le vrai Harry s'ils étaient repérés et que les mangemorts s'acharnent contre elle, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls à être vraiment doués sur un balai, les aptitudes de Ron étant toutes autres.

Sa baguette en main, la jeune fille scrutait anxieusement les alentours, comme tout le monde. Ils auraient vraiment de la chance s'ils ne croisaient pas un ou deux mangemorts sur leur route, et il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient semblaient être des heures, et Camille s'inquiétait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée. Elle échangea avec Hermione, qui était à quelques mètres seulement d'elle, un regard qui signifiait « Où sont-ils ? Est-ce un piège ou on a vraiment de la chance ? ». Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour regarder derrière elle au moment même où une longue file de mangemorts sur des balais apparurent.

Camille sentit son sang se glacer et la panique la gagner. Etant l'une des premières à avoir repéré les attaquants, elle hurla avec le timbre de voix d'Harry :

-ILS SONT LA !

Tout se déroula alors très vite. Un premier sort fusa, contre lequel Camille répliqua par un protego puis un stupéfix, que le mangemort qu'elle visait évita facilement. Alors qu'un sort violet allait l'atteindre de plein fouet, Bill vira de bord au dernier moment, sauvant sans doute la vie de la jeune fille. Elle ne distinguait pas encore la maison dans laquelle ils devaient atterrir, Camille se résolut donc à mitrailler de sorts autant de mangemorts qu'elle pourrait. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle visa de sa baguette une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se dirigeait vers elle et hurla :

-Stupéfix ! Rictusempra ! Petrificus totalus ! Incarcerem !

Si le mangemort esquiva ou arrêta les trois premiers sorts, ce ne fut pas le cas du quatrième, et des cordes se fixèrent autour de son corps, l'empêchant de pouvoir continuer à avancer. Bill l'acheva d'un autre stupéfix, et il disparu dans les airs, sans doute en train de tomber de son balai, ce qui obligea l'un de ses camarades à aller le récupérer.

-Bien joué ! Hurla Bill à l'adresse de Camille.

Elle hocha la tête puis se retourna autant qu'elle put, et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre une chamade désordonnée. Derrière elle, s'approchant de Maugrey Fol Œil, Lord Voldemort volait sans même l'aide d'un balai, sa monstrueuse tête de serpent et ses yeux rouges affichant un air dément que Camille n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Alors, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La jeune sorcière fut du mieux qu'elle put pour que la panique ne se voie pas sur son visage, et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire : viser de sa baguette le mage noir le plus menaçant de tous les temps, et trouver un sort qui lui ferait gagner du temps à elle, mais aussi aux autres. La partie était perdue, elle le savait déjà, mais elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors que Voldemort tournait sa baguette vers elle, elle cria en désespoir de cause :

-STUPEFIX !


	18. Décisions

**Chapitre 18: Décisions**

Le courage. C'est une qualité qu'on possède, ou qu'on ne possède pas. Les personnes ayant une nature peureuse font très rarement preuve de courage, c'est une qualité qui est innée, en tout cas c'est ce qu'en pensent pas mal de sorciers issus de Gryffondor. Ce trait de caractère si précieux rime aussi avec aventure et dangerosité, car comment montrer sa bravoure si ce n'est au cœur d'une action ? Et parfois, un seul acte, une simple décision peuvent changer le cours d'une vie et la marquer à jamais.

C'était ainsi que Camille s'était décidée à viser Voldemort avec sa baguette magique alors qu'il allait s'attaquer directement à Maugrey Fol Œil. Un acte stupide, on pourrait dire en somme. Car oui, parfois le courage rimait aussi avec témérité et donc bêtise. Comment la jeune Gryffondor avait-elle espéré ne serait-ce qu'atteindre un mage noir de cette puissance avec un simple stupéfix ? Se maudissant intérieurement et se traitant de fêlée, Camille sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsque Voldemort se débarrassa de son pauvre sortilège d'un simple revers de baguette. Ils se jaugèrent pendant une seconde qui parut interminable aux yeux de la sorcière, et sentit le regard rouge sang de Tom Jedusor descendre sur sa baguette qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main.

Alors, sans que la jeune fille eu compris quoi que ce soit, Voldemort changea brusquement de direction pour foncer sur Fol Œil et Mondingus Fletcher, sans même la liquider au passage d'un _avada kedavra_ qu'elle n'aurait pu stopper. Camille échangea un regard intrigué avec un mangemort qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et semblait tout aussi perdu. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, elle hurla avant que son adversaire n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit :

-_Rictusempra !_

La silhouette noire fut propulsée de son balai et tomba dans l'obscurité. Alors Camille se rendit compte que le sombral commençait à perdre en altitude, et elle sentit son estomac se dénouer quelque peu. Mais cela fut de courte durée car aussitôt elle fut éclaboussée de sang par George et Lupin qui manquèrent de s'écraser contre elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, Bill se déporta tout à coup sur la gauche. Son partenaire tenta de s'occuper d'un mangemort qui ne semblait n'être autre que Rogue et qui partait au loin, mais tous ses sortilèges furent vains.

Camille ne put empêcher la panique de la gagner lorsqu'elle aperçu trois nouvelles silhouettes encapuchonnées apparaître derrière eux et cria à Bill :

-Dépêche-toi je t'en supplie, il y en a trois maintenant ! _Protego !_ Enchaina-t-elle automatiquement, un sort jaune la ratant de peu.

Malheureusement elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour contrer le deuxième sort à la traînée violette, la touchant de plein fouet. Alors Camille sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter, ses os se chauffer à blanc, des milliers d'épingles pénétrant sa chair et la triturant. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur, et fut rattrapée in extremis par Bill alors qu'elle allait tomber du sombral. La douleur était intenable, et malgré elle la jeune fille hurla :

-Faites que ça s'arrête, pitié tout sauf ça ! Tuez-moi !

Un immense brasier s'était allumé en elle, son corps brulait de l'intérieur, chaque seconde s'écoulant rendant la situation de plus en plus intenable. Camille voyait à peine Bill s'efforcer de lancer des sorts aux trois mangemorts qui lui faisaient face tout en la soutenant d'une main alors qu'elle se débattait et hurlait à en perdre haleine. Son cœur battait une chamade désordonnée, elle était prise de nausées monstrueuses, si elle en avait été capable elle se serait jeté elle-même le sortilège d'_avada kedavra_. Au bord de l'inconscience, Camille fut prise d'un ultime spasme avant que la douleur ne s'arrête tout à coup. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de descendre dans le jardin de la maison de la tante Muriel, qu'ils étaient donc sauvés, et après cette pensée réconfortante elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et se laissa aller à l'inconscience.

Camille fut réveillée par quelque chose de froid qu'on lui passait sur le visage. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fut éblouie par une lumière d'intérieur bien trop forte à son goût. Elle finit par distinguer le visage de Bill qui se tenait devant elle et lui passait des compresses d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Il lui adressa un mince sourire et demanda avec douceur :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune sorcière se releva doucement du canapé sur lequel elle était installée et se mit en position assise.

-J'ai mal partout, avoua-t-elle, incapable de jouer les dures à cuir. C'était un sortilège doloris non ?

-Oui, ça m'en avait tout l'air. Molly te donnera une potion au Terrier pour faire passer les douleurs qu'il te reste, je crains bien que la tante Muriel ne soie pas bien approvisionnée pour ce genre de choses…

Camille hocha la tête et balaya la salle d'un coup d'œil. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une immonde tapisserie rose, et les canapés dans les mêmes tons n'arrangeaient en rien la décoration absolument grotesque du salon, à l'intérieur de laquelle on avait l'impression d'étouffer. Des bibelots posés un peu partout encombraient inutilement la pièce, le tout sentant une odeur de renfermé qui n'arrangeait en rien ses nausées. La jeune fille sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Bill lui tendit un verre d'eau ainsi que deux carrés de chocolat. Elle le remercia, et après avoir prit sa consommation lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté quand je suis tombée dans les pommes ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du sang sur mon pull ?

-Tu t'es évanouie alors que nous allions atterrir, et d'ailleurs à deux secondes près on y passait tous les deux. Mais ça, il vaut mieux ne pas le préciser aux autres à mon avis, conseilla ensuite Bill avec sagesse. Nous faisions partie de ceux qui avaient un trajet plus long que la moyenne à parcourir, ce qui explique pourquoi trois mangemorts nous sont tombés dessus à la fin, presque tous les autres binômes leur avaient déjà échappé. Quant au sang sur ton pull… J'ai bien peur que George ou Remus aient été blessés quand ils nous ont foncés dedans.

Bill se remit debout et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Camille sentit son estomac se serrer à nouveau, et tenta de rassurer son camarade :

-Je pense qu'ils s'en sont sortis, je n'ai vu aucun sort les toucher quand ils étaient proches de nous.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer… Notre portoloin part dans dix minutes, la tante Muriel est partie se coucher donc ne fais pas de bruit en te changeant sinon elle va être en rogne, la prévint Bill qui lui tendit une pile de vêtements propres à sa taille.

En effet, à peine Camille se releva-t-elle qu'elle sentit son jean glisser et commencer à tomber. Elle partit sans se faire prier changer rapidement de vêtements, et revint en avance dans le salon. Elle trouva Bill assis sur le canapé, regardant dans le vide, une vieille boîte de conserves posée sagement sur la table. La jeune sorcière s'assit lentement à côté de lui, tâchant d'ignorer les courbatures qu'elle ressentait dans tout le corps, et murmura au bout de quelques secondes de silence :

-Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie ce soir Bill, sans toi je serai morte maintenant, si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapée alors que j'allais tomber…

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Ignorant son visage couvert de cicatrices, Camille déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier, et ajouta en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère:

-Si Fleur était là, elle n'hésiterait sans doute pas à me jeter le même sort que les mangemorts, j'en suis persuadée !

Bill éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Camille, concédant tout de même :

-Oh elle en serait bien capable…

Le portoloin se mit ensuite à fumer et à gigoter, signe que l'heure du transfert avait sonné. Camille posa simplement son doigt sur le couvercle de la boîte, et sentit son estomac se retourner et son cœur louper un battement. Elle ferma automatiquement les yeux, et les rouvrit aussitôt une fois qu'elle put de nouveau respirer plus librement. A peine avait-elle regardé autour d'elle qu'une qu'une tornade blonde s'était élancée dans les bras de Bill en hurlant d'une manière hystérique bien trop forte au goût de la jeune fille.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans l'arrière cour du Terrier, et ne voulant pas observer aux premières loges le baiser langoureux qui allait suivre, Camille se mit à marcher pour rentrer dans la maison des Weasley. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors brusquement à la volée, trois têtes connues apparaissant soudainement dans son champ de vision.

-Oh par la barbe de Merlin, ce que je suis contente que vous alliez bien ! S'écria Camille en regardant tour à tour Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Elle ne put faire un pas de plus, Harry se précipitant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant par la même occasion du sol. Surprise mais heureuse de cette initiative inattendue, Camille se sentit sourire et enroula ses bras autour de lui, profitant de leur premier contact physique depuis un mois. Même maintenant, elle était stupéfaite par l'attitude et l'état d'esprit qu'elle avait lorsqu'Harry était dans les parages. Elle se mettait à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, devenait enjouée et sentait son cœur battre d'une manière bien plus rapide qu'en temps normal. Et lorsqu'il la regardait ou la touchait, oh par Merlin elle ne savait plus où se donner de la tête en ces moments-là. C'était comme si sa simple présence diffusait dans son corps des endorphines en permanence, ces toxines qui procuraient une sensation de bien être. Ce qui était loin d'être une mauvaise chose, bien entendu… Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de se concentrer en cours ou durant des examens, là c'était une toute autre histoire.

Mais Harry finit malheureusement par reposer bien trop vite Camille à terre, qui comprit pourquoi seulement lorsque Bill et Fleur arrivèrent main dans la main. La discrétion était encore et toujours de mise…

-Bill, content que tu ailles bien, déclara Harry avec un sourire. Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ?

-Durant la première partie du trajet oui, mais ensuite Camille a été touchée par un sortilège, on est arrivés juste à temps à destination.

La concernée fit les gros yeux à son partenaire de mission, qui l'ignora royalement, trop occupé à manger Fleur du regard. Harry se tourna vers Camille, un air inquiet au visage, mais elle répliqua tout de suite :

-Ça va, je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Comment vont les autres ?

A l'expression sinistre que prirent Harry, Hermione, Ron et Fleur, les deux nouveaux venus comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Il s'agit de…George, commença Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Il a été touché par Rogue d'un _sectumsempra_ et a perdu son oreille, Molly est en train de le soigner. Et puis… Fol Œil est mort.

Camille sentit un frisson la parcourir, qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Harry qui était toujours aussi observateur. Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, elle se remémora le moment où elle avait vu Voldemort foncer droit sur Maugrey… Et le pauvre n'en avait pas réchappé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle refoula, posant simplement la question fatidique :

-Voldemort ?

-Il s'en est chargé lui-même à ce qu'il paraît, marmonna Ron d'un air sinistre tout en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou.

Le silence suivit cette funeste nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur Weasley sorte prendre Bill dans ses bras et fasse rentrer tout le monde dans la maison. Camille se retrouva prise au piège par sa mère, qui demanda à Bill un résumé complet de leur trajet. Fort heureusement le jeune Weasley, qui semblait avoir compris que mentionner le sortilège doloris ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à semer la panique et n'était pas vraiment souhaité par Camille, glissa sur le sujet, mentionnant un sort informulé et rebondissant tout de suite sur autre chose. Durant toute la fin de la soirée l'ambiance fut lourde au Terrier, due à la mort de Fol Œil et à la blessure de George.

Ce fut seulement à une heure du matin que Camille put aller se coucher dans la chambre de Ginny accompagnée d'Hermione, invitées toutes deux par les Weasley à séjourner au Terrier pendant quelques jours jusqu'au mariage de Fleur et Bill. A aucun moment elle n'avait pu parler à Harry en privé, à son plus grand damne. Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la chambre après s'être douchée, elle dit d'un ton lourd de sens et désapprobateur :

-On t'attend dans le couloir Camille, et pour l'amour du ciel soie discrète en sortant !

Etonnée, elle se leva néanmoins, enfila en vitesse ses chaussures ainsi qu'un pull léger, et sortit de la chambre en promettant à Hermione et Ginny de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Elle s'attendait à trouver Harry ou Ron dans le couloir mais il était désert. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là au beau milieu de la nuit alors que tout le monde semblait enfin dormir, mais elle se sentit ensuite tirée par l'arrière, et aussitôt elle se retrouva collée à Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

-On va sortir faire un tour dehors, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux escaliers, ils se stoppèrent, se demandant comment les descendre tous deux sous la cape sans faire de bruit. Camille soupira et proposa :

-Tu veux que je nous fasse transplaner où ?

-Au pied du grand chêne ou dans la cabane à balai, comme tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas fan des araignées, trancha-t-elle.

Harry et elle se prirent la main, et ils disparurent dans un plop sonore. Réapparus aussitôt au pied du fameux arbre, ils se découvrirent de la lourde et longue cape d'invisibilité.

-Cet endroit est toujours protégé par les sortilèges hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Camille, inquiète pour la sécurité d'Harry.

-Bien évidemment répondit-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis désolée pour Hedwige au fait, enchaîna-t-elle automatiquement. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre, et vit Harry hocher simplement la tête, regardant le sol. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, en tout cas pour le moment. Il finit par relever la tête et la dévisagea de haut en bas, sans la moindre discrétion. Malgré elle, Camille se sentit rougir, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Quoi ? J'ai mis mon pyjama à l'envers ou un truc comme ça ?

-Absolument pas, rit-il. Je te regarde, c'est tout.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle lentement, et plaça une main à côté de sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre, l'autre sur sa taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, le cœur de Camille battant à tout rompre, puis il lui adressa un sourire en coin, _son _sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, et commença à déposer de chastes baisers d'abord sur sa joue puis descendit vers son cou. Commençant à perdre la tête, son pouls s'affolant malgré elle, Camille devina :

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment pour parler qu'on est là dehors à une heure du matin…

Elle sentit Harry sourire contre sa peau, stoppant ses baisers pour la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. Il finit par prendre son visage en coupe, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Se mesurant d'abord, Camille lâcha prise au bout de quelques secondes et se laissa simplement aller, approfondissant naturellement son baiser avec Harry. Elle sentit ses mains descendre sur sa taille pour la rapprocher progressivement de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps fussent collés l'un contre l'autre. Rien d'autre n'existait en cet instant, le temps s'était comme suspendu pendant cette minute. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, Harry s'écarta de Camille, collant simplement son front au sien. Elle referma les yeux, continuant de savourer cet instant, un de ces moments volés qui pouvaient combler de joie une personne.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas rompre la quiétude qui régnait au dehors.

-Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre quelques minutes, attendant que leur souffle redevienne régulier. Ce fut Camille qui mit fin à leur contact la première, et elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder Harry avec un petit sourire heureux collé au visage. Elle finit par dire à contrecœur :

-Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment pour parler de ça mais avec tout le monde qu'il y a au Terrier je ne sais pas quand je pourrai te parler à nouveau en privé dans les jours qui viennent, et j'ai une question à te poser.

Harry s'assit en face d'elle, un air soudain méfiant au visage.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie, pose ta fameuse question, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant qu'on a réussi à te faire sortir vivant de Privet Drive ? Tu m'as laissé sous-entendre une fois que tu ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard, mais ensuite tu n'en as plus reparlé.

Camille inspira un grand coup, mais sentit malgré tout son pouls s'accélérer. Ce sujet pouvait mener à bien des disputes, elle le savait et l'ambiance soudainement lourde qui s'était installée était de mauvais augure. Mais ils ne pourraient repousser cette discussion éternellement. Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, une habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

-Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission à accomplir… Qui concerne bien évidemment Voldemort comme tu peux t'en douter.

-Quelle mission ? Demanda immédiatement Camille, avide de précisions.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne peux le dire à personne, lui apprit Harry d'une voix désolée.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide à Camille, qui se contrôla néanmoins, se força à rester de marbre.

-Et tu pars seul défier Voldemort ? C'est une mission suicide enfin ! A moins que… A moins que Ron et Hermione ne viennent avec toi, devina-t-elle, ayant déchiffré le regard gêné qu'Harry lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait fait sa première supposition, à savoir qu'il partait seul.

-Ils ont tenu à venir, ils sont avec moi depuis le début, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il avait parlé rapidement, signe qu'il cherchait à se justifier, et regardait désormais Camille avec appréhension, comme s'il attendait qu'elle finisse par exploser et hurler. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, bien que l'envie la prenne. Au lieu de ça elle choisit l'honnêteté et dit avec détermination:

-Je veux venir aussi.

Harry soupira, et se releva. Elle en fit automatiquement de même, vrillant au passage son petit ami d'un regard dur, sévère. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais elle le coupa immédiatement, rassemblant son courage pour tâcher de le convaincre.

-Ne dis rien, laisse-moi parler. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ma sécurité, et évidemment tu vas me dire que cette mission est trop dangereuse pour moi etc. Mais pourquoi la serait-elle plus pour moi que pour Hermione ou Ron ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une débutante, j'ai été élevée avec la magie, et ma mère m'a appris des trucs utiles, je suis aussi compétente qu'Hermione et toi ! Et puis on m'a envoyé à Gryffondor uniquement à cause de toi, donc je pense vraiment que je devrais venir avec toi, parce que pour battre Voldemort, une personne de plus ne sera pas de trop je pense.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu dis à propos de Gryffondor ? Lui demanda Harry, manifestement perdu.

-Le choixpeau devait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais quand il a vu dans mon esprit l'attachement que j'avais pour toi et mon envie de t'aider, c'est ce qu'il l'a décidé à préférer Gryffondor à Serdaigle, débita Camille avec rapidité. Tu vois, ce n'est pas un caprice de gamine, je sais dans quoi je m'embarque et le choixpeau l'a tout de suite compris!

Harry avait désormais les bras croisés, et la fixait sans sourciller, un air très concentré au visage. Apparemment il réfléchissait à la situation, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

-Je ne te demande pas de réponse maintenant, ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend à la légère, allons nous coucher, on a tous eu une dure soirée, mais réfléchis-y Harry, finit Camille par abdiquer.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, et elle lui prit simplement la main pour transplaner de nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage, fort heureusement toujours désert. On y voyait à peine, un peu de lumière filtrant à travers une petite fenêtre à quelques mètres d'eux, mais la nuit noire n'apportait rien d'autre qu'un climat sinistre, austère. Camille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains autour du coup d'Harry, lui murmurant un simple « bonne nuit » au creux de l'oreille. L'Elu posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie, qui approfondit directement le baiser, se collant volontairement contre Harry, qui se laissa complètement faire.

-C'est de la triche, finit-il par grogner, sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Jouer de tes charmes pour influencer ma décision, c'est pas du jeu !

-Cher Mr Potter, on fait ce qui marche ! Rit Camille, déposant au passage un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Ginny.

Elle referma la porte sans savoir qu'elle le laissait dans un état second dans le couloir. L'Elu mit d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il attendait comme un parfait crétin devant la chambre de Ginny, et remonta sans bruit l'escalier pour gagner la chambre de Ron au troisième étage, tout chamboulé par les événements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

-Alors comme ça elle est à Gryffondor à cause de toi ? Waouh, classe ! S'exclama Ron, étendu sur son lit.

Harry lui jeta un regard peu avenant, le qualificatif « classe » ne le touchant pas plus que ça.

-Ce que veut dire Ron, s'exaspéra Hermione, c'est que tu dois vraiment compter pour elle, et que ce n'est pas rien.

-Merci, ça je l'avais déjà compris tout seul, ironisa Harry, à bout de nerfs. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer. Elle laissa tomber la tâche à laquelle elle s'affairait, à savoir trier les livres utiles et inutiles pour leur expédition, et s'assit à côté d'Harry, sur son lit de camp.

-Tu es le seul à décider Harry, lui rappela-t-elle, mais tu as refusé de te séparer d'elle, tu dois accepter les conséquences que ce choix entraîne.

-Mais Dumbledore ne m'a donné aucun conseil à ce sujet…

-Vieux, si Dumbledore se mettait à fourrer son nez dans ta vie amoureuse en plus du reste, tu n'aurais plus aucune intimité, le coupa Ron qui continuait de regarder son poster représentant les Canons de Chudley monter en piquée sur leurs balais.

-Harry, la vraie question est : qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ?

**Et voilà, je me suis enfin décidée à continuer ma fiction, je dois avouer que pendant quelques temps j'en avais un peu assez de toujours écrire la même chose, cela fait quand même depuis plus d'un an que je poursuis cette histoire, j'avais besoin d'une pause.**

**Maintenant c'est chose faite, et je suis bien décidée à terminer mon histoire, la fin se rapproche de plus en plus, et tout se bouleversera durant le prochain chapitre qui sera donc capital!**

**Un immense merci à tous mes lecteurs, j'ai eu le droit à une avalanche de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre posté et cela m'a fait vraiment hyper plaisir, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, et bonnes fin de vacances à tous!**

**PS: Des gentilles petites reviews me font toujours trèèès plaisir ;)**


	19. Le départ de l'Elu

**Chapitre 19: Le départ de l'Elu**

L'incertitude. C'est l'un des sentiments les pires qui soient. Rien n'est pire, moins salutaire que le doute. On aimerait pouvoir être sûr de tous nos choix, et de mesurer les conséquences qu'ils impliquent. Malheureusement, cela n'est souvent pas le cas, et c'était actuellement ce qui mettait Harry de si mauvaise humeur.

Il était près de trois heures du matin et le jeune sorcier ne dormait toujours pas. Dans sa tête, il faisait une liste des pours et des contres concernant la participation ou non de Camille à sa mission. Il avait le choix, pour une fois tout dépendait entièrement de lui et de ce qu'il désirait. Et en ce moment-là, il aurait _vraiment _aimé que des circonstances extérieures influent sur sa décision. Mais le destin avait semble-t-il décidé d'être cruel avec lui jusqu'au bout, rendant les choses aussi compliquées que possible.

N'en pouvant plus, le jeune sorcier se leva de son lit et regarda distraitement à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Ron, qui pour sa part dormait de son habituel sommeil de plomb. Cette nuit c'était la pleine Lune, ainsi Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Remus Lupin, qui devait passer un très mauvais moment. Chassant cette pensée de sa tête, qui ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se rendormir, il se contenta d'observer le grand chêne dont les feuilles se balançaient doucement au rythme du vent, d'un mouvement apaisant qui n'était pas sans évoquer celui du saule cogneur à Poudlard lorsqu'il était immobile.

Poudlard… Ses pensées dérivèrent sur son école, sa maison, qu'il ne reverrait pas cette année. Mais tel était le prix à payer pour détruire Voldemort, et Harry considérait déjà qu'il avait eu de la chance de passer six merveilleuses années dans ce château hors du commun. En particulier celle qui venait de s'écouler, il devait le reconnaître. Une minute plus tard, il en était revenu à penser à Camille.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la nuit, le Survivant se recoucha, sachant désormais que toutes ses tentatives pour ne pas penser plus de dix minutes à autre chose qu'à elle étaient de toute façon vaines. Restait plus qu'à attendre que le sommeil vienne de lui-même… Le lendemain matin, Harry se résolut à aller parler à Hermione, qui était en fin de compte la seule qui serait éventuellement en mesure de l'aider. Il fut heureux de la trouver dans le jardin, pour une fois seule, en train de faire la chasse aux derniers gnomes.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front en guise de bonjour, puis après avoir échangé les banalités d'usage lui avoua :

-Hermione, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Elle assomma un gnome tout en lui répondant :

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner la réponse, tu es le seul en mesure de décider ce qu'il convient de faire.

Le Survivant lui jeta un coup d'œil peu avenant, la réponse de son amie ne l'aidant en rien du tout. Hermione intercepta son regard, et abaissa alors sa baguette, se désintéressant des petits habitants du jardin des Weasley.

-Je sais que tu détestes ne pas être sûr de tes choix, lui dit-elle avec une certaine compassion.

Harry ne répondit rien, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un simple regard avec Hermione. Laquelle afficha tout à coup une expression qui laissait penser qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée.

-Tu aimes tout ce qui est impulsif, spontané, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

-Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour avoir la réponse, quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête Hermione ? S'interrogea Harry, un brin anxieux.

La jeune sorcière lui fit un mince sourire avant de reprendre, tout en regardant sa montre :

-Tu as trente secondes pour répondre, et joue le jeu, c'est dans ton intérêt. Les mangemorts débarquent au Terrier, au doit partir en urgence commencer notre mission avant d'être arrêtés, tu laisses Camille ici ou pas ?

-Euh…

-Vingt secondes… Quinze… Dix…

Harry sentit soudainement son ventre se nouer, la panique le gagner. Que faire si une telle situation arrivait ?

-Quelle question, je serais incapable de la laisser aux mains de ces brutes, finit-il par répondre à contrecœur alors qu'Hermione annonçait qu'il ne restait plus que cinq secondes.

Satisfaite, la jeune sorcière releva la tête de sa montre et déclara à Harry :

-Maintenant, tu as ta réponse.

-Mais la situation sera différente, nous partirons sans laisser les Weasley et tous nos amis se battre contre les mangemorts, rétorqua Harry, toujours aussi peu sûr de lui.

-Je te rappelle que le ministère de la Magie menace de tomber aux mains des mangemorts Harry, les temps sont dangereux pour tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Personne ne sait comment la situation va évoluer d'ici la rentrée, et je te parie que ça ne sera pas en bien… Désormais, nous sommes tous en danger, quoique l'on fasse.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, réfléchissant en vitesse dans sa tête.

-Et toi, veux-tu qu'elle vienne avec nous ou pas Hermione ? Tu sais que tu as ton mort à dire dans cette histoire, ainsi que Ron.

-Je pense qu'à quatre, nous ne serions pas de trop. Et Ron pense que Camille pourra nous aider dans les moments difficiles, elle essaie toujours de réconforter ou faire rire les gens quand ça ne va pas, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Hermione faisait sans doute allusion à la capacité de Camille de distraire les gens. Elle avait cette particularité qui lui faisait sentir si ses amis avaient besoin de se confier à elle, ou bien simplement de se changer les idées quand ça n'allait pas, et plus d'une fois au cours de l'année scolaire à Poudlard elle en avait aidé plus d'un quand de mauvaises nouvelles survenaient. C'était ainsi que cela s'était passé avec Harry quand ils s'étaient rencontrés un an plus tôt chez les Dursley, et qu'elle avait semble-t-il saisi que son rôle était de sortir le Survivant de sa solitude et de son chagrin en le faisant oublier du mieux qu'elle put les événements traumatisants qu'il avait vécu un mois auparavant.

-Harry, elle ne te déconcentrera pas si elle vient, pas vrai ?

L'interrogation d'Hermione l'avait fait sortir de ses pensées, et l'Elu répliqua aussitôt :

-Hermione, ce ne sera pas des petites vacances ce que nous allons vivre, je suis le premier à en avoir conscience.

Elle adressa un petit sourire rassuré à Harry, et ressortit la baguette de sa poche, visant un autre gnome au loin.

-Dans ce cas préviens Ron de ta décision, et va le dire à Camille, mais nous l'informerons des détails après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry regagna le Terrier, se demandant toujours si la décision qu'il avait prise était la bonne. Mais il avait toujours suivi son instinct jusqu'à maintenant et cela lui avait plutôt porté chance, donc si la spontanéité le conduisait à vouloir emmener Camille avec lui, il allait suivre cette décision.

La veille du mariage arriva bien vite au Terrier, ce qui ne fut pas de tout repos pour Camille, qui se fit suivre en permanence par la cadette des Delacour, Gabrielle, qui avait manifestement décidé qu'elles étaient désormais les meilleures amies du monde. Cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que d'une part elle était la seule française ici au Terrier et qu'elle d'autre part qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Fleur Delacour lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux à Beauxbâton quelques années auparavant. Ce fut ainsi que la jeune Gryffondor passa sa journée à parler français avec la petite blondinette, qui –comme si ce n'était pas assez pénible comme ça- avait l'air de trouver Harry particulièrement à son goût, bien qu'étant beaucoup plus jeune que lui.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement intense que Camille vit l'heure de se coucher arriver. Le lendemain se déroulerait le mariage, puis le calme et la paix reviendraient au Terrier, le départ de Gabrielle la laisserait aussi respirer beaucoup plus librement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour aller se laver les dents, et trouva Harry assis par terre le dos contre la baignoire, en train de feuilleter un magazine.

-Tu as une chambre pour lire, ça me paraît plus confortable, rit-elle tout en s'emparant de sa trousse de toilette.

-Hermione et Ron discutent dans sa chambre, se contenta de répondre Harry, qui reposa son magazine sur le haut de la pile d'un tas d'autres sorcières hebdos à même le sol. Je ne voudrais pas déranger tu comprends…

-Euh… Par discuter tu sous-entends quoi ? Demanda Camille immédiatement, commençant à se laver les dents.

Harry lui adressa un sourire rieur, et haussa les sourcils.

-Rien du tout, ils n'ont pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que toi, ils parlent, tout simplement ! S'exclama-t-il sans arrêter de sourire.

Camille finit de se laver les dents et, une fois s'être rincé la bouche, rétorqua :

-Tu veux dire que _moi _j'ai l'esprit mal tourné ? Qui me sort de mon lit à une heure du matin pour une séance bécotage monsieur Potter ?

-A Poudlard tu as fait pire que ça je te rappelle ! Renchérit immédiatement Harry, un sourire narquois collé au visage.

-Ah oui ? Et comme quoi ?

-Cette fameuse nuit où tu es venue me rejoindre dans la Salle du Demande me paraît l'exemple le plus flagrant !

Camille se sentit rougir, se rappelant avoir été effectivement assez entreprenante cette nuit-là, quelques jours après l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore. Pour se rattraper, elle rétorqua avec mauvaise foi :

-Hermione m'a dit que _tu _me cherchais donc évidemment je suis allée te voir, c'est tout !

-Ton excuse est vraiment peu convaincante si tu veux mon avis, rit Harry, amusé de voir Camille monter sur ses grands chevaux.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux adolescents se chamaillèrent pendant les minutes qui suivirent, cherchant à prouver que l'un était beaucoup moins innocent que l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui mit sagement fin à la discussion, sachant qu'avec Camille cela pouvait durer des heures. Pour se faire, il utilisa une méthode imparable qui avait fait ses preuves, alors qu'elle partait dans une énième argumentation pour prouver qu'elle avait raison, il se contenta de se lever et d'immédiatement écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de la faire taire.

C'était de la triche, Camille le savait bien, mais elle n'était pas masochiste au point de repousser Harry, et n'en avait de toute façon pas la force. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours, elle se laissa simplement aller. Elle raffolait de ces moments où les sens étaient décuplés, chaque contact immédiatement imprimé dans notre mémoire, où l'on avait conscience d'absolument tout autour de nous.

Le contact avec le mur frais de la salle de bain, le torse d'Harry se lever et s'abaisser doucement contre elle au rythme de sa respiration, ses mains posées sur sa taille, leurs langues jouer l'une avec l'autre, son odeur plus perceptible grâce à leur rapprochement physique, et aussi les battements de son propre cœur qu'elle sentait s'accélérer. Oui, Camille adorait sentir toutes ces choses qui rendaient cet instant particulier, toujours unique.

Harry finit par se séparer doucement d'elle au bout d'un moment, et lui adressa un sourire en coin absolument éblouissant.

- Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu, grogna Camille tout en s'agrippant discrètement au radiateur derrière elle afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

Cela ne fit que plus sourire le Survivant, qui choisit apparemment de ne rien répondre, sans doute pour ne pas relancer la discussion. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de silence, il se lança :

-Camille, à propos de ce dont nous avions parlé…

-Attends, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, sachant déjà où il voulait en venir. J'y ai réfléchi, et sache juste que quoi que tu décides, même si je pense déjà savoir ce qu'il va en être, ça ne change rien pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi ce qu'il t'arrive, et je ne vais pas compliquer les choses encore plus, donc je t'en prie promet-moi juste d'être prudent et de rester en vie…

Camille venait de débiter ces paroles à toute vitesse, sous l'air manifestement étonné d'Harry, et sentait désormais son pouls s'accélérer et son estomac se nouer. L'issue de cette conversation n'allait sûrement pas lui convenir, autant se résigner tout de suite. Et son rôle était d'épauler Harry, pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et même si cela lui demandait un énorme effort, elle se devait de le faire pour lui. Et puis elle savait à quoi elle s'attendait en sortant avec un garçon comme lui, il n'était pas et ne serait jamais un adolescent normal, et maintenant il fallait se résigner à en subir les conséquences, même si elles n'étaient pas réjouissantes.

A sa plus grande surprise, le beau brun en face d'elle ne répondit rien immédiatement, se contenta de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

-Je suis content que tu réagisses comme ça mais… De toute façon tu viens avec moi si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Le cœur de Camille loupa un battement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était tout sauf ce qu'elle attendait !

-Tu… Tu es sérieux ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-On ne peut plus sérieux.

Elle crocheta son regard à celui d'Harry, pour constater qu'effectivement, il disait la vérité. Ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, Camille s'exclama :

-Bah ça pour une surprise…

-Mais je te le répète, ajouta néanmoins Harry, cela ne va pas être de petites vacances tranquilles, ils nous rechercheront, tu ne verras plus personne à part nous, plus tes amis ni ta famille, ça va être dangereux, tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Pour la millième fois oui, répondit-elle avec détermination.

-Bien, dans ce cas, avec Ron et Hermione nous t'expliquerons tout après le mariage, déclara Harry avec rapidité alors qu'on entendait quelqu'un descendre les escaliers.

Et effectivement, Ginny passa avec nonchalance la porte de la salle de bain et dit tout en baillant :

-Pourriez-vous juste me laisser le temps de me laver les dents avant de nous pondre un mini Potter dans ma salle de bain ?

Harry réprima un rire et préféra tout à coup s'éclipser comme un parfait Serpentard, déposant un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Camille en guise d'au revoir –tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil au passage- et souhaita une bonne nuit à Ginny. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Camille déclara :

-C'était _très _déplacé ce que tu viens de dire.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Rétorqua derechef Ginny avec une ironie à peine dissimulée.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel, tira puérilement la langue à son amie, et regagna sa chambre sur un petit nuage, réalisant à peine le tournant que venait de prendre la situation. Elle allait partir avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, et même si elle savait que leur voyage serait loin d'être une petite balade de santé, le simple fait d'être avec eux et d'essayer de les aider à vaincre Voldemort rendait son cœur plus léger. Elle ne passerait pas vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à s'inquiéter pour eux, se demander s'ils se s'étaient faits capturer ou pire tuer, et rien que ça était déjà un soulagement intense. Le sommeil vint rapidement ce soir-là, et ce fut l'installation du gigantesque chapiteau le lendemain matin qui réveilla Ginny, Hermione et Camille.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry accompagné de Ron, Fred et George qui étaient en train de laisser tomber quelques mèches de cheveux inconnus dans une fiole.

-Qui comptez-vous essayer d'empoisonner aujourd'hui ? Lança Camille avec nonchalance.

-Pour sa sécurité, ton cher et tendre va devoir changer d'apparence durant le mariage Camille ! S'exclama Fred avec un air ravi.

-Euh… Vous me le transformez en quoi ?

-Un de nos cousins éloigné qui s'appelle Barry. Un très beau garçon, ajouta Ron avec amusement –et ironie.

Camille avisa Harry, habillé d'une superbe tenue de soirée vert bouteille qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts, et déglutit difficilement après cette nouvelle.

-Ah tiens Harry, tu peux m'aider à ouvrir les volets de la chambre de Ginny pendant qu'on y est? Elle est partie en les laissant fermés et je n'y arrive pas toute seule, inventa Camille au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Le brun se leva de sa chaise et ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers, sous l'œil des jumeaux Weasley qui avaient manifestement cernés la supercherie. Harry, lui, pénétra dans la chambre de Ginny et se stoppa une fois à l'intérieur.

-Les volets sont ouverts, diagnostiqua-t-il.

-Sans blague ? Répliqua Camille avec ironie.

Harry se retourna et lui adressa un sourire rieur, ayant compris son mensonge, et la détailla ensuite de haut en bas.

-Très jolie robe, diagnostiqua-t-il.

Camille jeta un coup d'œil à sa courte robe rose pâle, et rétorqua :

-Je te renvoie le compliment pour ton costume.

Ensuite, sans un mot de plus, elle mit fin à la distance la séparant d'Harry, et commença à l'embrasser. Ce qui commença par un baiser chaste devint plus profond, et comme toujours l'un des deux finit par rapprocher son corps de l'autre. C'était toujours étonnant pour Camille de constater à quel point ils avaient tous deux besoin de sentir le contact physique qui les liait, et ces rapprochements devenaient de plus en plus fréquents ces temps-ci. Ce fut à contrecœur qu'elle mit fin à leur baiser la première, et Harry demanda aussitôt :

-En quel honneur ais-je eu droit à ça ?

-On va te transformer en je ne sais quoi pendant presque une journée entière, se plaignit Camille, je me prépare seulement à un sevrage difficile.

Le doux rire d'Harry emplit la pièce, et ils descendirent tous deux dans la cuisine, où cinq minutes plus tard le beau brun qui se tenait en face de Camille était devenu un roux beaucoup, beaucoup moins attirant. Ce fut donc résignée qu'elle se dirigea en compagnie des Weasley et Hermione dans le jardin, où désormais une foule d'invités se pressaient d'entrer pour assister à la cérémonie du mariage. Camille fut placée à côté d'Harry durant la cérémonie, et lorsqu'elle revint à ses côtés après avoir été saluer sa mère qui était aussi invitée, elle remarqua qu'il semblait écouter avec attention une vieille femme qu'elle identifia comme la tante Muriel parler avec agitation d'une biographie d'Albus Dumbledore à paraître et qui révélerait selon elle plusieurs lourds secrets que le magicien aurait essayé de cacher durant toute sa vie.

Harry affichait un air perturbé lorsque tous les convives se levèrent pour l'entrée de la mariée, ce qui eu au moins l'avantage de couper court à la discussion de la Tante Muriel qui semblait être à l'origine de son malaise. Elle se promit de lui en parler plus tard, et se concentra sur la cérémonie qui était en train de débuter.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était désormais tombée, et Camille observait Harry –ou en tout cas l'apparence qu'il avait prise- dehors, jouant encore une fois avec le vif d'or que Rufus Scrimgeour lui avait légué de la part de Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt. Elle hésita à aller le retrouver, mais se dit qu'il préférait sans doute rester seul un moment, ainsi la jeune fille retourna à sa contemplation initiale, à savoir, regarder Ron et Hermione danser ensemble en compagnie d'une bonne partie des invités du mariage.

- Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Ginny venait de s'installer à côté de Camille et regardait tout comme elle son frère en compagnie d'Hermione, tous deux ayant un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Finalement, ils ont fini par se trouver, fit remarquer Camille avec un sourire.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry, qui venait de rentrer dans la tente, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour aller lui parler, au lieu de cela il se dirigea droit vers Elphias Doge, sans doute pour aller le questionner à propos de Dumbledore. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son air troublé depuis ce matin venait de l'allusion à la biographie de son ancien directeur qui allait bientôt paraître. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Camille parvint enfin à aller lui parler en privé :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Attaqua-t-elle immédiatement, s'installant à côté d'Harry, qui était désormais attablé seul à une table.

-Rien du tout, pourquoi ?

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, et repris :

-Si c'est à propos de Dumbledore…

-Quoi Dumbledore ? Il n'y a rien avec Dumbledore ! La contredit-il vivement.

-Skeeter n'écrit qu'un tissu de mensonges, continua Camille sans prêter attention à la réplique d'Harry qui sonnait totalement fausse. Souviens-toi en quatrième année lorsqu'elle clamait au monde entier qu'Hermione essayait de te mettre le grappin dessus, elle est aussi fiable que Malefoy est courageux !

Cette comparaison eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Harry, qui se dérida quelque peu.

-Très bien, je vais chercher des bièreaubeurres et on continuera à parler de la témérité de Malefoy, d'accord ? Proposa l'Elu.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à en dire, mais ça me va !

Le roux qui se trouvait en face d'elle se leva, lui adressant un sourire rieur qu'elle connaissait bien, et une fois de plus Camille regretta l'utilisation de ce fichu polynectar. Elle regarda distraitement Hermione s'installer à l'autre bout de la tente, se masser la plante des pieds, Harry s'arrêtant sur son passage, une remarque sans doute narquoise à lui faire quant à ses danses avec Ron. Elle les vis seulement se sourire mutuellement, puis distingua un animal informe argenté arriver rapidement et se poser au centre de la tente. Tous les invités se raidirent, le silence se fit et Camille se leva anxieusement, s'approchant du patronus qui flottait désormais au beau milieu de la piste de danse. La voix puissante de Kingsley Shaklebot retentit alors.

-Le ministère est tombé, ils arrivent !

Le cœur de Camille loupa un battement, et un silence de mort se fit entendre tout d'abord pendant une seconde, durant laquelle personne ne bougea, puis une personne hurla, et tout le monde commença à se ruer hors de la tente. Paniquée, la jeune sorcière chercha Harry du regard, tirant en même temps sa baguette hors de son petit sac. Un vacarme assourdissant retentissait désormais, de partout les gens bousculaient en criant la jeune Gryffondor, qui prise de panique hurlait le nom d'Hermione ou de Ron en désespoir de cause, les cherchant tous au milieu de toutes ces bousculades.

Camille ne pouvait faire un pas sans recevoir des coups dans les côtes, dans les bras et sa silhouette fluette était un énorme désavantage. Un sorcier finit par la renverser dans son empressement, et elle tomba sur le rebord d'une table, s'écorchant la peau lorsque sous son poids des verres s'écrasèrent, des morceaux de verres entaillant ses coudes et avant-bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri de douleur que des silhouettes noires apparaissaient déjà dans la tente en transplanant, et un sortilège enflamma le toit de la tente. Par réflexe, elle cria :

-Stupéfix !

Et un mangemort qui venait juste de transplaner devant elle tomba au sol, alors que Ginny accourait à côté d'elle et l'aidait à se relever. Alors, en une minute tout au plus, tout bascula. A l'autre bout de la pièce, entre les invités et les hommes encapuchonnés qui apparaissaient peu à peu, elle repéra Hermione dans sa robe rouge, hurlant le nom de Ron avec panique, cramponnée à Harry qui regardait partout autour de lui. La potion avait cessé de faire effet désormais, et ce fut ainsi qu'elle croisa son regard vert émeraude pendant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité. Tout survint alors d'un bloc, trop vite pour que Camille puisse tout saisir d'un seul coup. Au moment même où un mangemort à l'allure imposante se dressa devant Ginny et elle, Ron fonça sur Hermione, et alors que de le serviteur de Voldemort dirigea sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune sorcière, elle croisa une dernière fois le regard d'Harry, qui lui hurla quelque chose d'un air paniqué avant qu'Hermione ne transplane tout à coup. La place à laquelle le trio se trouvait une seconde plus tôt était désormais vide. Il était parti. Sans elle.

Promesse non tenue.

Pas d'au revoir.

Même pas la certitude de le revoir un jour vivant.

Ce furent les trois pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Camille alors qu'elle vit un jet de lumière rose foncer droit sur sa poitrine. Elle ne chercha même pas à se défendre, désespérée de s'être fait abandonner, ressentit seulement un choc intense contre son corps la propulser en arrière, et reçut un ultime coup à la tête, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Et voilà, sortie d'Harry Potter au cinéma oblige, il fallait marquer le coup et je me suis débrouillée pour poster un nouveau chapitre ce week-end du coup!**

**Promis juré, la suite arrivera vite, merci beaucoup aux reviewers du dernier chapitre, et navrée à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu personnellement, je tâcherai de le faire pour tout le monde cette fois-ci. **

**D'ici là, rêvez bien de notre sorcier préféré, personnellement j'ai aaadoré le film, l'un des meilleurs réalisés jusqu'à maintenant je trouve. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, et comme toujours les reviews font toujours très très très plaisir :)**

**A très bientôt!**


	20. Poudlard et les Carrow

**Chapitre 20: Poudlard et les Carrow**

« Si les choses se dégradent trop vite à Poudlard, je viendrai te chercher moi-même, et on trouvera un moyen de te cacher, je te le promets.

Camille acquiesça faiblement, et prit sa mère dans ses bras. La locomotive du Poudlard Express commençait à fumer et à klaxonner, signe de son départ imminent. Elle vit que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, ayant sans doute peur de laisser sa fille unique dans un endroit qui comptait désormais trois mangemorts, et où une tyrannie allait très certainement s'installer. Alors la jeune Gryffondor fit ce qu'elle s'évertuait à faire depuis deux semaines : prendre sur elle pour rassurer son entourage.

-Maman, je te le jure, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Mc Gonagall et les autres enseignants veilleront sur nous, et je vais revoir tout le monde, vraiment, tout va très bien.

Pour bien faire, elle lui adressa un sourire confiant, et vit avec soulagement les traits de sa mère se dérider quelques peu. Elle l'étreignit une fois encore, lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue, et prit sa valise, posée sagement à côté d'elle.

-Fais bien attention à toi ma puce, lui recommanda une dernière fois la mère de Camille.

-Bien sûr, mais le conseil s'applique surtout pour toi, répliqua-t-elle derechef. Je t'enverrai une lettre dès que je serai arrivée.

Camille fit un dernier signe de la main à sa mère, et hissa sa valise dans le train, aidée par Neville qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Une heure plus tard, elle était installée silencieusement contre le rebord de la fenêtre, en compagnie de Neville, Ginny et Seamus, tous inhabituellement silencieux. Etait-ce à cause de toutes les morts et disparitions qui étaient survenues durant cet été ? Ou le fait que Rogue soit le nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? Que les Carrow soient professeurs cette année ? Que Dean, Ron, Hermione, et…lui ne soient pas revenus ?

Tout cela était trop pour Camille, comment allait-elle supporter de vivre cette année dans un lieu qui ne serait plus jamais comme il avait été auparavant ? Sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, chose qui arrivait plus que régulièrement depuis ces deux dernières semaines, la jeune sorcière se leva brusquement, et sortit du compartiment, sous l'air peiné de ses trois camarades, qui ne la retinrent pas pour autant. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir du train, et ouvrit la porte à l'arrière afin de sortir prendre l'air. Contre la rambarde, elle s'autorisa quelques larmes, et se perdit ensuite dans la contemplation du paysage, profitant du vent qui emplissait ses poumons d'air frais. La campagne à cette période était encore aride, sans doute dû à la canicule de ce dernier mois d'août. Toutes les couleurs chaudes se déclinaient autour d'elle, offrant un spectacle magnifique, mais qui la faisait aussi se sentir mélancolique.

Les choses eût-elles été différentes, cela aurait été avec Harry qu'elle aurait contemplé cette verdure pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Mais cela ne se passait jamais comme ça, et ainsi il était parti sans elle, l'avait laissée seule sans jamais lui donner de nouvelles, elle qui avait tant besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, il viendrait la chercher. En tout cas, c'était la seule pensée qui la faisait tenir. Camille sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et ferma les yeux, tout simplement, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle avait tendance à ressentir trop de choses maintenant : jusqu'alors, cela avait été de la peine, de la souffrance, la douleur de s'être sentie trahie, abandonnée par celui en qui elle avait confiance. Pourquoi lui dire qu'elle venait avec lui si c'était pour la laisser aux prises avec les mangemorts alors qu'il en profitait pour prendre la fuite ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, et Camille sentait alors la frustration de ne pas comprendre s'emparer d'elle quand elle y pensait. La colère n'était pas encore là, mais nul doute que dès que les premières injustices auraient lieu à Poudlard, elle lui en voudrait cruellement.

Camille ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un transplanage au loin, et vit avec horreur des formes noires se déplacer à grande vitesse derrière le train. Ils arrivaient. Elle referma avec rapidité la porte du wagon, et à peine avait-elle commencé à marcher vers son compartiment que le train se stoppait. L'estomac noué, elle courut et referma brutalement la porte de son compartiment alors que Neville, Ginny et Seamus étaient collés à la fenêtre.

-Vous pensez que ce sont des détraqueurs ? Demanda Seamus.

-Sortez vos baguettes, les mangemorts vont monter dans le train, leur apprit Camille, dont la voix tremblait.

Elle tenait fermement sa baguette, et sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Pas encore, elle avait déjà assez dégusté au mariage des Weasley… Une semaine à Ste Mangouste pour le sort qu'elle avait pris de plein fouet, nul ne pouvait rêver mieux. Le seul avantage : les potions qu'on lui avait donné chaque jour durant son séjour, qui l'avaient fait planer, et donc empêché de trop pleurer le départ d'Harry.

-Pourquoi viennent-ils? S'interrogea Ginny.

Cela fit sortir Camille de ses pensées, et elle répondit :

-Ils viennent voir s'_il _est ici.

Les quatre Gryffondor entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir, mais personne ne se risqua à ouvrir la porte de son compartiment. Les minutes passèrent, lentement, mais tous restèrent debout, leurs baguettes serrées fortement contre eux. Alors un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années mesurant environ un mètre quatre-vingt dix, à l'allure imposante, au menton carré et nez cassé ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

-Il n'est pas là Dolohov, vous perdez votre temps, attaqua Camille.

Elle l'avait reconnu d'après les affiches d'avis de recherches qui avaient été placardées un peu partout l'année dernière, et pensait bien l'avoir vu au mariage Weasley. Ce qui ne faisait bien sûr qu'augmenter sa haine envers de personnage qui avait commis bien des abominations.

-Allez plutôt rendre visite aux Serpentards, ils vous réserveront un bien meilleur accueil que nous je pense, ajouta Neville, mettant bien en évidence la baguette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

La mangemort se contenta de sourire, et répliqua :

-Jones, Weasley et Londubat, trois proches d'Harry Potter selon mon registre, l'un de vous étant particulièrement à surveiller sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Camille, qui se sentit blêmir. Je serais vous, je parlerais avec un peu moins d'insolence, les Carrow ne vous connaissent pas encore mais on déjà pour ordre de vous avoir à l'œil cette année, mieux vaudrait éviter les ennuis, pas vrai ?

-Vous ne nous impressionnez pas! Attaqua Ginny. Il faudrait être un Serpentard pour avoir peur de menaces pareilles, tout cela n'est que du vent !

Camille lui fit signe de ne pas aller plus loin, sinon ils allaient bel et bien se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou alors que Dolohov faisait un pas dans le compartiment.

-Comment vas-tu depuis cette regrettable soirée chez tes amis les Weasley ? Demanda-t-il à Camille, lui mettant sa baguette sous son menton.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, et s'insurgea tout en pointant sa baguette sur le ventre du mangemort pour lui montrer qu'elle était elle-aussi armée depuis le début :

-C'était vous ?

Le mangemort ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de sourire, nullement intimidé par la baguette pointée droit sur lui. Alors, une voix froide retentit hors de ce compartiment.

-Alecto t'attends à l'avant du train.

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant eux désormais, et regardait fixement Dolohov, son visage ne traduisant absolument aucune expression. Voyant que le mangemort n'abaissait toujours pas sa baguette, il ajouta :

-Maintenant.

A contrecœur, Dolohov s'éloigna de Camille, lançant tout de même en sortant d'un air menaçant :

-A très bientôt.

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il était reparti, flanqué de Malefoy, qui après un bref regard en direction de Camille partit à sa suite sans plus de cérémonie. Sonnée, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette, tout comme Neville, Seamus et Ginny.

-L'année commence bien… Souffla Seamus.

-Comment a-t-il su ? Murmura Camille, troublée.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Ginny.

-Tu l'as entendu, Tu-sais-qui a ordonné qu'on me surveille. Est-ce que cela veut dire…

-Probablement. Malefoy ou un autre fils de mangemort a dû le dire à ses parents, et c'est arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles de Tu-sais-qui. Et puis, Harry t'as embrassé devant toute l'école l'année dernière, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

A l'évocation de son nom ainsi qu'au souvenir qui s'y référait, Camille sentit son cœur se serrer, et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une fois encore. Cette année s'annonçait plus que longue…

Septembre.

Octobre.

Novembre.

Décembre.

Janvier.

Février

Trop dur. C'était trop dur. Personne ne pouvait en supporter tant, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Camille sentait à peine le froid glacial autour d'elle, le contact avec l'herbe à moitié givrée contre son corps, seule la douleur était réelle. Son corps était devenu un véritable brasier, elle pouvait sentir son sang chauffé à blanc couler dans ses veines, répandant la douleur absolument partout en son être. Tous ses membres étaient courbaturés, et même en restant immobile la douleur demeurait bien présente. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, ses jambes ne la porteraient plus, elle le savait, alors à quoi bon essayer ? Il y avait aussi cette douleur dans sa tête, qu'elle sentait lourde et brûlante, qui l'empêchait de penser clairement. Tout n'était désormais plus que sensations.

Son cœur lui-aussi semblait lui signifier le poids de sa souffrance à chaque battement qu'il produisait. Il fallait en finir, elle n'attendait plus rien désormais, elle avait perdu tout espoir. Cette retenue était en passe de devenir l'un des pires moments de toute sa vie. Tout d'abord, on lui avait fait subir le sortilège doloris, parfois venant des Carrow, parfois d'élèves de Serpentard qui s'entraînaient à cette charmante pratique, et avait dû subir une douleur lancinante, intenable, pendant presque vingt longues minutes. Camille avait cru devenir folle, avait supplié qu'on l'achève, mais rien, ils avaient simplement continué à la torturer pour s'être rebellée contre le système.

Ensuite, on avait fait venir des détraqueurs afin de l'observer revivre les pires moments de sa vie, et lui faire quitter toute envie de vivre, toute envie de se battre. C'était un moyen très simple qui avait fait ses preuves sur d'autres élèves rebelles : les briser un peu plus pour qu'ils cessent de se soulever contre le nouveau régime à Poudlard. Et cela avait marché. Camille s'était traînée faiblement jusqu'au parc, tentant d'aller se jeter dans le lac Noir, mais ses forces l'avaient abandonné définitivement et elle s'était finalement écroulée après quelques dizaines de mètres parcourus en direction de sa destination. Ne pouvant contenir sa douleur plus longtemps, la jeune sorcière ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance, et dans sa tête repassa l'événement le plus traumatisant de toute sa vie.

_Les flocons de neige se déposaient lentement mais continuellement au sol en cette journée du 31 décembre, mais aucune des personnes présentes en ce moment ne semblait s'en rendre vraiment compte, tous ayant les yeux rivés sur le cercueil blanc qui descendait lentement au fond d'un tombeau dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Camille, au premier rang, le teint cadavérique, les traits déformés par la douleur, tenait fermement son mouchoir d'une main, et s'appuyait faiblement contre le rebord de sa chaise pour être sûre de ne pas s'effondrer. Ses larmes lui brouillaient entièrement le vue, et malgré le nombre important de personnes présentes ici, elle ne faisait rien pour se contrôler. Pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle devait faire son deuil. _

_Qu'elle aurait voulu stopper ce mage qui descendait le cercueil avec sa baguette, qu'elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois ! Elle sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, toute son enfance s'envoler avec elle, lui être arrachée de force. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça, alors qu'elle se battait pour le bien ? C'était seulement maintenant que Camille comprenait le sens de l'expression « Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier ». Dans un moment de folie, elle faillit crier à ce sorcier en robe noire d'arrêter de descendre ce cercueil, de le remonter, de la sortir de cette boîte et de la garder auprès d'elle. Dans sa tête, une supplication retentit aussi fort que si elle avait hurlé. « Je vous en supplie, arrêtez, elle ne peut pas être morte ! Pas elle ! Rendez-la-moi ! »_

_Mais le mage avait désormais fini de descendre le cercueil, et de sa baguette amenait maintenant de la terre qui recouvrait doucement le cercueil blanc. Ça y est, c'était bel et bien la fin, plus jamais Camille ne la serrerait dans ses bras, plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui parler, lui sourire. A cette pensée, la jeune fille, brisée, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, murmurant entre deux sanglots :_

_-Maman… _

_Il semblait que toute activité s'était arrêtée autour de Camille, ou alors son cerveau n'arrivait plus à enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne lâchait pas du regard le tombeau en face d'elle, et la pierre de marbre blanc sur laquelle était inscrite «Le bien triomphera ». Dans sa tête, l'image du corps sans vie de sa mère, blanc, froid, sans aucune expression, qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt avant que l'on ne referme son cercueil persistait dans ses pensées. C'était la pire chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle aurait d'elle aussi. Elle crut entendre son père s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais ne tourna pas les yeux pour autant. Sa propre peine était trop dure à supporter, voir son père au comble du désespoir lui donnerait simplement envie de mourir. Chose qu'elle désirait en fait ardemment en ce moment. _

_Elle voyait vaguement le mage bouger les lèvres, mais les mots qu'il prononçait n'avaient aucun sens, Camille était totalement incapable de les comprendre, elle était dans un monde à part, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ses pensées lui faisaient revivre divers moments de son enfance, qui semblaient tous désormais plus lointains les uns que les autres, souvenirs d'une époque à présent révolue. Ils semblaient presque la narguer, lui rappeler un bonheur auquel elle ne goûterait plus jamais, ils lui faisaient prendre conscience de toute l'ampleur que représentait cette perte, le souvenir de cet abominable assassinat avec lequel elle devrait vivre pour le restant de sa vie._

_Finalement, au bout d'un temps que Camille n'aurait pu définir, tout le monde autour d'elle se leva, y compris son père, qui pour la première fois lui parla depuis le début de la journée. Se furent ses paroles qui la firent revenir sur terre pendant un instant durant lequel elle s'arracha à ses souvenirs. _

_-Camille, tu dois y aller, tout le monde va chez nous maintenant. _

_-Je transplanerai tout à l'heure à la maison, répondit-elle faiblement. Promis, je ne serai pas longue. _

_Elle osa croiser le regard de son père, et observer ses yeux rougis par les larmes et les grosses cernes qu'il affichait depuis ces six derniers jours lui brisa encore un peu plus le cœur. Qu'allait-il devenir sans la femme qu'il aimait ? Comment allait-il pouvoir refaire surface, s'en sortir ? Jamais il ne guérirait, ni lui, ni Camille d'ailleurs. _

_-Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner, visiblement à bout et dépassé par la situation. _

_Elle vit Kingsley agripper son père par le bras, et la seconde d'après, ils avaient transplanés. Camille distingua plusieurs formes disparaître les unes après les autres, et le cimetière se vida peu à peu de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf quelques figures rousses qui restaient légèrement en retrait, alors qu'une silhouette s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'elle. _

_-Camille, il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici, viens, tu ne te fais que du mal en restant là, murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. _

_-Cinq minutes seule avec elle, c'est tout ce que je demande. _

_Camille se tourna vers la jeune Weasley qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne, et lui lança un regard implorant. _

_-C'est d'accord, mais ne tarde pas. _

_Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, et se leva, transplanant en même temps que Molly, qui était restée là. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement seule, Camille souffla un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Ensuite, à bout de force, elle se laissa tomber à terre, sur le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et resta de longues minutes à mémoriser la forme ainsi que les inscriptions sur la pierre tombale qui se dressait désormais devant elle. Un nombre impressionnant de fleurs avaient été envoyées et déposées au pied du bloc de marbre, mais Camille prêta uniquement attention à l'inscription sous le nom de sa mère ainsi que sa date de naissance et de sa mort. « Le bien triomphera ». Personnellement, elle n'y croyait désormais plus. _

Camille revint sur terre lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée du sol, mais sa vue brouillée par les larmes l'empêchait de voir clairement autour d'elle, elle ne distingua qu'une vague forme masculine la soulever avec douceur. Dans un éclair de folie, elle s'imagina qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, qu'il était revenu pour elle, et que tout irait bien. Qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui, qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, et que plus jamais elle ne vivrait un tel quotidien à Poudlard, rythmé par les retenues en tous genres. Qu'ils rechercheraient ensemble comment vaincre Voldemort, que la mort de sa mère n'eut pas été en vain. Mais la peur qui la tiraillait l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait désormais, c'était que ce genre de choses était toujours trop beau pour être vrai. Et elle ne voulait pas sentir le désespoir l'envahir de toutes parts une fois de plus.

A peine avait-elle été soulevée du sol qu'elle avait été reposée par terre après quelques pas, sans doute dans la forêt interdite si elle en jugeait par l'odeur soudaine d'humidité qui l'entourait. Epuisée autant émotionnellement que physiquement, Camille n'eut même pas le courage de regarder l'inconnu en face d'elle. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience, elle le savait, le sortilège doloris vidant peu à peu le corps de toutes ses forces. Et cela était bien pire que la mort : car on se sentait partir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la douleur était la seule chose que l'on arrivait à ressentir, mais on ne mourrait pas pour autant.

Que cette personne veuille sa mort ou pas, cela importait peu à Camille dans le fond. Se faire jeter un avada kedavra était même une perspective tentante en ce moment. Elle faisait des efforts pour respirer le plus normalement possible, mais la douleur, comparable à des courbatures et des brûlures selon les endroits, lui coupait malgré tout le souffle. Elle entendit indistinctement une formule prononcée, et sentit immédiatement une chaleur nouvelle envahir tout son corps, la faisant lentement sortir de sa torpeur.

Ce fut comme une renaissance. Chaque membre endolori se détendit peu à peu, le sang brûlant que Camille sentait couler dans ses veines se refroidit, et les martèlements dans sa tête se calmèrent eux-aussi. La douleur physique cessa complètement au bout d'une ou deux minutes, et elle se rendit compte qu'on l'avait assise contre un tronc d'arbre. La jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, sentant ses forces lui revenir, et son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle vit qui était en face d'elle.

-Malefoy ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Jones, si tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer, tu devrais hurler mon nom encore plus fort ! La réprimanda le blond tout en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa robe de sorcier.

Il en retira un morceau de chocolat qu'il lui tendit, et dont Camille s'empara, non pas sans lui adresser un air de totale incompréhension.

-J'ai su pour les détraqueurs que t'as envoyé Alecto, mange, ça te fera du bien.

Camille pesa le pour et le contre, mais décida finalement de croquer dans le chocolat qu'il lui avait tendu, remettant ses questions à plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêchée d'être plus méfiante, alors qu'elle était seule avec l'un de ses ennemis? Cela avait été l'air que Malefoy affichait: c'était le même que le soir où Rogue avait propulsé Camille contre un mur après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, le même que lorsque grâce à lui Dolohov avait quitté son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, à savoir, de l'inquiétude. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle arrivait à mettre un mot sur cette expression qu'elle avait trouvée indéchiffrable, pour la simple et bonne raison que Drago Malefoy n'éprouvait en général aucune inquiétude pour qui que ce soit.

-Je peux savoir à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Finit-elle par demander une fois qu'elle eut avalé la totalité du chocolat, et que ses souvenirs douloureux se firent plus lointains.

-Plus tard les explications ! Viens, allons autre part avant de se faire attraper.

Il la tira par le bras sans ménagement, et Camille se rendit compte qu'ils marchaient rapidement en direction du saule cogneur. D'un simple immobilus, l'arbre avait arrêté de s'agiter, et Drago Malefoy pénétra sans aucune hésitation dans le passage secret. Après avoir parcouru un couloir sombre et avoir monté les escaliers, le Serpentard la relâcha lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une chambre poussiéreuse qu'elle connaissait déjà, Harry l'ayant emmené ici durant sa sixième année à Poudlard.

-Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tout cela veut dire ? Attaqua-t-elle directement alors que Drago jetait divers sortilèges de protection dans la pièce, dont un assurdiato.

Camille vérifia tout de même que sa baguette magique était toujours dans sa robe de sorcière, prête à s'en servir en cas de besoin. Elle avait beau être totalement à côté de la plaque en ce moment, jouer les têtes brûlées pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle n'en oubliait pas moins que tous les Serpentards étaient censés être ses ennemis, et n'avaient que rarement des intentions louables…

Drago Malefoy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, et invita Camille à faire de même d'un simple signe de tête. Elle prit place en face de lui, et le relança :

-Alors ? Je ne suis pas devin Malefoy, et j'ai eu une journée assez cauchemardesque à cause de ta chère amie Alecto, abrège !

Le blond en face d'elle lui adressa un regard noir, mais abdiqua finalement après avoir poussé un long soupir :

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Bon, au point où j'en suis…

Ce fut ainsi que Drago Malefoy laissa tomber son masque qu'il affichait continuellement, et raconta à Camille son histoire, les événements qui avaient précipités son entrée dans le rang des mangemorts, et les remords qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps. Il lui parla beaucoup de son père, du modèle qu'il avait été pour lui jusqu'à présent. A ses yeux, il avait tout réussi : il avait un foyer stable, une femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait aussi, une excellente situation sociale, beaucoup d'argent… Le choix de son camp avait été vu comme un moyen d'accéder au rang si important qu'il occupait, c'était pourquoi Drago ne l'avait jamais vu d'un mauvais œil, et de plus, il avait été élevé comme ça, et ce depuis sa naissance. Comment renier les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis sa plus tendre enfance, comment alors qu'on était un adolescent se remettre en question à ce point-là ? Drago avait lui-même avoué qu'il était immature jusqu'il y a peu, bercé par des illusions, et ce fut seulement durant l'été précédant sa sixième année qu'il commença à ressentir quelque chose dont il avait toujours été protégé : la peur.

Lorsqu'on lui avait confié une mission qui pouvait créditer à nouveau sa famille auprès de Voldemort, sous l'insistance de son père et le désespoir de sa mère, il n'avait pu refuser. Il aurait souhaité dire non au rôle qu'on voulait lui confier, mais avec sa famille du côté de Voldemort, il se serait fait tuer, non seulement lui, mais aussi ses parents s'il avait refusé. Et lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard et avait pris conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, la panique l'avait envahi, et cela avait semé le trouble dans son esprit : pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela ? Il n'était qu'un instrument, un pion sur un échiquier qui se faisait manipuler. Mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible, au plus grand désespoir de Drago.

Il avait lui-même admit, avec une honnêteté qui lui était inaccoutumée, que l'envie de quitter les rangs de Voldemort l'avait pris uniquement pour cesser d'être effrayé en permanence par lui et par son pouvoir illimité, et non par une noblesse soudaine qui l'aurait amené à revenir sur le droit chemin et choisir le bon camp. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour mettre un terme à cela, et ce fut finalement en début de septième année qu'il réalisa pleinement quelles atrocités il encourageait en étant dans le camp des mangemorts.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas, vous les Gryffondor, que je suis insensible à ce que vous subissez, avoua-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Vous voir chaque jour souffrir autant, parfois assister à des punitions sur des gosses de douze ans, aucun être humain normalement constitué ne peut regarder ça sans ressentir un pincement au cœur. C'est le comportement d'Alecto et d'Amycus qui m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux. Autrefois, les attaques et disparitions qui survenaient me paraissaient lointaines, je n'y étais jamais directement mêlé, alors que là, je vois tous les jours des retenues tomber, des élèves se faire maltraiter… Mais le pire, ça a été te voir aujourd'hui en retenue.

Se souvenant des sortilèges doloris que Goyle ainsi que les Carrow lui avaient gentiment fait subir à plusieurs reprises, Camille se tendit, et ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, ce qui n'échappa en aucun cas à Drago. Il reprit :

-Tu es probablement l'une de celles qui en a le plus bavé, entre le départ de Potter, la mort de ta mère, et toutes les punitions que tu as écopée… Et j'ai vu Alecto se délecter de la situation durant la soirée alors que le détraqueur qu'elle t'avait envoyé te faisait revivre tes pires souvenirs, ça m'a mis hors de moi, alors je t'ai suivi une fois que ta retenue s'est terminée pour être sûr que tout irait bien, et voilà où nous en sommes.

Camille ne put parler dans un premier temps, complètement sonnée. Drago Malefoy était donc capable d'éprouver des sentiments, du remord, de la compassion ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Comment la seule personne de qui elle n'espérait aucune aide venait tout à coup se présenter à elle et lui montrer une lueur d'espoir qu'elle attendait depuis des lustres ? Non, ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

-Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, mais au fond de toi tu sais que je suis sincère. De toute façon, je te prouverai que je ne suis pas en train de te mentir, je t'aiderai à partir de maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-il, c'est sans doute ma conscience qui me rattrape, et désormais je sais que si je ne fais rien pour essayer d'améliorer les choses, un jour où l'autre je m'en voudrai. On pourrait dire que j'ai mûri. Et il est hors de question que je ferme les yeux sur le traitement que l'on t'inflige, d'ici la fin de l'année, tu n'y survivras pas si l'on ne vient pas à ton secours.

Et cela avait été sur ces paroles que Drago avait décrété qu'il fallait que Camille retourne à son dortoir avant le couvre feu, ne lui donnant aucune information supplémentaire, si ce n'était qu'il allait réfléchir à un plan pour lui venir en aide. Cela faisait donc plus d'une demi- heure qu'elle était désormais dans son lit, et réfléchissait aux rebondissements qui étaient survenus aujourd'hui. Sa raison lui criait de ne pas croire ce que Malefoy lui avait raconté, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier qu'il lui était venu en aide, avait prononcé une formule qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui avait considérablement diminué ses douleurs, et lui avait de plus raconté des choses sur lui qui pouvaient être tout à fait être probables.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Camille se surprit à espérer à nouveau. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si désespérée ? Peut-être que les réfractaires au régime mené par Voldemort menaient des actions en toute discrétion, et peut-être qu'Harry était prêt de le vaincre ? Harry… A l'évocation de son nom, la jeune Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer. Désormais, ce n'était plus seulement de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en pensant à lui, comme au début, mais aussi une colère froide. Elle lui en voulait, terriblement, de l'avoir abandonnée ici.

Selon elle, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle vivait à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Combien de fois avait-elle prié pour qu'il vienne la chercher, pour qu'il la sauve de ce qu'elle subissait au quotidien, à savoir des cours orientés sur la magie noire, du bourrage de crâne pour amener les élèves à partager les idées de Voldemort ? Les châtiments corporels mis en place pour dissuader toute rébellion ? Et Camille, non seulement à cause de son passé avec Harry qui n'était visiblement pas passé inaperçu, mais aussi à cause du rang qu'occupait sa mère dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait eu le droit à une attention toute particulière des Carrow…

Mais encore, cela, elle aurait pu le supporter. Si elle lui en voulait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été là quand elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Si seulement il avait pu savoir à quel point elle aurait désiré qu'il fût à ses côtés lorsque sa mère était morte… Son vœu le plus cher aurait été qu'il soit là à son enterrement, qu'elle puisse pleurer dans ses bras, qu'il la réconforte de sa voix douce et qu'il prenne soin d'elle quand elle en aurait été incapable. Cela n'aurait en aucun cas ramené sa mère parmi les vivants, mais cela aurait au moins rendu la douleur plus supportable. Alors que là, elle n'avait personne. Quelle jeune sorcière de dix-sept ans serait capable d'en supporter autant ?

Jamais Camille ne s'était sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre, et si Ginny, Neville ainsi que d'autres essayaient de l'épauler, il y avait toujours ce fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux depuis le jour où elle avait appris l'assassinat de sa mère, et qui perdurait aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver désormais dans un monde à part, une catégorie à laquelle elle était la seule à appartenir. Elle ne parvenait plus à relativiser les choses, à garder l'espoir qu'un jour la situation s'améliorerait. Avec la mort de sa mère, c'était toute une partie de son être qui lui avait été arrachée, les années innocentes de son enfances lui avaient été prises de force, et elle prenait désormais totalement conscience de l'injustice de la vie.

Elle lui manquait cruellement, tous les jours, et le plus dur était de se rendre compte que des petites habitudes qu'elles avaient prises toutes les deux avaient cessé. Chaque matin, Camille ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les hiboux arriver dans la grande salle, attendant toujours celui que sa mère lui envoyait plusieurs fois par semaine. Et chaque matin, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, se souvenant que désormais, plus jamais il ne se poserait devant elle. Le comportement de son père n'aidait en rien la jeune fille : il avait rendu la magie responsable de la mort de sa femme, et après l'enterrement qui s'était déroulé dans le monde des sorciers, avait refusé qu'on lui parle de tout ce qui avait à voir avec ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. Ainsi, jamais elle n'avait reçu une lettre de lui à Poudlard, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avait été pendant les vacances de Noël, et elle ignorait de l'état de son père désormais. Et toutes ces choses la minaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Camille n'avait pas ri, pas souri depuis des mois, et sa souffrance psychique ressortait désormais sur son physique. Son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux avaient perdus tout éclat, de grosses cernes les entouraient, conséquences de ses insomnies qui se faisaient plus nombreuses que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, et avec la douleur de la mort soudaine de l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, sa faim avait été coupée et elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos, frôlant désormais la maigreur.

En une phrase : elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard, alors que les vacances de Février venaient juste de s'écouler, et alors que Malefoy ne l'avait pas recontactée depuis leur dernière entrevue, qu'elle pensait désormais qu'il s'était dégonflé ou moqué d'elle, que Camille réalisa que le jeune Serpentard avait été plus rusé et loyal que ce qu'elle avait cru.

-Rogue, je te laisse Jones pour que tu lui fixes une retenue, elle a perturbé mon cours, e_ncore_, cracha Alecto, qui relâcha Camille qu'elle tenait fermement par le bras.

Ainsi, pour la centième fois depuis le début de l'année, Camille se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui appartenait désormais à Rogue en fin de compte. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait se faire à l'idée que cet horrible personnage était directeur. Elle vrilla d'un regard incendiaire l'homme au teint cireux, au visage émacié et aux cheveux crasseux qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et qui après lui avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil, demanda à Alecto Carrow :

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle a sous-entendu que son père valait mieux que moi, son père tu entends, un _moldu_ ! S'insurgea-t-elle, lançant un regard haineux en direction de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Pas la peine de me frapper, ton sort de découpe sur ma joue a déjà fait son petit effet devant toute la classe » pensa Camille amèrement tout en lui rendant son regard assassin.

-Très bien, je m'en occupe, déclara platement Rogue, qui s'assit dans son fauteuil.

Carrow sortit précipitamment du bureau, renversant avec force quelques bibelots qui se trouvaient sur une petite table pour signifier son vif mécontentement. Décidément, cette femme aimait vraiment les sorties théâtrales…

-Monsieur Malefoy a un différent à régler avec vous apparemment, reprit Rogue avec son habituelle froideur. Il a demandé à s'occuper personnellement de votre cas, donc ce soir, au lieu de rejoindre vos autres camarades en cours de Magie Noire, il vous attendra dans le hall à huit heures.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Malefoy cette fois-ci ? Attaqua Camille, faisant mine d'être outrée.

-Il ne l'a pas dit dans les détails mais je crois que l'année dernière vous lui manquiez souvent de respect, et il veut réparer l'offense qui lui a été commise. Huit heures, dans le hall, si vous n'y êtes pas, je le saurai. Partez maintenant.

Camille lui lança un regard dans lequel elle fit ressortir toute la haine possible, puis quitta en trombe son bureau, et une fois seule se laissa aller à l'expression de surprise qu'elle cachait depuis quelques minutes. Malefoy, sincère avec elle ? Malefoy, courageux ? Décidément, ces termes ne collaient vraiment pas à sa personnalité.

Ce fut ainsi qu'à huit heures précises dans le hall, alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard mangeaient dans la Grande Salle, que Camille se sentit tirée brusquement par le bras.

-Jones, ravi qu'on aille discuter un peu tous les deux ! S'exclama Malefoy tout en la triant brusquement à sa suite alors qu'ils passaient devant quelques Serpentards qui allaient diner.

La jeune fille ne rétorqua rien, et le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un tableau représentant un savant fou écrire des mètres et des mètres de parchemin avec frénésie à la faible lueur de sa chandelle. Lorsque Malefoy prononça un mot de passe qui échappa à Camille, le mage hocha la tête et le portrait s'ouvrit sur un petit salon aux couleurs de Serpentard. Alors, Malefoy la lâcha et attaqua tout de suite :

-Non mais tu es vraiment dingue ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que la seule chose que tu dois faire c'est te la fermer en présence des Carrow et garder tes réflexions pour toi ? Tu l'as mise dans une rage folle ce matin ! Un de ces jours, elle va parler de toi au Maitre et d'un simple hochement de tête il l'autorisera à te tuer, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Malefoy, calme-toi, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, c'est tout ! Et je ne peux pas la laisser dire des horreurs pareilles sans protester enfin !

Le blond lui lança un regard peu amène et enchaîna :

-L'entaille à ta joue, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas soignée par magie ? Même des troisièmes années connaissent le sort.

-Alecto me l'a interdit sous peine de recommencer demain et tous les jours qui suivront, tu sais combien elle aime laisser des marques sur les gens… Et ton œil, tu t'es fait ça comment ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Malefoy se tendit, et lui conseilla d'une voix dure :

-Tu devrais t'asseoir.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Ce que je vais te dire va te faire un choc.

-C'est grave ? Demanda soudainement Camille, qui sentit son estomac se nouer et ses genoux flageoler.

-Cela aurait pu l'être. Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta sans rechigner, sentant la panique l'envahir petit à petit. « Par pitié, pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle… » Supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

-Potter s'est fait capturer pendant les vacances, ainsi que Weasley et Granger.

Durant une seconde Camille regarda Drago, interdite, avant de prendre mesure de l'ampleur de ce que signifiaient ses paroles. Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, ses mains et ses jambes trembler, et respirer lui devint difficile.

-Tu veux dire que… Commença-t-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

-Ils ont été envoyés chez moi, au manoir, et se sont enfuis in extremis avant que Tu-sais-qui ne rapplique, ajouta Drago. C'est Potter qui m'a fait ça à l'œil, il m'a donné un coup de coude pour me désarmer, et a récupéré sa baguette ainsi que la mienne et celle de Weasley. Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Camille se prit le visage dans les mains, complètement bouleversée. Combien de fois avait-elle redouté ce genre de nouvelles ? Elle s'exerça à inspirer et expirer lentement pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé. Ils allaient bien et avaient échappé au pire, c'était le principal… Mais combien de fois auraient-ils ainsi de la chance?

-Tu ne dois le dire à personne, ajouta Malefoy. C'est censé rester totalement secret.

-Effectivement, je me doute que tes amis les mangemorts n'aimeraient pas que tout le monde sache que trois gosses de dix-sept ans leur ont échappé encore une fois dans leur quartier général, cela ne serait pas très glorieux, pas vrai ? Ironisa Camille, qui se redressa de son fauteuil, essayant de reprendre contenance devant Malefoy.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Tu-sais-qui est entré dans une fureur noire…

A sa plus grande surprise, Camille nota que Drago n'avait pu réprimer un frisson et demanda :

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-J'ai reçu un doloris parce que j'aurais dû reconnaître Potter tout de suite quand on me l'a montré mais…

-Mais tu ne voulais pas le livrer à Tu-sais-qui, pas vrai ? Compléta Camille avec un mince sourire.

-Dis-en ce que tu veux, éluda-t-il, on m'a rendu responsable de ce fiasco et j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure.

-Bienvenue dans mon quotidien, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

Malefoy avait beau lui venir en aide, de là a faire ami-ami avec lui et le plaindre, il ne fallait pas exagérer… Le blond s'assit dans un fauteuil et déclara platement pour changer de sujet :

-D'ici une heure tu pourras regagner ton dortoir normalement, si on te demande ce que tu as fait, je t'ai utilisé pour faire mes devoirs…et t'ai appliqué une ou deux corrections au passage, ça devrait suffire.

-Je te remercie.

Camille s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui qu'occupait Drago, et ils se dévisagèrent brièvement pour essayer de sonder l'autre, sans succès. Au bout d'un moment, le Serpentard lâcha simplement :

-Et à l'avenir, tâche de te tenir tranquille, je ne veux pas avoir à te sauver la mise toutes les semaines.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils s'échangèrent ce soir-là, Malefoy mettant fin à la discussion en s'emparant de son livre de métamorphose. Leur relation était plus qu'étrange, dans un sens ils étaient désormais proches, liés par un secret qui pouvait coûter sa vie au Serpentard, car s'il se refusait à dire à voix haute qu'il reniait le camp de Voldemort, ses actions le montraient bien. Et cela ne lui serait jamais pardonné s'il était découvert. Cependant, en présence l'un de l'autre, ils conservaient une certaine distance, et se parlaient avec la même froideur à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Selon Camille, Drago l'aidait comme il aurait pu aider toute autre personne au bord du gouffre, mais il était clair qu'il ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Ce qui ne gênait pas plus que cela la Gryffondor, du moment qu'elle n'avait plus à subir des doloris à répétition, tout lui convenait.

Une heure plus tard, une fois dans son dortoir, assise contre le rebord de la fenêtre et regardant la neige tomber continuellement depuis bientôt deux jours à Poudlard, Camille en vint à penser à Harry. Une fois encore. L'idée qu'il ait pu mourir durant les vacances de février la terrifiait complètement, comment serait-elle capable de supporter sa mort si elle venait à survenir ? Le pensée qu'un jour il lui reviendrait était la seule chose qui lui faisait tenir le coup. Elle aurait tant rêvé qu'il ne soit qu'un garçon comme les autres, qu'il n'ait pas un fardeau si lourd à porter sur ses épaules…

Inévitablement, elle en vint à repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, au mariage des Weasley, et à sa fuite alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Camille ne comprenait toujours pas : pourquoi lui dire qu'elle venait avec eux alors qu'il l'avait laissé à son triste sort le lendemain ? Il s'était fichu d'elle, et comme une idiote elle était tombée dans le panneau. Comment aurait-elle pu espérer faire parti de ce voyage alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis à peine un an ? La colère que Camille ressentait, et qui était chaque jour un peu plus vive, ne concernait pas seulement Harry, mais aussi elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide, si peu pragmatique ? En y repensant, son comportement lui semblait totalement idiot, complètement insensé, elle avait voulu voir ce qu'elle espérait, et bien mal lui en avait pris.

Mais désormais, si elle était autant en colère contre elle-même, c'était parce que malgré tous ces événements qui s'étaient produits et qui les séparaient à présent Harry et elle, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait abandonnée, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais essayé de rentrer en contact avec elle, elle continuait de l'aimer. Démesurément. Et quelle personne sensée pourrait continuer de désirer un fantôme, une personne qui avait déserté notre vie ? Merlin seul savait quand Harry reviendrait de sa mission, en imaginant qu'elle fut accomplie. La dernière fois, Voldemort avait régné en maître pendant onze longues années sur la communauté magique, combien de temps faudrait-il que Camille attende qu'Harry refasse surface?

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il aurait même fini par l'oublier, aurait rencontré durant son périple une jolie fille et Camille n'aurait été qu'un vague souvenir pour lui. Comment pourrait-elle supporter qu'elle lui soit indifférente, qu'il l'ait oubliée? A cette pensée, la Gryffondor ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue, et sentit la panique la gagner. Qu'Harry lui revienne, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle attendrait, le temps qu'il faudrait.

Camille finit par coller son front contre la vitre glacée de son dortoir et murmura avec désespoir :

-Harry, où peux-tu bien être ?

**Et voilà, ce chapitre était exceptionnellement long parce que je sais que personne n'aimerait que l'absence d'Harry dure trop longtemps, donc j'ai choisi de réunir deux chapitres en un!**

**Et avant de me trucider pour faire souffrir mon personnage principal à ce point-là, je vous annonce que la suite arrivera d'une part, très vite, et que le prochain chapitre devrait marquer la fin de la période noire que Camille vit (et comme vous avez dû le constater, Potty reviendra vite, l'événement au manoir Malefoy s'étant déjà passé dans ce chapitre).**

**Quant au comportement de Malefoy, il pourrait en surprendre certains, mais selon moi s'il est dans le camp de Voldemort ce n'est en aucun cas par choix, donc j'ai décidé de le rendre plus gentil, et puis sans lui et sans son aide, à mon avis Camille n'aurait plus qu'à aller se jeter dans le Lac Noir!**

**Oui, j'aime tout ce qui est tragique, donc inutile de vous dire que je me suis régallée à écrire ce chapitre =D**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous les lecteurs: plus de 800 pour le mois dernier, ça fait super plaisir!**

**Et si vous voulez vraiment me combler, c'est simple: une petite review et le tour est joué ;)**

**A très vite pour la publication du prochain chapitre!**


	21. La rébellion

**Chapitre 21: La rébellion**

« Qu'est-ce que tu observes ?

Camille s'arracha à regret de sa contemplation, à savoir du terrain de quidditch qui se trouvait au loin, tout près des serres du professeur Chourave, et regarda le nouvel arrivant se rapprocher d'elle. Drago Malefoy vint se planter à côté d'elle, près de la fenêtre dans la chambre de la cabane hurlante, et observa à son tour le parc de Poudlard. Sans dire un seul mot. C'était Drago tout craché ça, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il dise bonjour, ou prenne des nouvelles de son interlocuteur comme le voulait la bienséance. Il ne parlait que lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, sinon il préférait de loin le silence, quitte à en être impoli. Avec le temps, Camille avait enfin réussi à le cerner, et bien que son comportement l'agaçait plus que fréquemment, elle ne disait rien, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était en quelque sorte sa bouée de sauvetage.

Depuis le mois de Février, date à laquelle il avait surgit dans la vie de la jeune Gryffondor, lui offrant une aide inespérée, Drago Malefoy avait su se montrer à la hauteur, et Camille l'avait découvert sous un jour beaucoup plus avantageux. Il était en fait beaucoup plus brave et loyal que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et au fil des retenues qu'il lui avait épargné, le Serpentard avait fini par se résigner à lui faire la conversation plutôt que de se murer dans un silence pesant, chose qu'il avait faite au début. Et bien que Drago restait un garçon vraiment très spécial, le plus souvent agaçant et pas vraiment sympathique au premier abord, elle avait fini par se faire une raison : il était à Serpentard, elle à Gryffondor, et les piques qu'ils se lançaient ne cesseraient par conséquent jamais.

Ils ne seraient probablement jamais non plus meilleurs amis, leurs personnalités s'opposaient trop pour cela, tout comme leur éducation et valeurs qui divergeait totalement, mais ils avaient appris à se supporter, et depuis quelques temps, on aurait même pu dire que leur relation était devenue amicale. Camille faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'emporter en sa présence lorsqu'il la provoquait, tâchait de se mesurer au mieux, car elle ressentait une gratitude infinie envers le Serpentard pour les risques qu'il prenait pour elle. Il lui avait fait échapper à pas mal de retenues, car Camille continuait toujours sa provocation envers Alecto et Amycus, et les talents d'acteur de Malefoy s'étaient révélés d'une grande aide : il avait réussi non seulement à duper Rogue, mais aussi les Carrow. Pour les mangemorts présents dans le château, Malefoy faisait subir des sortilèges impardonnables à Camille pour se venger de toutes ces années de haine avec Potter, et en profitait pour utiliser ses compétences scolaires afin d'avancer ses devoirs en retard.

Camille, pour sa part, minimisait auprès de ses amis de Gryffondor ce que Malefoy lui « faisait subir », racontant qu'elle lui faisait ses devoirs et qu'il lui jetait un ou deux sortilèges une fois de temps en temps si elle se montrait odieuse. En effet, Drago n'était pas masochiste au point de se faire casser la figure au détour d'un couloir par toute la bande des Gryffondor avec laquelle traînait Camille. Ainsi, pour le moment, leur combine avait très bien marchée, et personne n'était devenu soupçonneux. En tout cas pas encore. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Camille revint sur terre, et Malefoy et elle se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant que le blond ne s'écarte d'elle pour aller s'asseoir dans l'un des quelques fauteuils dont la chambre était pourvue.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir ici pour discuter autour d'un thé… Commença-t-il.

Camille acquiesça, puis inspira un grand coup, plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle avait promis de se mesurer… Elle tira avec nervosité sur les manches de son pull en grosse laine, cherchant les mots dans sa tête sans parvenir à les trouver. Drago, voyant son trouble, la relança :

-Tu sais très bien que la diplomatie n'est pas mon fort, alors tu peux te permettre de me balancer tout d'un seul coup, qu'on en finisse.

-Je veux savoir qui l'a tuée. Ma mère.

Les traits de Drago se tendirent, et alors qu'il voyait le visage de Camille perdre toute couleur et devenir d'une blancheur inquiétante, il se décida à reprendre la parole :

-Tu penses vraiment que ça va te faire du bien que je te le dise ? Parce que oui, je le sais, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor s'écarquiller de surprise. Tu ne te détruirais que plus.

-Je veux savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Camille ne put empêcher quelques larmes de rage de couler sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main. Bien trop souvent elle montrait sa faiblesse en ce moment… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait Drago, absolument pas ! Reprit-elle avec rage et désespoir alors qu'elle voyait bien qu'il n'était disposé à lui donner aucun nom. Une ordure est en train de vivre tranquillement alors qu'on m'a enlevé ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, un jour ou l'autre il devra payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Et si ce n'est pas moi qui peux m'en charger, je veux que quelqu'un le fasse ! Je t'en prie, personne dans le camp de l'Ordre n'a vu d'où le sort était parti, et chaque jour ça me tue un peu plus ! Mais je sais que réussir à tuer le Chef du Département des Aurors aurait fait très bonne impression auprès de Tu-sais-qui, quelqu'un s'en est vanté et tu sais de qui il s'agit !

Camille se rapprocha de Malefoy et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut juste devant lui, elle crocheta son regard au sien alors qu'il la dévisageait avec anxiété.

-Je maintiens que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Elle le vrilla d'un regard noir, et finalement le blond abdiqua :

-Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée de l'identité du responsable.

-Lestrange ? Répliqua aussitôt Camille, qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête positivement, et détourna le regard. La jeune Gryffondor, pour sa part, se laissa tomber dans un autre fauteuil vide, essayant de digérer cette nouvelle. Elle sentait une rage sans nom s'emparer d'elle, une pulsion meurtrière lui tordre l'estomac tant elle était puissante. Tuer, elle avait l'envie irrésistible de la tuer. Et de faire durer le supplice. Camille avisa un énorme vase posé à l'autre coin de la pièce, et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le vase explosa en mille morceaux, produisant un bruit énorme qui fit vivement sursauter Drago.

-Bon, maintenant tu te calmes Camille, ou tu vas tous nous faire sauter ! S'écria-t-il.

Elle acquiesça faiblement, se fit violence pour fermer les yeux et se concentrer uniquement sur le rythme de sa respiration. Décidément, elle était vraiment beaucoup trop émotive depuis quelques mois, cela devait cesser… Lorsque les battements de son cœur se firent plus réguliers, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et déclara avec détermination sans pouvoir s'en empêcher:

-Je vais la tuer.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu soies vivante à la fin de l'année scolaire, ça pourrait aider tu ne penses pas ? Ironisa Drago, faisant allusion à la dernière retenue qu'avait évitée Camille grâce à lui, à savoir trois jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te parle. Sérieusement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne pourrai pas te couvrir indéfiniment. Ils vont avoir des soupçons. Depuis le retour des vacances de Pâques, ils sont devenus parano, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Alors il va vraiment falloir que tu envisages de te calmer en ce qui concerne ton insolence, pendant les vacances j'ai entendu Alecto et Amycus parler de toi à mes parents ainsi qu'à d'autres mangemorts. Londubat a aussi beaucoup retenu leur attention. Ils comptent se débarrasser de vous un jour ou l'autre, ils se sont d'abord occupés de Londubat…

-Ont essayé serait plus correct, le coupa Camille. Neville s'est caché juste au bon moment.

-Oui, bref, tu es la prochaine sur la liste. Encore un seul faux pas et tu y passes. Et rien ne dit que tu auras plus de chance que Londubat.

-J'aime ton optimisme Drago, railla Camille.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ce sujet-là ! Il faut que tu partes, ou alors que tu aies une attitude irréprochable jusqu'aux examens. Ils attendent que tu dérapes à nouveau pour t'avoir, ils l'ont laissé sous-entendre.

Camille ne répondit rien, se contenta de se relever et d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre, songeuse. En danger, elle l'était depuis des mois, et les Carrow avaient proféré bien des menaces à son encontre. Mais tant qu'elle pouvait rester au grand jour, elle le ferait.

-Neville ne peut plus mener de missions pour l'Armée de Dumbledore désormais, et Ginny n'est pas revenue après les vacances, il faut que je continue d'organiser nos excursions, il faut que les élèves de Poudlard sachent que la rébellion est toujours en place, dit-elle à Drago. Tenir tête au régime c'est bien ma seule distraction en ce moment.

-Tu joues perpétuellement avec le feu, et ça va te coûter la vie. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu.

Camille se retourna, pour voir Drago Malefoy se lever de son fauteuil, et commencer à quitter la cabane hurlante. Elle comprit qu'il s'en allait pour de bon, que la situation était désespérée et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, elle qui ne voulait rien entendre. Prise par un élan de culpabilité, elle s'écria :

-Attends !

Drago se retourna, la mine sombre, alors Camille fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, qui plus est de son propre chef : elle s'avança jusqu'au Serpentard, et une fois plantée devant lui, le prit dans ses bras. Elle put sentir la surprise de son « ami » au départ, qui finalement accepta son étreinte sans rechigner, abandonnant pour de bon l'attitude distante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter avec tout le monde. Après qu'une minute ou deux furent passées, Camille s'écarta de lui, et lui dit avec gratitude et tendresse, sachant qu'il ne fallait plus à présent qu'ils soient mêlés l'un à l'autre :

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, désormais c'est trop dangereux, mais sache que je n'oublierai pas toutes les séances de doloris que j'ai évité grâce à toi, et si par miracle mon camp finit par gagner, je te le revaudrai soie-en sûr. Je pense, ou en tout cas j'espère que tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago Malefoy, et je ne peux que te conseiller de te ranger du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix une fois que tu auras quitté Poudlard, ils pourront te protéger. Mais tu es seul juge, je comprends que ta situation est loin d'être simple. Alors, simplement, merci.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait le Serpentard, elle vit ses yeux bleus gris briller, et comprit que ces adieux étaient finalement loin de le laisser indifférent lui-aussi. Mais, les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdant pas facilement, il se contenta de lui recommander encore une fois :

-Je t'en supplie, sois prudente ou encore mieux, pars ce soir et va te cacher !

Et le Serpentard commença à quitter la salle. Mais, pour sa plus grande surprise, Drago se ravisa, revint sur ses pas et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Camille, avant de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Camille, toute chamboulée, se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Elle devait réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle mit volontairement de côté dans son esprit la nouvelle qu'elle redoutait tant, mais qu'elle avait pressenti depuis le début : Bellatrix Lestrange était bien celle qui s'était chargée de tuer sa mère. Et si Camille continuait à y penser, nul doute que ce ne serait pas qu'un simple vase qui finirait par exploser dans la pièce… Elle en revint donc à sa préoccupation la plus urgente. Ainsi, les Carrow voulaient se débarrasser d'elle. Que devait-elle faire désormais ? Suivre Neville, et s'installer avec lui dans la salle sur demande, ou bien rester ? Pouvait-elle abandonner tous les autres à cause d'une simple menace qui n'était peut-être même pas fondée ?

Plus les minutes passaient, plus la réponse dans la tête de Camille se faisait flou, et finalement, elle repartit sans avoir pris de décision en direction du château, alors que l'heure de dîner venait d'arriver. Par précaution, elle monta dans son dortoir rassembler ses affaires, et à l'aide d'un sortilège d'extension indétectable qu'Hermione lui avait montré durant l'été dernier, fourra le nécessaire dans une pochette qu'elle prenait souvent avec elle, et qui passerait inaperçue dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle ne pouvait ignorer le nœud qu'elle avait à l'estomac depuis que Drago lui avait appris que les Carrow voulaient en finir avec elle, la prudence était donc de mise, d'où la précaution qu'elle venait de prendre.

Ainsi, ce fut avec une appréhension certaine qu'elle descendit dîner dans la grande salle, se demandant si Drago avait exagéré ses propos pour lui faire peur ou bien si, au contraire, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Camille s'assit directement à côté de Parvati Patil sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse oublier pour un temps.

-Salut Camille, quoi de neuf ? Lui demanda Parvati, sa camarade de chambre devenue amie au cours de l'année.

Camille lui adressa un sourire et inventa une visite à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi, ainsi les jeunes filles se lancèrent dans une conversation banale. Ce fut avec un soulagement certain que la jeune sorcière nota que les Carrow surveillaient du coin de l'œil d'autres élèves qu'elle, mais sa détente ne fut que pour un temps.

-Harry Potter, il a réussi à cambrioler Gringotts et s'est enfui sur un dragon ! S'exclama avec force et enthousiasme Terry Bott en entrant en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

Toutes les discussions cessèrent d'un seul coup, et sous le choc de la nouvelle, Camille sentit son cœur louper un battement et ses mains se mettre à trembler. Elle laissa tomber lourdement sa fourchette en métal dans son assiette, ainsi de nombreux regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su maîtriser ses émotions, et entendit distinctement les Carrow se lever brusquement de leurs chaises, et se diriger droit vers Terry, qui sembla se rendre compte de la témérité de son acte. Il resta figé, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, alors qu'Amycus cherchait déjà sa baguette dans sa poche. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Camille hurla à l'adresse de son camarade, voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun mouvement :

-Terry, cours ! Va te cacher !

La garçon, semblant sortir tout à coup de sa léthargie, prit ses jambes à son coup et prit la fuite, alors qu'un stupéfix le manquait de quelques centimètres. Camille, comprenant le sale quart d'heures qu'elle allait passer si elle se faisait prendre, commença à se lever pour partir, mais Alecto fut trop rapide, et pointa sa baguette droit sur elle.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il arrive aux gens comme toi, cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien…

Et d'un expelliarmus Camille fut désarmée. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Alecto, qui la poussa brutalement hors de la Grande Salle, et fit exprès de ne pas regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards. Drago avait eu raison, et elle avait encore une fois joué avec le feu, repoussé ses limites trop loin. Et désormais, elle allait en payer le prix. Camille parcourut de nombreux couloirs, de plus en plus sombres et humides, le cœur battant la chamade, la panique s'emparant d'elle, et arriva finalement dans un cachot au sous sol. Alecto la fit brutalement tomber au sol, et d'un sort des chaînes s'attachèrent autour de ses poignets. La baguette de Camille fut posée à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur une table qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre, et Alecto jubila :

-C'est trop tard pour toi désormais petite peste, d'ici quelques heures le Maître sera là, et j'aurai son accord pour me débarrasser de toi.

La porte en fer s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Amycus en proie à une rage folle, et empoigna Camille par le col, lui hurlant :

-Je sais que tu es au courant de certaines choses concernant la mission de ton ami Potter, alors dis-les nous de ton plein gré et tu t'éviteras une torture certaine et longue !

Camille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, tout comme Alecto, qui rétorqua :

-Le Maître a dit qu'elle n'était au courant de rien, Amycus. Et jamais Potter n'a cherché à rentrer en contact avec elle au cours de l'année.

-Alors tu n'as pas vu sa réaction quand Boot a dit qu'il avait cambriolé Gringotts ? C'était celle de quelqu'un de nerveux qui est mêlé à tout ça! Ils ont dû trouver un autre moyen de communiquer !

-Absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis presque un an ! S'écria Camille, qui sentait la peur l'envahir. Je ne suis au courant de rien !

Avant qu'elle ait pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, la main d'Amycus, puissante, s'était abattue sur sa joue avec tant de force qu'elle eut l'impression que cela avait produit une résonnance sur les murs.

-MENTEUSE ! S'écria-t-il. Dis-nous la vérité !

-Mais c'est vrai, je ne sais absolument rien, il est parti sans moi je vous rappelle !

-Endoloris.

Camille s'effondra sur le sol, hurlant à pleins poumons alors que le sortilège chauffait à blanc sa peau, se répandant tel du poison dans tout son corps. Elle se débattit, sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, et plus les secondes passaient, plus les martèlements dans son crâne se faisaient intenses. Finalement, Amycus mit fin à son sort, et elle l'entendit rire alors que sa sœur, pour une fois sensée, lui demandait :

-Amycus, tu penses vraiment qu'elle sait quelque chose ?

-C'était la copine de Potter, elle sait forcément quelque chose, et depuis ce matin le Maître est prêt à tout pour l'arrêter, imagine l'opportunité si nous lui livrions une information ? Cette petite est coriace, mais elle parlera bientôt, et en plus j'ai des informations selon lesquelles elle serait membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, on pourra toujours en retirer quelque chose.

Camille, toujours étendue au sol, la respiration hachée, vit pour sa plus grande horreur Alecto hocher la tête, puis quitter la cellule sans un regard pour elle. Elle se sentit remise en position assise par Amycus, qui de sa baguette caressa le cou pâle de la jeune sorcière. Elle ne put se retenir de pleurer, terrifiée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

-Alors, toujours aucune information à me donner ?

-Je ne sais rien, sanglota-t-elle.

Cela lui valut une nouvelle gifle, ainsi qu'un sortilège de découpe sur sa joue. Camille grimaça de douleur, mais ne hurla pas, se contentant de pleurer de plus belle.

-Allons, allons, un petit effort… Harry Potter a cambriolé le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange et je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas ! S'époumona-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Camille reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle, et l'interrogatoire reprit. Combien de temps allait-elle tenir ainsi? Difficile à dire, mais pas très longtemps. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir suivit le conseil de Drago et être parti directement se cacher.

-Alors ?

Cela faisait un temps fou qu'Amycus interrogeait Camille, et la jeune sorcière, à bout de forces, n'eut même pas le courage de répondre. Elle sentait le sang perler de sa lèvre inférieure, ainsi que de ses joues, où de nombreuses entailles se trouvaient désormais. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements, et sa vision se faisait trouble. Une sorte de léthargie s'était emparée d'elle, tous ses membres étaient lourds, et elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement, même plus capable de parler. A côté cependant, elle entendait un autre élève crier. Au moins elle n'était pas seule à souffrir le martyr, mais à qui appartenaient ces cris ? Ils lui semblaient inconnus. Camille entendit indistinctement quelqu'un rentrer, et identifia la voix de Rogue, froide, ordonner à Amycus :

-Il est clair qu'elle ne sait rien, arrête ou le Maître ne pourra plus rien en retirer s'il veut l'utiliser comme appât pour faire venir Potter à lui.

-Ça ne marchera pas, murmura Camille d'une voix faible.

Elle distingua deux formes humaines se tourner vers elle, et dans un dernier effort, avoua tout en pleurant:

-Il m'a laissée ici de son plein gré, je ne suis pas importante pour lui, sinon il serait venu me rechercher. Il ne m'aime pas…

Camille sentit sa tête se faire encore plus lourde, son esprit s'embrumer, les battements de son cœur ralentir. Alors, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol froid et dur des cachots, renonçant à se battre, et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle se souvint de ses larmes, couler d'un flot continu sur ses joues, et de son sang chaud s'écouler lentement sur son visage. Ils avaient réussi, ils l'avaient brisée. Son sort n'était-il pas pire que la mort ? Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que la jeune Gryffondor sombra dans l'inconscience, maudissant Harry Potter d'avoir croisé son chemin.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Camille constata que la pénombre l'entourait toujours. Elle se sentait faible, avait mal à ses plaies au visage qui devaient être soignées très prochainement avant de s'infecter, et ses membres étaient courbaturés, souvenir des sortilèges doloris qu'elle avait subi. Autour d'elle, le silence était complet. Elle se mit en position assise, tâcha d'ignorer les martèlements qui s'étaient logés dans son crâne, et chercha une solution pour sortir de cette pièce avant que Voldemort ne rapplique pour l'achever. En soit, cela aurait pu être une bonne chose, mais elle savait que la mort ne viendrait qu'après la torture, et ça, c'était bien ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Camille avisa sa baguette, toujours sagement posée sur la table en bois à l'autre bout de la pièce, désespérée.

La sorcière sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes à nouveau, perdue, elle était perdue. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté, maudissant Merlin de lui avoir donné une existence si pourrie, et sentit alors une bosse dans sa robe. Surprise, elle se redressa, et sortit de sa robe de sorcier la pochette dans laquelle se trouvaient toutes ses affaires. Dans leur hâte, les Carrow n'avaient même pas pensés à fouiller ses poches ! Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, et alors elle fouilla frénétiquement dans ses affaires afin de trouver un gadget qui pourrait la faire sortir de là. Elle se retint d'exploser de joie lorsqu'elle sortit son passe-partout sorcier, une clé qui s'adaptait à toutes les serrures, cadeau que Seamus lui avait fait quelques mois auparavant pour Noël. Pleine d'espoirs, Camille fit rentrer la clé dans la serrure qui la retenait prisonnière, et tourna la clé. Elle se libéra la main gauche, et en fit de même pour la droite, ignorant sa douleur aux deux poignets. Elle se jeta sur sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce, et d'un alohomora ouvrit sa cellule.

Une fois dehors, elle constata pour son plus grand bonheur que personne ne surveillait les cachots, les élèves n'ayant normalement aucune possibilité de s'y échapper. Alors que Camille commença à remonter lentement les escaliers, lui revinrent en mémoire les cris qu'elle avait entendus lorsqu'elle-même subissait son interrogatoire. Qui que ce fût, il avait sans doute besoin de son aide. La jeune fille fit demi-tour et lança :

-Hominum revelio.

Et vit une légère trainée blanche aller en direction de la cellule directement à gauche de la sienne. Camille déverrouilla la porte, et une fois à l'intérieur de la cellule se retrouva nez à nez avec Michael Corner, le visage tuméfié. Son expression s'illumina d'ailleurs lorsqu'il comprit qu'on venait le secourir.

-Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite, chuchota Camille alors qu'elle faisait sauter les chaînes qui retenaient les mains de Michael. Que s'est-il passé enfin ? Je n'ai jamais vu les Carrow aussi agités et hystériques !

-C'est Potter, la rumeur courre qu'il a cambriolé de coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, et ce qu'il y avait dedans était assez important pour que Tu-sais-qui en personne intervienne, il a mis tous les mangemorts en alerte, ils veulent absolument pincer Potter au plus vite, lui apprit Michael tout en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

-Savoir si j'avais des informations, ce que je n'ai en aucun cas. Et toi ?

-J'ai voulu libérer des élèves enfermés ici pendant que vous dîniez dans la Grande Salle, je me suis fait pincer. Nous sommes les deux derniers dans les cachots.

Michael récupéra sa baguette elle-aussi posée sur une table à l'autre bout de la cellule, et Camille reprit :

-Il faut qu'on arrive à aller dans la salle sur demande, c'est notre seule chance !

Corner acquiesça vigoureusement, et ils sortirent tous deux des cachots, remontèrent les escaliers avec prudence et tentèrent de prendre le chemin le plus direct pour se rendre dans la salle sur demande. On était au beau milieu de la nuit, et jamais le château n'avait été aussi désert et inquiétant. Dehors, on distinguait dans le parc des baguettes éclairées, signe que tout le château était gardé, et que quelque chose se tramait.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas ça… Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Camille, alors qu'ils atteignaient le septième étage. C'est beaucoup trop facile.

-Les Carrow et Rogue ont été appelés tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça qu'Alecto m'a lâché, j'ai vu leur marque rougir. Peut-être sont-ils encore en réunion…

Intérieurement, Camille pria pour que ce fût le cas, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle parvint devant le mur nu qui permettait l'entrée à la salle. Alors que Michael faisait trois allers et retours, elle monta la garde, mais ils purent passer sans encombre la porte, et une fois qu'ils l'eurent refermée, elle se laissa glisser au sol, complètement éreintée.

-CAMILLE !

Neville se précipita sur elle, la releva et l'assit sur un des hamacs dont disposait la salle sur demande, qui s'était considérablement agrandie depuis quelques temps. Une quinzaine d'élèves étaient présents, tous regardant les deux nouveaux arrivants avec crainte, et déjà certains Serdaigle s'étaient précipités eux-aussi vers Michael pour soigner ses blessures. Parvati, Padma et Lavande accoururent en direction de Camille et s'exclamèrent, les larmes coulant déjà sur les joues de Parvati :

-Par Merlin, comment vas-tu ? Mal, quelle question idiote ! Nous avons eu si peur ! Oh, Camille !

Et Parvati se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda directement Neville, comme toujours aussi efficace lorsque la pression se faisait ressentir.

-Ils… Ils voulaient savoir si Harry m'avait dit des choses sur sa mission.

Et Camille explosa en sanglots, ne pouvant se retenir davantage. Neville la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle se remémorait le sale moment qu'on lui avait fait passer dans ces cachots, tout cela pour rien. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se remémorait la douleur, plus elle pleurait, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter.

-Je ne savais rien, sanglota-t-elle alors que Neville s'asseyait à côté d'elle dans le hamac. Rien du tout ! Et ils ont continué, encore, encore et encore ! Je n'en pouvais plus !

-Je sais, maintenant c'est fini Camille. Tu vas aller avec les filles dans la salle de bain te faire soigner, et ensuite tu vas dormir, ça ira mieux demain.

Camille acquiesça faiblement, alors que Lavande la prenait par les épaules et l'entraînait dans la salle de bain de la salle sur demande. Tout était de carreaux blancs, la lumière y était douce, et de nombreux lavabos ainsi que quelques douches y étaient disposées. L'atmosphère était apaisante, et contrastait vivement avec celle des cachots. Les filles donnèrent à boire à Camille une potion qui la fit se détendre entièrement, à peine avait-elle conscience qu'on soignait ou faisait disparaître ses plaies en fonction de leur gravité et leur ancienneté, et ses pleurs avaient finis par se tarir, elle était dans un état semi-comateux, complètement à l'ouest, incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, et cela faisait un bien fou. On la fit sortir de la salle de bain au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'aurait su définir, et Neville l'accompagna dans un endroit de la salle qui venait d'être crée spécialement pour elle.

Contrairement à la plupart des élèves qui dormaient avec leurs autres camarades, Camille avait désormais un lit qui se trouvait en retrait par rapport aux autres. Il était disposé dans un petit espace de dix mètres carrés tout au plus, et était séparé du reste de la salle par un grand et lourd rideau qui lui offrait la tranquillité et la solitude qu'elle désirait. Elle se mit directement dans les couvertures, éreintée, et Neville s'accroupit près d'elle, tâchant de lui apporter un certain réconfort.

-Camille, la fin est proche, j'en suis certain. Harry va revenir bientôt, j'en suis persuadé et…

-Neville ?

-Oui ?

-Ne me reparle plus jamais d'Harry Potter. Surtout pas pour parler d'une éventualité qui n'arrivera pas. Tout est perdu, il faut qu'on arrive à se mettre ça dans le crâne.

Camille vit que ses paroles avaient peinées Neville, qui se contenta de dire alors que ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer d'eux-mêmes :

-On en reparlera demain, dors pour le moment, mais sache qu'il _faut _garder espoir.

Neville lui caressa brièvement les cheveux, et s'en alla, tirant le rideau afin de laisser Camille dormir tranquillement. A peine se fut-elle retrouvée dans la pénombre que ses paupières se firent encore plus lourdes, et le sommeil vint de lui-même l'entourer.

Ce fut quelque chose d'inhabituel qui tira Camille de son réveil. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et alors qu'elle recommença à bouger, sortant peu à peu de son sommeil, elle ne put retenir un grognement de douleur, ses membres étant tous courbaturés, comme si elle venait de pousser son corps à bout. Ce qui, en fin de compte, était peut-être le cas. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Ce fut ensuite plus distinctement qu'elle entendit le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle. Agacée au plus au point, Camille se mit en position assise, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour savoir qui venait de la réveiller.

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond, puis louper un battement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et alors que Camille se sentait proche de l'évanouissement, son visiteur lâcha simplement, la regardant profondément :

-Je suis revenu.

**Et oui, l'auteur sadique que je suis s'arrête au moment clé afin de vous laisser tout le temps de penser à ces retrouvailles de votre côté! :)**

**C'était un chapitre encore très sombre, mais je vous rassure c'était le dernier! Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de scènes de violence mais j'ai relu le chapitre de Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort quand Neville parle de la vie à Poudlard, et croyez-moi c'était pas triste... Les Gryffondor ont particulièrement morflés, certains ont le visage marqué par des couteaux comme Neville, Seamus etc. **

**Et cela me semblait un peu trop simple que Camille se promène tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec deux mangemorts dans les pattes alors que certains ont forcément dû entendre parler de sa relation avec Harry, donc c'est vrai que je lui en ai fait pas mal baver à la pauvre... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais mesurer mon sadisme dans les prochains chapitres :)**

**J'en profite comme toujours pour remercier les lecteurs qui suivent assidument ma fiction ainsi que les reviewers, tout particulièrement maelendil qui était plus qu'inpatiente d'avoir la suite!**

**A très bientôt.**


End file.
